La lista de Candy
by candice 1981
Summary: Candice White una solterona decide que si en su vida no obtendra amor, al menos puede tener una lista de cosas que le gustaria realizar, tratando de no arruinar su reputacion ni la de su familia. ¿Lo conseguira?
1. Chapter 1

Nueve reglas que romper para conquistar a un granuja:

Besar a alguien… apasionadamente.

Fumar puros y beber whisky.

Montar a horcajadas.

Practicar esgrima.

Asistir a un duelo.

Disparar una pistola.

Jugar a las cartas (en un club de caballeros).

Bailar todos los bailes en una fiesta.

Ser considerada hermosa. Una sola vez.

Prólogo

Londres, Inglaterra Abril, 1813

Lady Candice White parpadeó para intentar deshacerse de las lágrimas mientras huía del salón de baile de Worthington House y de la escena más humillante de una larga lista de escenas humillantes. Agradeció el frío aire nocturno al bajar con rapidez la escalinata de mármol. La esencia de la primavera flotaba a su alrededor cuando aceleró el paso para llegar a las sombras de los jardines en penumbra. Una vez que se sintió a salvo, emitió un largo suspiro y caminó más despacio. Su madre se desmayaría si descubriera que su hija mayor había salido al exterior sin una acompañante adecuada, pero a ella le resultaba imposible permanecer un minuto más en el interior de esa horrible estancia. Su primera temporada estaba resultando un absoluto fracaso y no hacía ni siquiera un mes que había debutado. Candy, la hija mayor de los condes de White, debería haber sido por derecho propio la joven más hermosa del baile; había sido educada desde la cuna para destacar en ese mundo, la habían instruido para conocer a la perfección los pasos de baile más elegantes, para lucir los mejores modales y una espléndida belleza. Ese era el problema, por supuesto. Candy era una buena bailarina y hacía gala de una educación impecable, pero ¿una belleza? Pragmática como era, sabía mejor que nadie que no se la podía considerar así.

«Tendría que haber supuesto que sería un desastre», pensó, mientras se dejaba caer en un banco de mármol en el interior del laberinto de los jardines de los Worthington.

Hacía tres horas que había comenzado el baile y todavía no se le había acercado un pretendiente adecuado. Tras ser abordada por dos reconocidos cazadotes, uno mortalmente aburrido y otro que ya había cumplido los setenta años, Candy no pudo seguir fingiendo que lo estaba pasando bien. Era evidente que para la sociedad ella solo tenía el valor de su dote y su ascendencia, y que el resultado no era lo suficientemente atractivo para conseguir una pareja de baile con la que disfrutar de verdad. No, lo cierto era que Candy se había pasado la mayor parte de la temporada siendo ignorada por los solteros más elegibles, codiciados y jóvenes.

Suspiró.

Esta noche había sido todavía peor. Como si no fuera suficiente con resultar visible solo para los más aburridos y viejos, hoy había notado sobre ella la mirada del resto de la sociedad.

—No debería haber permitido nunca que mamá me convenciera para ponerme esta monstruosidad —masculló para sí misma, bajando la mirada a su vestido. La cintura le quedaba muy apretada, y el corpiño, muy justo, además de resultar casi incapaz de contener unos pechos que, por otro lado, eran mucho más grandes de lo que dictaba la moda. Estaba segura de que ninguna _bella_ _del_ _baile_ había sido coronada luciendo aquel anaranjado tono crepuscular. Ni un vestido tan horrible.

Su madre le había asegurado que la prenda había sido confeccionada siguiendo la última moda y, cuando Candy le sugirió que la forma del vestido no era la más adecuada para su figura, la condesa la convenció de que estaba equivocada y de que estaría radiante como un atardecer. La aturdida joven había permitido que la modista la hiciera girar una y otra vez, pinchándola, empujándola y estrujándola hasta conseguir ajustarle el vestido. Y, cuando por fin observó su transformación en el espejo de la modista, no le había quedado más remedio que mostrarse de acuerdo con ellas. Con aquel vestido parecía un atardecer. Un atardecer sorprendentemente feo.

Se rodeó con los brazos para protegerse del frío nocturno y cerró los ojos llena de mortificación.

—No puedo regresar. Tendré que quedarme a vivir aquí para siempre.

Se oyó una profunda risa ahogada entre las sombras. Candy se levantó con rapidez y contuvo el aliento, sorprendida. Apenas pudo distinguir la figura de un hombre a pocos metros mientras trataba de sosegar los desbocados latidos de su corazón. Antes de que se le ocurriera siquiera huir, las palabras escaparon de sus labios, impulsadas por toda la ira y la frustración que sentía.

—No es adecuado que se acerque a la gente en la oscuridad, señor. No es propio de un caballero.

—Mis disculpas —respondió él con rapidez, con una profunda voz de tenor que le hizo estremecerse—. Por supuesto, uno podría sostener la opinión de que ocultarse en las sombras no es exactamente una actitud propia de una dama.

—Ah, en eso se equivoca. No estoy ocultándome en las sombras. Estoy escondida entre ellas. Es algo muy distinto —dijo mientras retrocedía en la oscuridad.

—No voy a delatarla —susurró él, leyendo su mente mientras avanzaba—. Puede dejarse ver. Está realmente atrapada.

Candy sintió el seto espinoso en la espalda en el mismo momento en que él se cernió amenazadoramente sobre ella, y supo que el hombre tenía razón. Suspiró con irritación. ¿Le podría ocurrir algo más aquella noche? Justo entonces él quedó iluminado por la luz de la luna y ella averiguó su identidad. En ese momento se respondió a sí misma: «Algo mucho peor.»

Su acompañante no era otro que el marqués de Grandchester, un hombre fascinante y devastadoramente atractivo que estaba considerado uno de los libertinos más notorios de Londres. Su escandalosa reputación conjuntaba a la perfección con aquella pecaminosa sonrisa que, en ese momento, estaba dirigida a Candy.

—Oh, no… —musitó, sin ser capaz de ocultar la desesperación en su voz. No podía permitir que la viera. No así, embutida en un armazón rígido como si fuera un ganso de Navidad. Un ganso de Navidad anaranjado como un brillante atardecer.

—¿Qué ocurre, chiquilla? —El perezoso afecto de las palabras la ruborizó mientras buscaba una vía de escape. Ahora, estaba lo suficientemente cerca como para tocarla y se cernía sobre ella, unos quince centímetros más alto. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, Candy se sintió pequeña. Delicada, incluso. «Tengo que escapar.»

—Debo… debo irme. Si me encontraran aquí… con usted… —Dejó la frase en el aire. Él ya sabía lo que ocurriría.

—¿Quién es usted? —El marqués entrecerró los ojos en la oscuridad, examinándole los rasgos—. Espere… —Candy casi vio sus pupilas brillando en la penumbra al reconocerla—. Es la hija de White. La he visto antes.

Ella no pudo contener una sarcástica respuesta.

—Estoy segura de ello, milord. Es difícil pasarme por alto. —Se cubrió la boca inmediatamente, conmocionada por haber hablado con tanta franqueza.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Sí. Bueno, no es el tipo de vestido que más le favorece.

—Qué diplomático es usted —dijo ella sin poder contener una risita—. Lo admito, parezco un albaricoque.

Ahora, él se rió abiertamente.

—Una comparación muy apropiada. Pero me pregunto, ¿es realmente tan malo parecer un albaricoque? —El marqués le indicó que debería volver a sentarse en el banco y, tras vacilar un momento, ella lo hizo.

—Probablemente, no. —Candy esbozó una amplia sonrisa, sorprendida por no sentirse tan humillada como cabría esperar al comprobar que coincidía en su apreciación. No, lo cierto es que en cierta manera lo encontró liberador—. Mi madre… bueno, se muere por vestir a su hija como una muñequita de porcelana. Por desgracia, a mí no me favorece. No sabe las ganas que tengo de que mi hermana crezca y sea ella el objeto de todas sus atenciones.

Él se sentó a su lado en el banco.

—¿Cuántos años tiene su hermana? —le preguntó.

—Ocho —dijo Candy con pesar.

—Ah, entiendo.

—Una declaración comedida. —La joven observó el cielo estrellado—. Ya sé que cuando ella debute me habré quedado para vestir santos.

—¿Qué le hace pensar eso?

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—Aunque aprecio mucho su caballerosidad al fingir ignorancia, milord, nos está insultando a ambos. —Él no respondió, y ella se miró fijamente las manos antes de continuar—. Mis posibilidades de elección son bastante limitadas.

—¿Y eso?

—Al parecer tengo que elegir entre hombres arruinados, viejos o mortalmente aburridos —dijo ella, enumerando con los dedos mientras hablaba.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Encuentro difícil creerlo.

—Oh, es verdad. No soy el tipo de joven que atrae a los caballeros. Cualquiera con ojos en la cara puede verlo.

—Yo tengo ojos y no lo veo. —Su voz era intensa, ronca y suave como el terciopelo cuando alargó la mano para acariciarle la mejilla.

Candy contuvo el aliento, siendo intensamente consciente del efecto de la caricia.

Se apoyó en su mano, incapaz de evitarlo, cuando él le asió la barbilla.

—¿Cómo se llama? —le preguntó con suavidad.

Ella se estremeció, sabiendo lo que se avecinaba.

—Candice Calpurnia. —Candy cerró los ojos, avergonzada de poseer un nombre tan extravagante. Un nombre que nadie, salvo una madre intensamente romántica y obsesionada por Shakespeare, le habría puesto a una niña.

—Candice Calpurnia… —Él saboreó el nombre en los labios—. ¿Cómo la mujer de Julio César?

La joven se sonrojó mientras asentía con la cabeza.

El hombre sonrió.

—Voy a tener que interesarme por sus padres. Un nombre atrevido, sin duda.

—Un nombre horrible.

—Tonterías. Calpurnia fue emperatriz de Roma, era fuerte, hermosa y más inteligente que la mayoría de los hombres que la rodeaban. Intuyó el futuro y se enfrentó con valor al asesinato de su marido. Es una tocaya digna de tener en cuenta. —Le agitó la barbilla con firmeza mientras hablaba.

Candy no pudo añadir nada ante tan francas palabras. Antes de que pudiera pensar qué responder, él continuó hablando:

—Bueno, debo irme. Y usted, lady Candice Calpurnia, debe regresar al baile con la cabeza bien alta. ¿Cree que será capaz? —Le dio un toque final a la barbilla y se levantó, haciendo que Candy fuera consciente del frío.

Lo miró y asintió con la cabeza, asombrada.

—Sí, milord.

—Buena chica. —El marqués se inclinó sobre ella y le susurró al oído, acariciándole la nuca con su respiración y calentándola en la fría noche de abril—. Recuerde, es una emperatriz. Compórtese como tal y no les quedará más remedio que considerarla así. Yo ya lo hago… —Se interrumpió, y ella contuvo el aliento, esperando sus palabras—: Alteza.

Y dicho eso, se alejó, perdiéndose en la profundidad del laberinto y dejando a Candy con una amplia y absurda sonrisa en la cara. No se lo pensó dos veces antes de seguirlo, pues ansiaba estar de nuevo junto a él. En ese momento, lo habría seguido a cualquier parte; aquel príncipe entre los hombres no se había fijado en su dote ni en su horrible vestido, sino en _ella_.

«Si yo soy una emperatriz, él es el único hombre digno de ser mi emperador.»

No tuvo que llegar demasiado lejos para verlo. Unos metros más adelante, el laberinto desembocaba en un claro donde había una enorme fuente adornada con querubines.

Allí, bañado por el resplandor de la luna, estaba su príncipe de anchos hombros y largas piernas. Candy contuvo el aliento al verlo… Era exquisito, como si él también hubiera sido tallado en mármol.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que había una mujer entre sus brazos y abrió la boca en silencio. Luego se cubrió los labios con la mano y abrió mucho los ojos. En sus diecisiete años de vida, no había presenciado algo tan… asombrosamente escandaloso.

La luz de la luna dotaba a la amante del marqués de un aire etéreo con aquel pálido cabello dorado y aquel vestido, como una pálida telaraña resplandeciente en la oscuridad. Candy retrocedió entre las sombras y miró los setos a su alrededor, deseando no haberlo seguido, pero incapaz de no continuar observando el abrazo de los amantes… ¡Santo Dios, menudo beso!

Y, en lo más profundo de su interior, la sorpresa juvenil fue reemplazada por el lento ardor de los celos. Nunca en su vida había deseado ser otra persona, pero, por un momento, se imaginó que era ella la que estaba entre sus brazos, la que entrelazaba los dedos entre sus cabellos oscuros. Que era su cuerpo el que acariciaban y moldeaban aquellas manos firmes; sus labios los que mordía; sus gemidos los que inundaban la brisa nocturna como una caricia.

Mientras miraba cómo la boca masculina recorría la larga columna de la garganta de la mujer, Candy recorrió con los dedos el mismo camino en su cuello, incapaz de contenerse, imaginando que era él quien le hacía aquella leve caricia. Observó extasiada que el marqués llevaba la mano al suave corpiño que dibujaba la figura de su amante y que trazaba el delicado borde antes de deslizarlo hacia abajo para dejar al descubierto un pecho firme y pequeño. Los dientes del hombre destellaron malévolamente en la oscuridad cuando bajó la vista hacia aquel montículo perfecto, susurrando una sola palabra: «precioso», antes de acercar los labios a la oscura punta, erizada por el gélido aire y el ardiente abrazo.

Extasiada, la mujer dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, incapaz de controlar el placer que estaba alcanzando. Candy no pudo apartar la vista del espectáculo que se desarrollaba ante ella mientras continuaba acariciándose el pecho con la mano, notando cómo su propia cima se endurecía bajo la seda del vestido e imaginando que eran la mano y la boca del marqués lo que sentía.

—Terrence…

El nombre que la mujer gimió, sin poder contenerse, flotó en el claro arrancando a Candy de su ensueño. Avergonzada, dejó caer la mano y se alejó de la escena. Recorrió el laberinto a la carrera, desesperada por escapar, y llegó por fin al banco de mármol donde había comenzado todo aquello. Se dobló sobre sí misma jadeando, avergonzada de su comportamiento. Las damas no escuchaban a escondidas. Sobre todo, no espiaban ese tipo de encuentros.

Además, aquellas fantasías no le hacían ningún bien.

Ignoró una punzada de pesar devastador cuando se dio cuenta de la realidad. El magnífico marqués de Grandchester jamás sería suyo, ni nadie como él. Tuvo la aguda certeza de que todo lo que él le había dicho antes no era cierto, solo mentiras que un consumado seductor había elegido con sumo cuidado para conseguir aliviar su dolor y alejarla, despreocupadamente, del lugar donde se había citado con una encantadora belleza. Él no creía una palabra de lo que le había susurrado.

No, ella no era Candice Calpurnia, la emperatriz de Roma. Era la misma Candy corriente de siempre. Y nunca sería otra cosa.

continuara...


	2. Chapter 2

Capítulo 1

Londres, Inglaterra Abril, 1823

Lo despertó un incesante golpeteo. Al principio lo ignoró e integró en sus sueños la fuente de aquel irritante sonido.

Transcurrió un buen rato y un tenso silencio cayó sobre el dormitorio.

Terrence Grandchester, marqués de Grandchester, percibió la tenue luz del amanecer que inundaba decadentemente la estancia. Durante un momento, permaneció quieto, observando los elegantes matices de las paredes del dormitorio decoradas con papel de seda y cornisas doradas, un colorido refugio para el placer sensual.

Girándose hacia la exuberante hembra que tenía al lado, esbozó una sonrisa cuando ella arqueó su ansioso y desnudo cuerpo hacia el suyo, y se dejó sumir, dada la temprana hora y la calidez de la mujer, en una beatífica somnolencia.

Se quedó inmóvil y cerró los ojos, deslizando las yemas de los dedos por el hombro desnudo de su compañera de cama mientras la elegante mano femenina coqueteaba con los duros músculos de su torso; la dirección que tomaron los dedos era una oscura y erótica promesa de placer. Entonces, la caricia se hizo más fuerte y firme, y él recompensó la habilidad de la mujer con un ronco gruñido de deseo.

El intenso y constante golpeteo comenzó a sonar de nuevo en la pesada puerta de roble.

—¡Basta! —Grandchester abandonó la cama de su amante, dispuesto a enfrentarse con quien fuera para que los dejaran en paz durante el resto de la mañana. Apenas terminó de abrocharse la bata de seda, abrió bruscamente la puerta con una florida maldición.

En el umbral aguardaba su hermano gemelo, impecablemente vestido y arreglado, como si fuera normal ir a buscarlo a casa de su amante al romper el alba. Detrás de Albert Grandchester había un lacayo.

—Milord, he intentado detenerlo… —farfullaba el hombre sin cesar antes de que Terry interrumpiera sus palabras con una gélida mirada.

—Déjenos solos.

Alby observó cómo el lacayo se escabullía, y arqueó una ceja con diversión.

—Había olvidado lo encantador que resultas por las mañanas, Terrence.

—En nombre de Dios, ¿qué te trae aquí a estas horas?

—He pasado antes por Ralston House —se excusó Alby—. Al ver que no estabas allí, he supuesto que este sería el lugar donde me resultaría más fácil encontrarte. —Apartó la mirada de su gemelo y la clavó en la mujer que se había sentado en el centro de la enorme cama. Albert la saludó con un gesto de cabeza y una amplia e indolente sonrisa—. Susana, mis disculpas por la interrupción.

La belleza griega se estiró, sensual y provocativamente, como una gata en celo, permitiendo que la sábana que sostenía contra su cuerpo con falsa modestia se deslizara ligeramente, dejando al descubierto un delicioso pecho.

—Lord Albert —intentó engatusarlo con una provocativa sonrisa—, le aseguro que no me importa en lo más mínimo. Quizá le gustaría unirse a nosotros —hizo una sugerente pausa—, para desayunar.

Albert sonrió apreciativamente.

—Una oferta tentadora.

—Albert, si tan necesitado estás de una mujer —le azuzó Terrence, ignorando el intercambio entre su hermano y su amante—, estoy seguro de que podríamos haberte encontrado una sin necesidad de que perturbaras mi descanso.

Albert se apoyó en el marco de la puerta, clavando la mirada en Susana durante un buen rato antes de devolver la atención a Terrence.

—¿Tu descanso, hermano?

Terry se apartó de la puerta en dirección al palanganero en la esquina de la estancia, donde se inclinó para lavarse la cara.

—Te estás divirtiendo, ¿verdad?

—Inmensamente.

—Albert, te concedo unos segundos para que me digas por qué estás aquí antes de que olvide que eres mi hermano menor y te mate.

—Es interesante lo mucho que viene al caso esa frase —dijo Albert como quien no quiere la cosa—. En realidad es tu posición como hermano mayor la razón de que me encuentre aquí ahora.

Terry alzó la cabeza y miró fijamente a su gemelo mientras se le deslizaban por la cara diminutas gotitas de agua.

—Figúrate, Terrence, resulta que tenemos una hermana.

—Una hermanastra —afirmó Terry con firmeza mirando fijamente al abogado, en espera de que el hombre recuperara el valor y le explicara todas las circunstancias que rodeaban aquella sorprendente noticia. Terry había perfeccionado aquella táctica de intimidación en los peores garitos de juego de Londres y suponía que de esa manera conseguiría que el hombrecillo hablara de una vez.

Estaba en lo cierto.

—Yo… es decir, milord…

Terry le dio la espalda, atravesando el estudio para servirse una copa.

—Suéltelo de una vez, hombre. No tengo todo el día.

—Su madre…

—Mi madre, si es que se puede llamar de esa manera a la deshumanizada criatura que nos parió, abandonó Inglaterra para establecerse en el Continente hace más de veinticinco años. —Hizo girar el líquido ambarino en la copa con una mirada de aburrimiento—. ¿Por qué debemos creer que esa chica es nuestra hermana y no una charlatana ansiosa de aprovecharse de nuestra buena voluntad?

—Su padre era un comerciante veneciano que poseía dinero más que de sobra, fortuna que ella ha heredado. —El abogado hizo una pausa para colocarse las gafas mientras miraba a Terrence de reojo—. Milord, la chica no tiene ninguna razón para mentir sobre su nacimiento. De hecho, y con todos mis respetos, parece que ella hubiera preferido que no les comunicara su existencia.

—Entonces, ¿por qué hace esto?

—No tiene más familia, aunque me han comentado que algunos amigos están dispuestos a acogerla. Sin embargo, según los documentos que obran en mi poder, esto es obra de su madre. Fue la antigua marquesa quien, antes de abandonarlos, pidió al padre de la chica… —se interrumpió, inseguro—… que se encargara de enviarla aquí en el caso de… de que él falleciera. Su madre estaba segura de que usted… —se aclaró la voz—. De que lo consideraría una obligación familiar.

Terrence sonrió, aunque no le encontró ni pizca de gracia.

—No deja de ser irónico que nuestra madre haya apelado a nuestro sentido de la obligación familiar, ¿verdad?

El abogado fingió no entender el comentario.

—En efecto, milord. Pero, si me permite decirlo, la chica ya está aquí y es muy dulce. No sé qué hacer con ella. —No dijo nada más, pero el significado de sus palabras fue elocuente: «No estoy seguro de si debería dejarla en sus manos.»

—Por supuesto, debe quedarse aquí —aseguró Albert finalmente, recibiendo una mirada de agradecimiento del abogado y otra irritada de su hermano—. Nosotros la acogeremos. Supongo que debe de sentirse muy afectada.

—En efecto, milord —convino el abogado al notar la amabilidad en los ojos de Albert.

—No me había percatado de que eras tú quien tomaba las decisiones en esta familia, hermano —dijo Terrence, que arrastró las palabras con la mirada clavada en el abogado.

—Solo me limito a acortar la agonía de Wingate —respondió Albert, con la aprobación del abogado—. Sabemos de sobra que no rechazarás a alguien de tu sangre.

Por supuesto, Albert estaba en lo cierto. Terrence Grandchester, séptimo marqués de Grandchester, nunca rechazaría a su hermana a pesar de sentir un profundo deseo de hacerlo. Terry se pasó la mano por el pelo y maldijo para sus adentros a su madre, a la que no había visto desde hacía décadas.

Esta se había casado a una edad muy temprana —apenas dieciséis años— y había tenido a los gemelos al año siguiente. Una década después había huido al Continente, dejando a sus hijos y a su marido sumidos en la desesperación. Si se tratara de cualquier otra mujer, Terry habría podido sentir cierta simpatía por ella; habría comprendido sus miedos y perdonado su deserción. Pero él había presenciado el pesar de su padre y sufrido el dolor que su pérdida le había causado. Finalmente, el hombre reemplazó la tristeza por cólera. Pasaron muchos años antes de que se aplacara la furia en que se había sumido y pudiera hablar de ella sin gritar.

Descubrir ahora que había tenido otra familia había reabierto la herida. Le enfurecía que hubiera tenido otro hijo —una niña, nada menos—, y que también la hubiera dejado abandonada cuando era pequeña. Por supuesto, ella había estado en lo cierto: él se encargaría de su familia. Haría lo que fuera necesario para enmendar los pecados de su madre. Y quizá fuera esa parte de la situación la que más amargura le producía, que su madre le conociera tan bien. Que todavía estuvieran conectados.

Dejó la copa sobre la mesa, ocupando de nuevo su lugar detrás del ancho escritorio de caoba.

—¿Dónde se encuentra la chica, Wingate?

—Creo que la han hecho esperar en la salita verde, milord.

—Bien, pues que venga aquí. —Albert se acercó a la puerta, la abrió y le indicó a un lacayo que fuera a buscarla.

En el tenso silencio que siguió, Wingate se alisó el chaleco, lleno de nerviosismo.

—Ehh… ¿me permite, milord? —Terrence le lanzó una mirada irritada—. Es una buena chica. Muy dulce.

—Sí. Ya lo ha mencionado. En contra de lo que parece creer, Wingate, no soy un ogro que se coma a las jovencitas. —Se interrumpió por un momento y curvó los labios en una mueca sardónica—. Al menos no a las jovencitas de mi familia.

La llegada de su hermana impidió que Terrence disfrutara de la desaprobación del abogado. Se puso en pie cuando se abrió la puerta y entornó los ojos cuando unas pupilas azules, extrañamente familiares, se clavaron en él desde el otro lado de la estancia.

—Santo Dios… —Las palabras de Albert reflejaron a la perfección los pensamientos de Terrence.

No había ninguna duda de que aquella chica era su hermana. Además de sus ojos, del mismo color azul profundo que los de ellos, compartía con los gemelos la firme barbilla y el cabello castaño. Era el vivo retrato de su madre… Alta, delgada y hermosa, con un innegable fuego en la mirada. Terrence maldijo para sus adentros.

Albert fue el primero en recobrar la compostura y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia.

—_Enchanté_, señorita Karen. Soy tu hermano, Albert Grandchester. Y este —señaló a Terry—, es nuestro hermano Terrence, el marqués de Grandchester.

Ella hizo una graciosa reverencia y se señaló a sí misma cuando se irguió.

—Soy Karen Fiori. Lo confieso, no esperaba que fuerais… —hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra—, _gemelli_. Perdonad, no conozco la palabra en inglés.

Albert sonrió.

—Gemelos. No, imagino que nuestra madre tampoco contaba con _gemelli_.

El hoyuelo en la mejilla de Karen fue una réplica exacta del de Albert.

—Como usted ha dicho, es realmente espectacular —le dijo al abogado.

—Sí. Bueno —carraspeó Wingate, captando la atención de todos—, si no me necesitan, me retiro. —El hombrecillo miró a Albert y luego a Terrence, ansioso por recobrar la libertad.

—Puede irse, Wingate —ordenó Terrence en tono gélido—. De hecho, lo espero ansiosamente.

El abogado retrocedió al tiempo que se inclinaba en una rápida reverencia, como si temiera que no lograría escapar si tardaba demasiado en hacerlo. En cuanto salió de la estancia, Albert se giró hacia Karen.

—No te dejes engañar por Terrence, no es tan malo como parece. Pero algunos días le gusta jugar a ser el señor de la heredad.

—Soy el señor de la heredad —señaló Terrence secamente.

Albert le guiñó el ojo a su hermana.

—Me lleva solo cuatro minutos, pero no puede evitar recordármelo cada vez que puede.

Karen le brindó a Albert una sonrisa antes de clavar sus ojos azul claro en el hermano mayor.

—Milord, me gustaría irme.

Terrence asintió con la cabeza.

—Es comprensible. Ordenaré que trasladen tus cosas a una de las habitaciones del piso de arriba. Debes de estar cansada tras un viaje tan largo.

—No, no lo entiendes. Me gustaría irme de Inglaterra. Quiero regresar a Venecia. —Como ni Terrence ni Albert dijeron una palabra, ella continuó, moviendo las manos mientras hablaba con un acento cada vez más marcado a medida que la emoción se adueñaba de su discurso—. Os lo aseguro, no comprendo por qué mi padre ordenó que viniera aquí. Allí tengo amigos que me darían la bienvenida en su casa sin…

Terrence la miró fijamente.

—Te quedarás aquí.

—_Mi_ _scusi_, milord, prefiero que no sea así.

—Me temo que no tienes otra opción.

—No puedes obligarme a quedarme aquí. No es mi lugar. No con vosotros… No en… Inglaterra —escupió la palabra como si se tratara de algo apestoso.

—Olvidas que eres medio inglesa, Karen —le recordó Albert, divertido.

—¡No! ¡Soy italiana! —Sus ojos azules brillaron con intensidad.

—Y tu carácter lo demuestra, gatita —aseguró Terrence lentamente—. Pero eres el vivo retrato de nuestra madre.

Karen miró las paredes.

—¿Retratos? ¿De nuestra madre? ¿Dónde?

Albert se rió entre dientes, fascinado por el malentendido.

—No. No encontrarás retratos suyos aquí. Terrence quería decir que te pareces a nuestra madre. Lo cierto es que sois como dos gotas de agua.

Karen cortó el aire con una mano.

—No te atrevas a repetir tal cosa. Nuestra madre era una… —Se interrumpió y en el silencio que cayó pesadamente sobre la estancia resonó un mudo epíteto.

Terrence torció los labios en una sonrisa sardónica.

—Por lo que veo hemos encontrado un tema en el que estamos totalmente de acuerdo.

—No puedes obligarme a que me quede.

—Me temo que sí. Ya he firmado los papeles. Estás bajo mi tutela hasta que te cases.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos.

—Eso es imposible. Mi padre jamás habría permitido tal cosa, sabía que no tengo intención de casarme.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó Albert.

Karen se volvió hacia él.

—Pensaba que lo entenderíais mejor que nadie. No pienso cometer los mismos pecados de mi madre.

Terrence entrecerró los ojos.

—No hay ninguna razón para que hicieras tal cosa…

—Pues si no te importa, ni siquiera pienso permitir que surja la oportunidad, milord. Seguramente podremos llegar a un acuerdo.

En ese momento, Terrence tomó una decisión.

—¿Conociste a nuestra madre?

Karen se mantuvo erguida y orgullosa, sosteniendo la mirada de Terrence sin vacilar.

—Nos abandonó hace casi diez años. ¿No hizo lo mismo con vosotros?

Terrence asintió con la cabeza.

—Ni siquiera habíamos cumplido diez años.

—Entonces imagino que ninguno de nosotros tres siente demasiado cariño por ella.

—En efecto.

Se quedaron inmóviles durante un buen rato, cada uno perdido en sus pensamientos. Terrence fue el primero en hablar.

—Voy a hacer un trato contigo. —Karen negó con la cabeza, pero Terry alzó la mano, deteniendo sus palabras—. Te quedarás dos meses, eso no es negociable. Si pasado ese tiempo sigues prefiriendo regresar a Italia, haré los preparativos para que así sea.

Ella ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera considerando la oferta y las salidas que tenía. Por fin, asintió con un gesto, mostrándose de acuerdo.

—Dos meses. Ni un día más.

—Puedes elegir el dormitorio que prefieras en el piso de arriba, hermanita.

Ella le hizo una profunda reverencia.

—_Grazie_, milord.

—¿Cuántos años tienes? —La voz de Albert la detuvo cuando ya se dirigía hacia la puerta del estudio.

—Veinte.

Albert lanzó una fugaz mirada a su hermano antes de hablar.

—Vamos a tener que presentarte en sociedad.

—No creo que sea necesario cuando solo voy a permanecer aquí ocho semanas. —El énfasis que imprimió a las últimas palabras fue imposible de confundir.

—Lo discutiremos cuando llegue el momento. —Terrence puso punto final a la conversación y la escoltó hasta la puerta, que abrió para llamar al mayordomo—. Jenkins, por favor, escolte arriba a la señorita Karen y que alguien le ayude a instalarse. —Se volvió hacia Karen—. Tienes una doncella, ¿no?

—Sí —dijo ella, con los labios curvados con diversión—. ¿Debo recordarte que fueron los romanos los que civilizaron este país?

Terrence arqueó las cejas.

—Piensas convertirte en un reto, ¿verdad?

Karen sonrió angelicalmente.

—Me he mostrado de acuerdo en quedarme, milord, no en que vaya a hacerlo de buena gana.

Él se volvió hacia Jenkins.

—Vivirá con nosotros de ahora en adelante

Karen negó con la cabeza, sosteniendo la mirada de su hermano.

—Solo durante dos meses.

Terry meneó la cabeza y rectificó sus palabras.

—Vivirá aquí por el momento.

El mayordomo ni siquiera parpadeó ante tan sorprendente anuncio.

—De acuerdo, milord —dijo, sin alterar el tono. Y ordenó a varios lacayos que se apresuraran a subir los baúles de Karen antes de guiar a la joven escaleras arriba.

Satisfecho de que se estuvieran cumpliendo sus órdenes, Terry cerró la puerta del estudio y se volvió hacia Albert, que estaba apoyado en el aparador con una indolente sonrisa en la cara.

—Bien hecho, hermano —señaló Albert—. Si la sociedad sospechara que tienes un sentido tan profundo de la obligación familiar… tu reputación como ángel caído quedaría destrozada.

—Yo que tú no diría ni una palabra más.

—De veras, es reconfortante. El marqués de Grandchester y toda su maldad, sometidos por una jovencita.

Terry le dio la espalda a su hermano para cruzar el estudio en dirección al escritorio.

—¿No tienes algo que hacer en algún sitio? ¿Alguna estatua que limpiar? ¿Alguna anciana en Bath desesperada por que identifiques un pedazo de mármol?

Albert extendió las piernas y cruzó los tobillos, negándose a seguirle la corriente a su hermano.

—De hecho, así es. Sin embargo, tendrán que esperar, así como mis legiones de seguidores, porque pienso pasar la tarde contigo.

—No te molestes.

Albert se puso serio.

—¿Qué ocurrirá dentro de dos meses? ¿Cuando ella todavía quiera irse y tú no estés dispuesto a permitírselo? —Como Terry no respondió, Albert continuó—: No ha sido fácil para ella. Que su madre la abandonara tan joven… y luego perder a su padre.

—No es tan diferente de lo que nos ocurrió a nosotros. —Terrence fingió desinterés mientras buscaba algo en el montón de la correspondencia—. De hecho, según recuerdo, nosotros perdimos a papá al mismo tiempo que a mamá.

Albert le sostuvo la mirada.

—Nos teníamos el uno al otro, Terrence. Ella no tiene a nadie. Deberías ponerte en su lugar, acaba de perder todo lo que tenía, todos a los que ama.

Terrence miró a Albert mientras se abandonaba a los sombríos recuerdos de su infancia compartida. Los gemelos habían sobrevivido a la ausencia de su madre y a la desesperación de su padre. Su infancia no había sido agradable, pero Albert tenía razón…, se habían tenido el uno al otro. Y eso había marcado la diferencia.

—Lo único que aprendí de nuestros padres es que el amor está sobrevalorado. Lo único que importa son las responsabilidades. El honor. Será bueno que Karen lo aprenda cuando aún es joven. Ahora nos tiene a nosotros. Y es probable que ella considere que no es nada, pero tendrá que ser suficiente.

Los hermanos se mantuvieron en silencio, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos.

—Será difícil que la sociedad la acepte —concluyó Albert.

Terrence maldijo por lo bajo, reconociendo la verdad que encerraban las palabras de su hermano.

Como descendiente de una mujer que ni siquiera se había divorciado, Karen no sería aceptada por la sociedad. En el mejor de los casos, era la hija de una dama desterrada que tendría que enfrentarse a la reputación manchada de su madre y, en el peor, era la bastarda que una marquesa descarriada había tenido con su amante italiano.

—Será cuestionada su legitimidad —volvió a hablar Albert.

Terry meditó la cuestión durante un buen rato.

—Si nuestra madre se llegó a casar con su padre, significa que la marquesa abrazó el catolicismo en Italia y la Iglesia católica no reconocería un matrimonio realizado según el rito anglicano.

—Ah, entonces quienes somos ilegítimos somos nosotros. —Las palabras de Albert estuvieron acompañadas de una irónica sonrisa.

—Al menos para los italianos, sí —ironizó Terry—. Por fortuna, somos ingleses.

—Excelente. Por lo menos para nosotros —respondió Albert—, pero ¿y para Karen? Habrá muchos que se negarán a tratar con ella. No les agradará codearse con la hija de una mujer manchada. Y católica, nada menos.

—Por principios, nunca la aceptarán. No podemos cambiar el hecho de que su padre es un burgués.

—Quizá deberíamos presentarla como una prima lejana en vez de una hermanastra.

La respuesta de Terry fue taxativa.

—Ni hablar. Es nuestra hermana. La presentaremos como tal y nos enfrentaremos a lo que sea necesario.

—Es ella la que tendrá que enfrentarse a las consecuencias. —Albert miró a su hermano mientras esas palabras flotaban en el aire—. La temporada pronto estará en su apogeo. Si queremos tener éxito, nuestras actividades tendrán que ser las correctas. Nuestra reputación será la suya.

Terrence entendió lo que quería decir. Tendría que poner fin a su arreglo con Susana; una cantante de ópera conocida por su indiscreción.

—Hablaré con Susana hoy mismo.

Albert asintió con la cabeza antes de añadir:

—Y Karen deberá tener una madrina. Alguien con una reputación intachable.

—Sí, yo he pensado lo mismo.

—Siempre podemos recurrir a tía Phyllidia. —Albert se estremeció, como siempre que mencionaba a la hermana de su padre quien, a pesar de ostentar opiniones muy personales y enfrentarse descaradamente a ciertas instituciones, era una duquesa viuda muy respetada por la sociedad.

El «no» de Terry fue breve y conciso. Phyllidia no sería capaz de manejar una situación tan delicada como aquella: una misteriosa hermanastra que había aparecido en Ralston House al principio de la temporada.

—No servirá ninguna mujer de nuestra familia.

—Entonces ¿a quién recurriremos?

Los dos gemelos se miraron a los ojos; su determinación y compromiso eran similares.

Pero solo uno era marqués y sus palabras no dejaron lugar a dudas.

—Encontraré a alguien.

continuara...


	3. Chapter 3

Hola chicas disculpen la tardanza pero les dejo dos capitulos para compensar, esta historia es una adaptacion de la novela del mismo nombre de Sara Mac Lean y los personajes de candy son de Kioko e Igarashi

Saludos a todas un gran inicio de semana y gracias por los reviews.

Capítulo 2

Entonces, con un estallido de lágrimas, la joven corrió directamente hacia él, rodeó con los brazos el cuello de Ulises y le cubrió de besos la frente y las mejillas antes de hablar.

—Heme aquí, vos lograsteis conquistar mi corazón, inflexible como es.

En el corazón de Ulises surgió otro deseo aparte del de lamentarse; y lloró, estrechando entre sus brazos a su querida y fiel esposa.

Candice White interrumpió su lectura y emitió un largo suspiro de satisfacción. El sonido resonó en el silencio en la biblioteca de Allendale House, a donde había escapado horas antes en busca de una buena lectura. En opinión de Candy un buen libro requería una inolvidable historia de amor… y Homero cumplía las expectativas.

«Oh, Ulises», pensó ella con ternura, pasando una página amarillenta de aquel ejemplar con cubierta de piel mientras se enjugaba una lágrima. «Veinte años después, por fin de vuelta en los brazos de su amor. Un reencuentro merecido donde los haya. De los mejores libros que he leído.»

Interrumpió su lectura y recostó la cabeza sobre el mullido respaldo del sillón, suspirando. Inhaló el rico aroma de sus queridos y bien cuidados volúmenes antiguos mientras imaginaba que era la protagonista de aquella historia en particular… Una esposa amada, el objeto de una búsqueda heroica, la mujer cuyo amor había inspirado a su marido a luchar contra el cíclope, a resistir a las sirenas, a conquistar lo que fuera necesario para alcanzar una sola meta: regresar a su lado.

¿Cómo sería ser como ella, una mujer cuya belleza sin par fuera recompensada por el amor del más importante héroe de su tiempo? ¿Cómo sería recibir al único hombre que posee tu corazón? ¿Y cómo sería en la cama? Una pícara sonrisa curvó los labios de Candy cuando aquel atrevido pensamiento atravesó su mente. «Oh, Ulises, desde luego.»

Se rió por lo bajo. Si el resto del mundo supiera que lady Candice Calpurnia White, la correcta e intachable solterona tenía esos entretenidos, arraigados y, sin duda, impropios pensamientos sobre héroes de papel… Suspiró de nuevo, recriminándose, para sus adentros con vehemencia. Era consciente de que era una tontería soñar con hombres que solo habitaban en las páginas de los libros. Aquel era un hábito terrible, y ella llevaba haciéndolo demasiado tiempo.

Había comenzado la primera vez que leyó _Romeo_ _y_ _Julieta_, cuando tenía doce años, y había seguido haciéndolo con pequeños y grandes personajes —desde Beowulf o Hamlet hasta Tristán y otros protagonistas más sombríos de novelas góticas, sin importar la calidad que destilaran esas páginas—; las fantasías de Candy sobre ídolos de papel eran absolutamente democráticas.

Cerró los ojos y se imaginó muy lejos de esa estancia de techo alto llena de innumerables libros y documentos pertenecientes a la larga lista de condes de su familia. Soñó que era Penélope en vez de la hermana solterona del conde White y que estaba tan profundamente enamorada de Ulises que había despreciado a todos los demás pretendientes.

Conjuró mentalmente a su héroe. Ella estaba sentada ante un telar; él, en el umbral de la puerta. Era fácil imaginar su aspecto físico, pues había tenido el mismo una y otra vez durante la última década.

Alto, de complexión imponente, fibroso, con un pelo espeso y oscuro que impulsaba a todas las mujeres a acariciarlo y unos ojos azules del mismo tono que el mar por el que había navegado Ulises durante veinte años. La mandíbula firme, pero con un hoyuelo que solo aparecía cuando sonreía. ¡Y qué sonrisa…!, prometía picardía y placer a partes iguales.

Sí… Todos sus héroes estaban destinados a tener el mismo aspecto que el único hombre con el que había soñado: Terrence Grandchester, marqués de Grandchester. Cualquiera pensaría que tras una década debería haber prescindido de su fantasía, pero parecía que tenía inclinación por aquel granuja a pesar de sí misma y que estaba condenada a pasarse el resto de su vida imaginándoselo como su Marco Antonio particular, siendo ella Cleopatra.

Soltó una carcajada ante el símil. Dejando a un lado el hecho de que llevara el nombre de una emperatriz, habría que estar realmente loco para comparar a lady Candice Calpurnia White con Cleopatra. Para empezar, Candy jamás había dejado incapacitado a un hombre con su belleza, algo en lo que Cleopatra había sido toda una experta. Cleopatra no había tenido su pelo y sus vulgares ojos verdes. La soberana de Egipto tampoco había sido descrita como rellenita. Y no era capaz de imaginarse que Cleopatra se hubiera quedado sin bailar en ninguna de las veladas sociales. Además, estaba segura de que la insigne emperatriz jamás se había puesto una cofia de encaje.

Desafortunadamente, no podía decir ninguna de esas cosas cuando se refería a sí misma.

Pero, en este momento, era Penélope, y Terrence, el arrebatador Ulises, que había fijado su cama marital a un olivo que él mismo había sembrado. Se ruborizó cuando la fantasía continuó y él se acercó a ella y a esa cama legendaria, quitándose lentamente la túnica y dejando al descubierto un pecho bronceado por los años pasados bajo el sol del mar Egeo, un torso que podría estar tallado en mármol. Cuando él llegó hasta ella y la rodeó con sus brazos, imaginó que la envolvía aquel calor masculino que le hacía sentirse pequeña con su tamaño. Él había pasado años esperando ese momento… y ella también.

Él le deslizó las manos por la piel, creando un rastro de fuego allí donde la tocaba, y Candy imaginó que se recostaba sobre ella para besarla. Podía sentir su cuerpo apretándose contra el suyo, sus manos en la cara, sus labios firmes y sensuales obligándola a separar los de ella poco a poco hasta reclamar su boca en un beso abrasador. Entonces, él comenzaba a susurrarle palabras de amor al oído, frases que ella apenas lograba entender.

—¡Candy!

Se levantó de golpe del sillón haciendo caer el libro, sobresaltada por aquel estruendo que provenía del otro lado de la puerta. Se llevó la mano a la garganta con el corazón desbocado y deseó para sus adentros que quienquiera que fuera se largara y la dejara disfrutar de su ensueño. El pensamiento fue fugaz y se disolvió mientras emitía un suspiro. Candy jamás hacía nada que no fuera impecablemente correcto. Nunca dejaría de responder cuando la llamaran, por mucho que le gustase hacerlo.

La puerta de la biblioteca se abrió de repente y entró su hermana, pletórica de energía y excitación.

—¡Candy! ¡Aquí estás! ¡Llevo horas buscándote!

Candy miró la ansiosa y brillante cara de su hermana y no pudo evitar sonreír. Annie siempre había sido una hechicera fuerza de la naturaleza, constantemente en ebullición, y a quien adoraba todo el mundo en cuanto la conocía. Con dieciocho años era la incomparable de la temporada, la debutante que había obtenido todas las atenciones de la sociedad, que había terminado por apodarla «el Ángel White».

Al verla ahora iluminada por los rayos del sol que entraban en la biblioteca, envuelta en etéreo chifón de color dorado, con aquella dulce sonrisa y los bucles castaños perfectamente peinados, Candy entendía perfectamente por qué la sociedad londinense adoraba a su hermana. Era difícil no hacerlo.

Incluso aunque tal perfección podía dejar en evidencia a una hermana mayor mucho menos perfecta.

—¿Para qué me necesitas, An? —dijo Candy con una provocadora sonrisa—. ¡Creo que te las has arreglado bastante bien tú sola!

Un profundo rubor se extendió por el delicado cutis de porcelana de Annie, algo que Candy habría envidiado por su recato y uniformidad si ella misma no llevase padeciendo tales sonrojos durante toda su vida.

—¡Candy! ¡No me lo puedo creer! ¡Llevo todo el día pellizcándome! —Annie atravesó corriendo la estancia y se dejó caer en el sillón de cuero frente a su hermana—. ¡Se me ha declarado! —continuó en un tono deslumbrado y soñador—. ¿Te lo puedes creer? ¿No es maravilloso?

«Él» era, en este caso, Archie Cornwell, sexto duque de Rivington y el soltero más codiciado de toda Gran Bretaña. Joven, guapo, rico y con título, al duque le había bastado con mirar una sola vez a Annie en uno de los bailes de pretemporada, para caer rendido a sus pies. Tras un cortejo incesante, Cornwell había acudido a Allendale House esa misma mañana para pedir su mano. Candy apenas había logrado contener su diversión ante el nerviosismo del duque; a pesar de su título y riqueza, la respuesta de Annie le producía gran ansiedad, pero eso solo hacía que Candy lo apreciara todavía en mayor medida.

—Claro que me lo creo, querida —se rió—. Cuando ha llegado le brillaban los ojos como estrellas… Un brillo muy parecido al que lucen los tuyos en este momento. —Annie inclinó la cabeza con timidez mientras Candy continuaba—. Tienes que contármelo todo, ¿cómo se siente una después de haber atrapado a un hombre que la ama tantísimo? ¡Y un duque nada menos!

—¡Oh, Candy! —estalló Annie—. No me importa nada el título de Archie, ¡solo él! ¿A que es el hombre más maravilloso de la tierra?

—¡Y un duque nada menos! —Las dos jóvenes se giraron con sorpresa ante aquellas palabras, pronunciadas en un tono de excitación apenas contenida desde la puerta de la biblioteca. Candy suspiró al recordar qué la había llevado a esconderse allí a primera hora de la mañana.

Su madre.

—¡Candy! ¿Has oído la maravillosa noticia?

Preguntándose para sus adentros cuántas veces más tendría que responder a esa cuestión a lo largo del día, Candy abrió la boca para contestar. Sin embargo no fue lo suficientemente rápida.

—¡Cornwell se ha enamorado profundamente de Mariana! ¿Te imaginas? ¡Un duque enamorado de nuestra Mariana!

Una vez más, Candy se dispuso a contestar, pero no llegó a hacerlo.

—¡Hay tanto que hacer! ¡Tenemos que planificar la boda! ¡Organizar el baile y la cena de compromiso! ¡Diseñar los menús! ¡Enviar las invitaciones! Eso por no mencionar el vestido de novia. ¡Y el ajuar! ¡Oh, Annie!

Mientras una dicha absoluta inundaba la cara de la condesa viuda, la de Mariana adquiría una expresión de profundo terror. Candy contuvo una sonrisa y se dispuso a rescatar a su hermana.

—Mamá, Rivington se ha declarado esta mañana. ¿No crees que deberíamos dejar que annie disfrutara un poco de esta ocasión tan trascendental? —En su tono se percibió una cierta jocosidad cuando continuó, lanzándole a su hermana una mirada cómplice—. ¿Quizá un par de días?

Fue como si no hubiera dicho nada. La condesa viuda siguió hablando, en un tono cada vez más alto y agudo.

—¡Y tú, Candy! ¡Tendremos que elegir con mucho cuidado el vestido que llevarás!

¡Oh, no! La condesa viuda era hábil para muchas cosas, pero elegir la ropa que le quedara bien a su hija mayor no era una de ellas. Si Candy no lograba distraer a su madre pronto, estaría destinada a asistir a la boda de su hermana embutida en una monstruosidad con plumas y turbante a juego.

—Pienso que deberíamos centrarnos primero en otras cosas, ¿no crees, mamá? ¿Por qué no organizas esta noche una cena informal para celebrarlo? —Se interrumpió y esperó durante un momento para ver si su madre picaba el anzuelo.

—¡Qué idea tan maravillosa!

Candy suspiró para sus adentros, satisfecha por haber desviado su atención con tanta rapidez.

—¡Debería hacerla! Solo asistiría la familia, por supuesto, porque el anuncio oficial se hará en el baile de compromiso, pero creo que celebrar una cena informal esta noche es lo más adecuado. ¡Oh! ¡Hay un montón de cosas que hacer! ¡Debo enviar las invitaciones y hablar con la cocinera! —La condesa viuda se volvió y corrió hacia la puerta, llena de excitación. En el umbral, se detuvo en seco y se volvió bruscamente. Incapaz de contener su alegría, con la cara roja y la respiración jadeante, exclamó—: ¡Oh, Annie! —Y, dicho eso, se marchó.

En el silencio que siguió a la partida de su madre, Annie continuó sentada, aturdida por la escena que acababa de tener lugar. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.

—No habrás pensado que iba a ser fácil, ¿verdad, An? Después de todo, mamá lleva treinta y dos años esperando para organizar una boda, justo desde que nuestro hermano nació. Y ahora, gracias a ti, verá cumplido su sueño.

—No creo que pueda sobrevivir a esto —dijo Annie, meneando la cabeza, todavía aturdida—. ¿Quién era esa mujer?

—Una madre con una boda en perspectiva.

—Santo Dios —susurró Annie, deslumbrada—. ¿Cuánto tiempo crees que se comportará así?

—No estoy segura, pero supongo que casi toda la temporada.

—¿¡Toda la temporada!? ¿No hay manera de evitarlo?

—Hay una… —Candy se interrumpió para dar un efecto dramático a sus palabras.

Mariana no pudo contener su impaciencia.

—¿Cuál?

—¿Crees que Cornwell se fugaría contigo a Gretna Green?

Annie gimió por lo bajo mientras Candy estallaba en carcajadas.

Aquella iba a ser una temporada extraordinariamente entretenida.

Aquella iba a ser la temporada más horrible de su vida.

Candy se mantuvo inmóvil en una esquina de la salita donde, después de la cena y de los rituales de los cigarros durante la sobremesa para los hombres y los cotilleos para las mujeres, se reunió toda la familia para cubrir a Annie y a su duque de los mejores deseos. Docenas de velas derramaban sobre la estancia un tenue brillo e iluminaban a los asistentes, trasformando el espacio en un escenario íntimo. Por lo general Candy adoraba los acontecimientos que se desarrollaban en aquella sala, pues eran ocasiones felices que la inundaban de entrañables recuerdos.

Sin embargo, aquella noche no estaba ocurriendo así. Ahora, lamentaba el momento en que se le había ocurrido sugerir una cena íntima e informal. Esta noche, los antepasados que la observaban desde los retratos que cubrían las paredes parecían burlarse de ella.

Candy se tragó un suspiro y forzó una sonrisa cuando tía Elroy se acercó a ella con una expresión radiante. Sabía exactamente lo que iba a decirle y también sabía que era inevitable.

—¿No es maravilloso? ¡Qué feliz pareja! ¡Qué buen enlace!

—En efecto, tía —canturreó Candy, girando la cabeza para mirar al futuro matrimonio. Había descubierto a lo largo de la velada que observar lo felices que parecían Annie y Cornwell hacía que le resultara más fácil soportar ese tipo de conversación. Solo un poco más fácil—. Es un placer ver a Annie tan contenta.

La anciana apoyó una de sus arrugadas manos en el brazo de Candy. «Ahora es cuando se lanza al ataque», pensó la joven para sus adentros, apretando los dientes.

—¡Estoy segura de que tu madre estará encantada de tener por fin una boda que planear! —cacareó la mujer con diversión—. Después de todo, si solo os tuviéramos en cuenta a ti y a tu hermano, no habría garantía de que lo llegara a hacer algún día.

Candy forzó una risita mientras miraba desesperada a su alrededor en busca de socorro, daba igual de dónde proviniera si con ello conseguía librarse de una lista interminable de impertinentes y maleducados parientes. En las tres horas transcurridas desde que los invitados habían llegado para la cena, había mantenido la misma conversación con una docena de personas distintas. La cena en sí había resultado especialmente dura, puesto que había estado sentada entre la testaruda abuela de Cornwell y un primo particularmente cruel; ambos parecían creer que su estado de soltería era un tema muy interesante. Ella misma estaba empezando a considerar que no había una sola persona en ninguna de las dos familias que poseyera una pizca de tacto. ¿Pensarían realmente que no le ofendía que le recordaran de manera tan insistente que era una vieja solterona polvorienta que se había quedado para vestir santos? Parecía que no.

No viendo manera de deshacerse de su tía en un futuro cercano, le hizo gestos con la mano al lacayo que pasaba con una bandeja llena de copas de jerez. Cogió una y se volvió hacia la anciana.

—¿Puedo ofrecerte una, tía Elroy?

—¡Santo Dios, no! No soporto ese brebaje. —Había una nota de indignación en su tono—. ¿Sabes, Candice Calpurnia? Beber en sociedad puede conseguir que se manche tu reputación.

—¿De veras? Bueno, creo que esta noche no debo preocuparme por eso, ¿no estás de acuerdo?

—No, supongo que tu reputación no corre ningún riesgo, Candice Calpurnia. —Tía Elroy le dio una palmadita en el brazo con inconsciente condescendencia—. Qué tragedia lo tuyo, ¿verdad? ¿Quién lo iba a decir? Nunca hubiera supuesto que te quedarías soltera con una dote como la tuya.

La insinuación de que ella solo habría logrado casarse gracias a su dote hizo que se estremeciera de furia. Antes de que pudiera responder, la anciana continuó hablando:

—Y ahora, a tu edad, debemos perder ya las esperanzas. Es realmente imposible imaginar que alguien pida tu mano. A menos, claro está, que se trate de un anciano caballero en busca de compañía mientras espera que llegue su final. Sí, quizá esa sea la solución.

Una imagen atravesó como un relámpago la mente de Candy, una agradable fantasía en la que tía Elroy se encontraba sumergida en una bañera de vino dulce. Concentrándose en su ensueño, depositó cuidadosamente la copa en la bandeja y se volvió hacia la anciana, que seguía conjeturando sobre su soltería.

—Por supuesto, tu figura no ayuda nada, Candice Calpurnia. Después de todo, hace ya tiempo que pasaron los días en los que estaban de moda las mujeres de Rubens.

Candy permaneció callada. No era posible que aquella odiosa mujer hubiera dicho lo que ella acababa de escuchar.

—¿Has considerado seguir una dieta a base de huevos cocidos y col? He oído que funciona a las mil maravillas. A lo mejor entonces parecerías más… menos sana. —Siguió cacareando tía Elroy, que ya comenzaba a divertirse y parecía haber olvidado cualquier tipo de educación—. ¡Quizá entonces podríamos encontrar un marido para ti!

Candy tenía que escapar antes de infligir serios daños a un anciano miembro de su familia o de volverse loca. Se disculpó sin mirar a tía Elroy a los ojos, pues no podía garantizar no decirle nada espantoso a aquella horrible mujer.

—Perdona, tía, pero tengo que ir a… a la cocina. —No le importó que la excusa no tuviera sentido debido a que hacía mucho rato que había terminado la cena; sencillamente, tenía que escapar de allí.

Conteniendo las lágrimas, Candy huyó al cercano estudio de su hermano, donde tenía la certeza de que no la molestarían invitados indeseables. Se guió por la luz de la luna que entraba por el enorme ventanal que ocupaba una pared del estudio y se acercó al aparador, donde cogió una copa y una botella de jerez antes de dirigirse al sillón situado en una esquina de lo que durante mucho tiempo había sido el santuario de los hombres de la familia White.

«Esta noche tendrá que servir para los propósitos de una White», pensó, soltando un hondo suspiro mientras se servía un jerez y dejaba la pesada licorera de cristal en el suelo. Luego pasó las piernas por el brazo del sillón y se arrellanó en el asiento.

—¿Por qué suspiras así, hermanita?

Candy dio un leve respingo y giró la cabeza hacia el imponente escritorio de caoba que dominaba la estancia. Observó la oscura figura que se ocultaba detrás y sonrió ampliamente en medio de la penumbra.

—Me has asustado.

—Sí, bueno, perdona que no me disculpe, pero esta es mi guarida, no la tuya. —su hermano, el conde de White, se levantó y atravesó la estancia para sentarse en otro sillón frente a Candy—. Espero que tengas una buena razón para estar aquí o tendré que chivarme.

—¿Ah, sí? Sería interesante ver cómo logras revelar mi huida sin que se den cuenta de la tuya —bromeó.

—Cierto. —Anthony sonrió, mostrando sus dientes blancos—. Bueno, entonces puedes quedarte.

—Gracias. —Hizo un brindis con su copa—. Eres todo corazón.

Anthony hizo girar el whisky en su propio vaso mientras Candy bebía antes de relajarse en el sillón, cerrando los ojos y disfrutando de aquel apacible silencio.

—Bueno, ¿qué te ha traído aquí? —dijo él finalmente.

—Tía Elroy —respondió Candy sin abrir los ojos.

—¿Qué ha hecho ahora esa vieja urraca?

—¡Anthony!

—¿Acaso vas a decirme que no has pensado nunca que se parece muchísimo a un ave de esa clase?

—Pensarlo es una cosa y decirlo en voz alta otra distinta.

Anthony se rió.

—Eres demasiado educada para tu bien. ¿Qué es lo que te ha dicho nuestra estimada y reverenciada tía para hacerte huir a un cuarto oscuro?

Ella suspiró y rellenó la copa.

—No ha hecho nada que no hayan hecho los demás miembros de las dos familias, solo que ella ha sido más grosera.

—Ah, ha hablado del matrimonio.

—Lo cierto es que me ha dicho… —Hizo una pausa, respiró hondo—. No, no le daré el placer de repetirlo.

—Puedo suponerlo.

—No, Anthony, no puedes. —Bebió un sorbo de jerez—. Maldición, si hubiera sabido cómo sería la soltería, me habría casado con el primero que se me declaró.

—El primer hombre que se te declaró fue un vicario idiota.

—No deberías hablar mal del clero.

Anthony emitió un bufido y dio un buen trago a su whisky.

—Bueno. Me habría casado con el segundo que se declaró. Geoffrey era muy atractivo.

—Candy, si no lo hubieras rechazado tú, lo habría hecho papá. Era un jugador empedernido y un bebedor infatigable. Recuerda que murió en un garito de juego, por el amor de Dios.

—Ah, pero entonces sería viuda. Nadie se mete con las viudas.

—Sí, bueno, no estoy muy seguro de eso, pero si prefieres pensar así… —Anthony hizo una pausa—. ¿De verdad desearías haberte casado con uno de ellos?

Candy dio otro sorbo, paladeando el licor con la lengua un buen rato mientras consideraba la pregunta.

—No, no me habría casado con ninguno de los que me lo pidieron —aseguró—. No me gustaría ser considerada solo una posesión de algún hombre horrible que hubiera contraído matrimonio conmigo por dinero o por estar relacionado con el conde de White… Pero no me habría negado a un matrimonio por amor.

Anthony se rió entre dientes.

—Sí, bien, un matrimonio por amor es algo completamente diferente, pero no ocurre todos los días.

—No —convino ella, y los dos permanecieron en silencio. Luego, tras un largo rato de meditación, Candy volvió a intervenir—: Lo cierto es que… lo que realmente me gustaría es ser un hombre.

—¿Perdón?

—¡En serio! Por ejemplo, si te dijera que te vas a pasar los próximos tres meses escuchando comentarios hirientes por culpa de la boda de Annie, ¿qué opinarías?

—Diría «¡qué demonios!» y evitaría el tema.

Candy utilizó la copa de jerez para subrayar sus palabras.

—¡Exacto! ¡Porque eres un hombre!

—Un hombre que ha tenido éxito evitando una gran cantidad de acontecimientos que lo habrían llevado a cambiar su estado civil.

—Anthony —dijo Candy con franqueza, estirando el cuello—, la única razón por la que has podido evitar esos acontecimientos es porque eres un hombre. Desafortunadamente, yo no juego con las mismas reglas.

—¿Por qué no?

—Porque soy una mujer y no puedo dejar de asistir a los bailes, las cenas, los tés y la modista. ¡Oh, Santo Dios! No sabes lo que es ir a la modista a que te tomen medidas. Voy a tener que volver a sufrir en carne propia todas esas horribles miradas compasivas mientras le confeccionan a Annie su vestido de novia. ¡Oh, Dios mío! —Se cubrió los ojos como para no ver la escena.

—Aun así. No encuentro la razón por la que no puedas eludir todos esos horribles acontecimientos. De acuerdo, tienes que asistir al baile de compromiso, a la boda… pero olvida todo lo demás.

—¡No puedo hacer eso!

—Insisto, ¿por qué no?

—Las mujeres decentes no dejan de acudir a esos acontecimientos, igual que no tienen un amante. ¡Tengo que preocuparme por mi reputación!

Ahora fue él quien bufó.

—Vaya disparate, Candice Calpurnia. Tienes veintiocho años.

—No es muy caballeroso mencionar mi edad. Y sabes de sobra que no me gusta nada que me llamen Calpurnia.

—Pues vas a volver a oírlo. Tienes veintiocho años, estás soltera y posees, probablemente, la reputación más inmaculada de Londres, sin importar tu sexo y edad. Por el amor de Dios, ¿cuándo fue la última vez que acudiste a algún lugar sin esa cofia de encaje?

Ella le lanzó una mirada airada.

—Mi reputación es todo lo que tengo. Eso es lo que estoy tratando de decirte, Anthony. —Se inclinó para servirse otra copa de jerez.

—Por supuesto, tienes razón. Es todo lo que posees ahora, pero podrías tener más. ¿Por qué no arriesgarte y obtenerlo?

—¿Me estás alentando a manchar nuestra buena reputación? —preguntó Candy llena de incredulidad, paralizada, con la licorera en una mano y la copa en la otra.

Anthony arqueó una ceja ante la imagen. Candy puso la licorera en el suelo.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si hago eso, tú, como conde, sufrirás las consecuencias?

—No te estoy sugiriendo que te eches un amante, Candy. Ni estoy animándote a que provoques una escena. Solo sostengo la opinión de que deberías preocuparte un poco de ti misma en vez de… er, bueno, en vez de hacerlo tanto por tu reputación. Te aseguro que si te saltas esos odiosos acontecimientos que rodean las bodas, no vas a afectar al condado de ninguna manera.

—Claro, y ya que estoy, ¿por qué no beber whisky o fumar puros?

—Exacto, ¿por qué no?

—No hablas en serio.

—Candy, te aseguro que la casa no se nos caerá encima si haces algo de eso. Aunque no sé si realmente lo disfrutarías. —El silencio se extendió entre ellos durante varios minutos antes de que continuara hablando—: ¿Qué más querrías hacer?

Ella meditó cuidadosamente la respuesta a esa pregunta. ¿Y si realmente no hubiera repercusiones? ¿Qué le gustaría hacer entonces?

—No lo sé. Jamás me había planteado esa cuestión.

—Bueno, pues plantéatela ahora. ¿Qué harías?

—Todo lo que pudiera. —La respuesta surgió con rapidez sorprendiéndoles a ambos, pero una vez que dijo las palabras, Candy se dio cuenta de que eran ciertas—. No quiero ser conocida por mi impecable comportamiento. Tienes razón. Veintiocho años de perfección son demasiados. —Se rió al oírse decir eso, y él la imitó.

—Entonces, ¿qué harías?

—Me desharía de la cofia de encaje.

—Qué alarde de atrevimiento —se mofó él—. Venga, Candice Calpurnia, puedes ser más creativa. Recuerda, tus acciones no tendrán repercusiones, dime tres cosas que te gustaría hacer en casa.

Ella sonrió, acurrucándose en el sillón y entregándose al juego con entusiasmo.

—Aprender esgrima.

—Vamos bien —la alentó—, ¿qué más?

—¡Asistir a un duelo!

—¿Por qué detenerse ahí? Usa esas recién adquiridas habilidades para participar en uno —le sugirió él.

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Creo que no me gustaría hacerle daño a nadie.

—Ah —dijo Anthony con seriedad—, hemos dado con uno de tus límites.

—Eso parece. Pero creo que me gustaría disparar una pistola, solo que sin apuntar a nadie.

—Hay mucha gente que disfruta de esa actividad en particular —comentó él—. ¿Qué más?

Ella levantó la mirada al techo mientras pensaba.

—Aprender a montar a horcajadas.

—¿En serio?

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. La silla de amazona es muy incómoda.

Él se rió ante su expresión de desdén.

—Lo haría… —La joven se interrumpió cuando otra idea cruzó como un relámpago por su mente. «Besar a alguien.» Bueno, eso no podía decírselo a su hermano—. Haría todas las cosas que los hombres dais por supuestas. Y más —aseguró—. Por ejemplo, ¡jugaría a las cartas! ¡En un club de caballeros!

—Oh, oh… ¿Cómo te las arreglarías?

Candy lo pensó durante un momento.

—Supongo que tendría que hacerme pasar por un hombre.

Él negó con la cabeza, divertido.

—Esa fascinación por Shakespeare que tiene mamá al final afectará a nuestras vidas. —Ella soltó una risita tonta mientras él añadía—: Creo que ese sería el límite en esa cuestión. Los condes de White podrían perder sus privilegios en White's si lo hicieras.

—Bueno, por suerte para ti no es mi intención colarme en White's. Ni hacer ninguna de esas cosas. —¿Era decepción lo que teñía su voz?

Una vez más el silencio cayó sobre ambos hermanos mientras los dos se perdían en sus pensamientos. Finalmente, Anthony levantó la copa en un brindis silencioso y se la llevó a los labios. Se detuvo antes de llegar a la boca y le tendió el vaso en una oferta silenciosa. Por un fugaz momento, Candy consideró cogerla, a sabiendas de que la oferta de Anthony no era más que un dedo de whisky en el fondo de la copa.

Finalmente negó con la cabeza. Anthony se bebió lo que quedaba.

—Lo siento —dijo mientras se levantaba del sillón—, me encantaría saber que has corrido un par de riesgos, hermanita.

El comentario, dicho descuidadamente mientras se iba, resonó en los oídos de Candy. De hecho, apenas oyó la seca pregunta que siguió.

—¿Crees que estoy a salvo si salgo de aquí? ¿O tendremos que escondernos hasta la boda?

Ella negó con la cabeza distraídamente.

—Creo que tú estás a salvo, pero ándate con cuidado —respondió ella.

—¿Vienes conmigo?

—No, gracias. Creo que me quedaré aquí mientras recapacito sobre si me gustaría vivir ciertas aventuras.

Él sonrió complacido.

—Excelente. Hazme saber si al final decides zarpar rumbo a Oriente mañana por la mañana.

Ella le respondió con una sonrisa.

—Sí, serás el primero en saberlo.

Después, Anthony salió, dejando a Candy sumida en sus pensamientos.

La joven permaneció sentada un buen rato, atenta a los sonidos de la casa —la salida de los invitados, la familia retirándose a sus dormitorios, los sirvientes recogiendo las estancias utilizadas para la velada— mientras en su mente resonaban una y otra vez los comentarios de su hermano y se preguntaba: «¿Y si…?»

¿Y si pudiera tener una vida distinta del tedioso y serio aburrimiento que vivía actualmente? ¿Y si pudiera hacer todas las cosas con las que había soñado? ¿Qué se lo impedía en realidad?

A lo largo de sus veintiocho años de existencia, jamás había pensado en sí misma. Su reputación era impecable, pues durante ese tiempo solo se había preocupado de mantener su nombre impoluto. No es que estuviera dispuesta a tirarlo todo por la borda y destruir su reputación. No es que planeara hacer nada que no hiciera un caballero respetable de la sociedad un día cualquiera sin darle la mayor importancia. Si ellos podían hacerlo, ¿por qué ella no?

Se llevó las manos a la cabeza y retiró las horquillas que aseguraban la cofia de encaje. Una vez suelta, se la quitó y la larga melena cayó sobre su espalda. Entonces desenredó los mechones con los dedos mientras recapacitaba sobre su vida. ¿Cuándo había comenzado a ponerse esas cofias de encaje? ¿Cuándo había perdido la ilusión de vestirse a la moda? ¿Cuándo se había convertido en la clase de persona que se escondía para escapar de la malicia de tía Elroy?

Se puso en pie, algo indecisa, y se acercó lentamente a la chimenea mientras estrujaba la cofia entre las manos, sintiéndose poderosa por la intoxicante combinación del jerez y la conversación mantenida con Anthony. Bajó la mirada a las brasas moribundas y sintió como si el siseo de las ascuas se burlara de ella.

¿Qué haría si pudiera cambiarlo todo?

Sin darse tiempo para pensarlo, lanzó la cofia al fuego. Durante un buen rato no pasó nada; el trozo de encaje permaneció allí, con su nívea blancura contrastando con los leños oscuros. Entonces comenzó a preguntarse si debería recuperar la prenda, aunque no pudo hacerlo porque empezó a arder.

Contuvo el aliento mientras las llamas anaranjadas engullían el encaje, y le resultó imposible no inclinarse para observar mejor cómo la tela cobraba vida propia, retorciéndose y oscureciéndose hasta que no fue más que una bola de fuego.

Cuando el encaje desapareció, Candy comenzó a reírse, sintiéndose renovada y escandalosa… Como si fuera capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que hubiera imaginado.

Se giró sobre los talones y atravesó el estudio hacia el escritorio del conde. Se sentó y, tras encender una vela, abrió el cajón de arriba y sacó un papel en blanco. Lo alisó con la mano, observando la superficie color marfil antes de asentir enfáticamente con la cabeza, abrir el tintero de plata y coger una pluma.

Sumergió a punta en la tinta negra y pensó en todas las cosas que haría… si tuviera valor.

La primera era evidente y, aunque no había querido compartirla antes con Anthony, consideró que debía ser honesta consigo misma y ponerla por escrito. Después de todo, era lo único que realmente lamentaba no haber hecho nunca.

Apoyó la pluma en el papel y escribió con determinación y seguridad:

Besar a alguien.

Levantó la mirada tan pronto como escribió las palabras. Como si temiera que pudieran descubrirla garabateando algo tan escandaloso. Luego volvió a mirar el papel y ladeó la cabeza. No parecía suficiente ¿verdad? «Besar a alguien» no parecía captar exactamente la esencia de lo que quería.

Se mordisqueó el labio inferior y añadió otra palabra:

Besar a alguien… apasionadamente.

Candy soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que contenía.

«Ahora no puedes detenerte —pensó—, ya has escrito lo más indecente.»

Las siguientes sentencias salieron con facilidad tras la conversación mantenida con Anthony.

Fumar puros y beber whisky.

Montar a horcajadas.

Practicar esgrima.

Asistir a un duelo.

Disparar una pistola.

Jugar a las cartas (en un club de caballeros).

Tras aquella oleada de actividad, Candy alzó la cabeza y se recostó en la silla, mirando las palabras que había escrito. Una leve sonrisa curvó sus labios mientras sopesaba cada frase; se imaginó en una de las estancias llenas de humo de White's, jugando a las cartas en otra, practicando esgrima o discutiendo sobre el duelo al que asistiría a la mañana siguiente. La imagen le hizo emitir una risa ahogada. «¡Figúrate!»

Casi lo dejó así, con aquellos siete deseos que había pensado con tanta rapidez. Pero por encima de todo, aquella lista contenía sus más secretos anhelos, y aún tenía algunos más. Era la oportunidad de ser honesta consigo misma; de escribir las cosas que más desesperadamente le gustaría experimentar. Cosas que jamás había confesado ante nadie, ni siquiera ante sí misma. Con un profundo suspiró volvió a mirar la lista, sabiendo que lo siguiente sería lo más difícil de escribir.

—Vamos allá —dijo con voz firme, como si se preparara para entrar en batalla. Y volvió a apoyar la pluma sobre el papel.

Bailar todos los bailes en una fiesta.

Curvó los labios con leve desprecio. «Bueno, Candy, eso prueba que no es más que una lista imaginaria.» Adoraba bailar. Siempre lo había hecho. Cuando era niña, solía salir sigilosamente de su dormitorio para espiar los bailes que ofrecían sus padres. Encima del salón de baile, giraba y giraba al ritmo de la música mientras se imaginaba con un hermoso vestido de seda que rivalizara con los que formaban remolinos abajo. Bailar era lo que más ansiaba cuando la presentaron en sociedad, pero, según habían pasado los años, las invitaciones habían ido dejando de llegar. No había bailado desde… bueno, desde hacía mucho tiempo. Demasiado tiempo.

Allí, en la oscuridad, se permitió admitir que todos esos años esperando invitaciones para bailar en los salones de Londres se habían cobrado su precio. Odiaba ser un florero, pero jamás había sido otra cosa. Y, en los diez años transcurridos desde su debut, se había acomodado hasta tal punto en el rol de testigo de la elegancia social que no podía imaginarse como ejemplo de ella. Por supuesto, jamás había sido un modelo a seguir. Las mujeres que captaban la atención de la sociedad eran hermosas, y Candy era demasiado corriente, demasiado rellenita, demasiado aburrida para ser considerada hermosa. Parpadeando para contener las lágrimas, escribió la siguiente frase.

Ser considerada hermosa, una sola vez.

Era lo más improbable de la lista… Solo podía recordar una vez, un momento fugaz en su vida, en el que se había acercado vagamente a esa meta. Pero al recordar aquella noche, hacía ya tanto tiempo, cuando el marqués de Grandchester le había hecho sentirse hermosa, tuvo la certeza de que él no la había percibido así. No, él solo fue un hombre que hizo lo que pudo para que una jovencita se sintiera mejor consigo misma antes de escapar a una cita nocturna. Sin embargo, en ese momento le había hecho sentirse hermosa. Como una emperatriz. ¡Cómo deseaba volver a ser tan inocente! ¡Cómo anhelaba volver a sentirse Candice Calpurnia otra vez!

Por supuesto, no era posible. Solo un entretenimiento absurdo.

Con un suspiro, Candy se puso en pie y, tras doblar el papel con mucho cuidado, lo guardó en el interior del corpiño del vestido y cerró el tintero. Sopló la vela y se encaminó silenciosamente a la puerta. Estaba a punto de salir del estudio y dirigirse a su habitación, cuando oyó un ruido allí fuera… un sonido sordo y extraño.

Abrió la puerta con sigilo, solo una rendija, y miró con atención el oscuro pasillo, entrecerrando los ojos para aguzar la vista. La penumbra le impedía ver nada, pero supo que no estaba sola. Le llegó una suave risita.

—Estás preciosa esta noche. Perfecta. Sin duda el ángel White.

—Estás obligado a decirlo… debes halagar a tu prometida.

—Mi prometida. —La reverencia con que pronunció esas palabras fue evidente—. Mi futura duquesa… Mi amor…

El resto de la frase quedó ahogado por un suspiro femenino, y Candy se llevó la mano a la boca para contener la risa al darse cuenta de que Annie y Archie se encontraban en el pasillo en penumbra. Se quedó paralizada y agrandó los ojos sin saber qué hacer. ¿Debía cerrar la puerta sigilosamente y esperar a que se fueran para salir? ¿Fingir tropezarse con ellos accidentalmente e interrumpir lo que a todas luces era una cita de amantes?

Sus pensamientos quedaron interrumpidos por una exclamación.

—¡No! ¡Nos pillarán!

—¿Y qué? —Las palabras fueron acompañadas por una entrecortada risa masculina.

—Supongo que entonces tendrá que casarse conmigo, excelencia. —Candy abrió los ojos como platos ante la sensualidad que rezumaba el tono de su hermana menor. ¿Cuándo se había convertido Annie en una mujer seductora?

Archie gimió en la oscuridad.

—Haré cualquier cosa que consiga que te metas en mi cama con más rapidez.

Entonces le tocó el turno de reírse a Annie, algo completamente inadecuado. Luego hubo un silencio roto únicamente por suaves susurros de labios y caricias.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta. Sí, definitivamente debía cerrar la puerta.

«Entonces ¿por qué no lo hacía?»

Porque no era justo.

No era justo que su hermanita pequeña —quien la había admirado durante años, quien había recurrido a ella en busca de consejo, guía y amistad durante tanto tiempo— experimentara ese nuevo mundo del amor.

Annie había sido su venganza, la incomparable de la temporada, y se había sentido muy orgullosa de ella. Y cuando An había captado la atención de Archie, lo celebró por ella.

Y se alegró profundamente.

Pero ¿cómo seguir sintiéndose feliz cuando Annie vivía la vida que deseaba para sí misma? Todo estaba cambiando. Annie haría lo que ella no había hecho nunca. Se casaría, tendría hijos y formaría su propia familia para, por fin, envejecer en los brazos de un hombre que la amaba. Y mientras, Candy se quedaría para vestir santos en Allendale House.

«Hasta que Anthony encuentre una esposa y te releguen al campo. Sola.»

Candy se tragó las lágrimas, negándose a sentir lástima por sí misma ante la felicidad de Mariana. Se movió para cerrar la puerta y dar privacidad a los amantes.

Sin embargo, antes de que lo hiciera, oyó jadear a Annie.

—No, Archie, no podemos. Mi madre nos mataría si le estropeamos la ocasión de organizar una boda.

Archie gimió suavemente.

—Tiene dos hijos más.

—Sí, pero… —Hubo una pausa y Candy no tuvo que ver a su hermana para leerle los pensamientos. «¿Qué posibilidades había de que alguno de los dos se casara próximamente?»

—Anthony se acabará casando —aseguró Archie, en tono jocoso—. Solo está retrasándolo todo lo posible.

—No es Anthony quien me preocupa.

—Annie, ya lo hemos discutido innumerables veces. Será bienvenida en Fox Haven.

Candy se quedó boquiabierta ante la mención de la heredad de Rivington. ¿Se referían a ella? ¿A ella? ¿Habían discutido sobre su destino? ¿Como si fuera una niña huérfana a la que hubiera que acoger?

«Como si fueras una solterona sin perspectivas.» Algo que, por supuesto, sí que era. Cerró la boca.

—Será una tía maravillosa —añadió Archie.

«Excelente. Ya ha encasquetado sus futuros herederos a la tía solterona.»

—Sería una madre maravillosa —suspiró Annie, haciendo que a Candy se le llenaran los ojos de lágrimas. Intentó ignorar el tiempo verbal que había utilizado su hermana mientras Mari añadía—, desearía que pudiera haber tenido lo que tenemos nosotros. Se lo merece tanto…

Archie suspiró.

—En efecto. Pero me temo que solo ella puede cambiar su vida. Si sigue siendo tan… —Hizo una pausa buscando la palabra, y Candy aguzó el oído, inclinándose en un ángulo tan antinatural que estuvo a punto de perder el equilibrio—, pasiva… jamás lo conseguirá.

«¿Pasiva?»

Candy imaginó a Annie mostrando su acuerdo con la cabeza.

—Candy necesita una aventura, pero, por supuesto, no la buscará.

Hubo una larga pausa en la que sus palabras —carentes de malicia pero aun así dolorosas— resonaron alrededor de Candy, sofocándola con el peso de su significado. Y por un momento, no pudo respirar ni contener las lágrimas.

—Quizá te gustaría tener a ti una aventura, hermosa mía. —Archie había recuperado el tono sensual, y Annie respondió con una incontenible risita nerviosa. Candy cerró la puerta quedamente; no quería oír más.

Ojalá pudiera borrar lo que había escuchado con tanta facilidad.

«Pasiva.» Qué horrible palabra. Qué terrible sensación. Pasiva, corriente y poco aventurera, destinada a una vida aburrida, seria y nada interesante. Contuvo las lágrimas mientras apoyaba la frente contra la fría puerta de caoba y sopesaba las posibilidades reales de cambiar los acontecimientos.

Respiró hondo varias veces, intentando tranquilizarse a pesar de que la poderosa combinación de jerez y emociones amenazaba con hacerle sucumbir.

No quería ser esa mujer de la que hablaban. No se consideraba así. Pero de alguna manera se había convertido en ella, había perdido de vista sus sueños y, sin darse cuenta, había elegido aquella vida monótona y seria en lugar de otra más aventurera.

Y encima, su hermana menor estaba solo a unos metros, a punto de buscarse la ruina social mientras Candy jamás había sido besada.

Era suficiente para emborracharse.

Por supuesto, esa noche había estado a punto de hacerlo.

Era suficiente para que se pusiera manos a la obra.

Metió la mano en el corpiño y sacó el papel doblado que había guardado solo unos minutos antes. Jugó con él al tiempo que consideraba su siguiente movimiento.

Podía irse a la cama, podía dejarse llevar por las lágrimas y el jerez y, peor todavía, podía pasarse el resto de su vida lamentando su falta de acción sabiendo que los que la rodeaban la consideraban «pasiva».

O podía cambiar.

Podía realizar lo que había anotado en esa lista.

«Ahora. Esta misma noche.»

Se puso un mechón de pelo detrás de la oreja, recordando que se había deshecho de la cofia de encaje.

Esa noche comenzaría con uno de los retos anotados. Algo que la podría convertir en la nueva Candy que quería ser.

Respiró hondo, abrió la puerta del estudio y salió al oscuro pasillo de Allendale House sin importarle ya si se tropezaba accidentalmente con Annie y Archie. De hecho, apenas fue consciente de que se habían marchado.

De todas maneras, no tenía tiempo para ellos, pensó mientras subía la escalinata de mármol en dirección a su dormitorio. Se tenía que cambiar de ropa.

Lady Candice Calpurnia iba a salir.

continuara...

Chicas en la historia se maneja mucho el nombre de calpurnia les gustaria que lo siguiera poniendo, o solo lo dejamos en candice haganme saber su opinion saludos


	4. Chapter 4

Capítulo 3

Candy se quedó mirando el carruaje de alquiler que se alejaba por la oscura calle, dejándola completamente sola.

Emitió un pequeño suspiro de consternación cuando el golpeteo de las pezuñas de los caballos se desvaneció en la distancia y fue reemplazado por el de su corazón y el del latido de la sangre en sus oídos. Debería haber empezado por el whisky. Y, además, no debería haber tomado tanto jerez.

Si hubiera bebido con moderación, no se encontraría allí en ese momento, sola, frente a la casa de uno de los libertinos más famosos de Londres, en mitad de la noche. ¿En qué había estado pensando?

Evidentemente, no había pensado… en nada.

Durante un fugaz momento, se planteó adentrarse en la calle y subirse al siguiente vehículo de alquiler que pasara, pero justo detrás de ese pensamiento llegó la certeza de que su reputación quedaría arruinada por completo si la descubrían.

—Pienso cortarle la cabeza a Anthony por esto —masculló para sí misma al tiempo que tiraba de la capucha de su capa para cubrirse mejor la cara—. Y también a Annie. —Por supuesto, ni Anthony ni Annie le habían forzado a arriesgar de esa manera su seguridad y su buena reputación. Se había metido en ese lío ella sólita.

Respiró hondo y aceptó la verdad… Aquel desastre había sido idea suya. Su reputación estaba a punto de perderse para siempre y la única probabilidad de salir indemne de esa situación era conseguir entrar en Ralston House. Dio un respingo solo de pensarlo.

«Ralston House. ¡Ay, Dios bendito! ¿Qué había hecho?»

Tenía que entrar. No quedaba otra alternativa. Desde luego, quedarse en la calle durante el resto de la noche no era una opción. Una vez dentro, le suplicaría al mayordomo que le consiguiera un carruaje de alquiler y podría estar en su casa en menos de una hora. Seguramente se sentiría obligado a protegerla, después de todo era una dama. Incluso aunque su comportamiento de esa noche no fuera un fiel reflejo de ello.

¿Y si era el propio Grandchester quien abría la puerta?

Candy negó con la cabeza ante aquel pensamiento. Para empezar, los marqueses no se dedican a abrir la puerta de la calle y, para seguir, las probabilidades de que él estuviera en su casa a esas horas eran escasas o nulas; lo más seguro era que estuviera con una amante. Una imagen atravesó su mente como un relámpago, desempolvando un viejo recuerdo de una década atrás, cuando había presenciado cómo abrazaba con ardor a una mujer impresionantemente hermosa.

Sí. Candy había cometido un horrible error. Tenía que escapar de allí tan rápido como fuera posible.

Irguió los hombros y se acercó a la imponente entrada de Ralston House. Apenas había dejado caer la aldaba cuando se abrió la enorme puerta de roble y apareció en el umbral un anciano mayordomo que no se sorprendió en absoluto al hallar a una joven ante la puerta de su amo. Se desplazó a un lado y la dejó entrar antes de cerrar. Candy se encontró en el cálido y acogedor vestíbulo de la señorial residencia londinense del marqués de Grandchester.

Instintivamente, la joven comenzó a retirarse la capucha de la cara pero, al pensar en los acontecimientos que ocurrirían a continuación, se dio cuenta de que sería mejor que no la reconocieran, y contuvo el impulso.

—Gracias, buen hombre —dijo, mirando al criado.

—De nada, milady. —El mayordomo hizo una pequeña reverencia y se dirigió, arrastrando los pies, hacia la ancha escalinata que conducía al piso superior—. ¿Me acompaña?

«¿Que le acompañara? ¿Adónde?» Candy se recobró con rapidez de la sorpresa.

—¡Oh, no! Quiero decir que… —Se interrumpió sin saber cómo terminar la frase.

Él se detuvo al pie de las escaleras.

—Claro que no, milady. No se preocupe. Solo la voy a acompañar a su destino.

—¿A mi… mi destino? —preguntó Candy, deteniéndose bruscamente llena de confusión.

El mayordomo se aclaró la voz.

—Hay que subir las escaleras, milady.

—Subir las escaleras. —Comenzaba a parecer tonta incluso para sí misma.

—Es allí arriba donde se encuentra el marqués en estos momentos. —El mayordomo la miró con curiosidad, como si se estuviera cuestionando las facultades mentales de la joven, antes de volverse hacia las escaleras y comenzar a subirlas.

—El marqués… —Candy observó cómo el criado subía la escalinata. Justo entonces comprendió el significado de aquellas palabras y abrió los ojos como platos. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Pensaba que era una fulana! Aquella sorprendente revelación fue seguida por otra no menos inquietante: el mayordomo pensaba que era la fulana de Grandchester. Lo que quería decir que Grandchester estaba allí, en casa.

—No soy… —Las palabras se le quedaron pegadas a la lengua.

—Claro que no, milady. —El hombre lo dijo en un tono totalmente respetuoso, pero ella tuvo la impresión de que él habría oído ya la misma protesta multitud de veces en boca de otras muchas mujeres. Mujeres que tenían que fingir inocencia para aparentar recato y respetabilidad.

Tenía que escapar de allí.

«A menos que…»

No. Acalló aquella vocecita. «Amenos que… Nada. Olvídalo, Candy.» Su reputación pendía de un hilo. Era más seguro agenciarse por sí misma un carruaje de alquiler en las oscuras calles de Londres que seguir a ese anciano mayordomo hasta donde se hallaba su amo.

Es decir, hasta las habitaciones de Grandchester.

Candy casi se atragantó al pensarlo. Jamás volvería a beber jerez.

—¿Milady? —La palabra, pronunciada con todo el decoro, contenía una pregunta implícita. ¿Le iba a seguir o no?

Aquella era su oportunidad. Acertada o no, era lo único que tenía, lo que esperaba cuando había salido sigilosamente de su casa y subido a un carruaje de alquiler. Quería ver a Grandchester y demostrarse que poseía el valor necesario para lanzarse a la aventura. Y allí estaba, tenía su objetivo al alcance de la mano.

«Esta es la oportunidad para convencerte a ti misma de que no eres pasiva.»

Tragó saliva en silencio, con los ojos clavados en el anciano. Estupendo, le seguiría. Luego le pediría a Grandchester que la ayudara a regresar a casa. Resultaría embarazoso, pero lo haría. Tenía que hacerlo. Al fin y al cabo, era hermana de un par del reino y él era, después de todo, un caballero.

O eso esperaba.

«Sin embargo, puede que no lo sea», pensó. Y un escalofrío la atravesó ante ese pensamiento.

Lo ignoró y agradeció en silencio que se le hubiera ocurrido ponerse el vestido que más le favorecía antes de salir. No es que Grandchester fuera a ver la seda color lavanda que se ocultaba bajo la capa negra —no tenía intención de revelarle al marqués su identidad salvo que no le quedara más remedio—, pero saber que llevaba la prenda más bonita de su guardarropa le dio la confianza que le hacía falta para subir las escaleras tras el mayordomo.

Mientras lo hacía, oyó el sonido de una música lejana, que se fue haciendo más intenso a medida que el anciano la guiaba por un largo pasillo, débilmente iluminado. El hombre se detuvo ante una puerta de caoba que no era suficiente para contener la música que provenía de aquella estancia. Candy no pudo evitar el destello de curiosidad que se sobrepuso a su nerviosismo durante un breve momento.

El mayordomo dio dos golpes a la puerta, y un «adelante», fuerte y claro, resonó por encima de la música. El anciano abrió la puerta pero no atravesó el umbral, sino que se hizo a un lado para que Candy entrara. Ella dio un paso adelante llena de ansiedad.

La puerta se cerró. Estaba en la guarida del león, envuelta en un manto de sombras y sonidos.

La enorme habitación apenas estaba iluminada; solo había algunas velas en los rincones, que dotaban al lugar de un sosegado e íntimo resplandor. Incluso sin esa oscuridad envolvente, era la estancia más masculina que ella hubiera visto jamás, decorada con abundante madera oscura y colores intensos. Las paredes estaban cubiertas de papel de seda color vino, y en el suelo había una enorme alfombra que solo podía ser persa. Los muebles eran grandes e imponentes, con librerías llenas de volúmenes en dos de las paredes; en la tercera había una enorme cama de caoba con dosel y cortinajes azul marino. Al verla recordó aquella fantasía sobre Ulises, Penélope y una cama muy diferente pero igual de atractiva.

Candy tragó compulsivamente, apartando la mirada de aquel decadente mueble, y miró al dueño de la mansión, que, sentado en el lado más alejado de la estancia ante un piano, daba la espalda a la puerta. Jamás había visto un instrumento como aquel fuera de un conservatorio o de un salón de baile. Desde luego jamás en un dormitorio. Él no solo no se había dado la vuelta para recibir a su visita, sino que además había levantado la mano para que no se pronunciara ninguna palabra que pudiera interrumpir su interpretación.

La pieza que tocaba era melancólica y melodiosa. Candy se sintió inmediatamente cautivada por aquella combinación de talento y emoción y observó absorta los brazos morenos y nervudos, descubiertos hasta los codos, donde se doblaban las mangas con descuido. Notó las firmes manos que oprimían las teclas de manera instintiva y deliberada mientras él inclinaba la cabeza y mostraba la curva del cuello, totalmente concentrado.

Cuando terminó el fragmento, la última de las notas flotó en el aire. Entonces Grandchester se incorporó y se giró hacia la puerta, revelando unas piernas largas y musculosas enfundadas en unos pantalones ceñidos y unas botas hasta la rodilla. Una camisa, abierta en el cuello y sin corbata ni pañuelo, ocultaba la piel bajo la que se tensaron los músculos de sus hombros cuando se enderezó en el taburete.

La miró. La única señal de sorpresa que se permitió fue entrecerrar levemente los ojos, como si estuviera intentando adivinar su identidad bajo la tenue iluminación de la estancia. Ella jamás había agradecido tanto la capucha como en ese momento. Él se levantó lentamente y cruzó los brazos.

Cualquiera habría pensado que su postura era desenfadada, pero ella se había pasado demasiados años estudiando a la sociedad londinense desde los rincones y había cultivado un agudo poder de observación. Él parecía, al mismo tiempo duro… y tenso, algo perfectamente perceptible en la fuerza latente que mostraban sus antebrazos. No le apetecía ser interrumpido, al menos no por una mujer.

Candy abrió la boca para disculparse por su intrusión, para escapar; pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él tomó la palabra.

—Debería haber sospechado que no aceptarías nuestra ruptura sin más. Sin embargo, confieso que me sorprende que hayas tenido el atrevimiento de venir aquí. —Ella cerró la boca, sorprendida, mientras él continuaba hablando en un tono gélido—. No habría querido que esto resultara más difícil de lo que ya es, Susana, pero entiendo que no has aceptado mi decisión. Te repito que lo nuestro ha acabado.

¡Ay, Dios bendito! ¡Grandchester pensaba que era su última amante! De acuerdo, una dama no se presentaba de esa manera —inesperadamente en medio de la noche ante la puerta de su casa—, pero aquello era demasiado. Tenía que aclarar los hechos.

—¿No tienes nada que decir, Susana? No parece propio de ti.

No obstante, permanecer en silencio ante ese hombre imponente requería mucho menos coraje que revelar su identidad.

Él suspiró, claramente irritado por aquella conversación unilateral.

—Creo que fui más que generoso cuando rompimos nuestro acuerdo, Susana. Te quedas con la casa, las joyas, los vestidos… Te he dado suficiente material para atrapar a tu siguiente protector, ¿no crees?

Candy contuvo el aliento al darse cuenta de la manera insensible y brusca con la que había puesto fin a su romance.

Aquella respuesta provocó una risa irónica en el marqués.

—No es necesario que te hagas la inocente. Los dos sabemos que no posees ni una pizca de candor desde hace mucho tiempo. —Su tono era frío e insensible—. Puedes encontrar la salida tú sola. —Se volvió a sentar, dándole la espalda, y comenzó a tocar de nuevo el piano.

Candy no había pensado nunca que podría llegar a sentir pena por una de las cortesanas que se convertían en amantes de los caballeros, pero no fue capaz de evitar sentirse ofendida en nombre de aquella mujer en particular. ¡Y pensar que ella había considerado a Grandchester un hombre ejemplar!

Se quedó inmóvil, con los puños apretados ante aquella afrenta al género femenino, preguntándose qué debía hacer. ¡No! Sabía lo que _debía_ hacer. _Debía_ marcharse inmediatamente de esa habitación y salir de aquella casa; _debía_ regresar a su silenciosa y tranquila vida y _debía_ olvidar esa estúpida lista. Sin embargo no era eso lo que _quería_ hacer.

Lo que _quería_ era darle una lección a ese hombre. Y la cólera le proporcionaba valor suficiente para quedarse.

—Te ruego que no hagas esta situación más embarazosa de lo que ya es, Susana —le dijo sin mirarla.

—Pues me temo que la situación va a tornarse más embarazosa todavía, milord.

Él volvió la cabeza hacia ella y se levantó de repente. Si no estuviera tan irritada, Candy se habría reído a carcajadas.

—Ya ve, no soy quien usted cree.

Tuvo que concedérselo, la sorpresa fue reemplazada casi de inmediato por una calma total.

—Parece que no, señorita… —hizo una pausa, esperando que ella se identificara—. Creo que me lleva ventaja —continuó después de un largo silencio.

—En efecto, así es. —Candy se escandalizó ante su propio atrevimiento.

—¿Puedo ayudarla en algo?

—Eso había pensado. Sin embargo, después de presenciar la manera en que se deshace de las mujeres de su vida, he decidido que será mejor que no se moleste.

Grandchester arqueó una de sus oscuras cejas ante aquellas palabras. Candy tardó menos de un segundo en pensar en escapar y, sin añadir nada más, se dio la vuelta bruscamente y asió la manilla de la puerta. No la había abierto todavía cuando una mano enorme y nervuda cruzó disparada por encima de su hombro, impidiéndole hacerlo. ¡Santo Dios… qué velocidad! Candy tiró del picaporte con ambas manos, pero no fue capaz de superar la fuerza masculina. Él mantuvo la puerta firmemente cerrada con un solo brazo.

—Por favor —susurró ella—, déjeme salir.

—Habla como si hubiera sido yo quien la ha traído aquí, milady, sin embargo, ha sido usted la que ha entrado en mis dominios. ¿No cree que me debe, al menos, la cortesía de una presentación? —preguntó él en tono tranquilo, justo encima de la capucha, haciendo que un estremecimiento de pánico la atravesara.

Sus cuerpos estaban a solo unos centímetros, si cualquiera de ellos se movía, se tocarían. Y por la manera en que abrumaba sus sentidos la calidez que desprendía aquel hombre, bien podían estar tocándose ya. Clavó los ojos en el marco de la puerta, preguntándose cómo iba a librarse de su destino.

Pero había comenzado a ser Candice Calpurnia y no podía rendirse ahora.

—Ya… —Se aclaró la voz y volvió a empezar—. Ya nos conocemos, milord.

—No puedo esperar a saber quién se oculta detrás de esa capucha. —Grandchester le tiró del borde de la manga, rozándole descuidadamente el dorso de la mano. Ella contuvo el aliento y notó que se ruborizaba—. Vamos, milady, ¿de verdad cree que la dejaré irse sin que me haya dicho quién es? Ha llegado demasiado lejos.

Tenía razón, por supuesto, y ella era eminentemente pragmática. Respiró hondo, soltó el picaporte y se giró hacia Grandchester, que retrocedió y quitó la mano de la puerta cuando ella se bajó la capucha revelando su identidad. Él ladeó la cabeza mientras entrecerraba los ojos, intentando recordar su nombre. Tras un breve instante supo quién era y retrocedió otro paso más, incapaz de ocultar la confusa sorpresa que inundó su rostro y su voz.

—¿Lady Candice Calpurnia?

—La misma. —Candy cerró los ojos con las mejillas ardiendo; comenzaba a sentirse mareada. Jamás volvería a salir de casa.

Grandchester se rió entrecortadamente, pero no parecía estar divirtiéndose.

—Lo confieso, podría haber hecho mil elucubraciones y jamás me habría imaginado que usted viniera a visitarme a medianoche. ¿Se encuentra bien?

—Le aseguro que, en contra de lo que puede parecer, estoy en mis cabales, milord. Al menos, eso creo.

—Perdóneme entonces por preguntar, pero ¿qué diantres está haciendo aquí? —El propio Grandchester pareció ser consciente en ese instante de dónde se encontraban—. Este no es el lugar adecuado para una dama. Le sugiero que continuemos esta conversación en un lugar más… correcto. —Movió la mano señalando el dormitorio antes de estirar el brazo para abrir la puerta.

A Candy no le interesaba alargar todavía más aquel desastroso encuentro, así que se apartó a un lado con intención de evitar a Grandchester y poner entre ellos toda la distancia que pudiera.

—Tonterías, milord —dijo—. No creo que sea necesario continuar esta conversación en ningún otro sitio. Estoy en Ralston House por culpa de unas circunstancias, digamos… peculiares, y me parece que será más conveniente que ambos olvidemos este encuentro. No debería ser tan difícil. —Compuso una brillante sonrisa mientras apretaba una borla de su capa.

Grandchester escuchó sus palabras sin interrumpirle. El silencio se alargó interminablemente hasta que Candy lo miró. Él se limitó a observar su nerviosismo. No pasó demasiado tiempo antes de que la sorpresa y la confusión masculinas se convirtieran en intriga y asumiera una actitud mucho menos amenazadora, apoyándose casualmente contra la pared, junto a la puerta.

—No estoy seguro de ello, milady. Aunque, en contra de lo que usted pueda creer, no me olvido con facilidad de las mujeres que visitan mi dormitorio. —Ella se sonrojó mientras él continuaba—: Lady Candice Calpurnia, ¿qué la ha traído hasta el umbral de mi casa a medianoche? Francamente, no parece de ese tipo de mujer.

Candy intentó encontrar una respuesta creíble.

—Estaba cerca.

—¿A medianoche?

—Sí. Me encontraba delante de su casa y… y necesitaba llegar a la mía.

—¿Delante de mi casa? —Las palabras resultaron bruscas por la evidente incredulidad con que fueron dichas.

—En efecto. —Quizá, si se mantenía firme no la presionaría en busca de más explicaciones.

—¿Cómo ha llegado hasta mi casa sin transporte alguno? —La curiosidad que rezumaba aquella pregunta la puso nerviosa.

—Eso preferiría no discutirlo —dijo ella, apartando la mirada y deseando que él abandonara el tema. El silencio cayó sobre ellos y, por un breve momento, Candy pensó que se había quedado satisfecho con aquella evasiva respuesta.

Se equivocaba.

Él cruzó los brazos con arrogante actitud y dejó que la divertida incredulidad que lo embargaba se reflejara en su voz.

—Y claro, naturalmente, ha decidido que llamar a mi puerta era más seguro que subirse al primer coche de alquiler que pasara.

«De perdidos al río.»

—Exacto, milord. Después de todo, usted es un par del reino.

Él emitió un bufido. Ella le clavó una mirada indignada al reconocer su tono burlón.

—¿No me cree? —farfulló.

—Ni una palabra. —Le dirigió una penetrante mirada azul—. ¿Por qué no prueba a decirme la verdad?

Ella miró al suelo, desesperada porque se le ocurriera una mentira convincente, la que fuera. Cualquier cosa que la sacara de esa situación.

Él pareció leerle la mente.

—Lady Candice Calpurnia…

—Preferiría que me llamara Candy —dijo a toda prisa.

—¿No le gusta Candice Calpurnia? —preguntó en tono de curiosidad.

Candy negó con la cabeza, sin atreverse a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Candy… —La presionó con aquella voz profunda y fluida que estaba segura de que usaba cada vez que quería algo de una mujer. No le sorprendería descubrir que siempre le funcionaba—. ¿Por qué está aquí?

Y entonces, no supo si fue por coraje o cobardía, o quizá debido a que había bebido demasiado jerez, decidió responderle. Después de todo, aquello no podía ser peor de lo que era.

—Había venido a pedirle que me besara —anunció finalmente, con un susurro.

Aquella no era la respuesta que esperaba. Las palabras, tímidas y apenas audibles que resonaron en medio del silencio de la estancia, lo cogieron por sorpresa. Por un momento pensó que había oído mal, pero el intenso rubor que cubría las mejillas de la joven era lo suficientemente delator como para convencerlo de que sí, realmente acababa de recibir una proposición absolutamente indecente de lady Candice Calpurnia White.

La tarde había comenzado aburrida. Tras rechazar todas las invitaciones, Terry había cenado con sus hermanos, todavía asimilando el descubrimiento de Karen, y luego se había retirado a sus habitaciones, esperando que la privacidad de su santuario y el piano le ofrecieran la distracción que necesitaba. Así había ocurrido; había alcanzado la paz en cuanto se había dejado llevar por la música. O así había sido hasta que un golpe en la puerta había anunciado la llegada de lady Candice.

La examinó de pies a cabeza. La joven no carecía de atractivo a pesar de que la capa negra que la cubría de arriba abajo hacía que pareciera ligeramente rellenita y que ofreciera un aspecto bastante corriente. Tenía los labios voluptuosos, la piel perfecta y unos ojos grandes y preciosos en los que se podían leer todas sus emociones. Admiró su color esmeralda brevemente antes de concentrarse en lo que se traían entre manos.

Era evidente que se trataba de la primera vez que había hecho algo tan atrevido. Incluso si no conociera ya de antemano su inmaculada reputación, habría notado la obvia incomodidad de la joven. La pequeña Candice Calpurnia White, a quién solo conocía de vista desde aquellos años en los que había comenzado a confundirse con las paredes de los salones de baile, era una florero de primera categoría.

Aunque, por supuesto, no parecía una florero en ese momento.

La estudió con calma, ocultando sus pensamientos gracias a largos años de práctica. Ella se negaba a sostenerle la mirada y clavaba, en cambio, los ojos en sus manos entrelazadas mientras lanzaba rápidas miradas de reojo a la puerta, como si estuviera sopesando el éxito que tendría si intentara huir de la estancia. No pudo contener el ramalazo de simpatía que sintió por ella, aquella pequeña ratoncita se había visto envuelta en una situación que superaba con creces su experiencia.

Él podía comportarse como todo un caballero, apiadándose de ella y ofreciéndole una salida, diciéndole que se olvidaría de que aquel encuentro había tenido lugar, pero sospechaba que, a pesar del nerviosismo que mostraba, había una parte de lady Candice Calpurnia que quería quedarse allí. Terry se preguntó hasta dónde sería capaz de llegar ella.

—¿Por qué?

Ella lo miró a los ojos durante un breve instante antes de apartar la mirada otra vez.

—¿M-milord? —tartamudeó.

—¿Por qué ha venido a pedirme tal cosa? No es que no me sienta halagado, por supuesto, pero debe admitir que resulta bastante extraño.

—No… no lo sé.

Él meneó la cabeza lentamente, un depredador en plena cacería.

—Esa, querida, es una mala respuesta.

—No debería llamarme así. Es demasiado familiar.

Él curvó los labios con diversión.

—Está en mi dormitorio y me ha pedido que la bese. Creo que hemos olvidado ya cualquier tipo de conveniencia. Vuelvo a preguntarle, ¿por qué?

Candy cerró los ojos para combatir la oleada de vergüenza que cayó sobre ella. Por un momento, Terry pensó que no respondería, pero luego la vio cuadrar los hombros y respirar hondo.

—Jamás me han besado —confesó ella—. Pensaba que había llegado el momento.

Aquellas palabras lo dejaron estupefacto; no rezumaban lástima por sí misma ni imploraban nada. Eran tan honestas y prácticas, que no pudo evitar admirar su coraje. No debía de ser fácil confesar tal cosa.

Sin embargo, Terry no demostró sorpresa.

—¿Por qué yo?

Pareció que, tras haber hecho la confesión, lady Candice Calpurnia recuperaba la confianza, porque respondió sin pausa.

—Es usted un afamado libertino —reconoció lo obvio—. He oído los cotilleos.

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Qué cotilleos?

A Candy comenzaron a arderle las mejillas.

—Lady Candice Calpurnia —la presionó—, ¿a qué cotilleos se está refiriendo?

Ella se aclaró la voz.

—He… he oído que dejó casi desnuda a cierta vizcondesa en el invernadero de su marido y huyó por la ventana para escapar de su furia.

—Eso es una exageración.

—Dicen que se dejó la camisa y que el marido la quemó en una ceremonia pública.

—Otra vulgar exageración.

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—¿Y qué me dice de la hija de un vicario que lo siguió a Devonshire con la esperanza de ver su reputación arruinada?

—¿Dónde ha oído eso?

—Es asombroso de lo que se entera una en las fiestas cuando nadie la saca a bailar, ¿verdad, milord?

—Digamos que realmente tuve suerte de que no me encontrara. Sin embargo, he oído que en la actualidad se encuentra felizmente casada en Budleigh Salterton. —Ella se rió ante esas palabras, pero la risa se interrumpió bruscamente cuando él añadió—: Y, considerando todas esas murmuraciones, ¿qué le asegura a usted que solo me limitaré a besarla?

—Nada. Pero es lo que haría.

—¿Cómo lo sabe?

—Lo sé.

Él reconoció el rechazo hacia sí misma en la vehemencia de su tono, pero lo ignoró.

—¿Por qué ahora? ¿Por qué no esperar a que aparezca el hombre que… la seduzca por completo?

Ella emitió una risita.

—Si ese hombre del que habla existe en realidad, milord, es evidente que se ha perdido por el camino. Y resulta que a los veintiocho años me he cansado de esperarlo.

—Quizá debería usted exhibir en público parte del carácter que está mostrando esta noche —dijo él—. Admito que me está resultando mucho más intrigante hoy de lo que me había parecido nunca, milady, y la intriga es la chispa del deseo.

Las palabras alcanzaron su objetivo, y ella se sonrojó otra vez. Terry no pudo negar lo mucho que estaba disfrutando ante aquel inesperado giro de los acontecimientos. De hecho, aquella era justo la diversión que necesitaba de cara a la presentación en sociedad de Karen.

Justo a continuación de ese pensamiento, llegó otro.

Lady Candice Calpurnia White era la solución a sus problemas. Y había caído del cielo justo en el umbral de su puerta —bueno, de hecho había pasado de largo el umbral—, el mismo día que su desconocida hermanita. Notó una oleada de satisfacción.

La besaría. Pero a cambio de algo.

—Me pregunto si estaría dispuesta a considerar un intercambio.

Candy lo miró con escepticismo.

—¿Un intercambio? —Dio un paso atrás, poniendo más distancia entre ellos—. ¿Qué clase de intercambio?

—No es nada tan horrible como lo que está pensando. Al parecer, resulta que tengo una hermana.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

—¿Una hermana, milord?

—Sí, yo también me he quedado asombrado al conocer la noticia. —Y procedió a relatarle brevemente los acontecimientos del día: la aparición de Karen, su decisión de hacerse cargo de ella en vez de dejarla en manos de otros parientes más lejanos y la necesidad de encontrar una madrina adecuada con una reputación impecable que facilitara su presentación en sociedad—. Así que, como puede ver, que se encuentre aquí esta noche es cosa del destino. Es usted la solución perfecta. Es decir, asumiendo que no tenga por costumbre visitar a caballeros en sus alcobas a altas horas de la noche.

Ella emitió una breve carcajada totalmente falta de naturalidad.

—No, señoría. Es la primera vez.

Terry sabía que era así y tomó nota mental para descubrir más tarde qué era lo que había motivado esa visita nocturna.

—Y la última, espero. Al menos hasta que Karen haya sido presentada con éxito.

—Aún no he accedido a su petición.

—Pero lo hará —dijo en tono petulante—. Y, como pago, obtendrá su beso.

—Perdone que se lo diga —replicó ella con humor—, pero le da un valor muy elevado a sus besos.

Él ladeó la cabeza, concediéndole el punto.

—De acuerdo. Diga usted el precio.

Candy observó pensativa el techo antes de responder.

—De momento me dará ese beso, pero me reservo el derecho a pedirle otro favor en el futuro.

—Entonces, ¿estaré en deuda con usted?

Ella sonrió.

—Considérelo una transacción comercial.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Una transacción comercial que comienza con un beso.

—Una transacción comercial única. —Ella se sonrojó de nuevo.

—Parece estupefacta por tal muestra de intrepidez —supuso él.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Lo cierto es que no estoy segura de que me convenga.

Una vez más, la honradez de la joven lo dejó perplejo.

—Muy bien, milady, es usted una negociadora formidable. Acepto sus términos. —Se acercó a ella y continuó hablando en un tono bajo y seductor—: Entonces, ¿sellamos nuestro acuerdo con un beso?

Candy contuvo el aliento y se puso rígida ante la pregunta. Terry sonrió al notar sus nervios. Le pasó un dedo por el nacimiento del pelo y le colocó un mechón detrás de la oreja. Ella lo observó con aquellos ojos esmeraldas abiertos como platos y él sintió una punzada de ternura en el pecho. Se inclinó hacia ella poco a poco, como si la joven pudiera asustarse en cualquier momento, y le rozó los labios con los suyos, tocándoselos brevemente antes de que ella retrocediera y se llevara la mano a la boca.

Terry le dirigió una mirada sincera y esperó a que hablara.

—¿Pasa algo? —preguntó él finalmente, al ver que ella no decía nada.

—¡N-no! —dijo Candy demasiado rápido—. Nada, milord. Er… esto… gracias.

Él contuvo la risa.

—Me temo que se equivoca. —Terry hizo una pausa y observó la confusión en el rostro de la joven—. Debe saber que cuando accedo a hacer algo, lo hago bien. Ese no es el beso que está buscando, ratoncita.

Candy frunció la nariz al oír el apodo que le había puesto.

—¿Ah, no?

—No.

El nerviosismo que la embargó se hizo patente cuando volvió a jugar con la borla de la capa.

—Ah, bueno. Este no ha estado mal. Estoy bastante satisfecha con la manera en que hemos sellado nuestro trato.

—Muy amable, pero no es a eso a lo que debe aspirar —dijo él, cogiéndole aquellas manos inquietas entre las suyas, con una voz más profunda—. Ni debería irse hasta que el beso la deje satisfecha por completo.

Ella dio un tirón a sus manos, pero se rindió al ver que él no la soltaba y, en cambio, la acercaba más y le obligaba a ponerle las manos en los hombros. En ese momento, él le acarició el cuello, haciéndole contener el aliento.

—¿Cómo debería dejarme? —preguntó con voz aguda.

Entonces él la besó. La besó de verdad.

La apretó contra su cuerpo, presionando sus labios sobre los de ella, poseyéndolos, mostrándole algo que Candy jamás había imaginado. Sus labios, firmes y cálidos, juguetearon con los de ella, tentándola hasta hacerla jadear. Él captó el sonido con su boca y aprovechó que había separado los labios para acariciárselos con la lengua, saboreándolos hasta que ella no pudo soportar la tensión. Intentó leerle los pensamientos y, justo cuando pareció que Candy no podría sostenerse sobre las piernas, la abrazó con más fuerza y profundizó el beso, cambiando la presión. Ahondando todavía más y acariciándola con firmeza.

Y ella se perdió.

Candy notó que se consumía, que necesitaba corresponder a aquellos movimientos. Sus manos parecieron cobrar vida propia y le acariciaron los anchos hombros antes de rodearle el cuello. Comenzó a buscar la lengua de aquel hombre con la suya y fue recompensada con un profundo gemido de satisfacción antes de que él la apretara con más fuerza, consiguiendo que la atravesara otra oleada de calor. Terry se apartó levemente y ella lo imitó, pero él detuvo su retroceso cerrando escandalosamente los labios en torno a su lengua y succionándola con suavidad… La sensación hizo que a Candy se le desbocara el corazón y, al mismo tiempo, estallara en llamas.

Él tenía razón. Eso era lo que había ido a buscar.

Entonces Terry interrumpió el beso y le recorrió la mejilla con los labios de camino a la oreja, donde capturó el suave lóbulo entre los dientes y lo mordisqueó con ternura, provocando que unos estremecimientos de placer la atravesaran desde los pies a la cabeza mientras él lamía la sensible piel. Candy oyó un gemido en la lejanía y se dio cuenta demasiado tarde de que era suyo.

Notó que él curvaba los labios junto a su oreja antes de hablar.

—El beso no terminará hasta que esté satisfecha. —La respiración entrecortada convirtió aquellas palabras en una caricia.

Él volvió a buscar sus labios, reclamando de nuevo su boca y despojándola de cualquier pensamiento con aquella intoxicante y generosa caricia. Lo único que ella quería era estar más cerca de él, que la abrazara con más firmeza. Y, como si él le hubiera leído los pensamientos, la estrechó entre sus brazos y la besó más profundamente. El calor la consumió; aquellos labios suaves y provocadores parecían saber cómo satisfacer todos sus deseos secretos.

Cuando él apartó la boca de la de ella, Candy se encontraba sin fuerzas. Las siguientes palabras atravesaron la neblina sensual que la envolvía.

—Debería dejarla anhelando…

continuara...

Hola chicas aqui les dejo otro capitulo de esta esplendida historia, aclaro que no la escribi yo sino Sara Mc Lean y los personajes son propiedad de Mizuki, por ahi me dijeron que esta historia ya la habian leido pero con Albert en lugar de Terry, es muy posible debido a que es una adaptacion pero cuando yo lei el libro, me parecio que Terry encajaba con el papel del marques y como soy Territana pues quise compartirla con ustedes gracias por el tiempo de mandarme un review. Nos seguimos leyendo


	5. Chapter 5

Capítulo 4

Candy se despertó tarde, y al instante notó un profundo nerviosismo en su interior. Durante un buen rato, sus embotados pensamientos se negaron a definir claramente la razón para tan extraña sensación, hasta que de repente fue plenamente consciente de los acontecimientos de la noche anterior. Se sentó de golpe en la cama y se quedó inmóvil, con los ojos muy abiertos, rezando para que todo hubiera sido un alocado y ridículo sueño.

No tuvo suerte.

¿En qué había estado pensando para dirigirse a Ralston House pasada la medianoche? ¿Realmente había estado en el dormitorio del marqués de Grandchester? ¿De verdad había hecho un trato con el más famoso libertino de Londres? Sin duda alguna no podía haberle pedido que la besara. Recordó sus acciones y una oleada de intenso rubor le cubrió las mejillas, luego ocultó la cara entre las manos y gimió llena de mortificación.

Nunca volvería a tomar ni una gota de jerez. Nunca jamás.

Los pensamientos se agolparon en su mente durante unos breves momentos, hasta que finalmente meneó la cabeza.

—¡Le pedí que me besara! —gimió, llena de horror.

Se hundió en la cama con un gemido y deseó que el mundo estallara en pedazos o, como mínimo, que se la tragara la tierra. Simplemente no podía arriesgarse a ver otra vez a Terrence Grandchester. No después de ese beso.

Pero menudo beso. Apretó los ojos ante ese pensamiento, aunque aquello no detuvo el torrente de recuerdos que lo acompañó. El beso había sido todo lo que ella había imaginado y mucho más. Terrence había sido… demasiado. Se había cernido sobre ella con el pelo despeinado y los ojos brillantes bajo la luz de las velas para besarla. Labios cálidos, manos firmes… exquisito todo él.

Recordó el suave roce de su lengua, el firme agarre de sus brazos… y, sin saber cómo, se encontró con que estaba acariciándose los pechos. Sintió una oleada de calor al recordar la delicada manera en la que él había jugado con sus labios, el estremecimiento de excitación cuando notó su aliento en el cuello… Había sido todo lo que ella había soñado alguna vez.

Y cuando terminó, había quedado reducida a pedazos. Él le había dicho que los besos debían dejar anhelando… pero Candy no estaba preparada para la sensación de vacío que la atravesó cuando él se apartó y la miró con serenidad, como si solo hubieran asistido a los servicios dominicales y estuviera a punto de pasar el cepillo.

Ella había anhelado más… y todavía lo hacía.

La experiencia, aun bochornosa, resultó intensa y liberadora como nada que hubiera experimentado antes, y había satisfecho todos sus sueños. ¡Y había ocurrido con Grandchester! Ese beso había compensado diez largos años en los márgenes de los salones de baile, observándolo pasar con una lista interminable de bellezas colgadas del brazo, una década escuchando rumores a todas horas sobre sus últimas hazañas, una eternidad enterándose de todas sus amantes con lo que siempre había intentado que pareciera falta de interés. Aunque, por supuesto, sí le había interesado.

Negó con la cabeza. Los hombres como Grandchester no eran para mujeres como ella. Esa era la enseñanza que había obtenido de la noche anterior. Grandchester era para mujeres excitantes, provocativas y aventureras… a pesar de que Candy, con tres copas de jerez encima, se hubiera considerado así la noche anterior… Bueno, bajo la luz del día, ella no era nada de eso.

Pero, por una noche, por un fugaz momento, lo había sido. Y qué momento tan precioso. Había sido atrevida, lanzada y, definitivamente, cualquier cosa menos «pasiva». Había ido a por aquello que sabía que no podría obtener de otra manera.

Y, aunque la noche anterior Grandchester podía haberle enseñado que todo aquello no era para ella, no había ninguna razón para considerar que el resto de las cosas que deseaba hacer fueran inalcanzables.

«Puedo completar la lista.»

Aquella idea la envalentonó. Miró instintivamente hacia la delicada mesilla de noche donde había dejado la escandalosa hoja de papel antes de meterse en la cama. La cogió y la leyó, sonriendo para sí misma al ver las palabras. Si los acontecimientos de la noche anterior eran una prueba, disfrutaría de cada minuto que necesitara para llevar a cabo los demás puntos. Aquellas nueve premisas eran todo lo que se interponía entre ella y una vida plena. Solo tenía que arriesgarse.

Y ¿por qué no hacerlo?

Pletórica de energía, apartó las mantas y se levantó. Irguió los hombros y atravesó la estancia hasta el pequeño escritorio en la esquina. Dejó en él la lista, alisó el arrugado papel y volvió a releerlo antes de coger una pluma y sumergirla en el tintero cercano. Había besado a alguien. Y apasionadamente además.

Con elocuente firmeza, trazó una gruesa línea negra sobre el primer punto, incapaz de contener una sonrisa.

«¿Cuál será el próximo?»

Sonó un golpe en la puerta. A través del espejo Candy vio que esta se abría y daba paso a su doncella. Al observar la adusta mirada de la anciana, borró la sonrisa instantáneamente.

—Buenos días, Elroy. —Escondió con rapidez la lista bajo un libro de poesías de Byron mientras la mujer cerraba la puerta.

—Candice Calpurnia White —dijo Elroy lentamente—. ¿Qué es lo que has hecho ahora?

Candy miró fijamente a la mujer que se había ocupado de ella desde que era pequeña y luego se acercó al enorme armario de caoba.

—Me gustaría vestirme —señaló—, tengo una cita esta mañana.

—¿Con el marqués de Grandchester?

Candy abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Cómo sabes…? ¿Qué? ¡No!

—¿De veras? Encuentro difícil creerlo dado que hay abajo un hombre de Ralston House esperando respuesta a una nota.

Candy contuvo el aliento cuando observó la nota que sostenía su doncella. Se acercó a ella.

—Déjame verla.

Elroy cruzó los brazos sobre su amplio pecho con la misiva en una de sus manos.

—¿Por qué te ha enviado un mensaje el marqués de Grandchester, Candy?

La joven se sonrojó.

—No… no lo sé.

—No sabes mentir. Te conozco desde que usabas pañales. —Elroy era como un perro que no soltara un hueso—. Llevas años loquita por Grandchester, niña. ¿Por qué demuestra él ese repentino interés por ti?

—¡Eso no es cierto! —Intentó imprimir a sus palabras un tono firme y extendió la mano—. Quiero que me entregues mi correspondencia, Elroy.

—¿Estuviste anoche con Grandchester? —preguntó la doncella con aire inocente al tiempo que esbozaba una sonrisa.

Candy se quedó paralizada y se ruborizó.

—¡Claro que no! —farfulló.

elroy le lanzó una mirada penetrante.

—Bueno, en algún sitio estuviste. Te oí entrar por la puerta de servicio poco antes del amanecer.

Candy se acercó al armario y lo abrió de golpe como excusa para cambiar de tema.

—¿Sabes, Elroy? Que me hayas cuidado desde que nací no te da derecho a hablarme de esa manera.

Elroy se rió.

—Claro que sí. —La doncella aprovechó que Candy se había alejado del escritorio para sacar la lista de su escondite y leerla.

Candy se volvió ante el sonido escandalizado de la mujer.

—¡No! ¡Devuélvemelo! —gritó al ver el papel en su mano.

—¡Candy! ¿Qué has hecho?

—¡Nada! —Le arrebató la lista y, al darse cuenta de la mirada de incredulidad de la anciana, añadió—: Bueno, nada serio.

—Lo que hay escrito en ese papel sí parece serio.

—Es algo que prefiero no discutir.

—Estoy segura.

—No es nada. Solo una lista.

—Una escandalosa lista de cosas que las jóvenes solteras no hacen.

Candy se volvió hacia el armario y metió la cabeza en el interior con la esperanza de dar por zanjada la conversación. Cuando se dio la vuelta con un vestido color melocotón en la mano, Elroy todavía esperaba una respuesta.

—Pues bien —masculló—, puede que las jóvenes solteras debieran aprovechar la juventud y probar a hacer algunas de esas cosas.

Elroy parpadeó ante tal franqueza. Luego se rió.

—Ya has llevado a cabo una de esas tareas.

—En efecto. —Candy se sonrojó.

Elroy entrecerró los ojos sobre el papel, descifrando las palabras tachadas. Cuando levantó la mirada estaba estupefacta, y Candy le dio la espalda.

—Bien, Candice Calpurnia White, parece que no has perdido el tiempo y has ido directa a por lo que llevas años deseando.

Candy no pudo contener la sonrisa que acudió a sus labios.

—¡Anoche estuviste con Grandchester!

El brillante rubor de las mejillas de Candy fue más elocuente que las palabras.

—Te voy a decir una cosa —continuó Elroy con cierto indicio de orgullo en la voz—, eres la única chica que conozco capaz de escribir una lista como esta y llevarla a la práctica. —Cambió el tono de voz para añadir—: Por supuesto, si en una semana tu reputación no está completamente arruinada, estaré todavía más sorprendida que ahora.

—Pienso tener mucho cuidado —protestó Candy.

Elroy negó con la cabeza.

—A menos que trabajes para el Ministerio de la Guerra, Candy, no podrás completar ni la mitad de los puntos de esa lista sin que tu reputación se vea afectada. —Hizo una pausa—. Lo sabes, ¿verdad?

Candy asintió brevemente con la cabeza.

—¿Está mal que esta mañana no me importe?

—Sí. No puedes llevar a cabo todas esas cosas, Candy. ¿Jugar a las cartas? ¿En un club de caballeros? ¿Te has vuelto loca?

Candy se puso seria.

—No. —Hubo un tenso silencio entre las dos. Finalmente, Candy pareció encontrar las palabras que estaba buscando—. Pero, Elroy, fue maravilloso. Fue la aventura más increíble de mi vida. ¿Me puedes culpar por querer más?

—Me parece que has llegado más allá de lo que me has dicho. Dame eso. —Elroy tomó el vestido de muselina color melocotón y lo cambió por otro de un tono verde hierba.

—¿Qué le pasa al que había elegido?

—Oh, no me hagas pucheros. Si vamos a ir a Ralston House, este es el que llevarás. El verde te favorece más.

Candy cogió el vestido y observó a Elroy, que cogía la ropa interior.

—No vamos a ir a Ralston House.

La mujer no dijo nada y siguió rebuscando en el armario. Luego le tendió la nota. La joven rompió el sello de lacre con manos temblorosas dividida entre la curiosidad y el temor.

Lady Candice:

Mi hermana la espera a las once y media.

T.

Ya no había marcha atrás.

—Elroy —dijo Candy, sin ser capaz de apartar la mirada del texto—. Vamos de visita a Ralston House.

Por segunda vez en menos de veinticuatro horas, Candy se encontró otra vez ante Ralston House —ahora a la luz del día y respetablemente acompañada por su doncella—, para conocer a la señorita Karen, la misteriosa hermana menor del marqués.

Candy respiró hondo y rezó con todas sus fuerzas para que Ralston no se encontrara en casa, esperando poder sortear de esa manera una irremediable humillación. Sabía, por supuesto, que no podría evitar tropezarse con él en el futuro, después de todo, sería la madrina de su hermana en su presentación en sociedad. Pero, sin embargo, esperaba conseguirlo hoy.

Abrió la puerta un lacayo y se toparon con la cara impávida de Jenkins en el vestíbulo.

«Por favor, que no me reconozca», imploró en silencio mientras miraba el rostro arrugado del mayordomo, intentando parecer fría y tranquila.

—Lady Candice Calpurnia White. Tengo una cita con la señorita Karen. —Irguiéndose en toda su altura, Candy pronunció aquellas palabras con su tono más educado, tendiéndole una tarjeta color marfil al mayordomo, que la recibió con una reverencia.

—Con mucho gusto, milady. La señorita Karen la está esperando. Por favor, sígame.

En cuanto Jenkins le dio la espalda, Candy dejó escapar un largo suspiro de alivio. Lo siguió hasta la primera puerta abierta en un largo pasillo de mármol y le ofreció la más regia de las inclinaciones de cabeza cuando él se apartó a un lado para dejarla entrar en una espaciosa salita de visitas decorada en tonos verdes.

Candy observó la seda color hierba que cubría las paredes, las sillas y el sofá; muebles elaborados en caoba y tapizados con los más finos brocados. El buen gusto que rezumaba la estancia se veía completado por una sensacional estatua de mármol a uno de los lados, una figura femenina ágil y alta con una ancha tira de tela esculpida por encima de la cabeza, que parecía agitarse con el viento tras ella. Contuvo el aliento ante la belleza de la efigie; fue incapaz de no acercarse a ella, atraída por aquella sonrisa misteriosa que esbozaba la diosa en un fluido movimiento de mármol. Estudió con admiración la caída de la tela tallada que cubría el cuerpo de la figura y alargó la mano para acariciarla, casi esperando sentir cálido lienzo en vez de fría piedra. Entonces le llegó una voz desde el umbral.

—Es preciosa, ¿verdad?

Candy se giró con rapidez hacia el sonido, conteniendo la respiración. En la puerta estaba Grandchester, con una amplia sonrisa en la cara, como si le hiciera gracia su incomodidad.

No… no era Terrence.

El hombre en la puerta era lord Albert Grandchester, alto y de anchas espaldas, mandíbula cincelada y brillantes ojos azules; idéntico a Terrence en todo menos en una cosa: la mejilla derecha de lord Albert estaba marcada con una cicatriz, una línea blanca y larga que atravesaba su piel bronceada, en brutal contraste con el resto de sus facciones, aunque aquello no impedía que resultara un caballero perfecto. A pesar de que esa cicatriz debería haber provocado que mostrara un semblante peligroso, solo lo hacía más atractivo. Candy había sido testigo de cómo respetables mujeres de buena familia se comportaban como auténticas imbéciles cuando estaban cerca de Albert, algo que a él no parecía importarle.

—Lord Albert —dijo ella con una sonrisa, ladeando graciosamente la cabeza cuando él cruzó la estancia para cogerle la mano e inclinarse ante ella en una profunda reverencia.

—Lady Candicce Calpurnia —sonrió con calidez—, observo que ha descubierto a mi amada —indicó Albert señalando la estatua.

—En efecto. —Candy volvió a centrar la atención en la figura de mármol—. Es impresionante. ¿De qué artista es?

Albert negó con la cabeza con los ojos brillantes de orgullo.

—Es un misterio. La encontré en la costa sur de Grecia hace varios años. Estuve allí siete meses buscando mármol. Cuando regresé, traje conmigo esta hermosa pieza para Ralston House, con la esperanza de que mi hermano le ofreciera un hogar adecuado. —Hizo una pausa mientras rodeaba la estatua—. Creo que es Selene, diosa de la luna.

—Se la ve tan contenta…

—Parece sorprendida.

—Bueno —dijo Candy en voz baja—, la de Selene no es la más feliz de las historias. Después de todo, está condenada a amar a un mortal al que Zeus castigó a dormir eternamente.

Albert se volvió hacia ella al oír sus palabras; parecía bastante impresionado.

—Por su propia culpa. Debería habérselo pensado mejor antes de pedirle favores a Zeus. Ese tipo de cosas no suelen acabar bien.

—Sin duda, Selene debía anhelar desesperadamente que le concediera ese favor. Supongo que esta estatua la representa pletórica de felicidad antes de que Zeus jugara con los hilos de su destino.

—Se le olvida —añadió Albert con un pícaro brillo en los ojos—, que Endimión y Selene tuvieron veinte hijos a pesar del sueño, así que puede que ella no fuera tan infeliz con la situación.

—Con el debido respeto, milord —dijo Candy—, criar sola a veinte hijos no parece la más feliz de las circunstancias. Por eso pienso que no podría parecer tan descansada si esta fuera una estatua que la representara en plena dicha maternal.

Albert se rió a carcajadas.

—Una opinión interesante, lady Candice Calpurnia. Si esta conversación es un indicio de lo que se avecina, el debut de Karen va a resultar tremendamente entretenido… por lo menos, para mí.

—Y, por supuesto, tu entretenimiento es de vital importancia, Albert.

Candy se tensó cuando aquellas irritadas palabras flotaron en la estancia, sombrías y amenazadoras, haciendo que su corazón se desbocara. Ella trató de mantener la calma, pero supo antes de darse la vuelta que Terrence se había unido a ellos.

Albert pareció sentir su nerviosismo y le guiñó el ojo antes de esbozar una amplia sonrisa.

—En efecto, hermano —dijo, girándose hacia el marqués.

El ceño de Terrence se hizo más profundo mientras observaba a Candy, atravesándola con aquella aguda mirada azul. Un brillante sonrojo cubrió las mejillas de la joven, que bajó la vista y miró a cualquier sitio menos a él. Albert notó su incomodidad y acudió en su ayuda.

—No es necesario que seamos groseros, Terrence. Solo hacía compañía a lady Candice Calpurnia mientras esperaba a que apareciera Karen. ¿Dónde se ha metido esa chica?

—Le dije a Jenkins que no la avisara todavía. Me gustaría hablar con lady Candice Calpurnia antes de presentársela. —Hizo una pausa—. A solas, Albert, por favor.

Candy notó que su corazón se aceleraba. ¿Qué tenía que decirle que no podía escuchar su hermano?

—Espero con ansiedad nuestro próximo encuentro —dijo Albert, inclinándose sobre la mano de la joven. Cuando se enderezó le ofreció a Candy una brillante sonrisa y otro guiño reconfortante.

Ella no pudo evitar sonreír también.

—Lo mismo digo, milord.

Terry esperó a que la puerta de la estancia se cerrara antes de indicarle a Candy que se sentara en una de las sillas cercanas, tomando asiento frente a ella. La joven intentó ignorar la manera en que él empequeñecía el mueble —de hecho, toda la habitación—, como si Ralston House hubiera sido diseñada para gente de menor tamaño. Inclinó la cabeza y fingió estar cautivada por el patrón de la tapicería de la silla en que estaba sentada, obligándose a interpretar su papel a pesar de estar sola con él. Fue una tontería. Aquel no era un hombre al que se le pasara nada por alto.

—Quiero hablar sobre Karen antes de presentársela.

Candy notó una punzada de decepción. ¿Era necesario que se mostrara tan frío? La joven no levantó la vista y en su lugar, fijó la atención en las manos enguantadas que tenía entrelazadas sobre el regazo mientras intentaba olvidar con todas sus fuerzas que, solo unas horas antes, había tocado a Terrence de una manera muy íntima con esas mismas manos. Pero ¿cómo poder olvidarlo? La piel caliente, el pelo suave y espeso, los brazos musculosos… Ella había acariciado cada uno de esos lugares. Y él, sin embargo, parecía impertérrito.

—Como quiera, milord —dijo ella tras aclararse la voz.

—Creo que será mejor que venga usted a Ralston House para trabajar con karen. No ha tenido una educación esmerada y no me gustaría que diera un paso en falso delante de la condesa de White.

Ella agrandó los ojos, pero alzó la cabeza y le sostuvo la mirada.

—Mi madre jamás comentaría que estoy dándole lecciones a su hermana.

—No obstante, las paredes oyen.

—No las de White House.

Él se inclinó hacia delante en la silla, acercándose lo suficiente como para tocarla, con los músculos tensos pero firmemente controlado.

—No voy a andarme con rodeos, se lo diré claramente: no pienso ceder en ese punto. Karen es reticente a ser presentada en sociedad y está deseando regresar a Italia. Me temo que se sentirá inclinada a dar problemas antes de aceptar que su hogar está aquí ahora. Su madre y sus amigas son los pilares de la sociedad, mujeres para quienes la ascendencia y la reputación son de capital importancia. Y aunque la línea familiar de Karen no llegue hasta Guillermo el Conquistador y tenga muchas posibilidades de verse manchada por el lustre de nuestra madre, será presentada en Londres. Y será una debutante preciosa. No permitiré que se malogre esa oportunidad.

Terrence habló con absoluta certeza, como si el único camino posible para el éxito de Karen fuera el que él había planeado. A pesar de ello, no había manera de ignorar la urgencia de su voz. Tenía razón, Karen Fiori Grandchester necesitaría mucho más que su apoyo para tener éxito en sociedad. Era hija de una marquesa descarriada y un comerciante italiano, un burgués sin importancia; apenas sería considerada legítima por la aristocracia.

Pero Terrence, marqués de Grandchester, no permitiría que las sombras de su árbol genealógico mancharan el futuro de su hermana. Que los hermanos Grandchester hubieran decidido presentar a Karen en sociedad demostraba mucho temple y, siendo ella misma una hermana orgullosa y capaz de hacer cualquier cosa por los suyos, Candy respetaba su decisión. No eran el tipo de hombres que renunciara a sus propósitos.

—Ardo en deseos de conocer a su hermana, milord. —Una frase sencilla, pero que tenía un inconfundible significado: «Estoy de su parte.»

Terrence hizo una pausa mientras la taladraba con la mirada y, por primera vez en una década, ella no apartó la vista. Cuando él habló, unos momentos después, fue en un tono más suave.

—No contaba hoy con usted.

—Le confieso, milord, que he estado considerando no venir —dijo ella con una media sonrisa.

—Y, a pesar de ello, aquí está.

Candy se ruborizó e inclinó la cabeza con timidez.

—Hicimos un trato.

—En efecto —contestó él, con la voz más calmada y precavida.

Aquel tono profundo hizo que Candy notase que la atravesaba una oleada de calor. Se aclaró la voz con nerviosismo, mirando el reloj de una mesita cercana.

—Comienza a hacerse tarde, milord. Creo que será mejor que me presente a su hermana ¿no cree?

Él la miró fijamente durante unos momentos, como si estuviera intentando leerle el pensamiento. Al final, pareció satisfecho con lo que vio. Se puso en pie sin decir nada y envió a buscar a su hermana.

Lo primero que uno notaba en Karen Fiori no era su hermosura, aunque era una auténtica belleza —atractivos ojos azules, piel de porcelana y una espesa masa de rizos de color castaño oscuro que la mayoría de las mujeres querrían poseer—. Tampoco eran sus rasgos delicados ni su voz melodiosa con marcado acento italiano. Ni su altura, aunque era más alta que Candy, lo que, por otro lado, no era demasiado difícil.

No, lo primero que uno percibía en Karen Fiori era su franqueza.

—Me parece una necedad que exista un orden correcto para verter el té y la leche en una taza.

Candy contuvo la risa.

—Supongo que en Venecia no será una ceremonia frecuente, ¿verdad?

—No. Es líquido. Está caliente. Y no es café. ¿Para qué preocuparse? —Karen esbozó una brillante sonrisa que hizo aparecer un hoyuelo en su mejilla.

—En efecto, ¿para qué? —dijo Candy, preguntándose si los hermanos de Karen poseerían también aquel rasgo tan cautivador.

—No se preocupe —aseguró Karen mientras alzaba la mano dramáticamente—. Me esforzaré por recordar que primero se vierte el té y luego la leche. Odiaría ser la causa de otra guerra entre Gran Bretaña y el Continente.

Candy se rió y cogió la taza de té que la joven había servido a la perfección.

—Estoy segura de que el Parlamento le agradecerá su diplomacia.

Las dos compartieron una sonrisa antes de que Karen continuase.

—Entonces, si conozco a un duque o una duquesa… —dijo Karen mientras colocaba un trozo de pastel en un plato y se lo ofrecía a Candy.

—Lo que sucederá con toda seguridad… —señaló Candy.

—_Allora_, cuando conozca a un duque o duquesa, me dirigiré a ellos como «excelencia». A todos los demás será mejor que los llame «milord» o «milady».

—En efecto. Al menos, a todos los que posean un título de nobleza o un título de cortesía debido a su ascendencia.

Karen inclinó la cabeza, considerando las palabras de Candy.

—Eso es más complicado que servir el té. —Se rió—. Creo que es un alivio para mis hermanos que vaya a quedarme poco tiempo. De hecho, espero que puedan reparar cualquier daño que su escandalosa hermana italiana provoque en estos dos meses.

Candy le dirigió una sonrisa reconfortante.

—Tonterías. Se meterá a la sociedad en el bolsillo.

Karen pareció confundida.

—¿Cómo es posible eso?

La sonrisa de Candy se hizo más profunda y agitó la cabeza.

—Es una manera de hablar. Quiere decir que usted será un éxito social. —Bajó la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro antes de afirmar—: Le aseguro que los caballeros se volverán locos por conocerla.

—Igual que pasó con mi madre, ¿no? —Los ojos azules de Karen lanzaron chispas y cortó el aire con la mano en un gesto brusco—. No. Quítese de la cabeza la idea de buscarme marido. No me casaré nuca.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Qué pasaría si me vuelvo como ella? —Aquellas palabras dichas con enorme calma dejaron muda a Candy. Antes de que se le ocurriera qué decir Karen continuó—: Lo siento.

—No es necesario que se disculpe. —Candy alargó la mano y la puso sobre el brazo de la muchacha—. Imagino lo difícil que es para usted.

La joven hizo una pausa y clavó los ojos en el regazo.

—Durante diez años he simulado que mi madre no existía. Y ahora descubro que la única familia que me queda es la suya. Y estos hombres… Mis hermanos… —Su voz se desvaneció.

Candy observó a la chica, sopesando sus palabras antes de hablar.

—No los considera tu familia, ¿verdad?

Un destello de culpa atravesó la cara de Karen.

—¿Tan evidente es?

—De ninguna manera. —Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Creo que ni siquiera les gusto.

—Imposible —dijo Candy con firmeza—. Es usted una joven muy agradable. Yo misma, que acabo de conocerla, estoy disfrutando enormemente en su compañía.

Karen esbozó una media sonrisa antes de hablar.

—Creo que Albert llegará a sentir afecto por mí, pero Terrence… —sostuvo la mirada de Candy y bajó la voz—, ni siquiera sonríe.

Candy se inclinó hacia delante y acarició el brazo de la joven.

—No debería darle tanta importancia a ese asunto. Creo que podría contar con los dedos de una mano las veces que he visto sonreír a Terrence. —«Y no habrá sido por no mirarle.»

Karen miró durante un rato el lugar donde Candy la tocaba antes de cubrir su mano con la de ella. Cuando le buscó los ojos, mostraba en su expresión todas sus dudas.

—En realidad no supongo más que un montón de problemas para él, ¿no cree? La hija huérfana de la mujer que un buen día los abandonó y se buscó una nueva familia.

Candy sabía que debía poner punto final a aquella conversación tan íntima. Después de todo, las complejidades de los asuntos familiares de Terrence eran solamente cosa suya, pero no pudo evitarlo.

—Esta no es una nueva familia. Es su familia —la corrigió—. Una familia en la que siempre ha tenido un lugar esperá negó con la cabeza.

—No. No saben nada de mí. Solo les recuerdo a nuestra madre. Ese es nuestro único nexo. Tengo la certeza de que Terrence solo la ve a ella cuando me mira. Creo que se sentirá encantado cuando me vaya dentro de dos meses.

A pesar de la inmensa curiosidad que sentía sobre la antigua marquesa, Candy se contuvo y no siguió indagando sobre la mujer que había abandonado a su suerte, con tanta indiferencia, a tres niños tan notables.

—Puede que sus hermanos no la conozcan, Karen —afirmó finalmente—, pero lo harán. Y la querrán. Me juego el cuello a que ya han comenzado a hacerlo. Le aseguro que no la dejarán marchar dentro de dos meses. E, incluso aunque se lo permitieran, espero que cambie de idea y se quede.

Los brillantes ojos azules de Karen se llenaron de lágrimas.

—Siete semanas y seis días.

Candy notó una oleada de simpatía por la joven.

—Honestamente —dijo, sonriendo—, y tras haber pasado una tarde con usted, le aseguro que espero poder seguir viéndola en el futuro. Creo que nos convertiremos en muy buenas amigas.

Karen esbozó una acuosa sonrisa. Respiró hondo, se enderezó y se borró las lágrimas con la mano, como si así pudiera olvidar sus inseguridades.

—¿Hace mucho tiempo que es amiga de mi hermano?

Candy se quedó paralizada.

—¿Amiga?

—Sí. Es evidente que Terrence siente una profunda admiración por usted y que la considera su amiga. Esta mañana parecía realmente ansioso por informarme de que usted me apoyaría ante la sociedad. Si no son amigos, ¿por qué iba a estar usted aquí? ¿Por qué arriesgaría su estatus para guiarme y no dejarme dar un paso en falso?

Candy supo que no podía decirle la verdad. «Deberías saber, Karen, que hay un momento en la vida de cada mujer en la que está dispuesta a hacer cualquier cosa por que la besen.» Se mantuvo en silencio mientras buscaba las palabras apropiadas, pero Karen interpretó mal lo que significaba aquella pausa.

—Ah —dijo, como si supiera de lo que hablaba, con una muda implicación en aquella única sílaba—. Entiendo. Son más que amigos, ¿verdad?

Candy agrandó los ojos ante aquellas palabras.

—¿Qué quiere decir?

—¿Es usted su… —Karen se interrumpió y buscó la expresión correcta—, su _inamorata_?

—¿Perdón? —La pregunta acabó en un chillido ahogado.

—Su amante, ¿verdad?

—¡Karen! —El insulto la ofendió, y Candy adoptó la más regia de las actitudes y su tono de institutriz—. ¡Uno no habla de las amantes o amores o… ninguna de esas cosas personales en público!

—Pero usted no es una simple invitada. —Karen parecía confundida—. Usted es mi amiga, ¿verdad?

—Por supuesto que sí. Sin embargo, ¡tampoco se habla de eso con los amigos!

—Perdón. No lo sabía. Pensaba que si usted y Terrence eran…

—¡No lo somos! —Las palabras salieron de su boca como un torrente tembloroso—. No somos amantes. ¡Ni siquiera somos amigos! Estoy aquí para ayudarla porque usted me gusta. Disfruto en su compañía. Y el marqués de Grandchester no tiene nada que ver en el asunto.

Karen miró a Candy directamente a los ojos y esperó un buen rato antes de responder.

—Yo también disfruto de su compañía, lady Candice Calpurnia, y me encanta tenerla a mi lado en esta aventura. —Luego se inclinó hacia delante con los labios curvados con picardía—. Sin embargo, creo que no hace esto solo por que sea una buena persona. Si no, ¿por qué lo negaría con tanto énfasis?

Candy agrandó los ojos y abrió la boca, sorprendida. Luego la cerró de golpe.

—No se preocupe. Su _segreto_ está a salvo conmigo.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Pero… ¡no hay ningún secreto! —exclamó—. ¡No tengo nada que ocultar!

La sonrisa de Karen se hizo más amplia.

—Será como dice. —Ladeó la cabeza pensativamente—. De todas maneras, no diré nada.

Candy se recostó en la silla y miró a su pupila con los ojos entrecerrados. La jovencita sonreía satisfecha como una gatita ante un plato de nata.

Y pensar que no hacía ni veinticuatro horas que ella había considerado que el marqués era el residente más sagaz de Ralston House.

continuara...

Hola chicas como estan espero que bien aqui les dejo un capitulo un tanto aburrido pero prometo que se pondra mejor saludos a todas y gracias por los reviews


	6. Chapter 6

Hola chicas este capitulo es corto asi que subire dos, saludos a todas y gracias por los reviews, esta es una adaptacion con los personajes de candy candy

Capítulo 5

El marqués de Grandchester estaba cómodamente sentado en un enorme sillón frente a la gran chimenea de mármol de uno de los elegantes salones del club para caballeros Brook's, con las piernas estiradas ante él descuidadamente y las botas brillantes. Para cualquier observador casual no sería más que otro aristócrata mimado, con el nudo de la corbata flojo pero no deshecho, el pelo despeinado y los ojos entornados, clavados en el bailoteo intermitente de las llamas. En una mano sostenía una copa de whisky con los dedos laxos, como si estuviera a punto de dejarla caer en cualquier momento sobre la gruesa alfombra azul.

Cualquier ojo no entrenado no vería más que un dandi perezoso.

Sin embargo, tal conclusión sería una vulgar ilusión, pues la desgarbada y casual postura de Terry desmentía su verdadero estado de ánimo. Su mente no dejaba de dar vueltas, y la frustración se enfrentaba en una sosegada batalla contra su voluntad.

—Tenía el presentimiento de que te encontraría aquí.

Terry apartó la mirada del fuego y la clavó en su hermano.

—Si has venido a anunciarme la existencia de otra hermana, este no es el mejor momento.

—Oh, tranquilo, por ahora seguimos siendo tres, aunque sea difícil de creer. —Albert se sentó frente a Terrt, con un suspiro—. ¿Has hablado ya con Susana?

Terry bebió un largo sorbo.

—Sí.

—Ah, eso explica tu estado de ánimo. Tratar de rectificar años de libertinaje en unas pocas horas no es cosa fácil.

—No he dicho que vaya a cambiar mis costumbres, Albert, solo que seré más discreto.

—Por ahora es suficiente. —Albert ladeó la cabeza, divertido—. Es un buen comienzo, deberías comenzar a pensar en tu legado.

El ceño de Terry se hizo más profundo. Durante los años que siguieron a la muerte de su padre, había hecho gala de un comportamiento indecoroso que había llegado a ser legendario en todo Londres, ganándose con ello una reputación de granuja y libertino que en la actualidad era más escandalosa de lo que en realidad se merecía.

—Se parece muchísimo a nuestra madre.

Terry giró la cabeza ante esas palabras.

—Por nuestro bien, espero que sea la única similitud entre ambas. Si no, sería mejor que la mandáramos ahora mismo de vuelta para Italia. La reputación de nuestra madre ya va a ser difícil de obviar tal y como están las cosas.

—Es una suerte que poseas título y riquezas. Karen no carecerá de invitaciones para los principales acontecimientos de la temporada. Por supuesto, estarás obligado a acompañarla.

Terry tomo un sorbo de whisky, negándose a morder el cebo que le ponía su hermano.

—¿Pretendes librarte del mismo destino, hermano?

Albert esbozó una rápida sonrisa.

—Nadie percibirá la ausencia del menor de los Grandchester.

—No van a tener la oportunidad, Albert, me acompañarás a cada uno de esos acontecimientos.

—Lo cierto es que he recibido un encargo en el norte, en Yorkshire. Leighton piensa que necesita de mis habilidades para recuperar una estatua perdida. Estoy barajando la posibilidad de aceptar su oferta.

—De eso nada. No pienso permitir que te vayas a jugar con tus piedrecitas dejándome solo para mantener a raya a los lobos.

Albert arqueó una ceja.

—Voy a tratar de no ofenderme ante la manera de referirte a mi trabajo… ¿durante cuánto tiempo piensas privarme de libertad?

Terry volvió a beber.

—¿Para qué fecha crees que podremos tenerla casada?

—Eso dependerá de la rapidez con que le hagamos olvidar esa idea suya de no querer casarse. Le tiene terror a la influencia de nuestra madre, Terrence. Y ¿acaso puedes culparla? Esa mujer ha dejado huella en cada uno de nosotros. Y ese es el vía crucis particular de Karen.

—No es como nuestra madre. Sus propios temores lo prueban.

—No obstante, no es a nosotros a quienes debemos convencer de ello, sino a ella. Y al resto de Londres. —Los gemelos se quedaron callados durante un buen rato antes de que Albert añadiera—: ¿Crees que Karen estaría dispuesta a considerar una unión matrimonial por amor?

Terry emitió un gruñido de irritación.

—Lo cierto es que espero que la muchacha tenga el suficiente sentido común como para no hacerlo.

—Las mujeres tienden a creer en el amor. En particular las más jóvenes.

—No me puedo imaginar a Karen dando crédito a tales cuentos de hadas. Se te está olvidando que nos crió la misma mujer… Es materialmente imposible que Karen aspire a encontrar el amor. No después de ser testigo del daño que este puede provocar.

Los hermanos permanecieron en silencio unos momentos.

—Por nuestro bien —dijo Albert—, espero que tengas razón. —Como Terry no añadió nada más, Albert continuó—: Lady Candice Calpurnia ha sido una excelente elección.

Terry emitió un gruñido evasivo.

—¿Cómo conseguiste que estuviera dispuesta a ayudarnos?

—¿Importa?

Albert arqueó una ceja con rapidez.

—Bien, acabas de hacerme sospechar que sí, que tiene mucha importancia. —Terry no respondió, y Albert se puso en pie finalmente y se enderezó la corbata—. Marbury me ha invitado a participar en una partida de cartas en el salón de al lado. ¿Quieres unirte a nosotros?

Terry negó con la cabeza y tomó otro trago de whisky.

Albert se despidió con un gesto de cabeza y se alejó. Terry lo observó con los ojos entrecerrados, maldiciendo la extraña habilidad de su gemelo para ir directo al meollo de cualquier situación delicada.

Lady Candice Calpurnia.

Pensaba que había llegado como caída del cielo, una mujer con una reputación sin parangón que había aparecido justo cuando más la necesitaba. Era la solución perfecta para el problema que suponía preparar a Karen para su primera temporada… O eso había pensado. Pero luego la besó.

«Y el beso había sido extraordinario.»

Terry se burló de sus propios pensamientos. Se encontraba frustrado y cualquier beso habría sido una bienvenida distracción.

«En especial cuando se cuenta con una pareja tan entusiasta y agradable.»

Terry se puso duro casi al instante al recordar lo que había sentido al tener a Candy entre sus brazos, al oír sus suaves suspiros, la manera en que ella se había abandonado al beso. Se preguntó si aquel entusiasmo por los besos se vería reflejado en otros actos más carnales. Por un momento, se permitió imaginarla en su cama, con aquellos enormes ojos esmeraldas, ofreciéndole sus labios sin llevar puesto nada más que una invitadora sonrisa.

Al otro lado de la estancia hubo un estallido de risas y Terry se vio arrancado bruscamente de su ensueño. Se reacomodó en el sillón buscando alivio a la incómoda estrechez de sus pantalones y meneó la cabeza para hacer desaparecer la imagen que había aparecido en su mente mientras pensaba que debía buscarse una hembra dispuesta. Lo más rápidamente posible.

Tomó otro sorbo y luego hizo girar el whisky en la copa mientras consideraba los extraños acontecimientos de la noche anterior. No podía negar que lady Candice Calpurnia White, una florero de primera categoría con un nombre extraño —a la que, siendo honesto, no le había dedicado ni un pensamiento en su vida—, le intrigaba. No era el tipo de mujer que solía interesarle. De hecho, era todo lo contrario a sus preferencias: mujeres exquisitas, seguras de sí mismas y experimentadas.

«Entonces, ¿por qué me intriga tanto?»

Terry se salvó de considerar aquella pregunta porque hubo otra explosión de ásperas carcajadas al otro lado de la estancia. Ansioso por distraerse de tan desconcertantes reflexiones, centró su atención en un grupo de caballeros que apostaban a viva voz. Finney, el corredor de apuestas del club, garabateaba en el libro de Brook's lo más rápido que podía.

Se inclinó hacia delante en el sillón para ver mejor y dedujo al instante que el foco de atención de los hombres era el barón Leegan. Una vez sabido eso, que Neil era el apostador, no había duda del tema sobre el que trataría aquella apuesta: la aparentemente interminable búsqueda de esposa por parte del barón. Durante los últimos meses, Neil, que tenía enormes deudas por culpa de su afición al juego, había anunciado públicamente en Brook's que iba a casarse con la mujer más rica que encontrara.

Por lo general, Terrence encontraba a Neil demasiado alborotador —la mayoría de las veces por estupideces— para hacerle caso, pero considerando la necesidad que tenía de distraerse, hizo una excepción. Se puso en pie y se acercó al grupo.

—Diez guineas por Prudence Marworthy.

—¡Tiene cara de caballo! —protestó el propio Neil.

—¡Su dote es suficiente para apagar las luces! —dijo una voz al fondo. Terry fue el único que no se rió de aquel chiste.

—¡Veinte guineas a que no consigues a la hija de Berwick! —El conde de Chilton hizo su envite provocando una ronda de gemidos ante tan insensible apuesta, sorprendidos por el importe del juego de Chilton.

—¡Puede que sea simple —se mofó Neil con una risita—, pero su padre es el hombre más rico de Inglaterra!

Al ver que aquella conversación no lograba interesarle, Terry se dirigió a la puerta del salón. Casi había alcanzado su destino cuando se oyó una voz por encima del resto.

—¡Ya lo tengo! ¡La joven de White!

Terry se detuvo en seco y se giró para oír la respuesta. Aquella mujer no dejaba de rondarle.

—No sirve. Acaba de comprometerse en matrimonio con Cornwell —informó alguien—. Y te has vuelto loco si crees que el ángel White se fijaría en Neil.

—No, la guapa no… La otra.

—¿La gordita?

—¿La que tiene ese nombre ridículo?

Neil se tambaleó a resultas, sin duda, de la cantidad de whisky ingerido, gozando de cada minuto de atención que obtenía.

—Todo hay que decirlo, Cornwell ha realizado una hábil maniobra al emparentar con la fortuna White… Casarme con lady Casiopea sería una maniobra muy inteligente.

—Lady Candice Calpurnia —dijo Terry con suavidad, con demasiada suavidad para ser oído. Al mismo tiempo otro de los hombres corrigió a Neil.

El barón continuó, agitando su copa en el aire con gesto despectivo.

—Bueno, sea cual sea su nombre, sería rico otra vez… Lo suficientemente rico como para mantener a una amante a todo tren y no tener que perder el tiempo con mi esposa. Salvo para ponerle un heredero y el repuesto en el vientre. Imagino que a su edad —hizo una pausa para darle a sus palabras un obsceno énfasis—, agradecerá cualquier interés que muestren por ella.

La declaración de Neil provocó otro aullido colectivo de risas.

Terry sintió que le atravesaba una aversión visceral. «No hay ninguna posibilidad de que Candice Calpurnia White se case con Neil.» Ninguna mujer con un poco de sangre en las venas se decidiría por un asno semejante. Terrence jamás había estado tan seguro de nada en su vida.

—¿Quién está dispuesto a apostar en contra de que será mía en junio?

Algunos de los amigos de Neil lo hicieron, otros apostaron que el conde de White rechazaría al barón, y un único hombre dijo que el barón tendría que fugarse con lady Candice Calpurnia para obtener su objetivo.

—Yo acepto todas las apuestas. —Las palabras de Terry, a pesar de haber sido pronunciadas en voz baja desde el otro lado de la estancia, silenciaron a todos los caballeros, que se volvieron para mirarle.

Neil esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Ah, Terrence, no te había visto. ¿Te gustaría apostar sobre mi futura esposa?

Terry no podía imaginar ni una sola situación en la que la mujer que había aparecido en su puerta la noche anterior considerara a Neil algo más que una irritación. Jamás había visto una apuesta tan predecible como aquella. Era como robarle el caramelo a un niño.

—En efecto, Neil. Apuesto a todo lo que han dicho sobre lady Candice. No existe ni la más mínima posibilidad de que se case contigo. —Miró al corredor de apuestas—. Finney, apunta mis palabras. Si Neil llega a tener la oportunidad de declararse a lady Candice, ella le rechazará.

Un susurro de sorpresa recorrió la multitud cuando Finney preguntó:

—¿Cuánto, milord?

Terry buscó la mirada de Neil antes de hablar.

—Imagino que mil libras será suficiente —dijo antes de darse la vuelta y salir del salón, dejando perplejos a todos los presentes.

Acababa de lanzar un reto.

continuara...


	7. Chapter 7

Capítulo 6

Candy creía que esa noche sería diferente. Había esperado que el baile del compromiso de Annie y Archie fuera perfecto. Y lo era. Cada rincón de la estancia había sido encerado y abrillantado, incluyendo suelos y ventanas. Miles de velas centelleaban en las enormes lámparas de araña y en los candelabros de las paredes. Y también relucían las columnas de mármol que resaltaban la altitud del lugar y sostenían la característica más impresionante del salón de baile de Allendale House, un corredor superior que servía para que los invitados que necesitaran un respiro lo encontraran sin necesidad de abandonar la estancia.

Candy había querido que Annie brillara con luz propia. Y lo hacía. Una brillante gema en el brazo de Archie mientras giraban entre otras docenas de parejas en un baile enternecedor. Todos los invitados parecían estar de acuerdo con ella; se mostraban impresionados por estar allí, en el primer acontecimiento importante de la temporada, siendo testigos del compromiso entre Annie y su duque. La sociedad lucía sus mejores galas, siguiendo a pies juntillas los dictados de la moda, ansiosos por ver y ser vistos por aquellos que habían pasado fuera de Londres los meses de invierno.

Sin embargo, Candy había pensado que ese baile sería especial para las dos hermanas.

Pero allí estaba ella, sentada en los márgenes de la pista de baile, con las solteronas. Como siempre.

Debería estar acostumbrada a ser ignorada y desechada junto con el resto de las féminas que se habían quedado para vestir santos. De hecho, era donde más le gustaba estar. Aquellas mujeres la habían aceptado en su seno sin pedirle explicaciones de por qué buscaba refugio entre ellas. Candy encontraba bastante más agradable observar el desarrollo de la temporada con las matronas que permanecer de pie esperando pacientemente alguna invitación de un caballero elegible.

Tras ser perseguida durante dos temporadas por cazadotes y viejos viudos, Candy había dado la bienvenida al cálido compañerismo de las solteronas.

Y poco después… se había convertido en una de ellas.

No había sabido nunca cuándo o por qué había ocurrido, pero así había sucedido. Y ahora, ya no tenía mucho que decir al respecto.

Sin embargo, esa era la noche del compromiso de Annie. Era su primer baile desde que había escrito la lista. Y realmente había pensado que las cosas podrían ser diferentes. Después de todo, como dama de honor de la novia, ¿no tenía derecho a un reconocimiento especial en un acontecimiento ofrecido para celebrar las futuras nupcias?

Dejó escapar un pequeño suspiro mientras observaba a los bailarines. Evidentemente, no.

—Oh, Candice Calpurnia. —La señorita Genevieve Hetherington, una solterona de edad madura con ojos amables y absoluta falta de sensibilidad, palmeó la rodilla de Candy suavemente con una mano enguantada—. Debes asumirlo, querida, algunas no estamos hechas para bailar.

—En efecto —dijo Candy, que aprovechó la oportunidad para levantarse y excusarse. Suponía que era mejor eso que estrangular a una de las solteronas más queridas de la sociedad.

Manteniendo la cabeza gacha para no tener que ver a personas con las que estaría obligada a pararse, Candy se dirigió al comedor.

A solo unos metros de su destino fue abordada por el barón de Oxford Neil Leegan.

—¡Milady!

Candy compuso una sonrisa brillante y se giró hacia el barón, que le correspondió con la sonrisa más llena de dientes que ella hubiera visto nunca. Dio un paso atrás y se alejó de aquel hombre tan caballuno sin poder evitarlo.

—Barón de Oxford, ¡qué sorpresa!

—Sí, supongo que sí. —La sonrisa no vaciló.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio, esperando que él continuara.

—Me alegro de que haya podido unirse a nosotros esta noche —dijo Candy finalmente, al ver que él no hablaba.

—No tanto como yo por haber podido hablar con usted, milady.

El énfasis que mostró el hombre le provocó una oleada de confusión. ¿Por qué el barón había dado un aire tan sugestivo a sus palabras? Tenía que haberle entendido mal. Ni siquiera recordaba la última vez que había hablado con aquel petimetre insoportable.

—Bueno. Gracias. —Se aclaró la voz con delicadeza.

—Está usted preciosa esta noche. —Neil ladeó la cabeza y ensanchó la sonrisa.

«¿Sería posible que aquel hombre tuviera más dientes de lo normal?»

—Oh. —Demasiado tarde, Candy se acordó de inclinar la cabeza y dar la sensación de sentirse halagada y desconcertada—. Gracias, milord.

Neil pareció muy orgulloso de sí mismo.

—¿Quizá me haría el honor de bailar conmigo? —Como ella no respondió, él se llevó la mano de Candy a los labios y añadió en un susurro—: Llevo toda noche deseando bailar con usted.

Aquella inesperada proposición puso a Candy en guardia. «¿Estará borracho?»

Mientras consideraba aceptar o no aquella ansiosa invitación, oyó cómo la orquesta afinaba los instrumentos con las primeras notas de un vals, y de inmediato fue reticente a bailarlo con Neil. El vals no se había puesto de moda en Inglaterra hasta después de que Candy fuera considerada una solterona, por lo que jamás había tenido oportunidad de bailarlo, al menos con alguien que no fuera Anthony y en la intimidad de su casa. No quería que su primer vals en público fuera con Neil y aquella sonrisa repleta de dientes. Lanzó una rápida mirada al buffet y consideró que lo mejor sería escapar.

—Oh, bueno… Yo… —se excusó.

—¡Candice Calpurnia! ¡Aquí estás! —La señorita Heloise Parkthwaite, una cincuentona corta de vista, surgió de la nada y oprimió con firmeza el brazo de Candy—. ¡Te he buscado por todos lados! ¿Podrías ser tan amable de acompañarme a arreglarme el dobladillo?

Candy sintió una oleada de alivio; estaba salvada.

—Por supuesto, Heloise, querida —dijo. Arrancó la mano del agarre de Neil y le brindó una sonrisa de consuelo—. ¿Quizá en otra ocasión, milord?

—¡Por supuesto! No dejaré que se libre de mí con tanta facilidad la próxima vez. —Neil acompañó las frases con una ancha sonrisa, y ella le respondió con una risita ahogada, que contuvo antes de darse la vuelta para acompañar a Heloise al salón de las damas.

Candy tomó a Heloise del brazo y la mujer comenzó a charlar sobre los atrevidos corpiños que estaban de moda ese año. Al asentir con la cabeza y murmurar lo que se esperaba que dijera, la joven pareció intrigada y entretenida y se dispuso a dejar vagar su mente, olvidándose del extraño encuentro con Neil para pensar en la lista.

Decidió al momento que si debía sufrir otra tarde de pesadas conversaciones con las solteronas, bien se merecía otra aventura. De hecho, sintió la enorme tentación de empujar a Heloise al salón de damas y aprovechar la oportunidad para escapar y llevar a cabo alguno de los puntos de su lista.

Si, por supuesto, llegaban en algún momento al salón de damas. La mujer se había detenido en medio de la estancia y observaba a la multitud con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Es Grandchester aquel que veo allí? ¡Qué extraño!

El corazón de Candy se saltó un latido ante esas palabras, y miró en la dirección que señalaba Heloise, pero dada su falta de altura no pudo ver nada más que a las personas que la rodeaban. Al momento negó con la cabeza y dejó de buscar, recordando lo horrible que era la vista de su amiga. No podía tratarse de Grandchester.

—No, no puede ser Grandchester —afirmó Heloise al mismo tiempo—. Rara vez asiste a los bailes. Debe de ser Albert.

Candy soltó el aire que no sabía que retenía. Por supuesto. Sería lord Albert. «Por favor, que sea lord Albert.»

—Sin embargo, me resulta extraño que se dirija hacia nosotras.

La joven ya no fue capaz de contenerse, giró bruscamente la cabeza justo a tiempo de ver a un alto y magnífico caballero que, con los ojos azules llenos de determinación, se acercaba a ellas con elegantes pasos.

No se trataba de lord Albert.

Candy lo habría sabido incluso aunque la falta de la cicatriz no hubiera revelado su identidad. Los hombros de Albert no eran tan anchos, su mandíbula no era tan fuerte y sus ojos no eran tan voraces como los de su hermano. Albert jamás le había hecho contener la respiración ni acelerado el corazón; no le había provocado pensamientos absolutamente inconcebibles.

No, el hombre que se acercaba a ellas no era Albert.

Pero ¡oh, cómo deseó que lo fuera!

Candy miró con rapidez hacia todos los lados, buscando la ruta más rápida y menos abarrotada para escapar y evitar un encuentro con Terrence. La multitud parecía bloquear todas las salidas, con excepción, claro está, de aquella por donde él se acercaba. Entonces lo miró fijamente y le observó arquear una ceja.

Estaba atrapada. Atrapada con una efervescente Heloise que farfullaba de tal manera que parecía que hacía años que no se le acercaba un caballero tan bien parecido.

Tampoco era algo que le ocurriera a Candy con frecuencia.

—¡Lord Albert! —dijo Heloise con voz aguda y demasiado alta—. ¡Cómo me alegro de verle!

—Heloise, querida —susurró Candy a su compañera—. Es Terrence.

Heloise entrecerró los ojos, fijándose, evidentemente, en la mejilla masculina en busca de la delatora diferencia entre los dos hermanos.

—¡Oh, por supuesto! Discúlpeme, lord Grandchester. —Hizo una rápida reverencia.

—No es necesario disculparse, señorita Parkthwaite. —Se inclinó sobre la mano enguantada de Heloise antes de añadir—. Le aseguro que lo considero un gran elogio, mi hermano es, con creces, el mejor de los dos.

—Oh, no, milord. —Heloise se rió disimuladamente, sonrojándose con agitación como un colibrí borracho—. ¡Claro que no!

Terry le guiñó un ojo antes de hablar.

—Bueno, Dios me libre de mostrarme en desacuerdo con una dama.

Las palabras provocaron en Heloise un ataque de risa mientras Terry miraba a Candy, que le tendió la mano. Él se inclinó sobre su brazo, provocándole un escalofrío por la espalda.

—Lady Candice, esperaba que me concediera el primer baile que tuviera disponible.

Heloise contuvo el aliento, sorprendida.

—¿Perdón? —farfulló Candy.

—El primer baile disponible —repitió Terry, pasando la mirada de una mujer a otra como si las dos se hubieran vuelto locas—. Admito que ya no asisto a tantos bailes como debiera, pero la gente todavía baila, ¿verdad?

—¡Oh, sí! En efecto, milord —aseguró Heloise servicialmente.

—En ese caso —los ojos de Terrence chispearon divertidos—, ¿puede dejarme su carnet de baile, lady Candice?

—No tengo. —Bailaba en tan raras ocasiones que no lo necesitaba.

Él tardó un momento en asimilar sus palabras.

—Excelente. Eso simplifica mucho las cosas, ¿no cree? —Terry se volvió hacia Heloise—. ¿Le importa que le robe a su compañera?

—¡En absoluto! —farfulló Heloise, que apenas podía negar con la cabeza.

Candy se mantuvo inmóvil, como si los pies le hubieran echado raíces, negándose a ser conducida a la pista de baile. No podía bailar el vals con Grandchester. No su primer vals. Aquello la arruinaría para bailar con cualquier otro.

«Los hombres como Grandchester no son para las mujeres como tú, Candy.»

No. Claro que no lo eran. En especial no lo eran cuando amenazaban con bailar el vals con ella. El instinto de supervivencia hizo que Candy negara con la cabeza.

—Oh, no es posible, milord. Le he prometido a Heloise que la acompañaría a…

—¡Tonterías! —dijo la mujer con la voz aguda y jadeante—. ¡Estaré bien! Debes ir a bailar con él, Candy. —Por último, Heloise señaló a Terrence antes de asentir vigorosamente.

Y la decisión quedó tomada.

Terry la arrastró al centro de la pista para bailar con ella su primer vals.

Cuando él la hizo girar entre la gente, vio que su madre y su radiante hermana la observaban desde el otro lado del salón. La condesa viuda parecía horrorizada. Candy la saludó con una inclinación de cabeza aparentando naturalidad. ¡Como si los marqueses apuestos se acercaran a ella en cada baile al que asistía!

—Ciertamente ha dado algo de lo que hablar a todo el mundo, milord —dijo, desesperada por quitarle importancia al asunto por su propio bien.

—Supongo que se refiere a mi asistencia. Bueno, he pensado que, con Karen a punto de debutar, debería comenzar a congraciarme con la sociedad. —Tras una larga pausa añadió—: ¿Por qué no suele bailar?

Candy consideró la pregunta durante un momento antes de responder.

—Lo hice durante varios años. Luego… dejé de hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? —presionó él, insatisfecho con la respuesta.

—Las parejas no me gustaban —le confesó con una sonrisa—. Los que no eran cazadotes, eran demasiado viejos, o aburridos o… simplemente desagradables. Comenzó a resultarme más fácil evitar las invitaciones que soportar su compañía.

—Espero que no considere desagradable bailar conmigo.

Ella se permitió mirarlo a los ojos. Observó que parecía divertido. No. Terrence no era desagradable ni por asomo.

—No, milord —aseguró ella. La suavidad de su tono traicionó sus pensamientos antes de añadir—: Ni tampoco se lo parece a la señorita Heloise. Estaba realmente encantada con usted.

—Uno debe utilizar en su propio beneficio todos los dones que Dios le ha dado, lady Candice.

—Estoy segura de que usted lo hace bastante bien.

—Le aseguro que lo hago muy bien —afirmó con la voz más ronca.

—Su reputación le precede, milord —dijo ella, negándose a sentirse cohibida en su presencia. No percibió el doble sentido de sus palabras hasta que las hubo dicho.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—¿De veras?

A Candy comenzaron a arderle las mejillas y clavó la mirada en el elaborado nudo de la corbata, deseando ser tan desenvuelta y atractiva como las mujeres con las que él acostumbraba a bailar. Ellas sabrían, por supuesto, cómo coquetear.

—Vamos, lady Candice —bromeó él—, ¿a cuál de las reprobables acciones de mi pasado se refiere ahora?

Buscó de nuevo su mirada y supo que le estaba lanzando un reto.

—Oh, a muchas de ellas, milord —señaló con ligereza, como si estuviera pasando el rato—. ¿Es cierto que en una ocasión saltó desde el balcón de una desafortunada condesa y cayó sobre el acebo que había debajo?

Terrence agrandó los ojos un poco al escuchar aquella pregunta antes de que estos brillaran de diversión.

—Un caballero no puede confirmar ni negar tal cosa.

Candy se rió.

—Al contrario, milord. Un caballero lo negaría.

Él sonrió. Una sonrisa amplia y atractiva, y Candy agradeció el silencio que cayó entre ellos, pues no estaba segura de que pudiera encontrar palabras que hicieran frente a tan extraña sonrisa. Se concentró en el baile, en el sonido de la música, en el balanceo de sus cuerpos. Si ese iba a ser su primer y único vals, quería recordar cada instante. Cerró los ojos y permitió que Terrence la guiara alrededor de la pista, consciente de la mano enguantada que él había puesto en su cintura, del roce de la larga pierna musculosa contra la suya mientras giraban sobre el suelo. Tras varios momentos, se desorientó y abrió los ojos, sin saber si su leve mareo era debido al baile o al hombre en sí. Cuando clavó la mirada en los azules ojos de Terrence, aceptó la verdad.

Era, por supuesto, debido al hombre.

—Esperaba que pudiéramos hablar sobre mi hermana.

Candy se tragó la decepción. A pesar de haber estado en compañía de Karen tres veces esa semana, no había visto a Terrence durante las visitas, lo que probablemente fuera lo mejor, considerando que se convertía en una cabeza hueca cuando él estaba cerca.

—Me pregunto cuándo cree que mi hermana estará preparada para pisar los salones de baile de Londres —continuó él, ignorando los pensamientos de la joven.

—Creo que dentro de una semana más o menos. Karen es una alumna muy avezada, milord. Dentro de poco, tanto su hermano como usted notarán sus progresos.

—Le agradecería que fuera de compras con ella —solicitó él, asintiendo con la cabeza, satisfecho con la respuesta—. Necesita vestidos nuevos.

La sorpresa de Candy fue mayúscula.

—No estoy segura de que yo sea la compañía más adecuada para ir de compras, milord.

—A mí sí me lo parece.

—Debería pedírselo a alguien que estuviera al tanto de la última moda —intentó ella.

—Quiero que sea usted —las palabras fueron claras y taxativas.

Candy sabía cuándo no tenía las de ganar. Tras una pausa, asintió con la cabeza, mostrando su acuerdo.

—Tendré que echarle un vistazo a su armario para saber lo que necesita.

—No. Necesita de todo. Quiero un ajuar completo. Lo mejor y a la última moda. —Su tono no dejaba lugar a dudas—. No permitiré que esté en inferioridad de condiciones.

—Pero si apenas se quedará aquí dos meses…

—¿De verdad piensa que permitiré que regrese a Italia?

—Pues… —Candy notó la determinación en su voz—. No, supongo que no. Pero, milord… —dijo con delicadeza, sin saber cómo indicar el gasto que supondría una petición tan extravagante.

—No importa lo que cueste. Quiero que mi hermana tenga lo mejor.

—De acuerdo. —Accedió ella en un susurro, decidiendo que, sin duda, era mucho mejor disfrutar del baile que discutir con él.

Terry le permitió seguir los movimientos en silencio unos momentos antes de volver a hablar.

—También me gustaría discutir con usted los requisitos necesarios para obtener una invitación para Almack's.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos. No respondió al instante, sopesando la respuesta.

—Es posible que Almack's no sea el mejor lugar para la presentación de Karen, milord.

—¿Por qué no? Una vez que sea aceptada allí será mucho más fácil que la admita el resto de la sociedad, ¿no es cierto?

—En efecto —convino Candy—. Sin embargo, las patrocinadoras no reparten invitaciones sin ton ni son. Hay que cumplir una serie de requisitos.

Terry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Está diciéndome que no cree que Karen cumpla los requisitos para recibir una invitación?

—Creo que las damas de Almack's —dijo Candy tras pensar bien sus palabras—, encontrarán que su hermana posee unos modales impecables y…

—Ah, pero los modales impecables no son suficiente para ellas, ¿verdad, lady Candice?

Ella lo miró a los ojos.

—No, milord.

—¿Es por mí? ¿O quizá por mi madre?

—Este no es el mejor lugar para discutir…

—Tonterías. Estamos en sociedad. ¿No se discuten todos los temas importantes en los salones de baile? —Su tono rezumaba sarcasmo.

Si Candy no estuviera al tanto de la frustración que le provocaba la situación, se habría sentido ofendida por su frivolidad.

Él apartó la vista y miró sin ver por encima de su cabeza. La joven se mantuvo callada, meditando cuidadosamente qué decir.

—Si Karen tuviera un título de nobleza… o si no viviera en Ralston House… —Cambió de táctica—. Podría resultar mucho más fácil que Karen fuera aceptada si evitamos Almack's.

Terry se quedó callado, pero ella notó el cambio que se había operado en él. Los brazos con que la sostenía denotaban una fuerte tensión. Tras varios momentos, la miró a los ojos.

—No quiero hacerle daño.

—Ni yo. —Era cierto.

Él hizo una pausa, como si pensara que le podía leer los pensamientos.

—¿Funcionará?

—Lo intentaré con todas mis fuerzas. —Y lo haría.

Él curvó los labios con tanta rapidez que si ella no hubiera estado mirándolo, no lo habría percibido.

—Qué segura de sí misma.

—Una no se pasa la vida en los márgenes de los salones de baile sin aprender un par de cosas sobre qué se requiere para ser la incomparable de la temporada, milord.

—Si alguien puede ayudar a Karen a navegar por estas aguas infestadas de tiburones, creo que será usted, lady Candice. —Las palabras, pronunciadas con respeto, provocaron una cálida sensación en su interior, que ella intentó ignorar sin éxito.

El vals terminó, y las faldas se arremolinaron en torno a sus piernas.

—¿Puedo pedirle que me escolte junto a mi madre? —se arriesgó a preguntar Candy.

Él reconoció de inmediato la lógica en sus palabras.

—¿Cree que una sola conversación con su madre los convencerá de que me he reformado?

—Le aseguro que no dolerá. —Ella le sonrió mientras recorrían el borde de la pista—. Se está olvidando de una de las premisas más importantes de la sociedad londinense.

—¿Cuál?

—Los marqueses ricos y solteros siempre son recibidos con los brazos abiertos cuando ven de nuevo la luz.

Él se detuvo y le pasó un dedo por los nudillos lentamente mientras se inclinaba para hablarle al oído.

—¿Y si no estoy seguro de querer salir de la oscuridad?

A ella le bajó un escalofrío por la espalda ante esas palabras, más por el roce de su respiración que por el sonido en sí.

—Me temo que es ya demasiado tarde —dijo ella con una tosecilla para aclararse la voz.

—¡Lord Grandchester! —La aguda y excitada voz de la condesa viuda precedió la presencia de Annie y su madre, quienes parecían haberlos observado durante todo el vals esperando el momento de que terminara—. Qué afortunados somos de contar con su presencia.

Terrence le ofreció una reverencia.

—Yo soy el afortunado por haber sido invitado, milady. Lady Annie, está usted radiante. ¿Puedo ofrecerle mis mejores deseos de felicidad por su próximo enlace?

Annie esbozó una cálida sonrisa ante los halagos de Terry y le tendió la mano.

—Gracias, milord. Por cierto, ¿puedo decirle que estoy ansiosa por conocer a su hermana? Candy solo ha contado maravillas de ella.

—Lady Candice Calpurnia ha sido la mejor amiga que Karen podría haber encontrado desde que llegó. —Miró hacia Candy y añadió—: Opino que nadie mejor que ella para asegurar el éxito de mi hermana.

—Está en lo cierto, por supuesto, milord —dijo lady White—. La reputación de Candy es impecable y, considerando su edad y situación, será la madrina ideal para la señorita Karen.

Candy dio un respingo interior ante las palabras de su madre, las cuales —ya fueran intencionadas o no— hacían hincapié en su estatus de solterona intocable. El auténtico significado de la declaración de lady White no podría haber sido más obvio si hubiera anunciado que Candy había tomado los hábitos de monja.

Lady White se inclinó hacia delante.

—¿Puedo preguntarle, milord, cómo es que Candy y usted llegaron a ponerse de acuerdo para colaborar en la presentación de su hermana en sociedad?

Candy miró a Terrence fijamente con el corazón en un puño. ¿Cómo evitaría decir la verdad?

—Le confieso, lady White, que fue idea mía —confesó él con serenidad—. Tuve la extraordinaria fortuna de que lady Candice Calpurnia estuviera en el lugar correcto en el momento adecuado. No sé cómo podré recompensarla por sus esfuerzos.

Candy agrandó los ojos al oír tal respuesta, ¿había detectado un tono provocador en sus palabras? Volvió la atención hacia su madre, que parecía totalmente apaciguada por la respuesta del marqués, como si fuera normal que los libertinos pidieran ayuda a su hija solterona con unos propósitos no demasiado claros.

Tenía que terminar con esa farsa de inmediato.

Antes de que su madre hiciera algo realmente mortificante. Como si no bastara con estar vestida de seda color berenjena adornada con plumas de pavo real. Con demasiadas plumas, por cierto.

—Mamá, lord Grandchester se ha ofrecido a escoltarme al buffet —dijo, evitando la mirada de Terry mientras mentía con la misma facilidad que él—. ¿Deseas que te traigamos algo?

—Oh, no, gracias. —La condesa viuda agitó el abanico en el aire despectivamente antes de poner la mano en el brazo del marqués y mirarlo fijamente—. Milord, espero poder conocer a su hermana muy pronto. ¿Quizá podría traerla a almorzar? —No era una pregunta.

Terrence inclinó la cabeza con elegancia, aceptando la oferta de la condesa.

—Estoy seguro de que Karen disfrutará de tal acontecimiento, lady White.

—Excelente —confirmó la madre de Candy con firmeza.

Dicho eso, lady White se alejó con la pobre Annie a remolque, para saludar a más invitados. Terrence le ofreció el brazo a Candy.

—Estaré encantado de escoltarla hasta el buffet, lady Candice —dijo con una mueca.

Ella se apoyó en su brazo.

—Perdone la mentira.

—Tranquila. —Caminaron en silencio durante varios momentos antes de añadir—: Gracias. —Con aquella sencilla palabra, reconocía tácitamente que la intervención de su familia y la invitación de su madre eran de vital importancia para la aceptación de Karen en sociedad.

Candy no le respondió, sus pensamientos estaban centrados en el sorprendente giro que habían dado los acontecimientos aquella noche. Consciente del calor que despedía el brazo de Terrence bajo su mano y de los ojos de toda la aristocracia de Londres clavados en ellos mientras recorrían el salón de baile, no pudo dejar de preguntarse lo diferente que se había vuelto aquella velada en particular.

—No me dé las gracias con tanta rapidez, milord —recomendó Candy con prudencia—. Después de todo, como usted ha indicado con tanto tacto, aún no he reclamado mi pago.

Terrence bajó la mirada hacia ella.

—Ya lo había notado. Supongo que me lo indicará ahora, ¿qué se le ha ocurrido?

—Me temo que nada aún. Pero sin embargo, tengo una pregunta más bien extraña y me gustaría que me diera una respuesta.

—Por supuesto. Estaré encantado de complacerla.

La joven tragó saliva y se armó de valor, tratando de sonar lo más casual posible.

—¿Podría recomendarme una buena taberna en Londres? —preguntó.

Desde luego, no era ni la más discreta ni la más delicada de las preguntas, pero Candy esperaba la respuesta con demasiada ansia como para andarse con rodeos e intentar algo que no fuera un acercamiento directo.

Terry no debió de dar crédito a lo que había oído, pero ocultó perfectamente la sorpresa que sintió. De hecho, salvo una rápida mirada de reojo en su dirección, continuó caminando entre las parejas que bloqueaban su camino sin pausa y con habilidad.

—¿Perdón? ¿Ha dicho una taberna?

—Sí. Una taberna. —Ella asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que le brindaba una sonrisa, esperando que él no la presionara.

—¿Para qué?

Esperaba su curiosidad e intentó inventarse una explicación.

—Pues… milord. —Se interrumpió, pensando—. Mi hermano, Anthony —esperó la inclinación de cabeza de Terrence antes de continuar—, pues bien… Anthony anda buscando un nuevo lugar que frecuentar… y pensé que usted podría conocer la respuesta a su problema.

—Seguro que puedo recomendarle alguna. Lo comentaré con él.

—¡No!

Él arqueó una ceja ante aquella impetuosa respuesta.

—¿No?

Candy se aclaró la voz con rapidez.

—No, milord. —Se detuvo, buscando inspiración—. Es que mi hermano… no apreciaría que yo hubiera hablado con usted de este tema.

—Tampoco él debería haberlo tratado con usted.

—Cierto. —Candy intentó mostrarse realmente abochornada—. Así que será mejor que me facilite el nombre de un lugar adecuado… para un caballero, por supuesto… y yo se lo recomendaré con disimulo. Cuando se presente la ocasión oportuna.

Candy se había concentrado tanto en tramar aquella historia que no se había dado cuenta de que se habían detenido. Terry la había conducido hacia uno de los nichos que había en el extremo más alejado del salón, donde quedaban ocultos de las miradas de los invitados.

—Es usted una mentirosa horrible —dijo él, girándose hacia ella.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos, sin tener que fingir sorpresa.

—¿Milord?

—Miente. Incluso si sus palabras hubieran parecido ciertas, y no me lo han parecido, no es capaz de disimular sus pensamientos.

Ella abrió la boca para responderle, pero no se le ocurrió nada para rebatirle y la volvió a cerrar.

—Lo que pensaba. No sé por qué o para quién busca una taberna y me parece una petición muy extraña, en especial tratándose de una dama… —Ella abrió la boca otra vez, pero él levantó una mano para que no hablara—. Sin embargo, me siento bastante magnánimo esta noche… y satisfaré su petición.

Ella no pudo evitar una sonrisa.

—Gracias, milord.

—No me dé las gracias con tanta rapidez.

Candy entrecerró los ojos al reconocer las mismas palabras que ella le había dicho solo unos momentos antes.

—¿Qué es lo que quiere?

Esperaba cualquier cosa de él en ese momento, otra petición con respecto a las lecciones de Karen, una invitación para Almack's, para una cena en casa de su madre, o incluso en la de la madre de Cornwell. Estaba de acuerdo. En ese momento, cualquiera de ellas le parecía una solicitud justa a cambio del nombre de una taberna en la que poder continuar sus aventuras.

Sin embargo, no esperaba verle sonreír. Y bueno, cuando lo hizo, cuando esbozó aquella amplia, ladina y lobuna sonrisa que le hizo estremecerse de los pies a la cabeza, no estaba preparada. Un ramalazo de calor se extendió por todo su cuerpo y se le desbocó el corazón. No pudo evitar clavar los ojos en los dientes blancos, ni en los labios plenos y suaves, ni en el único hoyuelo que apareció en su mejilla.

«Jamás me había parecido tan guapo.»

Terry se aprovechó de su estado indefenso y se acercó a ella hasta que la obligó a apoyar la espalda contra la pared. Candy se dio cuenta entonces de que el pequeño nicho era un mar en calma comparado con el bullicio de la multitud que había en el salón de baile. Había elegido un rincón que quedaba casi oculto por una maciza columna y un grupo de helechos enormes, donde podían encontrar un poco de intimidad.

A él no parecía importarle que lo más granado de la sociedad estuviera a solo unos pasos.

Se puso nerviosa.

Terry alargó la mano y le pasó un dedo por el brazo, dejando un rastro de fuego en el recorrido que siguió hasta su mano enguantada, que tomó en la de él y giró, descubriendo la muñeca ante su vista. Le rozó la delicada piel de la zona con el pulgar, haciendo que se le disparara el pulso. Todo su mundo se redujo a ese momento, a esa caricia. No podía apartar la mirada del punto donde la tocaba. El calor de su mano y el roce constante del pulgar la consumían y amenazaban con privarla de la cordura.

No supo durante cuánto tiempo permaneció haciéndole aquello ni durante cuánto le acarició los dedos antes de llevárselos a los labios y presionar su boca contra la piel desnuda de la muñeca. Ella cerró los ojos para hacer frente a la oleada de sensaciones que acompañó al gesto; la suavidad de sus labios, que estaban lo suficientemente separados como para darle un beso caliente y húmedo antes de que le rozara con los dientes aquel sensible lugar. Candy se oyó gemir y abrió los ojos a tiempo de ver cómo le lamía la piel, tranquilizándola. Entonces, Terry le sostuvo la mirada mientras seguía haciendo estragos en sus sentidos, y ella no pudo sino observarlo, segura de que él sabía exactamente lo que estaba provocándole.

Con un último beso, el marqués le soltó la mano, pero le sostuvo la mirada mientras se inclinaba sobre ella. Cuando habló, sus palabras fueron apenas una brisa y no un sonido, que le rozó suavemente la piel de la sien.

—El perro y la paloma.

Al principio Candy se sintió confusa. A pesar de que no había estado segura de lo que él le diría, no esperaba eso. Entonces, en el interior de la espesa neblina de sensualidad que él había creado a su alrededor, comprendió. Agrandó los ojos. Pero antes de que pudiera decir nada, él se había ido, dejándola a solas para que recobrara el juicio.

Sin embargo, le había dado el nombre de una taberna.

continuara...


	8. Chapter 8

Hola chicas hoy tuve algo de tiempo asi que aqui esta un capitulo, saludos a todas

Capítulo 7

—Elroy, tienes que ayudarme —le pidió Candy a la doncella en tono de súplica mientras esta, indignada, le desenredaba los largos cabellos que había peinado tan cuidadosamente antes del baile de compromiso.

—No tengo que hacer nada de eso —replicó la anciana—. ¿No te das cuenta de que, si llegan a descubrirlo, perderé mi empleo?

—Jamás dejaría que ocurriera eso —aseguró Candy—. Pero ¡sin tu ayuda no conseguiré nada!

Elroy buscó los ojos de Candy en el espejo.

—Bueno, pues deberías considerar esas dificultades como una señal, Candy. Si te descubrieran… ¡Piensa en tu reputación!

—¡No me descubrirán! —Candy se giró para enfrentarse a Elroy, haciendo que el pelo revuelto flotara a su alrededor—. Para empezar, todos están tan concentrados en el baile que nadie se dará cuenta de que me he ido. Si me ayudas a conseguir un disfraz, las posibilidades de ser atrapada serán prácticamente nulas. Solo una noche, Elroy. Regresaré pronto y nadie lo sabrá. —Candy hizo una pausa, juntó las manos y añadió—: Por favor, por favor… Yo también me merezco una velada excitante, ¿verdad?

La mujer se quedó callada mientras consideraba la súplica de Candy, luego emitió un largo suspiro.

—Esa lista acabará por matarnos a las dos de un disgusto.

Candy esbozó una amplia sonrisa. Había ganado.

—¡Excelente! ¡Oh, Elroy, gracias!

—Tendrás que darme mucho más que las gracias cuando el conde pida mi cabeza.

—De acuerdo. —Candy no pudo borrar la sonrisa cuando le dio la espalda a la doncella para que pudiera acceder a los botones de la espalda.

Mientras comenzaba a desabrocharlos, Elroy negó una y otra vez con la cabeza, sin dejar de mascullar para sí misma.

—A una taberna… A altas horas de la noche… ¡Y voy a ayudarte! Creo que me he vuelto loca.

—Tonterías —aseguró Candy con vehemencia—. Solo eres una buena amiga. Una amiga tan buena que debería tener el domingo, el lunes y el martes libres.

La criada emitió un evasivo gruñido ante aquel evidente soborno.

—¿Has estado alguna vez en una taberna?

—Claro que no —dijo Candy—. Jamás he tenido la oportunidad.

—Pues deberías pensar que existe una razón para ello —replicó Elroy con sequedad.

—¿Tú sí has estado en una taberna?

La criada asintió con la cabeza, bruscamente.

—Me he visto obligada un par de veces. Solo espero que el marqués de Grandchester te haya recomendado una con clientela respetable. No me gusta nada que esté tan dispuesto a ayudarte a manchar tu reputación, Candy.

—No le eches la culpa a Terrence, Elroy. Tengo la certeza de que no me habría recomendado El Perro y la Paloma si hubiera pensado que sería yo quien iba a ir allí.

Elroy soltó un bufido de incredulidad.

—Entonces ese hombre no es muy listo, Candy, porque no se necesita demasiado cerebro para notar cuándo mientes.

Candy la ignoró.

—Sea como sea, estoy a punto de tener otra aventura, ¿no crees? ¿Crees que podré ver a un tabernero de mejillas coloradas al que le falten un par de dientes? ¿O quizá a una atractiva moza de taberna trabajando para mantener a sus hijos? ¿Tal vez encuentre a un grupo de jóvenes ambiciosos que acuden a beber cerveza para olvidarse de los problemas tras un día de fatigas?

—Lo único que creo que habrá en esa taberna es una chica demasiado romántica a la que no le quedará más remedio que enfrentarse a la realidad —aseveró la doncella en tono seco.

—Oh, Elroy. ¿Dónde está tu espíritu aventurero?

—Creo que tú tienes de sobra por las dos. —Como Candy la ignoró, añadió—: ¿Me prometes una cosa?

—¿Qué?

—Si te tropiezas con algo que te incomode, te irás inmediatamente. Quizá debería enviar a Marck contigo —dijo, refiriéndose a su hijo, uno de los cocheros de los White—. Se encargaría de mantenerte a salvo.

La idea hizo que Candy se tensara. Se giró con rapidez para enfrentarse a la criada, sosteniendo el vestido aflojado contra el pecho y una expresión de urgencia en la cara.

—Elroy, nadie debe enterarse nunca de que he hecho esto. Ni siquiera Marck. No puedo arriesgarme. Lo comprendes, ¿verdad?

Elroy se mantuvo en silencio mientras consideraba su siguiente maniobra.

—Un sencillo vestido de lana marrón servirá —afirmó con una firme inclinación de cabeza en tono determinado—. Y también un manto con capucha que te oculte la cara.

Candy sonrió ampliamente.

—Me pongo en tus manos con respecto al disfraz.

—Bueno, no sé nada de disfraces, pero sí que soy una experta en cómo viste una plebeya. —Elroy señaló el biombo antes de continuar—. Iré a buscarte un vestido y una capa. Y quítate esa ropa mientras tanto.

—Necesitaré una cofia.

—Pensaba que ya nos habíamos librado de las cofias —resopló Elroy.

—Y lo hemos hecho. Pero esta noche necesito cualquier cosa que sirva para camuflarme.

Elroy soltó un bufido y salió mascullando para sí misma, probablemente sobre los retos a los que deben enfrentarse las sufridas doncellas.

Una vez que Elroy se hubo ido, Candy se quitó el vestido que había utilizado para el baile. Entonces, se movió suavemente al ritmo de la música lejana que sonaba en el piso inferior, donde los invitados continuaban bailando y celebrando el futuro enlace entre Annie y Archie

No le cabía duda alguna de que ese era el mejor baile de su vida. No solo por haber bailado el vals con Terrence—aunque aquello era un factor decisivo— ni por el decadente y escandaloso intercambio con él en medio de la fiesta, donde cualquiera podría haberlos visto, sino porque por primera vez en su vida había encontrado en sí misma una fuerza incontenible, como si se considerara capaz de hacer cualquier cosa que se propusiera.

Como la aventura que estaba a punto de vivir.

Aquella sensación había sido demasiado poderosa para resistirse a ella, y había escapado de la fiesta poco después de que Terrence hubiera desaparecido. Su encuentro secreto, unido a la emoción de que le hubiera recomendado una taberna, provocó que le resultara imposible seguir entablando tranquilas conversaciones con los miembros de la sociedad. ¿Cómo iba a hablar de cosas sin importancia cuando tenía una taberna que visitar? ¿Cuando podía ser la nueva Candy?

Imposible, por supuesto.

No fue la primera en abandonar el baile, pero dudaba que nadie se hubiera fijado en que había desaparecido… Una hiriente realidad que quedó compensada por la facilidad con que pudo escaparse para correr su aventura. «Alguna ventaja tenía que tener ser una florero.»

Sonrió ante ese pensamiento a la vez que un golpecito en la puerta anunciaba el regreso de Elroy. La doncella entró lo más deprisa que pudo, cargada con el vestido y la capa.

Llena de excitación, Candy no pudo evitar aplaudir, provocando que la anciana frunciera el ceño.

—Creo que eres la única persona que se pondría tan contenta al ver un vestido de lana marrón.

—Quizá soy la primera persona en ver esa prenda como lo que realmente es.

—¿Qué?

—Un boleto a la libertad.

El Perro y la Paloma era, evidentemente, un lugar muy popular.

Candy estudió el entorno con atención a través de la ventanilla del coche de alquiler que la había llevado hasta la taberna, sentada en el borde del asiento y con la nariz casi pegada al cristal. Había recorrido incontables veces Jermyn Street en coche durante el día, pero no sabía que el lugar se convertía en algo totalmente diferente durante la noche. De hecho, la transformación era fascinante.

Había docenas de personas en la calle, delante de la taberna, iluminadas por la luz amarilla que salía por las ventanas del local. Le sorprendió ver a algunos aristócratas con sus almidonadas corbatas relacionándose con caballeros y miembros de la clase mercantil, los _cits_, aquellos a los que tanto se criticaba en los salones de baile de Londres por trabajar para ganar dinero.

Entre todos esos varones había un puñado de mujeres; algunas venían con pareja, otras carecían de escolta. Aquello hizo que Candy sintiera una cierta aprensión; en su fuero interno había esperado llegar a la taberna y no encontrar más mujeres, así se habría visto obligada a pedirle al cochero que la devolviera a su casa de inmediato.

Lo cierto es que no sabía si alegrarse al darse cuenta de que se había quedado sin una excusa válida para regresar.

Suspiró, y el aliento exhalado empañó el cristal, haciendo que la luz se convirtiera en una neblina amarilla. Podía volver a casa y beber una copa de whisky en el estudio de Anthony. Con Anthony. Después de todo, él ya la había invitado con anterioridad. En Allendale House no pondría su reputación en entredicho.

«En Allendale House no supondría una aventura.»

Candy pegó un respingo al pensar eso y apretó con fuerza la lista en la mano enguantada, sintiendo cómo el elegante papel se arrugaba contra su palma mientras la incertidumbre la inundaba.

Debería haber permitido que Elroy fuera con ella. Aquella aventura solitaria se estaba haciendo demasiado intrépida.

Sin embargo, no podía regresar a casa. No después de haberse atrevido a pedirle a Grandchester el nombre de una taberna y dar con el disfraz adecuado. Se movió con nerviosismo bajo la áspera lana del vestido, que le estaba irritando la piel a pesar de la camisola de lino que llevaba puesta. Con la capucha sobre la cabeza nadie la miraría dos veces cuando entrara; pediría una copa de whisky y se sentaría discretamente en una mesa del fondo. Le había pedido a Elroy información sobre la distribución de las tabernas y sabía qué pasaba en el interior. Lo único que faltaba era que se atreviera a salir del vehículo.

Desafortunadamente, sus piernas no parecían dispuestas a colaborar.

«¿Estoy preparada, o no?»

De pronto se quedó sin opciones; la puerta se abrió y el conductor se dirigió a ella en un tono bastante exasperado.

—¿Señorita? Me indicó que la trajera a El Perro y la Paloma, ¿verdad?

Candy arrugó la lista en la mano.

—En efecto.

—Bueno, pues ya hemos llegado.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—De acuerdo. —Puso un pie sobre la escalerilla plegable que el hombre había extendido hasta el suelo y se apoyó en la mano que le tendía.

Podía hacerlo. Se armó de valor y dio el paso que le faltaba, plantando la bota de piel de cabritilla justo en un charco de agua turbia. Con un involuntario grito de disgusto, retrocedió a una parte seca y alzó la mirada hacia el conductor, que parecía estar divirtiéndose. El hombre esbozó una arrogante sonrisa.

—Debería mirar dónde pone el pie, señorita.

Candy lo miró con el ceño fruncido.

—Gracias por el consejo, señor.

—¿Está segura de que quiere entrar ahí? —preguntó con la cabeza ladeada.

Ella enderezó los hombros.

—Segurísima, señor.

—Bien. Entonces… —La saludó inclinando el sombrero y se subió al pescante para azuzar sus caballos y partir en busca de su próximo cliente.

Ella se ajustó la capucha y miró hacia la taberna. «Parece que sí estoy lista», pensó. Observando cuidadosamente el empedrado por si había más agujeros, se internó entre el gentío y se encaminó hacia la entrada.

Él la vio en el mismo momento en que entró en la taberna.

No había tenido ninguna duda de que ella le había mentido al decirle que era su hermano el que necesitaba consejos sobre tabernas. No habría sido normal que el conde de White necesitara la ayuda de su hermana para encontrar un local en Londres.

Lo cual llevaba al meollo de la cuestión, ¿para qué quería lady Candice Calpurnia saber el nombre de una taberna?

Y ¿qué diablos estaba haciendo ella en una en mitad de la noche? ¿Acaso no le importaban su reputación y las consecuencias que aquello podía tener para su familia? ¿Para su propia hermana, por el amor de Dios? Había dejado la reputación de Karen en sus manos y allí estaba ella, en un lugar público, más fresca que una lechuga, a punto de meterse en problemas.

Terrence se recostó en el respaldo de la silla con un whisky en la mano y la atención centrada por completo en Candy, que se había quedado paralizada en el umbral de la puerta de la taberna y parecía fascinada y aterrada a partes iguales. El local estaba lleno de gente en diversos estados de ebriedad. Había elegido uno de los establecimientos más formales de St. James. Podría haberla enviado a Haymarket o Cheapside para darle una lección, pero había pensado —correctamente— que este bastaría para hacerla girar sobre sus talones.

La vio apretar la capa que la cubría mientras pasaba la vista por el interior, sin saber hacia dónde dirigir la mirada y sin abandonar la conducta calmada que su educación requería. La joven dio un respingo cuando oyó un estridente coro de risas masculinas en una larga mesa, a la izquierda. Los hombres miraban a una moza de la taberna que colocaba unas jarras de cerveza sobre el gastado tablero de roble, mostrando su generoso pecho ante los ojos apreciativos de los clientes. Candy se quedó boquiabierta cuando un hombre sujetó a la camarera pechugona y tiró de ella para sentarla en su regazo mientras la muchacha emitía un agudo grito. Apartó la mirada antes de poder ver las escandalosas consecuencias de aquella escena.

Por desgracia, su vista cayó sobre una complaciente pareja. Una joven, con una indecente cantidad de piel a la vista, recorría la mandíbula del caballero con un dedo, buscando claramente su compañía. Ambos se hacían arrumacos en voz baja, con los labios casi pegados y los ojos encerrados en una mirada apasionada que solo podía dar como resultado una cosa, algo que incluso la inocente lady Candice Calpurnia White captaría a la perfección. La pareja no se enteró de que ella contenía el aliento antes de dirigirse al fondo de la taberna, justo donde había una mesa vacía en una esquina débilmente iluminada. Muy cerca de donde él estaba.

Si no estuviera tan enfadado con aquella ridícula mujer, incluso sería divertido.

Mientras atravesaba el abarrotado lugar, Candy intentó con todas sus fuerzas evitar cualquier roce, accidental o intencionado, con los clientes; una tarea casi imposible a causa de la apretada humanidad que se interponía entre ella y el santuario que suponía aquella mesa vacía. Se sentó sin mirar a las personas que tenía cerca en un intento desesperado por recobrar la calma. Se acomodó de espaldas a él, pero la capucha se le había caído y Terry pudo observar cómo recuperaba el dominio de sí misma mientras esperaba que una de las camareras se acercara. Tenía el pelo recogido y cubierto por una horrible cofia de encaje, aunque se le habían escapado algunos rizos rubios que le rozaban la nuca, sonrojada por la excitación, haciendo que él fijara su atención en aquel precioso y erguido cuello.

Durante un fugaz momento, el marqués consideró cómo sería besarla allí. En la escena ocurrida en la fiesta en Allendale House había confirmado sus sospechas de que lady Candice White era una mujer ardiente y apasionada. Su respuesta era tan irresistiblemente desinhibida —tan diferente a la de las mujeres con las que se relacionaba habitualmente—, que no pudo dejar de preguntarse cómo reaccionaría ella ante una caricia más escandalosa.

«¿Qué estaba haciendo allí?»

Podía ser descubierta en cualquier momento por un buen número de personas relacionadas con la aristocracia de Londres; estaba en St. James, ¡por el amor de Dios! Y por si eso no fuera suficiente, había entrado sola en una taberna. ¡Sin protección de ningún tipo! Si algún hombre de los presentes la escogiera como objetivo, podía encontrarse en una situación muy seria y desagradable. Notó que ella sostenía un papel con firmeza entre las manos, como si fuera un talismán.

«¿Sería una carta de amor? ¿Sería posible que hubiera acudido allí para reunirse con un hombre?»

De todas las cosas irresponsables que podría haber hecho, aquella se llevaba la palma. La vio guardar el papel en el bolsillo de la capa cuando se le acercó una de las camareras.

—Un whisky, gracias. Un whisky escocés.

¿Había oído bien? ¿Acababa de pedir tranquilamente un whisky, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo, mientras estaba sentada sola en un rincón oscuro de una taberna de Londres a esa hora tan impía?

¿Se habría vuelto loca?

Una cosa era cierta. Había juzgado muy mal a la pequeña Candy White. No era, definitivamente, la madrina apropiada para Karen. Había buscado a una mujer con un carácter sin tacha y, en su lugar, había encontrado a Candy, que pedía whisky en las tabernas de Londres como si tal cosa.

Pero…

Pero no parecía calmada en absoluto. Terry entrecerró los ojos y la observó atentamente. Estaba más tiesa que un palo de escoba. Su respiración, según él podía notar por la subida y bajada de sus hombros, era jadeante y entrecortada. Estaba nerviosa. Incómoda. Y, a pesar de todo, allí estaba, en un lugar donde él mismo podría haberle dicho que se sentiría así. ¿Por qué? Iba a tener que preguntárselo. Que enfrentarse a ella. Y sabía que ella no iba a disfrutar de la experiencia.

La camarera regresó con la copa y Candy pagó; Terry observó que incluía una propina generosa por el servicio. Cuando la moza se alejó, él se inclinó hacia delante para observar cómo Candy alzaba la copa y tomaba un buen trago de whisky. No pudo verle la cara, pero la vio toser con fuerza y agitar la cabeza como si quisiera aclararse la mente antes de repetir la acción. Esa vez contuvo la respuesta, pero por la manera en que ladeó la cabeza, mirando el vaso, supuso que lo observaba con cierto escepticismo. Era evidente que no había bebido whisky en su vida. Tras verla reflexionar durante un buen rato si debía beber más o no, Terry ya no pudo contenerse más.

—Eso es lo que pasa cuando se pide whisky.

Candy casi dejó caer la copa. Terry se sintió gratificado. La jovenzuela se lo tenía merecido.

La chica se volvió rápidamente hacia él, haciendo zozobrar el líquido en el vaso; Terry se levantó y se sentó a su lado.

Tuvo que admirar la rapidez con la que ella se recobró de la sorpresa y respondió.

—Supongo que tendría que haberme imaginado que usted aparecería por aquí.

—Admitirá, milady, que pedir que le recomienden una taberna no es la más común de las peticiones en una dama educada.

—Me figuro que no. —Candy volvió a mirar su copa—. Supongo que no lograré convencerle para que regrese a su mesa y haga como que no me ha visto, ¿verdad?

—Me temo que es realmente imposible. No puedo dejarla aquí sola. Podría verse envuelta en una situación comprometida con demasiada facilidad.

A ella le dio la risa.

—Me resulta difícil creerlo, milord.

—¿No es capaz de ver el daño que le haría a su reputación que la encontraran aquí? —susurró él inclinándose hacia delante.

—Me imagino que sensiblemente menor que si me encontraran aquí con usted. —La joven hizo un gesto, indicando al resto de la taberna—. Hay muchas damas solas.

Terry entrecerró los ojos.

—Dudo mucho que esas _damas_ en particular permanezcan mucho rato solas.

Ella no captó de inmediato el significado de sus palabras y frunció el ceño. Cuando lo hizo, pasados unos segundos, miró a las mujeres que había a su alrededor y luego a él con los ojos abiertos como platos. Terry asintió con la cabeza, confirmando sus sospechas.

Ella contuvo la respiración.

—Pero yo… yo no soy…

—Lo sé.

—Nunca haría…

Él inclinó la cabeza como si supiera lo que iba a decir.

—Lo que me lleva a preguntarle, ¿por qué está aquí?

Ella se mantuvo en silencio tanto tiempo que él llegó a pensar que no le respondería.

—Si de verdad quiere saberlo —repuso, finalmente—, he venido para beber un vaso de whisky.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Perdone que no la crea.

—¡Es cierto!

—No se requiere mucho poder de observación para darse cuenta de que no había bebido whisky en su vida, lady Candice.

—Eso también es cierto, pero he venido a probarlo —repitió ella.

Terry suspiró con irritación y se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla.

—Si usted lo dice —dijo él, sin creerse ni una palabra.

—¡Es cierto! —gritó ella, indignada—. ¿Por qué le resulta tan difícil creerme?

—Pues para empezar, le aseguro que el escocés que puede encontrar en Allendale House es muchísimo mejor que la porquería que le han dado aquí. ¿Por qué no lo probó allí?

—Prefiero beber aquí. Encuentro la atmósfera muy… sugerente.

—No sabía lo que se iba a encontrar aquí hasta que ha entrado —señaló él.

Ella guardó silencio.

—En segundo lugar —continuó él al darse cuenta de que ella no iba a responder—, por lo que he podido observar, el whisky no le ha gustado nada.

El brillo en los ojos de la joven adquirió un matiz desafiante.

—¿De veras? —Y dicho eso, ella alzó la copa y brindó hacia él antes de dar un buen trago.

Al momento comenzó a toser y jadear, apretándose una mano contra el pecho y dejando la copa sobre la mesa. Le llevó un buen rato recuperarse; cuando lo hizo, fue para ver que él no se había movido salvo para adoptar una mirada de presumida superioridad.

—Es un placer que se aprende a disfrutar con el tiempo —explicó él con voz seca como la arena.

—Supongo —respondió ella de mala manera. Luego añadió—: Creo que tengo la garganta ardiendo.

—Esa sensación en particular desaparecerá en un momento. —Hizo una pausa y agregó—: Sería conveniente que la próxima vez diera un sorbito y no un trago tan grande.

—Gracias, milord, no lo había considerado —musitó ella secamente.

—¿Qué está haciendo aquí? —Las palabras fueron tranquilas y zalameras, contrastando con la aguda curiosidad que rezumaban sus ojos azules.

—Ya se lo he dicho. —Dio un pequeño sorbo e hizo una mueca.

Terry suspiró, sin apartar la vista de ella.

—Si es cierto eso, está todavía más loca de lo que pensaba. ¿No se da cuenta de que pone en grave peligro su reputación?

—Voy disfrazada.

—Se la reconoce perfectamente.

Ella se llevó la mano a la cofia en un gesto de nerviosismo.

—No me ha reconocido nadie.

—Yo sí.

—Usted es diferente.

Él la observó durante un momento.

—Tiene razón. Soy diferente. A diferencia de la mayoría de los hombres presentes tengo un gran interés en que siga siendo respetable, y por eso no me aprovecho de que no tenga acompañante.

—Gracias, lord Grandchester —se burló ella—, pero no necesito su protección.

—Pues a mí me parece que es justo lo que necesita. ¿O tengo que recordarle que usted y su familia están a punto de verse relacionados con mi hermana? Ella ya tiene suficientes puntos en contra, no necesita que nadie le arruine de golpe la reputación y las posibilidades de éxito.

—Si tanto le preocupa la calidad de mi reputación, milord —indicó, envalentonada por el whisky—, ¿puedo sugerirle que encuentre otra madrina para su hermana?

Terry entrecerró los ojos.

—No, lady Candice. Tenemos un trato. La quiero a usted.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque ella confía en usted y disfruta de su compañía. Y porque no tengo tiempo para volver a empezar de cero y encontrar a otra persona. —Su tono era duro como el acero.

La camarera regresó en ese momento y se inclinó sobre Terrence, de manera que le mostró una excelente vista de sus más que abundantes encantos.

—¿Necesita algo más, milord?

—No esta noche —respondió Terry con una despreocupada sonrisa, notando la sorpresa de Candy ante la franca invitación de la mujer.

—Conozco muchas maneras de hacerle sentirse mejor, cariño.

Los ojos de Candy estaban redondos como platos.

—Estoy seguro de ello —aseguró Terrence con picardía, sacando una moneda y depositándola en la palma de la mano de la moza—. Gracias.

—Me molesta enormemente que me digan cómo comportarme, como si no fuera capaz de pensar por mí misma —dijo Candy con tono agudo, cuando la chica se alejó—, en especial alguien que se comporta como usted.

—¿Qué quiere decir? —preguntó él inocentemente.

—No puede estar sugiriéndome que no ha notado que ella… ella…

—¿Ella…? —Terry curvó los labios.

—Milord, es usted incorregible —señaló Candy frustrada.

—En efecto. Como ambos estamos de acuerdo en que mi reputación no tiene arreglo posible, ¿puedo sugerirle que nos centremos en la suya? —No esperó respuesta—. Dejará de ponerla en peligro, Candice, al menos hasta que Karen sea presentada. Eso significa que no quiero enterarme de más visitas a tabernas sin acompañante. Mejor todavía, nada de visitar tabernas. Y si pudiera evitar salir de casa a altas horas de la noche, mejor que mejor.

—Claro, milord —dijo Candy con ironía, un poco achispada—. Y ya que estamos, ¿cómo me sugiere que evite a los hombres que me acosen inadecuadamente en mi mansión familiar?

La impetuosidad de esa declaración sorprendió a Terry y rectificó al momento.

—Tiene razón, por supuesto. Por favor, le ruego que acepte mis…

—No quiero que se disculpe —le interrumpió Candy con voz temblorosa—. No soy una niña, ni quiero que me hagan sentir que no tengo control sobre mis acciones. Ni usted ni nadie. Y tampoco podría…

Ella se calló de pronto. «Y tampoco podría soportar enterarme de que lamenta haberme besado.»

Evidentemente, sabía de sobra que era cierto, que él la había besado en su alcoba para probar su superioridad, para pasar el rato o por alguna otra razón no romántica. Pero, por primera vez en su vida, se había sentido realizada. Y no pensaba permitir que él lo arruinara con una disculpa.

El silencio cayó entre ellos y Candy se terminó la copa con mano temblorosa. Terry tenía razón, por supuesto. Aquella bebida parecía asimilarse mejor con un poco de práctica. Dejó el vaso sobre la mesa y observó cómo una gotita de whisky se deslizaba lentamente por el interior de la copa antes de desaparecer en el fondo. Ella siguió el mismo camino con el dedo por el exterior y esperó a que él hablara.

Como no lo hizo, sintió el irreprimible deseo de salir de aquel lugar que, de repente, le parecía demasiado pequeño.

—Lamento haberle estropeado la velada, milord. Como ya he completado la tarea que había venido a realizar, creo que será mejor que me vaya.

Se puso en pie, se colocó la capucha y se envolvió en la capa. Él la imitó de inmediato, poniéndose el abrigo y el sombrero y sujetando el bastón. Ella le sostuvo la mirada.

—No necesito un acompañante —le aseguró.

—No sería un caballero si no la escoltase a casa, milady. —Candy notó un leve énfasis en la última palabra, como si él quisiera recordarle su posición.

Ella se negó a discutir con él. No pensaba permitir que le estropeara una velada que debería considerar brillante; después de todo, había tachado con éxito otro punto de su lista. Se dio la vuelta y comenzó a atravesar la abarrotada taberna en dirección a la puerta, ansiosa por salir del establecimiento y segura de que si podía alcanzar la calle primero, llamaría a un carruaje de alquiler y lo dejaría atrás… Y con él, aquel horrible interludio. Sin embargo, esta vez pareció tener menos habilidad para evitar los empujones de la gente. Parecía haber perdido parte de su equilibrio y notaba la mente algo embotada. ¿Sería posible que el poco alcohol ingerido se le hubiera subido a la cabeza?

Salió del local a la fresca noche primaveral y se dirigió a la calle principal en busca de un carruaje. Observó que Terrence llamaba a su cochero, que lo estaba esperando cerca.

«Excelente —pensó ella para sus adentros—, quizá haya decidido dejarme en paz después de todo.» Ignoró la punzada de decepción que acompañó a ese pensamiento y caminó por la acera, mirando con atención otro de los vehículos estacionados. En el último momento, recordó el charco con el que se había tropezado al inicio de la noche y alargó la zancada para evitar el barro, pero perdió el equilibrio y supo que caería de bruces sobre la grava. Estiró los brazos y se preparó para el impacto.

Pero no llegó a caer.

Antes de que pudiera darse cuenta de lo que había sucedido, sintió que la tierra cambiaba de posición y que estaba atrapada contra una pared dura y caliente.

—¡Qué mujer más exasperante! —oyó que farfullaba Terry mientras la rodeaba con sus brazos, y ella lanzó un gritito cuando él la alzó en el aire y la apretó contra su pecho. Era un torso ancho y muy firme. A Candy se le cayó la capucha y se topó directamente con los fieros ojos azules del marqués. Con sus labios a pocos centímetros de su boca.

«¡Qué maravillosos labios!» Negó con la cabeza para deshacerse de esos absurdos pensamientos.

—Podría haberse matado —dijo él, con la voz ronca por algún tipo de sentimiento que ella no pudo identificar. Pensó para sus adentros que probablemente sería furia.

—Creo que es bastante improbable que me hubiera «matado» —indicó ella, a pesar de saber de sobra que aquellas palabras no servirían para ponerlo de mejor humor.

—Podría haberse caído y haber sido atropellada por cualquier carruaje que pasara. Creo que «matado» es la palabra correcta.

Ella abrió la boca para discutir, pero él la cambió de posición en sus brazos, distrayéndola. La dejó sobre la acera, ante la puerta abierta de un carruaje, y señaló con un solo dedo al interior, vagamente iluminado.

—Adentro. —La palabra no admitía réplicas.

Ella tomó la mano que le ofrecía y subió al vehículo. Se sentó. Notó que los rizos le rodeaban la cara y se le pegaban a las mejillas. Se llevó la mano a la cabeza para comprobar la posición de la cofia y descubrió que no la llevaba.

—¡Espere! —exclamó cuando estaba a punto de entrar en el cubículo. Él se detuvo y le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva—. He perdido la cofia.

Al oírla, él se metió en el coche y, tras tomar asiento junto a ella, le hizo una seña al lacayo para que cerrara la puerta. Candy observó anonadada cómo se quitaba los guantes y el sombrero y los dejaba en el asiento frente a ellos antes de golpear ruidosamente el techo del carruaje para indicarle al cochero que se pusiera en marcha.

—¿Es que no me ha escuchado? —le preguntó.

—Claro que sí.

—Mi cofia… —empezó ella.

—Ya la he oído.

—Pero ¿por qué no…?

—Porque no.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque perder esa cofia ha sido una suerte. Debería estar agradecida de que haya desaparecido. Es demasiado joven para ponerse algo tan espantoso.

—¡A mí me gusta! —dijo con toda la dignidad que pudo reunir.

—No, no le gusta.

Ella apartó la mirada y observó la calle a través de la ventanilla. Tenía razón, por supuesto. Odiaba aquella cofia de encaje y todo lo que representaba. Al fin y al cabo ¿no había quemado ella misma una de aquellas cosas? No pudo contener una sonrisa al recordarlo. De acuerdo. Estaba encantada de haberse librado de ella.

Pero no pensaba permitir que Terry también lo supiera.

—Gracias —musitó; las palabras resonaron en el silencio del carruaje. Como él no respondió, aclaró—: Por salvarme.

Terry emitió un gruñido evasivo como única respuesta. Resultaba evidente que estaba molesto por sus acciones. Maravilloso.

Después de unos minutos de silencio, Candy hizo otro intento por brindarle lo que esperaba fuera una oferta de paz en forma de conversación.

—Espero con ansiedad la presentación de Karen, milord. Tengo la esperanza de que se case por amor.

—Yo espero que no.

—¿Perdón? —dijo, mirándole con sorpresa.

—A los miembros de la familia Grandchester no se nos da bien el amor. No es algo que desee para ninguno de nosotros.

—Sin duda alguna no puede creer eso.

—¿Por qué no? —respondió él de inmediato—. Mi madre dejó un rastro de corazones rotos por toda Europa, les puso los cuernos a dos maridos y abandonó a tres hijos a los que decía amar. ¿Y me sugiere que la típica unión por amor sería una buena manera de medir el éxito de mi hermana en la sociedad? No. Consideraré que Karen ha tenido éxito si realiza un matrimonio con un hombre bueno y con carácter, dos cualidades mucho más importantes que el amor.

Si estuvieran en otro lugar y fuera otro momento, Candy lo habría dejado pasar. Pero impulsada por el whisky o la aventura, se giró en el asiento para enfrentarse a él.

—¿Me está diciendo, milord, que no cree en el amor?

—El amor es solo una excusa para actuar sin medir las consecuencias —expuso con patente desinterés—. Jamás he visto que sirva para nada más que provocar angustia. Y, como concepto en abstracto, hace más mal que bien.

—Debo disentir.

—No esperaría otra cosa —dijo él con franqueza—. Déjeme exponer su opinión: piensa que el amor existe en toda la gloria poética de Shakespeare, Marlowe o lord Byron, por mencionar solo a unos cuantos.

—No es necesario que lo diga con ese desdén.

—Perdón. —Terrence agitó una mano en el aire, sosteniéndole la mirada bajo la tenue luz—. Por favor, adelante. Ilústreme sobre las bondades del amor.

Candy se puso nerviosa. A pesar de que él parecía dispuesto a discutir el tema sobre unas bases académicas, lo que uno pensaba del amor era más bien… personal. Adoptó un tono engolado.

—No es que haya llegado a pensar que el amor es algo tan perfecto porque los poetas quieran que lo creamos, pero existen matrimonios por amor. Yo misma soy el producto de uno de ellos. Y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, lo que he visto esta noche debería haberme convencido. Mi hermana y Cornwell solo tienen ojos el uno para el otro.

—La atracción no es amor.

—No creo que entre ellos exista una simple atracción.

Las palabras se desvanecieron en el silencio y él la observó fijamente durante un largo rato antes de inclinarse hacia ella, deteniéndose a solo unos centímetros.

—No hay nada simple en la atracción.

—No obstante… —Ella se interrumpió, incapaz de recordar lo que estaba a punto de decir. Él estaba demasiado cerca.

—¿Quiere que le demuestre lo complicada que puede resultar la atracción? —Las palabras fueron firmes y aterciopeladas, el sonido de la tentación. Los labios de Terrence casi rozaban los suyos, y Candy pudo notar el movimiento de estos cuando él hablaba.

Terrence esperó, a punto de lanzarse sobre ella, a que le respondiera. Candy se vio consumida por la insoportable necesidad de tocarlo. Intentó hablar, pero no encontró las palabras. No podía pensar. Terry había invadido sus sentidos dejándola sin otra elección que hacer desaparecer la distancia que los separaba.

En el momento en que sus labios se tocaron, Terry se hizo cargo de todo. La rodeó con los brazos y la sentó sobre su regazo para poder besarla a conciencia. Aquel beso fue muy diferente al otro. Fue más intenso, menos cuidadoso, más profundo. Ese beso fue una fuerza desatada de la naturaleza. Candy gimió cuando él subió la mano hasta el cuello y la ahuecó en su mejilla para hacerle inclinar la cabeza y alinear mejor sus bocas. Entonces, comenzó a jugar con sus labios antes de recorrérselos con la lengua. Cuando se apartó, la miró con los ojos entrecerrados al tiempo que esbozaba la sombra de una sonrisa.

—Eres tan apasionada… —susurró contra sus labios mientras le introducía los dedos en el pelo para hacer que cayeran las horquillas y que los envolvieran los rizos de la joven—. Tan ansiosa… Separa los labios para mí.

Y entonces reclamó su boca en un beso abrasador, y ella le correspondió sin poder contenerse, respondiendo a cada caricia, a cada gesto. Se vio envuelta en un remolino, en el que el tiempo iba más despacio, repleto de besos embriagadores, donde solo podía pensar que tenía que estar más cerca de él. Le rodeó el cuello con los brazos cuando él le abrió la capa y le cubrió los pechos con las manos, ahuecándolos y sopesándolos lentamente. Cuando le rozó las puntas con los pulgares, duras bajo la áspera lana del burdo vestido, Candy apartó la boca, sorprendida, liberando los labios que él le apretó al instante contra los tensos músculos del cuello, dibujando una línea con la lengua desde la garganta hasta el hombro. Luego, Terry le deslizó los dientes sobre la sensible piel, haciéndole estremecerse de placer, antes de volver a lamerle la garganta. Candy suspiró ante la sensación y notó que él curvaba los labios contra su hombro justo cuando la tensa lana del corpiño se soltó y los pechos se derramaron en sus manos.

Candy abrió los ojos de golpe ante la repentina libertad y el impacto del frío aire en la piel sensible. Sostuvo la abrasadora mirada de Terrence durante un instante antes de que él bajara la vista a sus senos desnudos. La joven observó que su piel brillaba bajo la luz oscilante de las calles que recorrían y, cuando él movió la mano sobre ella, se sintió incapaz de apartar la mirada de la imagen de sus dedos bronceados contra la cremosa superficie. Era lo más erótico que hubiera imaginado. Observó que él friccionaba la piel ruborizada y que frotaba el pulgar sobre el pezón desnudo, rodeándolo lentamente… Haciendo que se endureciera todavía más.

Ella se contoneó sobre su regazo ante esa sensación, y él emitió un siseo cuando presionó la cadera contra su firme longitud. Candy se vio consumida por una sensación de poder femenino, y se volvió a mover, esta vez meciéndose deliberadamente contra él. Terry respiró hondo y la detuvo con un agarre de hierro al tiempo que la miraba a los ojos.

—Estás jugando un juego muy peligroso, pilluela. Y yo soy un adversario formidable.

Ella agrandó los ojos sorprendida por las palabras. Cuando él capturó el pecho con la boca, fue ella la que contuvo la respiración. Notó que le rodeaba la punta del pezón con la lengua antes de cerrar los labios y succionar suavemente, trabajando la dura cima con la boca y los dientes hasta que Candy gimió sin contención y tuvo que sujetarle la cabeza con las manos, aferrándose a sus cabellos.

Terry apartó la boca y sopló sobre el duro pezón, jugueteando con ella.

—Terry —pronunció el nombre con voz ronca y suplicante.

—¿Sí?

—No te detengas —susurró ella en la oscuridad—. Por favor.

Los blancos dientes de Terry relucieron en la penumbra cuando esbozó una amplia y pícara sonrisa. Negó con la cabeza, observándola, fascinado por su petición.

—Eres tan atrevida. Sabes perfectamente lo que quieres, a pesar de no haberlo disfrutado antes.

—Terry —suplicó ella otra vez, contoneándose en su regazo, frustrada ante su tono—. Por favor…

La besó, incapaz de negar el agudo placer que sintió ante tan honesta respuesta a sus caricias. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que había estado con una mujer tan entregada? Podía perderse en su deseo, en su entusiasmo. Interrumpió aquel duro beso para recompensarla.

—Será un placer, milady —afirmó, colocando los labios en el otro pecho.

Candy gimió su nombre, que resonó en el interior del vehículo, haciendo que él se estremeciera de placer en lo más profundo de su ser.

La deseaba. Allí, en el carruaje. Quería sepultarse en su interior y enseñarle adónde conducía la pasión.

Aquel pensamiento lo dejó conmocionado y apartó la boca del seno para mirar a la calle. Maldijo en voz alta. Aquella no era una mujer a la que seducir en un coche. Era lady Candice Calpurnia White, la hermana del conde de White. Y estaba medio desnuda a solo unos minutos de su casa. ¿Cómo podía haber perdido el control de esa manera?

Incorporó a Candy y le enderezó el corpiño, mientras ella se sentaba, confundida, en su regazo y lo observaba con una mirada inquisitiva.

—Estamos llegando a Allendale House —señaló él.

Las palabras sacaron a Candy de su ensueño. Saltó al asiento de enfrente y se cerró el vestido de golpe. Los guantes le restaban agilidad a los dedos y se los quitó con los dientes para apretarse los cordones. Luego se agachó para recoger las horquillas, que estaban esparcidas por el suelo del vehículo, y peinarse como estaba antes. Él la observó, intentando no notar las curvas de los pechos contra la áspera lana del vestido. Resistió el deseo de impedir que domara su pelo, inclinándose para recoger él mismo algunas de las horquillas y ofrecérselas.

Ella las cogió, rozándole los dedos y haciéndole notar un poco más aquel abrasador calor que había surgido entre ellos.

—Gracias —dijo ella, azorada. Se aseguró hasta el último mechón y se puso las manos en el regazo.

Ya había hecho desaparecer a la mujer apasionada que él había descubierto, ya estaba de vuelta la estirada y correcta lady Candice Calpurnia. Terry se apoyó en el respaldo, observándola mientras el carruaje se detenía un poco antes de llegar a Allendale House.

—No estaba seguro de si deberíamos parar ante la puerta o no. ¿Va a ser un regreso clandestino?

Ella esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—En efecto, milord.

—Ah, así que volvemos al «milord».

Ella no respondió, limitándose a inclinar la cabeza con timidez. Aunque él no lo pudo ver en la oscuridad del carruaje, supo que se había sonrojado.

—Me gustaría escoltarte hasta la puerta.

—No es necesario.

—Sin embargo…

—Creo que es mejor que vaya sola —le interrumpió—. Si nos encontraran juntos… —No terminó la frase. Con un gesto de cabeza, Terry abrió la puerta y le sujetó la mano para que se bajara.

Se incorporó en el asiento para observarla entrar en la casa a través de la oscura puerta principal. Cuando ella estuvo sana y salva en el interior, se recostó en el asiento y, con un golpe en el techo, indicó al cochero que siguiera el camino.

continuara...


	9. Chapter 9

Capítulo 8

Candy cerró la ancha puerta de roble de Allendale House con un suave «clic» y emitió un largo suspiro mientras se apoyaba en la fría madera. Volvió a guardar la llave en el bolsillo de la capa de Elroy y se llevó una mano desnuda a la garganta, tratando de contener el retumbar de su sangre.

El enorme vestíbulo de mármol estaba oscuro y tranquilo; el baile había terminado hacía ya horas, y los sirvientes, tras recogerlo todo, se habían retirado. El silencio absoluto que reinaba en el lugar le ofrecía a Candy la oportunidad de escuchar sus acelerados pensamientos. Había salido a buscar una aventura, ¡y una aventura había encontrado!

Emitió una risita tonta al pensarlo, y se llevó la mano a la boca para contenerla. Estaba segura de que las solteronas como ella no se reían de esa manera… pero, por alguna razón, parecía lo más apropiado esa noche, en la que acababa de regresar sigilosamente a su casa tras una excitante experiencia. Le dio otra vez la risa y volvió a contenerla. Tenía que subir las escaleras y meterse en la cama antes de que la viera alguien. Con todo lo que le había costado mantener sus actividades en secreto, ¡no podía permitir que la descubrieran ahora!

Se deslizó de puntillas por el vestíbulo de mármol hacia la protección que prometía la ancha escalinata. Tanteó en medio de la oscuridad, con los brazos estirados en busca del pasamanos de caoba. Acababa de poner el pie en el primer escalón cuando oyó rechinar un gozne a sus espaldas y un resquicio de luz dorada cayó sobre su rostro. Se giró, conteniendo el aliento, hacia la puerta, ahora abierta, de la biblioteca y se topó con los ojos de su hermano. Al instante supo que estaba irritado.

—Puedo explicarte…

—¿De dónde demonios vienes? —Su tono destilaba frustración e incredulidad a partes iguales.

Ella se quedó paralizada en mitad del movimiento mientras consideraba qué posibilidades tenía de escapar. No muchas y, si descartaba la idea de salir de casa y no regresar jamás, ninguna en absoluto.

—Supongo que no te creerás que estaba en el invernadero, ¿verdad? —susurró Candy, forzando una sonrisa.

—No —dijo Anthony secamente.

—¿Y en la salita? ¿Poniéndome al día con la correspondencia?

—Pues va a ser que no.

—¿Quizá en el invernadero de naranjos?

—Hermana… —El tono de Anthony contenía una advertencia implícita cuando le hizo una seña con el brazo y abrió más la puerta de la biblioteca—. ¿Puedo invitarte a unirte a mí?

Reconociendo que aquello era una derrota en toda regla, Candy suspiró y se acercó despacio a su hermano, que no se movió de donde estaba, apoyado en el marco de la puerta de la biblioteca. Pasó por debajo del brazo de Anthony para entrar en la cálida estancia; estaban encendidas las dos chimeneas y más de una docena de velas.

—Debería haber notado todas estas luces al entrar —masculló para sí misma.

—En efecto, deberías —confirmó Anthony en tono serio, cerrando la puerta. Candy se giró hacia su hermano al oír el picaporte.

Ver a su hermana bajo la luz de las velas no aplacó precisamente el estado de ánimo de Anthony.

—¡Dios mío! ¿Qué demonios llevas puesto?

—Mamá no aprobaría que utilizaras ese lenguaje en compañía de una dama, Anthony.

Pero su hermano no se dejó distraer.

—Para empezar, no estoy totalmente seguro de que mamá no utilizara el mismo lenguaje, dadas las circunstancias. Y además, la situación hace que me plantee un par de preguntas sobre lo que crees que puede hacer una dama, Candy ¿Te importaría explicarme dónde has estado esta noche?

—Esta noche he estado en el baile de compromiso —se evadió Candy, sabiendo que no lograría despertar las simpatías de su hermano mayor.

—Mi paciencia tiene un límite. —Los profundos ojos azul cielo de Anthony chispearon de furia—. Me refería a dónde has estado después del baile. Mejor dicho, ¿adónde has ido con ese… ese disfraz? —Agitó el brazo para indicar el atavío de Candy—. Es horrible. Es más, ¿de dónde has sacado algo tan horrible?

—Lo he pedido prestado.

—¿A quién?

—No pienso decírtelo.

Él cortó el aire con la mano.

—Imagino que te lo ha prestado Elroy. Debería echarla por su atrevimiento.

—Es probable. Pero no lo harás.

—No me provoques, Candice. —Una advertencia brilló en sus ojos—. Quiero respuestas, ¿dónde te has metido?

—Fuera.

Anthony parpadeó.

—¿Fuera?

—En efecto —confirmó Candy con un firme gesto de cabeza—. Fuera.

—¿Fuera dónde, Candice?

—En serio, Anthony —respondió en el más arrogante de los tonos—, no tengo por qué darte explicaciones sobre mis idas y venidas.

—Candy… —La palabra era en sí una advertencia.

La joven suspiró otra vez al darse cuenta de que no tenía escapatoria posible.

—Oh, de acuerdo. Me he escabullido. He ido a… —Se interrumpió. Realmente no existía una manera de decirlo con suavidad.

—¿Has ido a…?

—No te lo puedo decir —susurró.

Anthony entrecerró los ojos, un claro indicio de que se le había acabado la paciencia.

—Inténtalo.

Ella respiró hondo.

—He ido a una taberna.

—¿Que has hecho qué? —Las palabras fueron casi un rugido.

—¡Shhh! ¡Anthony! ¡Despertarás a toda la casa!

—¡No estoy seguro de que no debiera hacerlo! —musitó en un susurro enloquecido—. Dime si lo he comprendido bien, ¿me acabas de decir que has estado en una taberna?

—¡Shhh! ¡Sí!

—¿Con quién?

—¡Yo sola!

—Sola… —Se interrumpió y se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de soltar una maldición—. ¿Para qué?

—Para tomar una copa, por supuesto —indicó ella, como si fuera lo más normal.

—Por supuesto —repitió Anthony lentamente, conmocionado—. ¿Te has vuelto loca?

—Creo que no.

—¿Te ha visto alguien? —Ella se quedó paralizada y él repitió con voz aguda—. ¿Te ha visto alguien?

—Nadie importante.

Anthony la atravesó con una penetrante mirada celeste.

—¿Con quién te has encontrado?

Ella sopesó el riesgo.

—No es importante, en serio. Te aseguro que no causará problemas.

—Candice…

—Muy bien. Me ha visto Grandchester. Estaba allí.

Anthony se dejó caer pesadamente en una silla de brocado.

—¡Oh, Dios mío!

Candy lo imitó y se hundió en la silla de enfrente.

—Bueno, no es tan sorprendente, dado que fue él quien me recomendó esa taberna en particular —dijo ella con rapidez, tratando de apaciguar a su hermano antes de darse cuenta de que este había abierto los ojos como platos y de que sus palabras habían hecho más mal que bien.

—¿Grandchester te recomendó una taberna?

—Bueno, si soy fiel a la verdad, fui yo quien le pidió que me sugiriera alguna.

—Ah, bueno. Eso lo cambia todo.

—No es necesario que seas sarcástico, Anthony —respondió ella secamente—, no está bien.

—Claro, claro… En cambio que una dama soltera, hija de un conde para más señas, le pida a uno de los mayores granujas de Londres que le recomiende una taberna, eso sí está bien.

—Cuando te pones así resultas muy desagradable.

—¿Cuándo me pongo así? —Anthony se pasó la mano de nuevo por el pelo—. ¿Cómo se te ocurrió tal cosa? ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿Qué demonios estaba pensando él? —Llegado a ese punto se interrumpió bruscamente—. ¡Santo Dios, Candy! ¿Se ha comportado de una manera impropia? ¡Lo mataré!

—¡No! —exclamó ella—. ¡No! ¡Yo me acerqué a él!

—Para pedirle que te recomendara una taberna.

—Sí.

—Pero no debería haberte respondido.

—Pensó que era para ti.

—¿Para mí? —repitió lleno de sorpresa y confusión.

—En efecto. No podía pedirle que me la recomendara para mí, ¿verdad?

—Claro que no. —Anthony la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca—. ¿Por qué demonios no has bebido aquí? ¿Para qué necesitabas ir a una taberna?

—Bueno, por una cosa evidente —dijo Candy como si solo constatara un hecho—, beber aquí no sería una aventura.

—Una aventura…

—En efecto —continuó ella—. Y, si te paras a considerarlo, en realidad fue idea tuya.

—¿Idea mía? —Anthony comenzó a ponerse rojo.

—Sí. ¿No fuiste tú quién me animó a experimentar plenamente la vida hace tan solo unos días?

Las palabras flotaron en el aire mientras Anthony miraba a su hermana con absoluta incredulidad.

—¿Me tomas el pelo?

—En absoluto. Te aseguro que has sido tú quien ha provocado esto. —Candy sonrió, satisfecha consigo misma.

Anthony miró al techo; Candy no supo si para implorar paciencia divina o para suplicarle al Señor que bajara a la tierra a hacer entrar en razón a su hermana.

—Entonces vamos a dejar las cosas claras —expuso en un tono que no admitía réplica—. Me alegro de que hayas decidido aventurarte a hacer lo que te gusta. Pero aquí, en casa. Bajo este techo. Aquí puedes beber hasta que no te sostengas en pie, maldecir como un marinero de los muelles o quemar las labores de encaje. Pero como hermano mayor, como cabeza de familia y como conde —enfatizó las últimas palabras—, te prohíbo que frecuentes tabernas, locales públicos u otros establecimientos de perdición.

Ella bufó, divertida.

—¿Establecimientos de perdición? Esa es una visión un tanto puritana de las cosas ¿no crees? Te aseguro que no he corrido peligro alguno.

—¡Has estado con Grandchester! —exclamó él, como si ella fuera tonta.

—Se ha comportado de una manera absolutamente respetable —dijo Candy, pronunciando las palabras antes de recordar que el recorrido a casa en el carruaje había sido cualquier cosa menos respetable.

—Figúrate… Mi hermana y el marqués de Grandchester juntos… y él se comporta de una manera respetable —ironizó Anthony, haciendo que a Candy le ardieran las mejillas aunque no por la razón que él pensaba—. Olvídate de las tabernas.

Candy observó a su hermano. Por supuesto ya no necesitaba volver a una taberna.

—De acuerdo. No volveré a pisar ninguna taberna —convino ella.

—Si quieres aventura, la experimentarás aquí.

—¿En serio? —Le dirigió una sonrisa esperanzada.

—Oh, no… ¿qué es lo que quieres ahora?

—Supongo que no me darías un puro, ¿verdad?

Anthony soltó una risa incrédula.

—Claro que no, hermanita.

—¡Anthony! Acabas de decir que…

—He cambiado de idea.

—Pues como no me ayudes tú a experimentar todo eso, me tendré que buscar a otra persona.

Anthony entrecerró los ojos.

—Eso es chantaje.

—Eso lo dices tú. —Candy sonrió ampliamente—. ¿No crees que sería una buena acción? Un hermano ayudando a su vieja hermana solterona a vivir una nueva experiencia.

—Creo que has depositado unas expectativas demasiado altas en lo que supone en realidad fumar.

—Bueno, ningún momento mejor que este para averiguar si son ciertas o no, ¿no crees? —Hizo una pausa y le lanzó una mirada suplicante—. ¿Por favor? Ni siquiera he visto fumar a nadie.

—¡Es que no deberías ver fumar a nadie! —contrapuso Anthony con ímpetu—. Ningún caballero que se precie fumaría en presencia de una dama.

—¡Soy tu hermana!

—Aun así.

—Anthony —dijo ella, utilizando su apodo infantil—. Nadie lo sabrá nunca. ¡Me acabas de pedir que tenga mis aventuras dentro de casa!

Él la observó sin decir nada durante unos minutos, hasta que ella tuvo la certeza de que esa noche no fumaría un puro. Cuando estaba a punto de levantarse y salir, su hermano suspiró. Al oírle, Candy esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

Había ganado.

Dio palmas de excitación.

—¡Excelente!

—Si fuera tú no me mostraría tan satisfecha —le avisó Anthony, metiendo la mano en el bolsillo de la pechera para sacar una delgada purera de plata. La dejó sobre la mesa, junto a su silla, y estiró la mano hacia la parte inferior, revelando un cajón secreto.

Candy se inclinó hacia delante con una exclamación de sorpresa al ver el compartimento oculto, y estiró el cuello para estudiarlo mejor.

—¡No sabía que existiera tal cosa!

Anthony sacó de allí un cenicero de cristal, un yesquero y un montón de cerillas de madera.

—Deberías seguir sin saberlo. Estoy seguro de que mañana lamentaré habértelo enseñado.

Candy observó fascinada cómo Anthony abría la purera de plata y sacaba dos largos y finos puros de color chocolate. Luego le vio ponerse uno en los labios y encender la cerilla, aspiró y exhaló una nube de humo.

—¡Fascinante! —Candy ladeó la cabeza y observó cómo se encendía la punta del cigarro.

Cerrando los ojos, como si no quisiera ser testigo de la inocente cara de su hermana y su propio mal comportamiento, Anthony aspiró hondo otra vez y luego ofreció el puro a Candy.

Ella lo cogió, temblando de excitación. Por supuesto, cuando tuvo el objeto entre los dedos no supo cómo proceder. Buscó la divertida mirada de su hermano a través de la columna de humo que emitía el cigarro y le dijo:

—¿Y ahora qué hago?

—Poco más hay, la verdad —indicó Anthony despreocupadamente—. Ahora te lo fumas.

—¿Así? —preguntó ella, llevándose el puro a los labios y respirando hondo.

Observó que Anthony abría los ojos como platos al verla hacer aquello, y no fue consciente de nada más porque comenzó a toser bruscamente. Una horrible y ronca tos que consumió todas sus fuerzas. Fue vagamente consciente de que su hermano le quitaba el puro de la mano para permitir que ella se diera palmaditas en el pecho. Desesperada por obtener aire, aspiró profundamente un par de veces, lo que provocó que volviera a toser y que Anthony le golpeara la espalda hasta que ella levantó la mano para que se detuviera, temiendo que aquellos golpes le dejaran los pulmones sin aire.

Cuando pudo pensar en algo que no fuera respirar aire puro, miró a su hermano, que se inclinaba sobre ella temblando. Segura de que se estremecía de preocupación por su bienestar, Candy se dispuso a apaciguar sus temores, pero descubrió que los temblores no eran debido a eso, sino a que estaba conteniendo la risa. Al notar aquella amplia sonrisa, la mirada tranquilizadora de la joven se transformó de inmediato en un ceño fruncido. Los dientes brillaban en medio de la cara de Anthony, ahora roja por el esfuerzo de no reír.

—No eres un caballero.

Aquellas palabras acabaron con la contención del conde, que comenzó a reírse a carcajadas ante el enfado de su hermana. Al ver su diversión, Candy empezó a encontrarle la gracia a la situación y comenzó a reírse también, lo que provocó otro acceso de tos, más palmaditas y otra ronda de risas.

Tras unos momentos, Anthony volvió a sentarse y dejó caer la ceniza del puro de Candy en el cenicero mientras ella le observaba.

—Acabas de descubrir por qué no fuman las mujeres —explicó él en tono jocoso.

—¡Qué hábito tan vil! —exclamó Candy—. ¿Cómo te puede gustar hacerlo?

—Supongo que es un placer que se aprende a disfrutar poco a poco.

—Precisamente eso es lo que dijo Grandchester sobre la bebida.

—Tiene razón —afirmó Anthony. Tras permanecer en silencio un instante, le preguntó—: ¿Tampoco disfrutaste de esa parte de la velada?

—Al contrario —aclaró Candy—, he disfrutado de cada segundo. Puede que no vuelva a beber whisky ni a fumar, pero siempre me sentiré orgullosa de haberlo hecho. No atreverte a vivir una aventura es peor que haber tenido una experiencia decepcionante.

—No me gusta nada esa inclinación que pareces haber descubierto por la aventura, hermanita.

—Me temo que no puedo garantizarte que vaya a deshacerme de ella. Es una vergüenza que una mujer no pueda disfrutar de las experiencias con las que los hombres se divierten por decreto. Sois muy afortunados. —Anthony le dirigió una mirada escéptica, pero ella continuó—. Venga, Anthony, ¿de verdad vas a negarme la oportunidad de disfrutar de un par de aventuras? Después de todo, me has proporcionado el material para la última.

—Algo que preferiría olvidar.

—Cobarde.

Se sonrieron el uno al otro.

—Mamá me cortará el cuello si se entera.

—No se enterará —aseguró Candy—, e incluso aunque lo hiciera, no es que tuviera que preocuparse. Ya me he quedado para vestir santos. Podrían permitírseme un par de excentricidades.

Anthony se rió.

—Fumar y beber son excentricidades notables, Candy. No estoy seguro de que la sociedad las aceptara, ni siquiera aunque tuvieras un pie en la tumba. —Hizo una pausa mientras pensaba—. Me sorprende un poco que Grandchester te alentara, a fin de cuentas vas a amadrinar a su hermana. ¿En qué estaba pensando? Debería haberte metido en el primer carruaje que pasara y haberte traído a casa de inmediato.

Candy tuvo el buen tino de evitar decirle a su hermano que eso era justo lo que había hecho Terrence, la había metido en un carruaje y llevado a casa.

—Imagino que, al igual que tú, ha pensado que la mejor manera de proteger mi reputación era quedarse conmigo mientras llevaba a cabo mis propósitos. Al menos de esa manera tenía un acompañante.

—No creo que sea el «acompañante» más adecuado —gruñó Anthony—. Tendré que hablar con él.

—Preferiría que no lo hicieras. Me gusta.

Él agrandó los ojos.

—No es posible… No puedes… —Se inclinó hacia delante—. ¿Qué quieres decir? —Ella no respondió, y Anthony volvió a la carga—. Grandchester no es… no es… Candy a las damas bien educadas no les gusta el marqués de Grandchester.

—No, supongo que no —susurró con un hilo de voz.

Cuando percibió la tristeza en la voz de su hermana, Anthony maldijo por lo bajo.

—Te he visto bailar con él esta noche. Imagino que has disfrutado la experiencia. Por lo que he entendido ha adoptado el papel de protector en esa ridícula taberna a la que has ido, y bien sabe Dios que me alegra que te encontrara o a saber lo que habría ocurrido, pero debes comprender que… los hombres como Grandchester… —Se interrumpió otra vez, como si no supiera cómo decir con discreción lo que pensaba.

Candy se apiadó de él y le ofreció una salida a tan embarazosa conversación.

—Ya lo sé, Anthony, no soy tonta. Los hombres como Grandchester no se fijan en mujeres como yo.

«Quizá si lo oigo las veces suficientes, comenzaré a creérmelo.»

Forzó una risa para tratar de aligerar el ambiente.

—Creo que relacionarme con Grandchester sería llevar mi espíritu aventurero más lejos de lo que podría resistir.

Él sonrió.

—No solo tú. Piensa en tu pobre hermano mayor.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa y se puso en pie para darle un beso en la mejilla.

—Gracias por el puro, Anthony. —Y dicho eso, abandonó la biblioteca, subió la majestuosa escalinata de mármol y se dirigió a su habitación.

Candy se preparó lenta y metódicamente para acostarse, negándose a permitir que las palabras de Anthony le afectaran. No cabía duda de que él tenía razón. Ella no era mujer para Grandchester; jamás lo había sido. Pero esa noche había estado cerca de él. Y, si solo podía tener esa noche, tendría que ser suficiente.

Volvió a revivir en su mente los acontecimientos de la velada mientras se cepillaba el pelo y se ponía el camisón blanco. Luego alisó la arrugada lista y la volvió a leer. Durante varios minutos permaneció sentada ante el escritorio, meditando, repasando los detalles antes de levantar la pluma y, con un suspiro, trazar una línea oscura sobre «fumar puros y beber whisky».

Apagó la vela de un soplido y se metió en la cama. Soñó con la mujer que había sido en el carruaje… En los brazos de Grandchester.

continuara...


	10. Chapter 10

Capítulo 9

Varios días después, Candy llegó a Grandchester House un poco antes del mediodía, dispuesta a pasar la tarde de compras.

Y si había algo que Candy odiaba, era ir a la modista.

Así que se había buscado refuerzos. Convenció a Annie para que la acompañara, aprovechándose no solo del antinatural amor que su hermana sentía por las tiendas de Bond Street, sino de la curiosidad que sentía por el misterioso Grandchester.

—¡Jamás he estado en Grandchester House! —susurró Annie llena de excitación mientras se acercaban a la puerta.

—Es que no es algo que debieses haber hecho —señaló Candy remilgadamente—. Hasta la llegada de la hermana de Grandchester, este no era un lugar seguro para las jóvenes solteras.

«Ni para las viejas solteras, pero eso no te impidió visitar al marqués.»

Candy ignoró la vocecita de su conciencia y comenzó a subir las escaleras hasta la puerta principal de la casa. Antes de alcanzar el último peldaño, la puerta se abrió de golpe, revelando a una ansiosa Karen.

—¡Hola! —exclamó, jadeante de excitación.

Detrás de ella estaba Jenkins, que parecía completamente consternado por el hecho de que la joven no hubiera esperado a que abriera la puerta un lacayo y anunciara la llegada de sus invitadas. Abrió la boca y luego la cerró, como si no supiera cómo reprocharle su conducta. Candy contuvo una sonrisa, segura de que el estoico mayordomo no apreciaría en absoluto el humor de la situación.

Annie, sin embargo, observó la escena y estalló en carcajadas. Aplaudió con regocijo y, tras atravesar el umbral, tomó las manos de Karen en las suyas.

—Usted debe de ser la señorita Karen. Yo soy Annie, la hermana de Candy —se presentó.

Karen ejecutó una pequeña reverencia —la única que podía sin usar las manos— antes de hablar.

—Lady Annie, es un placer conocerla —dijo.

Annie meneó la cabeza con una amplia sonrisa.

—Será mejor que prescindamos del «lady»; llámeme Annie. ¿No tiene el presentimiento de que acabaremos siendo excelentes amigas?

Karen respondió a la sonrisa de Annie con una igual de brillante.

—Entonces debes llamarme Karen, ¿no crees?

Candy sonrió ampliamente ante la imagen que presentaban, con las cabezas ya inclinadas como si fueran amigas de toda la vida. Detrás, Jenkins miró al techo. No tuvo ninguna duda de que el mayordomo estaba pidiendo que regresaran los días en los que en Grandchester House no residía ninguna mujer.

Se apiadó de él y miró a las chicas.

—¿Nos vamos?

Apenas tardaron un momento en subirse al carruaje de la familia White y ponerse en camino hacia Bond Street, donde tenían previsto pasar la mayor parte de la tarde. Por supuesto, llegar hasta allí fue bastante más fácil que desplazarse después entre la aglomeración de vehículos y compradores. Mientras el coche avanzaba lentamente, Karen apretó la nariz contra el cristal para observar la animada actividad en la calle: el trasiego de aristócratas de una tienda a otra; los lacayos, cargando en los carruajes cajas y paquetes; los caballeros, que inclinaban los sombreros para saludar a las damas en los corrillos… No había nada como Bond Street a principio de temporada. Candy suponía que, con el paso de los meses, Karen terminaría por encontrar tediosa la experiencia de ir de compras y, francamente, no podía culparla.

Annie pareció detectar la ansiedad de la otra joven e intentó tranquilizarla.

—Comenzaremos, por supuesto, en _madame_ Hebert —indicó, poniendo su mano sobre la de Karen mientras se inclinaba hacia ella para añadir con un susurro excitado—: Es francesa y la mejor modista de Londres. Todo el mundo anhela sus creaciones, pero es muy exigente con su clientela. Con sus vestidos ¡serás la sensación de la temporada!

Karen miró a Annie con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Si, como dices, es tan exigente, ¿por qué va a aceptarme como cliente? No tengo título.

—¡Oh, estoy segura de que te aceptará! Está diseñando mi ajuar, así que le resultará imposible rechazar a una amiga mía. Y por si eso no fuera suficiente —añadió con suficiencia—, Grandchester es un marqués más rico que Creso. No se atreverá a negarse.

—¡Annie! —exclamó Candy, escandalizada.

—¡Es cierto! —dijo Annie, mirando a su hermana con franqueza.

—Aun así, es de mala educación hablar sobre la situación económica del marqués.

—Oh, no seas esnob. Todo el mundo lo hace entre amigos. —Annie agitó la mano, indolente, y le brindó a Karen una sonrisa—. Es cierto. Me supongo que habrá equipado allí a varias amantes.

—¡Annie! —La voz de Candy se convirtió en un chillido. Karen se rió, y ella la taladró con la mirada, advirtiéndole—. ¡No la alientes!

El carruaje se detuvo, y Annie se ató el sombrero en un ángulo desenvuelto bajo la barbilla.

—¡Es cierto! —repitió, guiñándole un ojo a Karen antes de saltar al exterior.

La joven italiana se unió a ella con una risa, y ambas se dirigieron a la tienda de la modista.

Las siguió, divertida. Annie había sido la compañía perfecta para aquella salida —su exuberancia natural era digna rival para la de Karen— y Candy se sentía orgullosa por haber pensado que se llevarían tan bien. Grandchester se mostraría encantado al oír que su hermana se había hecho amiga de la futura duquesa de Cornwell; no había duda de que tal alianza suavizaría la presentación de Karen en sociedad. Suponiendo, por supuesto, que nunca descubriera que Annie estaba más que dispuesta a discutir en público sus asuntos privados —todos, sin exclusión— sin la menor discreción. Solo podía esperar que la propia hermana del marqués tuviera más cuidado con lo que decía.

Desde luego, Annie tenía razón. La mayoría de los aristócratas de Londres mantenían a sus amantes bien vestidas y alojadas en casas elegantes. Grandchester no era diferente. Ante ese pensamiento, un recuerdo acudió a su mente: Terrence, en su alcoba en penumbra aquella primera noche, cuando había comenzado todo, enumerando la lista de posesiones que le había proporcionado a su amante al final de la relación. «Te quedas con la casa, las joyas, los vestidos…» La imagen la dejó fría. No debería sorprenderse, claro está, pero… la punzada de celos que sintió al pensar en que había pagado la ropa de otra mujer fue dolorosa.

«¿Cuántas habría habido antes que esa?»

—¡Lady Candice Calpurnia!

Las palabras la sacaron de aquel morboso ensueño y se volvió para ver que el barón de Oxford se acercaba desde la acera de enfrente. Llevaba unos cómodos pantalones de ante y un abrigo azul oscuro sobre un chaleco carmesí, perfectamente conjuntado con el puño del bastón y los tacones de las botas… Mostraba una brillantez capaz de rivalizar solo con aquella blanca sonrisa que enseñaba. Neil seguía la moda al pie de la letra.

«Además de que acaba de llamarme a gritos en medio del centro neurálgico de Londres.»

—¡Lady Candice Calpurnia! —repitió él, cruzando la calle para reunirse con ella en las escaleras de acceso al negocio de _madame_ Hebert—. ¡Qué suerte la mía! Estaba pensando en visitarla en Allendale House y ¡me la encuentro aquí!

—En efecto —dijo Candy, conteniendo el deseo de preguntarle al barón el motivo para visitarla en Allendale House—. Aquí estoy. —Como Neil continuó sonriendo sin hablar, añadió—: Hace un día precioso para ir de compras.

—Resulta todavía más hermoso al poder disfrutar de su presencia.

Candy arqueó las cejas.

—Oh, bueno. Gracias, milord.

—¿Quizá podría tentarla para que me acompañara a tomar un helado?

«¿Estaría cortejándola?»

—Oh, no es posible… Mi hermana está dentro. —Señaló con la mano la tienda de la modista—. Me está esperando.

—Estoy seguro de que lo entenderá. —Le ofreció el brazo y le guiñó el ojo con una amplia sonrisa.

Candy se quedó paralizada. Definitivamente, la estaba cortejando.

Pero ¿por qué?

—¡Candy! —La joven se giró alarmada hacia Annie, que había asomado la cabeza por la puerta de la tienda en su busca. Al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella, esbozó una expresión de confusión absoluta y añadió—: Ah, hola, milord.

Neil se inclinó, realizando una reverencia extravagantemente baja y señalando a la joven con el tacón rojo de su bota.

—Lady Annie, un placer, como siempre.

Candy se llevó la mano enguantada a los labios para ocultar una sonrisa ante tan grotesco gesto.

—Sí, bueno —añadió Annie, curvando los labios—. Espero que no le importe que reclame a mi hermana.

Neil se incorporó y sonrió.

—De ninguna manera. En realidad este giro de los acontecimientos solo me obliga a visitar a lady Candice Calpurnia en Allendale House.

—Me encantaría, milord —agregó Candy con renuencia, algo que el barón debería haber notado. Aprovechó la ocasión para escapar y se apresuró a acercarse a Annie, despidiéndose brevemente de Neil con la mano antes de seguir a su hermana al interior de la tienda.

—¡No me puedo creer que te abordara en plena calle! ¿Qué tiene ese hombre en la cabeza? —preguntó Annie por lo bajo.

—¿Además de dientes? —dijo Candy estallando en carcajadas.

Las dos hermanas todavía se reían cuando se acercaron a Karen, que ya conversaba con _madame_ Hebert. La modista ya había decidido, como Annie había predicho, que realizar un guardarropa completo para la hermana del marqués de Grandchester sería bueno para su negocio.

Pronto estuvieron rodeadas por una bandada de costureras, algunas de las cuales comenzaron a tomarle medidas a la joven mientras las demás comenzaban a desplegar ante ellas rollos de telas de colores y materiales exquisitos. Una jovencita más baja y con gafas estaba sentada en un taburete cercano, tomando nota, cuando Annie se unió a la conversación.

—Para empezar, necesitará al menos seis vestidos de noche, seis de día, tres trajes de montar, una docena de batas, cinco vestidos de paseo… —hizo una pausa, permitiendo que la ayudante lo apuntara todo—. ¡Oh! Y tres vestidos de baile. No, cuatro. Por supuesto, deberán ser impresionantes —siguió enumerando Annie, lanzándole una significativa mirada a _madame_ Hebert—. Tiene que conquistar Londres.

Candy sonrió mientras se recreaba en la escena. Definitivamente, Annie era la compañera perfecta, y Karen parecía desbordada por completo. Pobrecita.

—¿Me he olvidado de algo? —reflexionó Annie mirando a Candy.

—Chaquetillas ribeteadas de piel, capas, abrigos, chales y todos los complementos necesarios… Y necesitará también ropa interior, por supuesto. Y camisones.

Karen tomó la palabra por primera vez.

—No creo que sea necesario encargar camisones. Los que tengo son perfectamente aceptables.

—Los necesitas porque tu hermano está deseando pagarlos —señaló Annie, sin dudar—. ¿Por qué no darle el gusto?

Karen miró a Candy

—Es demasiado. Solo estaré aquí siete semanas más.

Candy meneó la cabeza, notando de inmediato la incomodidad de la joven y compadeciéndose de ella. Apenas hacía unos días que conocía a Terrence y estaba a punto de encargar un guardarropa que costaría una fortuna. Se acercó a Karen y le puso la mano en el brazo.

—Terrence quiere hacer esto por ti —le dijo en voz baja para que solo le oyera ella—. Es idea suya. Sé que puede parecerte demasiado extravagante, pero… —Sostuvo la transparente mirada preocupada de la joven—, déjale jugar a ser el hermano mayor por hoy.

Karen se lo pensó un momento y luego asintió con la cabeza.

—_Bene_. Sin embargo, me gustaría que los vestidos se adaptaran a un estilo más… italiano.

—¿Cree que transformaría a un salvaje lirio italiano en una rosa inglesa? —se mofó _madame_ Hebert, que las escuchó por casualidad—. Se presentará ante la sociedad como una rutilante estrella italiana.

Candy no pudo evitar reírse entre dientes.

—¡Estupendo! ¿Elegimos las telas?

Las palabras hicieron que la bandada de mujeres las envolviera en un pequeño remolino, desenrollando metros de muselinas y rasos, finos algodones de la India y crepés, terciopelos y _gros_ _de_ _Naples_ con todos los patrones y colores imaginables.

—¿Cuáles te gustan más? —le preguntó Candy.

Karen se concentró en el montón de telas con una aturdida sonrisa. Annie se acercó y enlazó su brazo con el de ella.

—Me encanta ese crepé morado —confesó, inclinándose hacia ella—. Quedaría fantástico con tu pelo. —Miró a Candy y añadió—: ¿Qué opinas?

Candy señaló con la cabeza un raso verde.

—Si no encargas un vestido de noche con ese raso, me desilusionarás —aseguró.

Karen se rió.

—Bueno, entonces tendré que hacerlo. A mí me gusta esa muselina rosa.

_Madame_ Hebert alzó el rollo y se lo tendió a la costurera.

—Excelente elección, _signorina_. ¿Puedo sugerirle también ese raso dorado? Para la noche, por supuesto.

Annie apretó el brazo de Karen.

—Es entretenido, ¿verdad? —dijo con una brillante sonrisa, haciendo que a Karen le diera un ataque de risa. La hermana de Terrence se sumergió en el proceso con rapidez y, durante una hora, estuvo seleccionando colores y telas para todos los vestidos. A las hermanas les sirvieron un té. Mientras discutían sobre dobladillos y cinturillas, Candy se encontró manoseando un etéreo raso azul que había captado su atención desde que entró en la tienda. Por primera vez en mucho tiempo, se sintió tentada por la idea de hacerse un vestido.

—Esa tela le atrae, ¿_non_? —Las palabras con marcado acento francés de la modista sacaron a Candy de su ensimismamiento—. Es ideal para un vestido de noche. Para su próximo baile. Este raso está hecho para bailar el vals.

—¡Es precioso! —Annie se acercó a su lado mientras hablaba la modista.

—¡En efecto! ¡Tienes que hacerte un vestido con él! —añadió Karen.

Candy sonrió y negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias, pero no necesito un vestido así.

_Madame_ Hebert arqueó las cejas sorprendida.

—¿No asiste a los bailes?

—Oh, claro que sí. —Candy se forzó a decir las palabras—. Pero no bailo.

—Quizá es que no lleva el vestido adecuado, milady. Le aseguro que… si diseñara un vestido para usted con esa tela, bailaría. —Extendió la tela encima de la mesa y formó unos pliegues con el material. Dio un paso atrás y permitió que Candy echara un vistazo a su trabajo, un ejemplo de cómo podría quedar en un vestido. Era una preciosidad.

—Usted debería lucir el cuello, así como la cintura. Se esconde detrás de tantas cenefas y volantes… como tantas inglesas. —_Madame_ Hebert soltó las palabras como si hablara de algo odioso—. Usted necesita un vestido con estilo francés. ¡Los franceses disfrutan de las formas femeninas!

Candy se ruborizó ante el atrevido discurso de la mujer, tentada en cambio por sus palabras.

—Bien, de acuerdo —se rindió finalmente, sosteniendo la mirada de la francesa.

Annie y Karen exclamaron con deleite.

_Madame_ Hebert asintió con la cabeza de manera profesional.

—Valerie —llamó a una de sus ayudantes—, toma las medidas de lady Candice Calpurnia. Le haremos un vestido con este raso azul. También necesitará una capa.

—Oh, no creo…

La modista ni siquiera la miró, siguió hablando como si no hubiera abierto la boca.

—Con el raso azul medianoche. Le pondremos ribetes de chinchilla. Aparta este raso. Esta tela está reservada para esta dama.

Ante aquellas palabras, las ayudantes emitieron unas risillas.

Candy miró a Annie sin entender nada.

—_Madame_ Hebert solo aparta una tela cuando hace un vestido ella misma —le susurró su hermana—. ¡Candy! ¡Qué emocionante!

Candy tragó saliva. ¿En qué lío se había metido ahora?

_Madame_ Hebert se volvió hacia Candy.

—Se lo entregaré dentro de tres semanas.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y los de Karen?

—De inmediato. Se los enviaré en cuanto estén acabados.

—Necesitará que el vestido dorado esté listo el miércoles —intervino Annie—, para asistir a la ópera.

Karen, que estaba acariciando una muselina lavanda que debería usarse para uno de los vestidos de diario, se mostró sorprendida.

—Tiene que asistir a la ópera el miércoles, Candy —repitió Annie, luego se volvió hacia Karen—. Te sentarás en nuestro palco, por supuesto.

Annie tenía razón, en efecto. El miércoles comenzaba la temporada en el Theatre Royal y se trataba del acontecimiento perfecto para introducir a Karen en sociedad. Sería una manera muy delicada de conseguirlo, pues solo tendría que relacionarse con la aristocracia antes y después de la ópera, y durante el intermedio.

Candy asintió con la cabeza.

—El miércoles será perfecto.

La modista, que había asistido en silencio a la conversación, intervino de pronto:

—Hoy es lunes, milady. Puedo tener terminado el vestido el miércoles, pero solo si mis chicas trabajan por la noche. —El significado estaba claro.

Candy sonrió. Terrence había sido taxativo, el dinero no era problema.

—Karen es hermana del marqués de Grandchester. Estoy segura de que no le importará el coste.

_Madame_ Hebert no le dio más vueltas al asunto y les ordenó a dos de sus chicas que se pusieran de inmediato manos a la obra.

Una vez fuera, las tres jóvenes comenzaron a recorrer las tiendas que inundaban Bond Street y sus alrededores. Tras visitar a la sombrerera, se introdujeron en una angosta callejuela y Karen se detuvo ante el escaparate de una librería.

—¿Os importaría que entráramos? —preguntó a sus compañeras—. Me gustaría comprar un regalo para mis hermanos. Quiero agradecerles su bondad.

—¡Qué maravillosa idea! —Siempre dispuesta a entrar en las librerías, Candy abrió la puerta con una amplia sonrisa, indicándole a Karen que pasara delante.

El tintineo de una campanilla indicó la llegada de las mujeres y advirtió al propietario de su presencia. Se acercó a ellas con una educada inclinación de cabeza y Candy y Annie se aproximaron para informarse sobre las últimas novelas, dejando privacidad para que Karen eligiera el regalo correcto para sus hermanos.

La joven jamás había reparado en lo difícil que resultaría elegir el presente perfecto para Terrence y Albert; debía ser algo personal y con cierto significado, puesto que sería el primer regalo que recibirían de su nueva e inesperada hermana.

Tras un cuarto de hora de búsqueda, Karen había seleccionado un libro con ilustraciones de Pompeya para Albert, esperando que satisficiera sus intereses por el mundo antiguo.

Terrence, sin embargo, resultaba todo un reto. Sabía muy poco de él, salvo las largas horas que pasaba tocando el piano hasta altas horas de la noche. Se movió por la tienda pasando los dedos por los lomos de los grandes volúmenes encuadernados en piel, preguntándose cuál sería la elección adecuada para su hermano mayor.

Finalmente se detuvo ante un ejemplar de edición alemana sobre Mozart, y se mordisqueó el labio inferior mientras consideraba aquella opción.

—Si está buscando una biografía sobre Mozart, no encontrará ninguna mejor que esta. Niemetschek conoció al maestro en persona.

Karen se volvió hacia la voz.

A solo unos centímetros de ella, estaba el hombre más apuesto que hubiera visto nunca.

Era alto, de espaldas anchas y ojos del color de la miel calentada por el sol. La luz del atardecer que entraba a raudales por la vidriera del escaparate arrancaba brillos dorados a sus rizos y subrayaba las líneas perfectas de su nariz y mandíbula.

—Er… —Se interrumpió, intentando recordar a toda prisa qué indicaban las normas de conducta en tales situaciones. Candy y ella no habían llegado a discutir cuál sería la manera de actuar cuando se viera abordada por un ángel con conocimientos sobre biografías de músicos. No debería ser impropio agradecérselo, ¿verdad?—. Muchas gracias.

—Un placer. Espero que disfrute de él.

—Oh, no es para mí. Es un regalo para mi hermano.

—Ah, pues espero que él lo aprecie. —Hizo una pausa y se miraron a los ojos durante un buen rato.

Karen se puso nerviosa ante ese silencio y se vio obligada a romperlo.

—Lo siento, señor. No estoy segura de que sea correcto que conversemos sin que nos hayan presentado.

Él esbozó una sonrisa que hizo que ella sintiera un cálido escalofrío.

—¿No está segura?

—Estoy casi segura. Acabo de llegar a Londres y todavía no conozco bien el protocolo, pero me parece recordar que deberíamos haber sido presentados —dijo con un brillo en sus ojos azules.

—Es una lástima. ¿Qué cree que ocurriría si nos descubrieran hablando de libros en un lugar público?

El tono de su voz le arrancó una risita.

—Nunca se sabe. Quizá nos tragara la tierra por realizar una actividad tan arriesgada.

—Bueno, odiaría poner a una dama en tal peligro. Por lo tanto, me marcho. Espero que algún día nos presenten adecuadamente.

Durante un fugaz momento, Karen consideró llamar a Candy o a Annie para que los presentaran, pero estaba segura de que no sería correcto.

—Lo mismo espero —se limitó a decir con los ojos clavados en aquel hombre dorado.

Él le hizo una reverencia y se alejó; la única señal de que había estado allí fue el leve tintineo de la campanilla sobre la puerta de la librería, anunciando su marcha.

Incapaz de contenerse, la joven se aproximó a la ventana, observando cómo él se alejaba a grandes zancadas.

—¿Karen? —dijo Candy a su lado—. ¿Has elegido ya los libros?

La joven se volvió hacia ella y asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. ¿Crees que a Terrence le gustará una biografía de Mozart?

Candy consideró el título.

—Creo que es una buena elección.

—Dime —suspiró profundamente—, ¿conoces a ese hombre?

Annie siguió la dirección de la mirada de Karen y observó la alta figura de pelo dorado que se alejaba de la librería con rapidez.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó, volviéndose hacia Karen mientras fruncía la nariz.

—Por nada en especial —se evadió la joven—, me resulta familiar.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

—Dudo que le conozcas. No me lo puedo imaginar dignándose a visitar Italia ni, mucho menos, hablando con un italiano.

—Annie… —la advirtió Candy.

—Pero ¿quién es? —insistió Karen.

Candy hizo un gesto despectivo con la mano y se dirigió al mostrador.

—Es el duque de Leighton.

—¿Es duque? —preguntó Karen, sorprendida.

—Sí. —Annie asintió con la cabeza, guiando a su amiga hacia el frente de la tienda—. Y uno de los más horribles. Considera que no debe dirigirle la palabra a nadie con un título inferior al suyo. Con lo cual no creo que hable mucho.

—¡Annie! ¿Qué te he dicho sobre cotillear en público?

—Oh, vamos, Candy. Admite que tú tampoco puedes soportar a Leighton.

—Bueno, claro que no —murmuró Candy—. Ni yo ni nadie. Pero no me dedico a anunciar mi aversión en una librería.

Karen consideró aquella conversación. No le había parecido un hombre desagradable. Pero claro, él no sabía quién era ella. Quizá si supiera que era hija de un comerciante…

—¿Hay muchos como él? ¿Muchos que me descartarán de inmediato solo por las circunstancias de mi nacimiento?

Annie y Candy intercambiaron una breve mirada ante esa pregunta antes de agitar la mano en el aire.

—Si lo hacen, no valen la pena —aseguró Candy—. No te preocupes, habrá muchos que te adorarán.

—En efecto —añadió Annie con una sonrisa—. Y no te olvides de que pronto seré duquesa. Y entonces, ¡que los cuelguen!

—No me gustaría que se murieran —dijo Karen con inquietud.

Las dos hermanas parecieron confundidas durante un breve momento antes de que Candy comenzara a reírse, entendiendo que Karen había tomado aquellas palabras literalmente.

—Es una expresión, Karen. No ahorcarán a nadie. Annie solo quiere decir que entonces no le importarán.

La joven comprendió.

—¡Ah! _Capisco_. ¡Entiendo! Sí, ¡que los cuelguen!

Las tres comenzaron a reírse por lo bajo y Karen pagó los regalos de sus hermanos. Después de que un lacayo se hiciera cargo de llevar los paquetes envueltos al carruaje, se volvió con una brillante sonrisa hacia sus amigas.

—¿Adónde vamos ahora?

Annie sonrió ampliamente.

—A la tienda de guantes, por supuesto. Una dama que se precie no puede asistir a la ópera sin estrenar guantes, ¿verdad?

continuara...

Espero les gusten las actualizaciones seguidas


	11. Chapter 11

Hola chicas cometi un error que enmende en cuanto me di cuenta, lo que pasa es que aveces edito varios capitulos y los guardo para revisarlos y subirlos entonces me di cuenta que no subi el capitulo 8, les pido una disculpa y se los publico ya que cada capitulo es importante para el desarrollo de la historia. saludos y una vez mas les pido una disculpa

Capítulo 10

Candy estaba de pie en el umbral del palco Rivington, en el Theatre Royal, incapaz de contener una sonrisa de satisfacción al mirar al público del teatro y notar los numerosos gemelos de ópera que apuntaban a la señorita Karen Fiori Grandchester.

Si el grado de atención que suscitaba era una indicación, tuviera título o no, fuera hija de una marquesa descarriada o no, Karen sería una debutante digna de ser tenida en cuenta.

La ópera todavía no había comenzado y el palco ya estaba atestado de visitantes, pilares de la sociedad que se acercaban, evidentemente, a saludar a la duquesa viuda y, cómo no, a conocer a la joven y hermosa Karen. En el caso de los caballeros más jóvenes, la razón de la visita era todavía más clara, pues todos se afanaban por ser presentados lo antes posible a la muchacha.

La velada no podría haber estado mejor planificada, y Candy era la responsable de aquel éxito.

Karen había llegado al estreno en el carruaje White y, para deleite de Candy, se había apeado con gracia y aplomo, como si exhibirse para ser juzgada por la aristocracia londinense fuera la cosa más natural del mundo. Una vez dentro del teatro, Karen se había quitado la capa para revelar un sensacional vestido de raso, que había sido entregado esa misma mañana en Grandchester House; _madame_ Hebert se había superado a sí misma y había realizado pequeños bordados con hilos de oro que serían la envidia de todas las mujeres.

Entonces había sido escoltada —en la noche más importante de la temporada teatral de Londres— al palco personal del duque de Cornwell, donde fue recibida como invitada personal por la duquesa viuda, la futura duquesa y el propio duque. Esa noche el palco White estaría vacío; el conde, la condesa viuda y Candy presenciarían la función en el palco de Cornwell, demostrando a todo el mundo que Karen era aceptada por dos de las familias más poderosas de Gran Bretaña.

Y, por si eso no fuera suficiente, habían llegado un poco después Terrence y Albert, proporcionándoles a las matronas en busca de maridos para sus hijas aún más tema de conversación. Era muy raro ver a los elusivos gemelos en acontecimientos tan sociales como ese, y todavía más raro verlos juntos. Candy se fijó en ellos, uno junto al otro y de pie, como centinelas, unos metros por detrás de su hermana, completamente intimidatorios e idénticos en su altura y atractivo.

A Candy se le aceleró el pulso mientras estudiaba a Terrence. Estaba impecable; había prescindido de aquellos chalecos brillantes que tanto apreciaban los dandis en favor de unos pantalones y una chaqueta negros hechos a medida con el clásico chaleco blanco. Llevaba la corbata almidonada de manera intachable y las botas relucientes, como si hubiera seguido una ruta mágica que no incluía las calles enlodadas de Londres. Estaba perfecto. Es decir, hasta que se notaba la tensión en la postura de sus hombros, en los puños apretados y el músculo que le palpitaba en la mandíbula mientras observaba cómo su hermana navegaba a través del intricado mar de la escena social londinense. Era evidente que estaba preparado para presentar batalla a quien se interpusiera en la aceptación de su hermana.

Como si presintiera su atención, Terrence giró la cabeza hacia ella. Candy contuvo el aliento cuando sus miradas se encontraron, atrapada por aquellos brillantes ojos azules, tan agudos e insondables. Él la saludó con un imperceptible gesto de cabeza. Ella comprendió el significado: «gracias».

Le correspondió de la misma manera.

Sin confiar en sí misma para ocultar sus emociones, volvió a mirar distraídamente hacia la multitud que llenaba el teatro, impaciente porque empezara la ópera y pudiera distraerse de su presencia en el palco.

La función debería haber comenzado media hora antes pero, por desgracia, la sociedad rara vez asistía al Theatre Royal a escuchar ópera… y pocas veces en la noche del estreno de la temporada. No, la aristocracia asistía a la ópera para ver y ser vista, y los dueños del negocio sabían muy bien cómo contentar a sus clientes.

Candy se volvió para mirar a Karen, observando con orgullo cómo hablaba con la duquesa viuda y le hacía reír delante de todo el mundo. Perfecto.

—Parece muy orgullosa de sí misma.

Una corriente de excitación la atravesó al oír aquella voz ronca y divertida cerca de su oído. Deseando mostrar una apariencia de tranquilidad, buscó los ojos azules de Terrence.

—En efecto, milord. Lo estoy. Su hermana está desenvolviéndose muy bien, ¿no cree?

—Sí. La velada no podría resultar más perfecta.

—Fue idea de Annie acudir al palco Cornwell —señaló Candy—. Nuestras hermanas parecen haber congeniado con rapidez.

—Supongo que es debido, en gran parte, a su intervención. —Candy inclinó la cabeza en silenciosa aceptación—. Ha actuado con mucha inteligencia.

Contuvo el extraño deseo de jactarse ante aquella alabanza cuando sonó el timbre del teatro, señalando el comienzo de la función. En aquel preciso instante, desaparecieron los visitantes y Terrence le ofreció el brazo.

—¿Puedo acompañarla a su silla, lady Candice Calpurnia?

Candy apoyó la mano en el antebrazo, aceptando su escolta, mientras trataba de ignorar la ardiente conciencia que la atravesó como un relámpago cuando lo tocó. Era la primera vez que se veían desde el encuentro en la taberna. En el carruaje. La primera vez que se tocaban desde que estuvo entre sus brazos.

Una vez que ella se hubo sentado al lado de Anthony, Terrence reclamó el asiento al otro lado, abrumándole los sentidos con su cercanía. Se vio envuelta por su aroma, una combinación de madera de sándalo y limón y algo muy masculino. Contuvo la tentación de inclinarse hacia él e inhalar profundamente. Eso era algo que, sin duda, no debía hacer.

—¿Le gusta la ópera, milord? —Inició una conversación con la esperanza de distraerse de su proximidad.

—No particularmente. —Las palabras rebosaban indiferencia.

—Me sorprende oír eso —dijo ella—. Me dio la impresión de que disfrutaba de la música. Después de todo, tiene un piano… —Se interrumpió bruscamente, y miró a su alrededor con rapidez para determinar si alguien estaba escuchando su conversación. Era evidente que no podía hablar de su piano ante una tercera persona.

Él arqueó una ceja ante sus declaraciones.

—Sí que lo tengo, lady Candice Calpurnia —afirmó Terry con sequedad.

Aquel hombre se estaba burlando de ella. No pensaba seguirle el juego.

—Bueno, por supuesto casi todo el mundo tiene un piano. —Continuó Candy, negándose a mirarlo y farfullando—: He oído que la función de esta noche no tiene igual. _El_ _barbero_ _de_ _Sevilla_ es una ópera preciosa. Me gusta mucho Rossini. Y me han dicho que la cantante que interpreta a Rosina posee un brillante talento. No recuerdo su nombre… la señorita… —Se calló, segura de que la conversación había tomado unos derroteros más seguros.

—Marlowe. Susana Marlowe —le informó.

Las palabras retumbaron en su mente. «Susana.» Comprendió de golpe.

«No habría querido que esto resultara más difícil de lo que ya es, Susana…»

¡Ay, Dios bendito! Aquella cantante de ópera era su amante. Lo miró, sosteniendo aquella mirada fría e ilegible.

—Oh… —susurró ella, incapaz de pronunciar una sílaba.

Él guardó silencio.

«¿Qué esperas que haga? ¿Que anuncie a todo el mundo que la cantante es su amante? ¿La misma amante con la que te confundió la noche que irrumpiste con tanta _delicadeza_ en su dormitorio?»

No, decidió que lo mejor sería no seguir esa conversación. Con las mejillas ardiendo, se inclinó hacia delante en su silla y miró por la barandilla, preguntándose si sobreviviría si intentaba escapar por allí. «Probablemente no», pensó con un suspiro. Se volvió hacia él, sosteniéndole la mirada que ahora rezumaba diversión. ¡Estaba disfrutando al verla tan avergonzada!

—Creo que está demasiado alto para saltar —le dijo él con aire conspirador.

«¡Qué hombre más irritante!»

Afortunadamente se salvó de tener que responder al abrirse el telón. Centró su atención en el escenario, diciéndose a sí misma que tenía que dejar de pensar en Grandchester.

Por supuesto, le resultó imposible; en particular cuando comenzó la representación y apareció Susana Marlowe. La cantante griega interpretaba a Rosina, la hermosa mujer que se ve envuelta en un complot de identidades equivocadas y amores a primera vista. Sin duda era la elección perfecta para el papel, una belleza sin parangón con un busto muy generoso. Candy no podía dejar de imaginar a aquella encantadora mujer entre los brazos de Terrence, de ver las morenas manos del marqués sobre la piel pálida y perfecta, ni de contener la cruel envidia que ardía en su interior al comparar los notables atributos de la actriz con los suyos.

Como si la increíble belleza de la cantante no fuera suficiente, parecía que además tenía la más magnífica voz que hubiera honrado nunca aquel escenario.

No existía un hombre capaz de resistirse a ese modelo de feminidad por excelencia.

La situación del palco Cornwell era tal que los que se sentaban en él podían apreciar a la perfección todas las partes del recinto y, en varias ocasiones, Candy tuvo la certeza de que Susana Marlowe tenía la vista clavada en Terrence, como si esperara que él correspondiera a su atención. ¿Sería posible que continuaran su romance? Candy cerró los ojos ante ese pensamiento, solo para abrirlos y echar una furtiva mirada de reojo al marqués. Tuvo que reconocer su discreción; parecía totalmente concentrado en la función.

Sin embargo, cuando comenzó el aria de Susana en el primer acto, él —al igual que el resto de la audiencia— pareció quedarse arrobado. Candy no pudo evitar notar con ironía la letra de la canción: «¡Sí, Lindoro mío será! ¡Lo he jurado! ¡Y me saldré con la mía! ¡Pero si me tocan en mi punto débil seré una víbora, lo seré! Y de cien trampas me serviré antes de ceder.»[1]

—Sí, ya me imagino lo víbora que puede llegar a ser —masculló Candy por lo bajo mientras terminaba el aria y todo el teatro se ponía en pie para aplaudir y gritar «_¡Brava!_ _¡Bravísima!_».

Decidido. No volvería a disfrutar de la ópera.

Cuando terminó el primer acto y cayó el telón, señalando el intermedio de la función, Candy suspiró, deseando estar en cualquier otro lugar y preguntándose si sería muy difícil desaparecer de allí para no tener que sufrir la tortura del segundo acto.

Karen se rió detrás de ella y Candy supo que no podría irse. Había prometido que la hermana de Grandchester sería todo un éxito y pensaba conseguirlo.

Tras prepararse psicológicamente, se puso en pie. Ansiosa por buscar una conversación que no involucrara a Grandchester, casi chocó con el barón de Oxford, que apareció en el palco justo al terminar el primer acto.

Perfectamente arreglado, el atractivo dandi ofreció a los presentes una de aquellas sonrisas, marca de la casa, antes de clavar la mirada en Candy. Cuando se acercó a ella, la joven notó que la chaqueta verde botella ofrecía un preciso contraste con el chaleco de raso color berenjena. Observó de inmediato que sus tacones y el mango del bastón hacían juego de nuevo con el chaleco y se preguntó si tendría botas y bastones de todos los colores. La idea le resultó tan ridícula que no pudo evitar curvar los labios.

—Milord —dijo, ocultando la expresión de su cara tras una reverencia medida cuando él se agachó sobre su mano—. Es un placer verle.

—Al contrario, el placer es solo mío —susurró las palabras demasiado cerca, y su aliento hizo arder las mejillas de Candy, que retrocedió un paso. Él continuó como si nada—: Me he tomado la libertad de pedir champán. —Neil hizo una seña, indicando al lacayo que sostenía una bandeja con copas llenas del líquido espumoso—. Para usted y… para todos los demás.

Candy ladeó la cabeza ante aquellas palabras. Sin duda alguna no comprendía tanto interés.

—Gracias, milord. —Observó que el lacayo circulaba con la bandeja sin saber muy bien cómo proceder—. ¿Está disfrutando de la función?

—En efecto. Me ha gustado particularmente la actuación de la señorita Marlowe, es impresionante —comentó Neil con aquella amplia sonrisa que Candy comenzaba a encontrar desagradable. Él tomó una copa de champán y se la ofreció. Cuando ella la cogió, el barón le pasó un dedo por el dorso de la mano y se inclinó hacia ella para decirle en un tono profundo y halagador—. Por supuesto, también estoy disfrutando inmensamente del intermedio.

En esta ocasión Candy tuvo la certeza de que estaba ebrio. Tenía que ser eso. Candy apartó la mano de aquel roce impropio y consideró darle al barón un buen escarmiento. De hecho, aquello era lo que debía hacer, pero no podía negar que sentía un cierto placer al disfrutar de un poco de atención, sobre todo si pensaba en toda la que le estaba otorgando la sociedad a la amante de Grandchester. Le lanzó al marqués una mirada de reojo y vio que conversaba con su hermano. Él la pescó observándolo y le sostuvo la mirada, levantando la copa en un brindis silencioso. Ella giró bruscamente la cabeza hacia Neil y le ofreció una brillante sonrisa.

—Yo también disfruto mucho del intermedio, milord.

—Excelente. —El barón dio un largo sorbo a su copa antes de añadir con la voz un poco pastosa—. ¿Le gusta el arte?

—Er… bueno —respondió Candy un tanto sorprendida por la pregunta—. Sí, milord.

Neil cambió la copa vacía por otra llena.

—Me gustaría invitarla a acompañarme a la exposición de la Royal Art la semana que viene.

A pesar del intenso deseo de cuestionarse las razones del barón, Candy se dio cuenta de que no había manera de librarse de esa invitación.

—Será un placer, milord —se limitó a decir.

—¿Qué es lo que sería un placer? —Aquellas palabras arrastradas indicaron la llegada de Terrence. Candy se negó a picar el anzuelo.

Neil, sin embargo, pareció más que ansioso por compartir su conversación con el marqués.

—Lady Candice Calpurnia me acompañará a la exposición de la Royal Art la semana que viene —dijo. Candy no pudo evitar percibir la nota de jactancia en su tono.

—¿De veras? —inquirió Terry.

«No tenía por qué sonar tan incrédulo.»

—En efecto, milord. Estoy ansiosa por ver la exposición de este año. —Puso la mano en la manga de Neil—. Me alegro de poder ir acompañada.

—El placer será todo mío —aseguró Neil, sin apartar la mirada de Terry.

Antes de que Candy pudiera notar aquel extraño énfasis, sonó el timbre que señalaba el final del intermedio. Neil se marchó, no sin antes inclinarse sobre la mano de la joven.

—Buenas noches, milady —se despidió—. Esperaré con ansia a que llegue la semana próxima.

—Y yo, barón —replicó ella con una pequeña reverencia.

Entonces, él se volvió hacia Grandchester con una amplia sonrisa.

—Buenas noches, viejo amigo.

Terry no le respondió, pero se quedó mirándolo fijamente. Neil sonrió e hizo un gesto con el bastón antes de salir.

—No tenía por qué ser tan rudo con él —siseó Candy mientras observaba cómo se alejaba.

—Parece que tiene la cara llena de dientes —dijo él, con aire de suficiencia.

Ignorando el hecho de que ella había dicho casi exactamente lo mismo solo unos días antes, Candy le dio la espalda y se sentó. Cuando Terrence ocupó su asiento junto a ella, ni siquiera lo miró, clavando la vista en el escenario y deseando que se levantara el telón de una vez.

Por el rabillo del ojo observó la llegada de un lacayo con una bandeja de plata en la que había una nota. Terrence tomó el sobre e inclinó la cabeza en agradecimiento al mensajero. Giró el papel sellado en la mano y deslizó el dedo bajo el lacre para abrirlo.

Candy no pudo evitar leer el mensaje al mismo tiempo que él. Era una nota corta que solo fue visible un instante antes de que él la doblase de nuevo. Pero ella entendió perfectamente el mensaje y su significado.

Ven.

S.

Grandchester y Susana seguían siendo amantes.

Candy contuvo una exclamación y giró la cabeza, fingiendo estar concentrada por completo en la función que acababa de reanudarse.

Por dentro todo se tambaleaba. No debería estar sorprendida, por supuesto. No debería pensar en la otra noche, en la del baile de compromiso de Annie, ni en el abrazo en el carruaje. No debería preguntarse por qué, si mantenía una relación con Susana, se le había ocurrido besarla.

Pero, lógicamente, se lo preguntó.

¿Y qué ocurría con su hermana? No era posible que aceptara la invitación. No esa noche entre todas las noches. ¡Era la primera salida de Karen a un acto social!

La tristeza y el ultraje lucharon en su interior durante las dos primeras escenas del segundo acto. Cuando al principio de la tercera escena él se puso en pie y salió bruscamente del palco, ganó el ultraje.

No. No le permitiría arruinar el triunfo de su hermana. No después de todo lo que ella había hecho para asegurar que fuera un éxito. Eso sin mencionar a los demás, que también habían puesto su granito de arena para apoyar a la joven.

¿Cómo se atrevía a arriesgarlo todo? ¿Y por qué?

La cólera fue en aumento. Irguió los hombros. Alguien tenía que pensar en Karen.

Se volvió hacia Anthony.

—El champán se me ha subido a la cabeza —susurró—. Voy a sentarme un rato en el salón de damas.

Su hermano se inclinó hacia delante, notando la ausencia de Grandchester.

—Nada de aventuras, Candy —susurró, mirándola a los ojos.

Ella forzó una sonrisa.

—Nada de aventuras.

Y salió del palco.

Apuró el paso por los largos pasillos débilmente iluminados del teatro, la cabeza le daba vueltas y no dejaba de preguntarse si encontraría a Grandchester antes de que este desbaratase las probabilidades de éxito de Karen. Candy apostaría hasta la propia White House a que en el pasado se había reunido más de una vez con su amante en ese mismo lugar. Lo más probable es que se conociera al dedillo el camino al camerino de la señorita Marlowe. No pudo contener la exclamación de repugnancia que acompañó a ese pensamiento.

Dobló la esquina del corredor superior y vio a Terrence al fondo, dirigiéndose hacia la inmensa escalinata. Candy echó un vistazo a su alrededor y observó que no se veía un alma, por lo que no pudo resistirse a llamarlo a voces.

—¡Grandchester! ¡Alto!

Él se quedó paralizado en el escalón superior y miró con incredulidad hacia el corredor, donde ella se apresuraba para alcanzarlo. Una vez que la vio, la palpable incredulidad se convirtió en furia, y se giró sobre sí mismo para enfrentarse a ella.

Antes de que ella tuviera la posibilidad de hablar, él la cogió del brazo y la arrastró a un pasillo oscuro.

—¿Se ha vuelto loca? —le susurró en tono colérico.

Jadeando por el esfuerzo y la irritación, ella se zafó de su agarre.

—¡Yo podría preguntarle lo mismo! —respondió.

Él ignoró sus palabras.

—¿Qué demonios hace aquí fuera? Si la descubren…

—Oh, por favor —le interrumpió—. Es un lugar público. ¿Qué cree que me ocurriría si me descubrieran? Alguien me señalaría la dirección al salón de damas, y listo. Pero ¿y si le descubren a usted?

Él la miró como si se hubiera vuelto loca.

—¿De qué demonios habla?

—Usted no es lo que se dice discreto, lord Grandchester —escupió su nombre—. Para ser alguien que se preocupa tanto por la reputación de su hermana, debería tener más cuidado. —Le clavó el dedo enguantado en el hombro—. ¡He leído la nota! Sé que va a encontrarse con su… su…

—¿Mi…? —la presionó.

—¡Su… amante! —con cada sílaba le clavó el dedo con más fuerza.

Él le cogió el dedo al llegar al final de la palabra y se lo apartó. Sus ojos azules brillaron de una manera peligrosa.

—¿Se atreve a reprenderme? ¿Está cuestionando mi comportamiento? ¿Quién se cree que es?

—Soy la mujer que eligió para guiar a su hermana en la sociedad. Y no le permitiré que arruine sus posibilidades por una noche de…

—¿No me permitirá qué? ¿No era usted la que coqueteaba desvergonzadamente con un dandi borracho ante los ojos de todo el que quisiera mirar?

Candy se quedó boquiabierta.

—¡Yo no he hecho tal cosa!

—Pues eso es lo que parecía, milady.

—¡Cómo se atreve! —exclamó ella, furiosa—. ¡Cómo se atreve a decirme que coqueteo desvergonzadamente! ¡Yo no me he dedicado a hacerle ojitos a una actriz mientras actuaba!

—Ya basta —dijo él en voz muy baja.

—¡No! ¡Ni se le ocurra! —continuó Candy, incapaz ya de controlarse. Las esclusas se habían abierto—. ¡No soy yo la que acude corriendo para reunirse con su amante… pintarrajeada… mientras su hermana se enfrenta al reto más difícil de su vida! ¿Se hace una idea de lo que dirán si le descubren? ¡Bestia insensible! —La última palabra fue un chillido.

Él entornó los ojos y su cara pareció convertirse en piedra. Cerró los puños con fuerza y, cuando habló, su tono dejaba traslucir que controlaba su temperamento solo a duras penas.

—Si ha terminado, lady Candice Calpurnia, creo que esta conversación ha llegado a su fin. Y además, ya no requiero su ayuda con mi hermana.

—¿Perdón? —Candy estaba escandalizada.

—En realidad es muy sencillo. No quiero que esté cerca de usted. Es un riesgo demasiado grande.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos, totalmente conmocionada.

—¿Yo? ¿Yo un riesgo? —respondió, con la voz temblorosa por la furia—. Oh, claro que ayudaré a su hermana, milord. No pienso dejar que arruine sus posibilidades. Y, además —sostuvo el dedo ante la nariz de Terrence—, no pienso permitir que un notorio libertino me diga lo que debo hacer.

Entonces él perdió la calma. Capturó la mano de Candy, con el dedo que había agitado ante sus narices incluido, dentro de la suya y la usó para atraerla contra su cuerpo.

—Si me van a acusar de algo, bien puedo disfrutarlo. —Y, dicho eso, la besó.

Ella luchó contra él, retorciéndose bajo el impacto del beso, pero no importaba en qué dirección se moviera, siempre se topaba con su cuerpo, lleno de músculos firmes y poderosos, o su boca, dura e inquebrantable. Le golpeó los hombros con los puños antes de que él la cogiera por la cintura con las dos manos y la alzara del suelo, sin dejarle otra opción que aferrarse a él cuando la presionó contra la pared. Candy se quedó sin respiración ante aquel sorprendente y repentino ataque, y él aprovechó la oportunidad para capturar su boca, ahuecarle la cabeza con ambas manos y robarle el aliento.

Ella respondió a sus caricias con los labios, la lengua y los dientes, negándose a permitir que la dominara ni siquiera en eso. Correspondió a cada caricia, siguiéndolo donde fuera. Terry capturó sus suspiros con los labios y ella se regocijó por el ronroneo que él emitió. Tras unos intensos momentos de batalla sensual, los labios de Terrence se suavizaron, rozando los de ella mientras le lamía el interior del sensible labio inferior, terminando el beso de una manera mucho más tierna de la que había empezado.

La caricia provocó un gemido en Candy y Terry sonrió ante el sonido, depositando un último beso en la comisura de sus labios. Él se apartó un poco y buscó sus ojos. No había más sonido en el pasillo que sus jadeantes respiraciones, que les recordaban a ambos la intensidad de la discusión que había precedido al beso.

Él arqueó una ceja oscura en un gesto de silenciosa victoria.

Aquella expresión endiosada hizo que volviera a surgir la furia de Candy.

—No soy una de sus amantes, y no permitiré que me trate de esta manera —le dijo, irguiéndose en toda su altura—. Le aconsejo que no vuelva a olvidarlo.

—Perdón —se burló él—, pero no parecía que se resistiera demasiado a desempeñar ese papel.

Ella no lo pudo evitar. Su mano se movió sola en línea recta hacia la mejilla de Terrence. En el mismo momento en que se dispuso a abofetearle, Candy temió dar el golpe, pero fue incapaz de detenerse. Cuando él cogió la mano a solo un suspiro de su cara, ella contuvo la respiración, sorprendida; lo miró a los ojos y reconoció la cólera que brillaba en ellos.

Se había extralimitado.

¡Santo Dios! Había intentado golpearle. ¿Cómo se le había ocurrido? Intentó que le soltara la mano con todas sus fuerzas, pero descubrió que su agarre era totalmente inquebrantable.

—Lo… Lo siento. —Él entrecerró los ojos, pero guardó silencio—. No quería…

—Pero lo ha hecho.

Ella hizo una pausa.

—Pero no quería.

Él meneó la cabeza, soltándole la mano y tomándose un momento para colocarse la chaqueta.

—Lady Candice Calpurnia, usted quiere nadar y guardar la ropa, y eso no puede ser. Si piensa convertir en costumbre actuar sin medir las consecuencias, le recomendaría que reconociera sus acciones. Quería golpearme. Por lo menos tenga el valor de admitirlo. —Hizo una pausa, esperando que ella respondiera. Candy se quedó callada y él negó con la cabeza—. Sorprendente. No la consideraba una cobarde.

Aquellas palabras hicieron que a Candy comenzaran a arderle las mejillas.

—Manténgase alejado de mí —advirtió ella, con voz temblorosa, antes de darse la vuelta para escapar en busca del iluminado palco Cornwell.

Terry la observó marcharse sin que en su expresión se reflejara ninguno de sus pensamientos.

* * *

continuara...

Hola chicas los fines de semana me es imposible actualizar pero les prometo que actualiare un dia cada fic, hoy le toco a este y mañana subire capitulo de el otro. Saludos y gracias por los reviews


	12. Chapter 12

Capítulo 11

—Sabía que vendrías.

Las palabras, susurradas con suave sensualidad, rezumaban tanta arrogancia femenina que Terry estuvo a punto de irse. Pero se sentó desgarbadamente en un sillón tapizado en cretona en el camerino de Susana Marlowe, negándose a que notara su irritación. Había pasado el tiempo suficiente con esa mujer como para saber que ella sentiría una satisfacción particular al conseguir provocarle.

Terry observó con los ojos entrecerrados cómo se acercaba al tocador y comenzaba a peinarse, siguiendo un ritual que había observado antes docenas de veces. La estudió: los pechos, agitados tras el esfuerzo que suponía cantar durante casi tres horas; el intenso color en sus mejillas, que indicaba la euforia que le provocaba la función; los ojos brillantes de anticipación por las horas que contaba pasar entre sus brazos. Ya había visto antes esa combinación de intensa emoción en la cantante, y jamás se había negado a contribuir para que tal excitación se transformara en un estado casi enfebrecido.

Esa noche, sin embargo, se mantuvo impertérrito.

Había pensado no responder a la nota. Había considerado quedarse en el palco hasta el final de la función y salir del teatro con su familia, según habían planeado. Pero aquel mensaje subrayaba el hecho de que la _mezzosoprano_ no era capaz de ser discreta. Iba a tener que deletrearle de una manera mucho más explícita que su relación había acabado.

Supuso que debería haber sabido que ella no se haría a un lado con tanta facilidad, debería haber imaginado que no se lo permitiría el orgullo. Algo que ahora tenía muy claro.

—He venido a decirte que la nota de esta noche será la última que me envíes.

—Yo no lo creo —ronroneó ella mientras la última de las trenzas color rubio caía sobre sus hombros en una nube de seda—. Como puedes ver, ha surtido efecto.

—No funcionará la próxima vez. —La frialdad en su mirada azul enfatizó la verdad de sus palabras.

Susana se miró en el espejo mientras una doncella se acercaba en silencio para ayudarle a quitarse el elaborado vestuario de la función.

—Si no has venido por mí esta noche, Terrence, ¿por qué estás aquí? Odias la ópera, cariño. Y aun así, tus ojos no se han apartado del escenario.

A pesar de afirmar que solo pensaba en su arte, Susana siempre estaba pendiente de la audiencia. A menudo, Terry había admirado la habilidad de la mujer para recordar la posición exacta que ciertos miembros de la sociedad ocupaban en el teatro, para captar quién observaba a quién a través de unos gemelos de ópera, con quién acudía cada uno y todas las excitantes y dramáticas historias que se desarrollaban en los palcos. No era de sorprender que lo hubiera visto y le hubiera enviado la nota.

La beldad griega se cubrió con una bata color escarlata y le indicó a la doncella que saliera. Una vez que se quedaron solos, miró a Terry, con sus ojos azules brillando entre las pestañas oscurecidas por los cosméticos y los labios curvados en un mohín lleno de carmín.

«Su pintarrajeada amante.»

Las palabras de Candy inundaron inesperadamente su mente mientras Susana se aproximaba a él, tan segura del poder de sus artimañas femeninas que midió los tiempos de su acercamiento. Terry entrecerró los ojos cuando ella flexionó los hombros y arqueó el cuello como si le ofreciera la clavícula, un lugar por el que él había sentido debilidad. Ahora solo notaba aversión; Susana parecía una de las estatuas de Albert: preciosa pero carente de la sustancia que convertía la belleza en atractivo.

Cuando se detuvo frente a él, la mujer se inclinó para revelar su generoso busto en una maniobra calculada para provocarle, pero él clavó los ojos en los de ella.

—Aunque aprecio el esfuerzo, Susana —dijo con la voz seca como la arena—, ya no estoy interesado.

Una sonrisa petulante inundó la cara de la cantante, que estiró la mano para acariciarle la mandíbula en un provocativo gesto. Él contuvo el deseo de retroceder.

—Me encanta este juego del gato y el ratón, cariño, pero debes admitir que tampoco supones un reto tan grande. Después de todo, has acudido a mi camerino.

—Búscate a otro, Susana.

—No quiero a otro —canturreó dulcemente, abriendo el cinturón de la bata para ofrecerle los senos, apenas contenidos por el apretado corsé que llevaba debajo. Su voz se convirtió en un sugerente reclamo—. Te quiero a ti.

Él siguió mirándola a los ojos, sin parecer impresionado.

—Entonces me parece que hemos llegado a un punto muerto. Me temo que ya no te deseo.

La cólera brilló con fuerza en los ojos de la mujer, pero desapareció con tanta rapidez que se dio cuenta de que ella esperaba aquel rechazo. Se alejó como un relámpago hacia el tocador, con la seda escarlata de la bata ondeando a su espalda en un alarde de dramática furia. Terry puso los ojos en blanco antes de que ella se diera la vuelta y le clavara una mirada abrasadora.

—Es por ella, ¿verdad? —preguntó con la voz cargada de desdén—. La chica del palco del duque de Cornwell.

—Esa chica es mi hermana, Susana —replicó en tono gélido—, y no arruinaré su debut.

—¿Crees acaso que no reconocería a tu hermana, Grandchester? Supe quién era al instante, con ese pelo castaño y los ojos de un azul inigualable; es una belleza, lo mismo que tú. No, me refiero a la florero. A la mujer que estaba sentada junto a ti. La que tiene el pelo, los ojos y el rostro vulgares. Debe de ser muy rica, Grandchester, porque es imposible que la quieras por otra causa —terminó con una sonrisa relamida.

Él se negó a picar el anzuelo.

—¿Celosa, Susana? —arrastró las palabras.

—Claro que no —se burló ella—. No puedes compararla conmigo.

La mente de Terry se vio inundada de repente por una imagen de Candy: palabras ardientes, miradas furiosas y creciente emoción. Candy, que no podría ser calculadora ni aunque intentaran enseñárselo durante toda una década. Candy, que lo había perseguido hasta dar con él en un teatro, ¡por el amor de Dios!, sin preocuparse de que la vieran, para hacerle un reproche con toda la mordacidad del mundo. Candy, tan vivaz, cambiante e imprevisible… Todo lo contrario que la fría e intocable Susana.

Ladeó la cabeza y esbozó una sonrisa sardónica.

—En eso tienes razón. No hay comparación posible entre vosotras.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos al comprender el significado real de esas palabras.

—No puedes hablar en serio —dijo con una media sonrisa—. ¿Prefieres a esa… a ese ratón?

—Ese ratón es una dama, Susana —le advirtió—. Hermana de un conde. Si fuera tú, me referiría a ella con respeto.

Ella curvó los labios irónicamente.

—Por supuesto, milord. Repito, ¿prefieres que sea esa dama la que te caliente la cama cuando podrías tenerme a mí? ¿Cuándo podrías disfrutar de esto? —Pasó la mano atrevidamente por su cuerpo.

—Me parece que necesitas saber con claridad cómo están ahora las cosas entre nosotros —expuso Terry en tono acerado—. Así que te lo voy a decir. Se acabó. Deja de ponerte en contacto conmigo.

Ella hizo un mohín.

—¿Me vas a romper el corazón?

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Te aseguro que no será por mucho tiempo.

Susana le sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato. Su larga carrera como amante de aristócratas le dijo que había perdido a Grandchester. Él lo supo, lo mismo que supo que ya estaba calculando cuál sería el siguiente paso que daría. Podría montar un escándalo, pero sabía de sobra que la sociedad siempre apoyaría a un marqués rico y no a una actriz extranjera.

La mujer sonrió.

—Mi corazón es muy resistente, Grandchester. —Él asintió con la cabeza, aceptando su rendición—. Supongo que sabes que una chica de esa clase no conoce en absoluto el mundo en el que nos movemos nosotros.

—¿Qué quieres decir? —No pudo resistirse a preguntar.

—Que te pedirá amor, Grandchester. Las jóvenes como ella siempre lo hacen.

—No me interesan los cuentos de hadas de esa chica, Susana. No significa nada para mí, solo va a ser la madrina de mi hermana.

—Quizá —dijo Susana pensativamente—. Pero ¿qué significas tú para ella? —Como él no respondió, ella curvó los labios con ironía—. No te olvides de que el mejor asiento del teatro es el mío.

Terrence se levantó del sillón, se enderezó la corbata y se alisó las mangas antes de coger el sombrero, los guantes y el abrigo del diván donde los había dejado al entrar. Sacó la nota de Susana del bolsillo y la dejó sobre el tocador. Luego se volvió hacia la cantante, hizo una reverencia y se marchó.

Sin decir ni una palabra.

continuara...


	13. Chapter 13

Capítulo 12

—¡Cómo se atreve a llamarme cobarde!

Candy se paseó de un lado para otro de la habitación, lívida de furia ante los acontecimientos de la noche. Hacía una hora que había regresado a casa, pero no había dejado de moverse el tiempo suficiente para que Elroy pudiese ayudarla a desvestirse.

Por esa razón, la doncella se había sentado en los pies de la cama y observaba cómo su ama se paseaba.

—No me lo imagino —dijo Elroy con sequedad—, en particular si consideramos que intentaste abofetearle en un lugar público.

Candy no notó la ironía de la mujer y, fijándose solo en las palabras, agitó las manos en el aire llena de frustración.

—Exactamente —convino—. ¡Esa no es una actitud cobarde!

—Tampoco es propia de una dama.

—Sí, bueno, pero eso no viene al caso —replicó Candy—. ¡El caso es que Terrence Grandchester, marqués de Grandchester, se ha enfrentado a mí en un lugar público cuando se dirigía a reunirse con su amante y, además, se las ha arreglado para insultarme! —Golpeó el suelo con el pie—. ¡Se ha atrevido a llamarme cobarde!

Elroy no pudo contener una sonrisa.

—En honor a la verdad, me parece que le has provocado.

Candy se detuvo en seco y miró a la doncella, llena de incredulidad.

—Para estar tan preocupada, hace solo unos días, porque pudiera arruinar mi reputación al acudir a una taberna, parece que te has puesto de parte de Grandchester con mucha rapidez. ¡Se supone que tienes que defenderme a mí!

—Y lo haré por los siglos de los siglos, Candy. Pero ibas en busca de aventuras y tienes que admitir que Grandchester parece haberte dado justo lo que querías.

—¡Te aseguro que no estaba buscando que me insultaran y besaran en público!

Elroy arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

—¿Quieres decir que no lo has disfrutado?

—¡No!

—¿Nada de nada?

—Ni un poquito.

—Mmm-mmm —fue la incrédula respuesta de la doncella.

—¡No he disfrutado!

—Eso es lo que has dicho. Elroy se puso en pie y le indicó a Candy que se volviera hacia el tocador para desabrocharle la larga hilera de botones que cerraba el vestido en la espalda.

Candy permaneció quieta y callada durante un buen rato.

—Está bien, puede que me gustara un poco —confesó finalmente.

—Ah, claro, solo un poco.

Candy suspiró y se volvió, a pesar de que Elroy todavía no había terminado de desabrochar el vestido. La doncella volvió a sentarse en la cama, y Candy, a pasearse de un lado para otro.

—De acuerdo. Más que un poco. Lo he disfrutado inmensamente, igual que todas las demás veces que me ha besado. —Percibió la mirada de sorpresa de Elroy y se vio obligada a decir—: Sí, me ha besado en más ocasiones. ¿Por qué no iba a disfrutarlo? Se nota que ese hombre tiene mucha experiencia besando.

Elroy se aclaró la voz.

—Es evidente.

Candy giró la cabeza para mirar a la doncella.

—¡Te lo aseguro! Elroy, seguro que jamás te han besado así.

—Tendré que creerte.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, seriamente.

—En efecto. Grandchester es todo lo que puedas imaginar que puede ser un hombre… Primero regala palabras tentadoras y miradas pícaras, luego te rodea con los brazos y… Realmente no puedes comprender cómo has llegado allí, pero…

Se dejó llevar por los recuerdos, mirando al techo mientras se sujetaba el vestido contra el pecho. Elroy se puso en pie, con intención de terminar de desabrocharle la prenda, pero antes de que llegara hasta ella, la mirada de Candy pasó de soñadora a irritada, y comenzó a pasearse de nuevo.

—Y entonces el muy… el muy… se aparta y te mira de esa manera relamida y presumida, como el absoluto canalla que es, y cuando intentas defenderte…

—¿Golpeándole?

—… y cuando intentas defenderte… —repitió Candy—. ¿Qué hace entonces?

—¿Te llama cobarde? —preguntó Elroy, retóricamente.

—¡Te llama cobarde! ¡Es un hombre completamente exasperante!

—Eso parece —dijo Elroy, acercándose a la espalda de Candy para continuar desabrochándole los botones.

Esa vez Candy se lo permitió, quedándose inmóvil mientras le soltaba el vestido y salía de él. Elroy comenzó entonces a ocuparse de los cordones del corsé, y ella suspiró cuando la apretada prenda se aflojó. Parte de la cólera se evaporó cuando se liberó de los rígidos confines de las ballenas.

Ya con el camisón puesto, se rodeó con los brazos y respiró hondo. Elroy la guió para que se sentara ante el tocador y comenzó a peinarle el espeso pelo castaño. La sensación era gloriosa, y suspiró, cerrando los ojos.

—Por supuesto, he disfrutado del beso —masculló al cabo de un rato.

—Eso parece —repitió Elroy, dándolo por hecho.

—Desearía no hacer siempre el tonto cuando Grandchester está cerca.

—Siempre has hecho el tonto cuando él está cerca.

—Sí, pero ahora estoy mucho más cerca. Es diferente.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque antes me limitaba a soñar con él. Ahora estoy con él. Hablo de verdad con él. Estoy descubriendo al Grandchester auténtico. No es ya una criatura que yo me inventé. Es de carne y hueso y… Y ahora no puedo evitar preguntarme… —Se quedó callada, renuente a decir lo que pensaba. «¿Y si fuera mío?»

No tuvo que decir las palabras, Elroy las intuyó. Cuando Candy abrió los ojos y sostuvo la mirada de Elroy en el espejo, vio en ellos la respuesta de la mujer. «Grandchester no es para ti, Candy.»

—Lo sé, Elroy —susurró Candy, más para recordárselo a sí misma que para responder a la criada.

Pero, desde luego, no lo sabía. Ya no sabía nada. Hacía solo unas semanas, se habría reído ante la idea de que Terrence Grandchester conociera incluso su nombre, por no hablar de que estuviera dispuesto a cruzar unas palabras con ella. Y ahora… Ahora la besaba en carruajes oscuros o en pasillos todavía más oscuros… Y hacía que se preguntara por qué había sido tan tonta con él desde el principio.

Estaba segura de que esa noche él se dirigía al camerino de la cantante, y no cabía duda de que ella no era competencia para aquella belleza griega. Grandchester no podía sentirse atraído por ella.

Se obligó a estudiarse en el espejo, catalogando sus defectos: pelo castaño, común y poco interesante; ojos verde esmeralda, demasiado grandes; cara redonda, diferente a las de las más bellas de la sociedad, que tenían forma de corazón; boca demasiado ancha, con los labios no tan arqueados como debería. Mientras enumeraba cada uno de esos rasgos, pensó en todas las mujeres con las que se había relacionado a Grandchester, en todas esas Helenas de Troya con rasgos que paralizaban a los hombres.

Él la había dejado y se había ido con su amante que, con toda seguridad, lo habría recibido con los brazos abiertos. ¿Qué mujer en sus cabales no lo haría?

Y ella había regresado a casa, a su cama fría y vacía… para soñar con lo imposible.

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas e intentó secárselas antes de que Elroy las viera, pero comenzaron a deslizársele por las mejillas con tanta rapidez que le resultó imposible disimular la tristeza. Sorbió por la nariz, llamando la atención de la doncella que, al verlo, dejó de peinarla y se agachó ante ella.

Candy permitió que la anciana la rodeara con los brazos y, apoyando la cabeza en su hombro, dejó de contener las lágrimas. Sollozó contra la áspera lana del vestido de la criada, dejando que aflorara la tristeza que llevaba años consumiéndola. Lloró por toda una década de temporadas —cada año más solterona que el anterior—, viendo cómo se casaban todas sus amigas, cómo se comprometía Mariana… Por toda la tristeza que había ocultado, negándose a que su sombrío pesar oscureciera la felicidad de los demás.

Pero ahora Grandchester estaba haciendo estragos en sus sentidos y le recordaba todo lo que había querido y nunca tendría. Ahora ya no se podía contener.

Siguió llorando durante un buen rato mientras Elroy murmuraba de manera tranquilizadora sin dejar de acariciarle la espalda. Cuando ya no le quedó energía para seguir haciéndolo, Candy se enderezó, se apartó de la doncella y le ofreció una acuosa sonrisa de agradecimiento.

—No sé qué me pasa.

—¡Oh, mi niña! —exclamó Elroy, en el mismo tono que usaba cuando Candy era pequeña y se lamentaba de alguna injusticia—. Tu príncipe azul llegará algún día.

Candy curvó levemente los labios con ironía. Elroy había dicho esas mismas palabras incontables veces en las últimas dos décadas.

—Perdona, Elroy, pero ya no estoy segura de ello.

—Oh, lo hará —afirmó Elroy con seguridad—. Y cuando menos te lo esperes.

—Creo que ya me he cansado de esperar. —Candy se rió sin humor—. Probablemente esa sea la razón por la que me he fijado en el caballero oscuro.

Elroy le ahuecó la mejilla con la mano.

—Creo que sería mejor que te dedicaras a tachar puntos de esa ridícula lista tuya —dijo con una sonrisa—, en vez de andar en compañía de Grandchester. Si fuera tú, me olvidaría de él.

—Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo —aseguró Candy. Había algo que la impulsaba hacia ese hombre sin importar lo mucho que la enfureciera. Al contrario, su arrogancia solo servía para hacerlo más atractivo. Suspiró—. Quizá tengas razón. Debería olvidarme de Grandchester y volver a centrarme en mi lista. —Cogió el papel del tocador, donde lo había dejado antes—. Por supuesto, ya he realizado las tareas más simples.

Elroy emitió un gruñido de incredulidad.

—Por supuesto, porque ir a una taberna a beber whisky es una tarea de lo más simple —dijo secamente—. ¿Qué te queda?

—Montar a horcajadas, practicar esgrima, asistir a un duelo, disparar una pistola y jugar a las cartas en un club de caballeros —enumeró, omitiendo el resto de los artículos, los que le avergonzaba compartir incluso con su confidente más cercana.

—Hmm, es todo un reto.

—En efecto —señaló Candy con aire pensativo, mordisqueándose el labio inferior mientras releía la lista.

—Sin embargo, una cosa es segura —continuó Elroy.

—¿Cuál?

—No importa lo que hagas después, nadie te llamará cobarde por hacerlas.

Candy buscó la mirada de Elroy y, tras un sorprendente silencio, las dos estallaron en carcajadas.

—¡Offf! —Candy se aferró con firmeza al poste de la cama mientras su doncella tiraba con fuerza de la banda que le envolvía el torso—. Creo que podrías hacerlo con más suavidad, Elroy.

—Es probable —dijo la doncella, pasando la tela bajo los brazos de Candy y tensándola sobre sus pechos—, pero no me siento suave en este momento.

Candy bajó la mirada a sus senos, que apenas se notaban, y sonrió a pesar de la incomodidad.

—Sí, bueno, aprecio que dejes a un lado tus sentimientos para ayudarme.

Elroy respondió con un gruñido de desagrado y volvió a tirar bruscamente de la banda blanca.

—Mira que vendarte los pechos… —Negó con la cabeza mientras seguía trabajando—, y vestirte como un hombre, creo que has perdido la razón.

—Tonterías. Solo voy a probar algo nuevo.

—Algo que haría que a tu madre le diera un vahído si se enterara.

Candy giró la cabeza con rapidez.

—Pero eso es algo que no va a ocurrir, ¿verdad?

—No creerás que sería capaz de decírselo —exclamó Elroy, sintiéndose insultada—. ¡Antes perdería mi trabajo!

—No si tuvieras las sales a mano —bromeó Candy.

Estaba avanzada la tarde y se encontraban en la habitación de la joven, preparándola para poder realizar otro de los puntos de la lista: practicar esgrima.

Candy había trazado un elaborado plan para conseguir acceder al club de esgrima de Anthony. Había pensado disfrazarse de joven dandi recién salido de la universidad en busca de un nuevo deporte. Practicó para hablar con una voz más profunda y desarrolló una buena historia que se adecuara a su carácter. Sería sir Marcus Breton, un baronet del Lake District. Había conseguido que Elroy sustrajera alguna ropa vieja del armario de Anthony, incluyendo un uniforme de esgrima que su hermano no echaría de menos. Después, las dos mujeres se habían pasado una semana arreglando aquellas prendas hasta que Candy estuvo satisfecha con los resultados.

Ahora vestía unos pantalones adaptados a sus medidas y debía admitir que, para su sorpresa, eran muy cómodos a pesar de que le hacían sentirse absolutamente indecente. Por debajo llevaba unas medias gruesas y unas botas que había conseguido de uno de los mozos de cuadras.

Candy se negó a considerar la humillación absoluta que supondría ser descubierta vestida de hombre en uno de los establecimientos más masculinos de Londres mientras Elroy la envolvía en aquellas bandas a pesar de los nervios que le oprimían el estómago. Había llegado demasiado lejos para rendirse ahora.

Respiró hondo mientras Elroy le volvía a pasar la tela por debajo de los brazos. Cogió la lista de la cama y la introdujo entre las bandas de lino y su piel, negándose a salir de casa para realizar aquella misión en particular sin llevar encima su talismán. Luego cogió una camisa blanca y se la pasó por la cabeza, introduciéndola en la cinturilla de los pantalones.

—¿Qué tal? —le preguntó a Elroy—. ¿Dirías que soy una dama? —Elroy arqueó una ceja ante la pregunta, lo que hizo que Candy añadiera—: De acuerdo, ¿dirías que soy una mujer?

—Sí.

—¡Elroy! —Candy corrió hacia el espejo—. ¿De veras?

—Terminemos la transformación, entonces lo comprobaremos —indicó la criada, prosaica.

—De acuerdo. —Candy permitió que Elroy le pusiera una corbata e hiciera uno de los elaborados nudos que estaban tan de moda. Luego se puso un chaleco de color marfil y una chaqueta verde oliva antes de sentarse ante el tocador para que Elroy le recogiera el pelo—. Es una pena que no pueda hacerlo en casa, Elroy. ¿Cómo me acordaré de todo?

—Oh, lo recordarás. Te lo aseguro.

Candy tragó saliva y miró cómo la doncella le ponía un sombrero, introduciendo debajo todos los mechones de su pelo.

—No puedes quitártelo hasta que te pongas la máscara de esgrima.

—Créeme, no lo haré. —Candy meneó la cabeza, comprobando la estabilidad del sombrero—. ¿Se caerá?

Elroy abrió la boca para responder, cuando sonó un golpe y la puerta se abrió de repente.

—¿Candy? Mamá me ha dicho que te encontrabas mal ¿Hay algo que…? —La pregunta de Annie se interrumpió cuando gritó al ver a un hombre sentado ante el tocador en el dormitorio de su hermana.

El sonido arrancó a Candy y a Elroy de su parálisis, que corrieron al unísono hacia Annie. Elroy cerró la puerta y se apoyó en ella, cruzando los brazos, para bloquear la salida. Candy se dirigió a su hermana, que meneaba la cabeza frenéticamente ante la imagen que presentaba, vestida de pies a cabeza con ropa masculina.

—¡Shhh! ¡Annie! ¡Conseguirás que venga toda la casa!

Annie ladeó la cabeza ante las palabras de su hermana, y Candy esperó a que comprendiera la situación.

—¿Qué haces vestida así? —susurró la joven.

—Es bastante complicado —se evadió Candy.

—¡Santo Dios! —Annie la miró con los ojos redondos como platos—. ¡Es increíble! ¡Pensaba que eras un hombre!

—¡Ya me he dado cuenta! Supongo que eso al menos es de agradecer. —Candy miró a Elroy—. ¿Hay alguien ahí fuera?

Elroy negó con la cabeza.

—A estas horas nunca hay gente por aquí arriba.

Annie no podía contener la curiosidad.

—Candy ¿por qué estás vestida de hombre?

—Er… esto… —La joven clavó los ojos en Elroy buscando ayuda. La criada le lanzó una mirada provocadora y arqueó las cejas, dejando que Candy se las arreglara sola—. Annie… te lo contaré, pero tienes que prometerme que guardarás el secreto.

—¡Por supuesto! —Los ojos de Annie brillaron de excitación—. ¡Me encantan los secretos! —Se sentó encima de la cama y agitó la mano en el aire—. Date la vuelta para que pueda ver todo el disfraz.

Candy lo hizo.

—¡Maravilloso! ¿Qué has hecho con tus…? —preguntó, señalando los pechos de su hermana.

Candy suspiró.

—Vendarlos.

Annie miró a Elroy.

—¡Un excelente trabajo! —La criada asintió con la cabeza, aceptando la alabanza. Annie volvió a mirar a Candy con una brillante sonrisa—. Cuéntame, venga.

Candy respiró hondo y comenzó.

—Hace varias semanas escribí la lista de cosas que haría si tuviera valor para poner en juego mi reputación. —Annie se quedó boquiabierta, y Candy descubrió que aquella era la parte más difícil de la historia; después, el resto parecía bastante fácil. Se saltó la visita a Ralston House y le habló de la salida a El Perro y la Paloma.

—¿Cómo es?

—¿Una taberna? —Ante el ansioso asentimiento de Annie, Candy continuó—: Fascinante.

—¿Y beber whisky?

—Horrible. Pero no tan horrible como fumar un puro.

—¿Un puro? —Annie volvió a quedarse boquiabierta.

Candy se sonrojó.

—Al regresar a casa después de ir a la taberna, Anthony y yo nos fumamos un puro.

—¿Anthony te dejó fumar un puro? —repitió Annie en tono de incredulidad.

—¡Shhh! Sí, pero no le puedes decir que lo sabes.

—Oh, no lo haré. —Annie esbozó una amplia y traviesa sonrisa—. Al menos, todavía no; no, hasta que necesite algo de él.

—Así que —continuó Candy—, esta tarde ha llegado el momento de realizar lo siguiente de la lista.

—¿Qué es?

—Practicar esgrima.

Annie parpadeó, interesada en las palabras de Candy.

—¡Practicar esgrima! —Miró a Candy de arriba abajo—. Pero no estás vestida para ello.

—Tengo un uniforme de esgrima a medida. Me lo pondré en el club. Una vez que consiga entrar sana y salva.

—¡Has pensado en todo! —exclamó Annie con orgullo.

—Eso espero —replicó Candy con nerviosismo—. ¿Crees que pueden confundirme con un hombre?

Annie batió palmas de excitación.

—¡Oh, sí! Soy tu hermana y me has engañado. —Se inclinó hacia delante—. ¡Candy, déjame ir contigo!

Elroy y Candy intercambiaron una mirada de inquietud.

—¿Qué? ¡No! —Candy miró a su hermana llena de horror.

—Podría coger la ropa de uno de los lacayos. ¡Podríamos ir juntas!

—¡De eso nada! ¡Piensa en tu reputación!

—¡Eso no parece detenerte a ti!

—Annie —dijo Candy lentamente, como si estuviera hablando con un niño pequeño—, yo soy una solterona. Tú vas a casarte con un duque dentro de un mes. No creo que la sociedad admitiera a una duquesa caída en desgracia.

Annie ladeó la cabeza, considerando las palabras de Candy antes de emitir un hondo suspiro.

—Estupendo. Pero al menos deja que te consiga un carruaje.

Candy sonrió.

—De acuerdo, Annie, eso puedes hacerlo.

—Excelente. —Annie buscó la mirada de Elroy—. Te das cuenta de que si no estás de vuelta antes de la cena tendremos que enviar a Anthony a buscarte, ¿verdad?

Candy palideció al pensarlo.

—¡No harás tal cosa!

—Por supuesto que sí —afirmó Annie, buscando la confirmación de la doncella—. ¿Verdad, Elroy?

Esta asintió vehementemente.

—¡Por supuesto! No podríamos ignorar que no has vuelto. ¿Y si te ocurre algo?

—¿Qué podría ocurrirme en un club de esgrima?

—Podrías resultar herida —especuló Annie.

Candy le lanzó a su hermana una mirada llena de exasperación.

—Practicaré esgrima en una sala de entrenamiento. Con un saco de arena. —¿Se limitaría a hacer eso? ¿Parecía Annie algo decepcionada?—. Estaré de vuelta para la cena.

—Si no estás de regreso… —comenzó a decir Annie.

—Lo estaré. —Candy se puso el abrigo—. Ahora, si me ayudas a salir de casa, mi misión me espera.

Annie volvió a aplaudir de nuevo, ansiosa porque Candy comenzara su aventura. Saltó de la cama y abrazó a Candy.

—Estoy tan orgullosa de ti, hermana. ¡No puedo esperar a que regreses! —Dio un paso atrás y se puso en posición de _en_ _garde_. Luego se rió—. ¡Oh, Candy! ¡Cómo me gustaría ser tú! —suspiró soñadoramente.

Candy negó con la cabeza al oír la respuesta de su hermana mientras cogía los guantes y el bastón que le ofrecía Elroy. «Sí, ser yo. Una vieja solterona con una notable inclinación a arruinar su reputación.»

Sin embargo, parecía que Annie ya no la consideraba «pasiva».

Algo había conseguido.

continuara...

Hola chicas como el capitulo anterior estaba muy corto les dejo este espero lo disfruten, gracias por sus reviews, saludos a todas


	14. Chapter 14

Capítulo 13

Candy respiró hondo para armarse de valor cuando el carruaje frenó delante del club deportivo de Anthony.

Tras esperar un buen rato a que el conductor le abriera la puerta para ayudarla a bajar, se dio cuenta de que el hombre no actuaría de esa manera, ya que pensaba que ella era un caballero. Saltó del vehículo y pisó la acera con la cabeza gacha, por miedo a que la reconocieran. Miró a su alrededor y observó a los caballeros que había en la calle. Reconoció al conde de Sunderland; caminaba hacia ella. Giró la cara y cerró los ojos, segura de que la descubriría. Cuando pasó de largo sin prestarle atención, Candy soltó el aire que ni siquiera sabía que retenía.

Se acercó a la puerta del club acordándose de mover el bastón como si fuera una extensión de su brazo en vez de una cosa difícil de llevar. La puerta se abrió y apareció un lacayo que se apartó hacia un lado con expresión de desinterés. ¡El disfraz funcionaba!

Accedió al vestíbulo mientras rezaba para sus adentros, dando las gracias porque solo estuviera allí un encargado, que se acercó a ella con rapidez.

—¿Señor? ¿Puedo ayudarle?

Ahora venía la parte más difícil.

Candy se aclaró la garganta y utilizó aquella voz ronca que había practicado con Elroy.

—En efecto. —Ya no había vuelta atrás—. Soy sir Marcus Breton, de Borrowdale. Aunque luego me trasladé a Cambridge. Soy nuevo en la ciudad y me gustaría apuntarme a un club deportivo.

—Muy bien, sir. —El encargado pareció esperar que continuara.

—Me gusta mucho practicar esgrima —farfulló ella al no estar segura de sí debía decirlo o no.

—Estamos orgullosos de ser el club que más facilidades ofrece para la práctica de ese deporte, sir.

—Eso me han dicho mis amigos. —La mirada del encargado brilló de curiosidad, y Candy se dio cuenta de que ahora no podía parar—. Como White…

Invocar el nombre de Anthony abría las puertas. El encargado inclinó la cabeza con elegancia antes de añadir:

—Por supuesto, recibimos con los brazos abiertos a cualquier amigo del conde. ¿Le gustaría visitar una de las salas de entrenamiento y probar nuestras instalaciones?

«Gracias a Dios.» Candy se abalanzó sobre la oferta.

—Me encantaría.

El encargado hizo una pequeña reverencia y, con un ademán, la guió a través de una puerta de caoba hacia un pasillo largo y estrecho con salas numeradas a ambos lados.

—Son salas de entrenamiento —le indicó el encargado antes de doblar una esquina y señalar una puerta más grande—. Ahí se encuentra el local social. Una vez que se ponga el uniforme de esgrima, puede esperar en él a que llegue otro miembro del club para practicar.

Candy agrandó los ojos al pensar en entrar en una sala llena de hombres, muchos de los cuales podrían reconocerla. Conteniendo la alarma que la invadía, intentó responder con calma.

—¿Y si deseo practicar solo? ¿Hay alguna sala donde disponga de un saco de arena para entrenar?

—En efecto, sir —le informó el encargado, lanzándole una mirada inquisitiva—. Puede usar la sala número dieciséis. En cuanto haya completado el entrenamiento en solitario según sea su costumbre, puede decidir si desea o no batirse contra alguien. Es suficiente con que tire del cordón que hay junto a la puerta; nos sentiremos encantados de encontrar a otro caballero dispuesto a unirse a usted.

Se detuvo ante otra fila de puertas y abrió una para mostrar una pequeña habitación privada.

—Puede ponerse aquí el uniforme. —Señaló la pequeña bolsa que ella sostenía en la mano—. Observo que no ha traído su propio florete; hay armas para realizar las prácticas en cada una de las salas.

Ya sabía ella que se olvidaba de algo.

—Gracias.

Él inclinó la cabeza.

—Disfrute de la experiencia.

Candy se apartó y esperó a que él se alejara para entrar en el vestuario y cerrar la puerta con firmeza. Entonces emitió un largo suspiro. Llegar hasta allí había sido casi tan satisfactorio como la actividad en sí.

Con más confianza si cabe, Candy comenzó a cambiarse de ropa. Abrió la bolsa de lona que Elroy había preparado y sacó las prendas que componían el uniforme de esgrima. Una vez que tuvo la indumentaria ante sus ojos, experimentó la misma emoción desafiante y extraña que había notado antes de ponerse la vestimenta que la cubría, y se sintió igual de extravagante.

Cuando ya se había puesto las medias y los pantalones especiales de esgrima, se contoneó para cubrirse con el peto, que estaba diseñado para proteger el costado del brazo que sostenía el florete. Luego se esforzó por atar las cintas que lo cerraban, pero, entre la incomodidad que suponía llevar atados los pechos y la falta de práctica, no pudo apretar bien la prenda.

Se detuvo y se apoyó contra la pared del vestidor, jadeando antes de que se le ocurriese una idea. Iba a estar sola en una sala de entrenamiento; no se enfrentaría a un adversario. ¿Para qué ponerse esa ropa tan incómoda?

Arrojó el peto a un lado y cogió la ceñida chaqueta que le cubriría la parte superior del cuerpo. Candy miró de reojo la casaca y el peculiar _croissard_ que le resguardaría el frente y la espalda, que se unía cómodamente entre las piernas. Aspiró hondo e, ignorando la oleada de vergüenza que la inundó ante la idea de llevar una prenda tan reveladora, se la puso y luego se cubrió con la chaqueta, que abrochó de arriba abajo.

Entonces se puso la máscara y se pasó el capuchón de malla sobre la cabeza, asegurándose de que el pelo quedara cubierto por el casco. Esbozó una sonrisa dentro de aquel capullo de alambre. No había puesto batirse con espada en la lista porque fuera un deporte que implicara disfrazarse, pero le alegraba comprobar que podría cruzarse por los pasillos con los caballeros que hubiera en el club completamente protegida, sin temer que la descubrieran.

Los guantes fueron el toque final; cubrieron los últimos centímetros de piel que quedaban al descubierto. Uno de ellos era grande y llegaba a tapar la manga, y el otro, aunque más pequeño, también ocultaba a la perfección la pálida y delicada piel de sus manos.

—Excelente —susurró, y las palabras resonaron a su alrededor bajo la máscara. Tomó aliento y, con el corazón desbocado, salió del vestuario para dirigirse a la sala de entrenamiento número dieciséis.

Cuando estuvo delante, empujó la puerta y entró lo más deprisa que pudo, sin darse cuenta de que el saco de arena estaba en movimiento hasta que fue demasiado tarde. Bamboleándose de un lado a otro, la bolsa bloqueaba la vista del esgrimista que acababa de asestar un contundente golpe al saco colgante.

Candy contuvo la respiración y se volvió para salir de allí lo más rápidamente posible, antes de ser descubierta por el ocupante de la sala.

—Me preguntaba cuándo se presentaría mi adversario —dijo él secamente.

Ella se quedó paralizada ante aquellas palabras.

—Observo que ya está preparado. Perfecto —continuó el hombre.

Candy se volvió lentamente hacia la voz, con los ojos apretados y deseando que sus oídos la engañaran. Deseando que él no fuera quien ella pensaba que era. Se obligó a abrir los párpados y maldijo su suerte.

Ante ella, con un uniforme idéntico al suyo y tan apuesto como siempre, estaba Terrence. Candy intentó revivir la cólera que había sentido en su último encuentro, pero solo pudo pensar en que aquella vestimenta blanca que lo cubría —tan ceñida y reveladora—, exhibía un espléndido cuerpo masculino. Parecía un atleta olímpico del mundo antiguo, musculoso, fibroso y casi perfecto. Sintió que el calor la consumía mientras deslizaba la vista por las piernas rectas y las curvas de su trasero.

Tragó saliva y apretó una mano enguantada contra el pecho. ¿En qué estaba pensando? ¡Jamás en su vida se había dedicado a admirar las nalgas de un hombre!

Tenía que salir de allí.

Observó paralizada cómo él se volvía para ponerse la máscara y ajustar el guante de seguridad en el brazo del florete. Luego le hizo un ademán para indicarle que se acercara a la alfombrilla que señalaba los límites de la lucha.

—¿Empezamos?

Clavó la vista en la esterilla mientras en su mente resonaba una palabra: «¡Huye!»

—Señor —dijo Terrence, en el mismo tono que si se dirigiera a un niño pequeño—, ¿le ocurre algo?

Ante aquellas palabras, apartó la mirada de él, incapaz de verle la cara o los ojos a través de la máscara de alambre. Aquello le recordó que lo mismo le ocurría a él… No podía identificarla. ¡Esa era su oportunidad para practicar esgrima realmente!

Negó con la cabeza para hacer desaparecer aquel pensamiento de su mente. Para Terrence, el movimiento tuvo un significado diferente.

—Estupendo. Comencemos, pues.

Él se encaminó a un extremo de la alfombrilla para esperarla mientras ella se dirigía al soporte de floretes que había en la esquina de la sala y sopesaba varios en la mano para seleccionar uno. Se tomó ese tiempo para intentar tranquilizarse. «No me puede ver. Ahora solo soy otro hombre para él.»

Por supuesto, Terrence no era un hombre cualquiera para ella…, pero parapetada en su anonimato, se esforzó por recordar todo lo que sabía —que no era mucho— sobre los lances con florete, la mayor parte de ellos fruto de haber observado a Anthony cuando, de joven, alardeaba ante ella.

Aquello era un terrible error.

Se acercó a la zona de prácticas y se colocó ante Terrence mientras él asumía la posición clásica de esgrima, con el brazo izquierdo en alto y el derecho estirado, en el que sostenía el florete con la fina hoja perfectamente estable. Tenía las piernas flexionadas y los músculos tensos con fuerza latente, la izquierda formando una línea con la espalda y la derecha doblada en un ángulo recto perfecto.

—_En_ _garde_ —dijo, haciendo un gesto con la cabeza.

Candy tomó aire e imitó su postura, consciente del bramido de la sangre en sus oídos. Incluso los borrachos se batían en duelo a espada, no podía ser tan difícil.

«Y alguien muere la mayoría de las veces.»

Ignoró ese pensamiento y esperó a que él hiciera el primer movimiento.

Lo hizo. Se abalanzó sobre Candy blandiendo el florete. Ella retrocedió, dejándose llevar por el pánico a pesar de que contuvo el grito de alarma, y movió el arma caprichosamente en el aire para bloquear los envites del adversario. El sonido del acero resonó en la estancia.

Terrence se retiró de inmediato al notar su evidente falta de habilidad.

—Observo que no está versado en este deporte —señaló con seca ironía desde detrás de la oscura máscara de malla.

Candy carraspeó para hacer más profunda su voz.

—Estoy aprendiendo, milord —dijo por lo bajo.

—Una declaración comedida, me temo.

Ante esas palabras, Candy asumió de nuevo la postura inicial y alzó otra vez el florete. Terry le imitó.

—Cuando el adversario presione —le aconsejó—, intente no atacarle a su vez. No le muestre hasta dónde puede llegar. Limítese a seguirle la corriente hasta que vislumbre la oportunidad de lanzarse sobre él.

Candy ladeó la cabeza cuando Terrence se abalanzó sobre ella; en esta ocasión con menos impulso. La dejó rechazar los golpes varias veces antes de obligarla a salir de la esterilla. Cuando la joven tuvo los dos pies sobre el suelo de madera, Terrence se detuvo, volviendo a ocupar la posición e indicándole a ella que hiciera lo mismo. Repitieron el ejercicio varias veces mientras él le enseñaba los rudimentos básicos de la lucha, haciendo que adquiriera cada vez más confianza y que llegara a detener sus embestidas con más firmeza y convicción.

—Mucho mejor —la ensalzó, después del cuarto intento, y Candy notó una oleada de placer ante la alabanza—. Ahora atacará usted.

«¿Atacar a Grandchester ?» Candy negó con la cabeza ante la idea.

—Oh… yo… —se evadió.

Él se rió.

—Le aseguro, jovencito, que puedo soportarlo.

Aquello había llegado mucho más lejos de lo que ella esperaba. Pero no podía detenerse ahora, ¿verdad? Respiró hondo antes de asumir la ya familiar posición.

—¡Ja! —gritó, abalanzándose sobre él.

Terrence la esquivó con habilidad, fintando hacia la derecha y haciéndola caer de rodillas. Le oyó resoplar, divertido, ante tal falta de garbo y eso la sacó de sus casillas. Al verla tendida sobre el suelo, le tendió la mano para levantarse, pero ella rechazó su ayuda con los ojos clavados en la mano enguantada, ansiosa por atacarle de nuevo.

La joven volvió a intentarlo, y esta vez logró encadenar varios movimientos ofensivos antes de encontrarse de nuevo sobre la alfombrilla. Frustrada por tanta habilidad —¿es que aquel hombre no hacía nada mal?—, se lanzó sobre él, golpeando la hoja del florete de Terrence con la suya y haciendo que cambiara de rumbo. Con aquel movimiento, el filo del arma del marqués acabó deslizándose por su manga, atravesando la tela de la chaqueta de esgrima, la de la camisa y la piel de la parte superior del brazo.

Candy dejó caer el florete y se apretó la dolorosa herida; se balanceó algo mareada y acabó por aterrizar sobre su trasero. En ese momento se olvidó del disfraz y exclamó «¡Ay!» en voz alta mientras miraba fijamente la manga del uniforme, sin pensar en nada más que en su lesión.

—¿Qué demonios…?

Candy percibió la confusión en la voz de Terrence y levantó la vista, alarmada. Él se dirigía hacia ella quitándose la máscara, que tiró a un lado; el golpe del metal contra el suelo de madera resonó en la estancia de una manera amenazadora. Cuando le vio sacarse los guantes y mirarla de arriba abajo con los ojos entrecerrados, ella se arrastró torpemente hacia atrás por la esterilla, impedida por el hecho de poder utilizar solo una mano.

—Es solo un rasguño, milord —le dijo con su voz más profunda en un desesperado intento por detenerlo—. Es-stoy bien.

Terry arqueó las cejas ante aquellas palabras y maldijo sin contenerse. Candy notó en su voz que la había reconocido, lo pudo ver en la mirada intimidatoria que le lanzó. Se paró ante ella y se inclinó. Entonces alargó la mano para quitarle la máscara. Aterrada porque la descubriera, intentó detenerlo, pero el movimiento fue inútil. Con un veloz gesto, el marqués le arrancó la máscara haciendo que el pelo se le derramara sobre los hombros.

Terrence abrió los ojos como platos al confirmar sus sospechas y dejó caer la careta al suelo. Los ojos le brillaron peligrosamente y adquirieron una tonalidad azul marino debido a la cólera.

—Yo… —empezó a decir ella, insegura.

—No digas nada. —Las palabras fueron bruscas, exigiendo obediencia ciega mientras se arrodillaba a su lado y le cogía el brazo. Inspeccionó la herida con suavidad, a pesar de no dejar de farfullar entre dientes. Ella notó que le examinaba la herida con ternura pero con manos temblorosas a causa de la furia apenas contenida. Terrence rasgó la manga de la chaqueta, haciendo que se sobresaltase con el sonido. Luego se metió la mano en el bolsillo y sacó un pañuelo de lino perfectamente plegado y lo desdobló antes de apretarlo contra la herida. Candy le observó trabajar, paralizada por sus hábiles movimientos. Contuvo el aire cuando él improvisó una venda con la tela y la ató con demasiada fuerza. Terry le sostuvo la mirada, arqueando una ceja, retándola a que se quejara de sus cuidados.

El aire entre ellos se hizo más denso. Candy no lo podía resistir.

—Yo…

—¿Por qué no te has puesto un peto? —La pregunta fue hecha con una calma mortífera.

Desde luego, aquello no era lo que había imaginado que él le diría. Lo miró a la cara, estaba demasiado cerca.

—¿Mi-milord?

—Un peto. Es una parte del uniforme que está diseñada para proteger el brazo de la espada y que no se produzcan heridas como esta —pronunció las palabras como si estuviera leyendo un manual de reglas de esgrima.

—Ya sé lo que es un peto —murmuró ella.

—Ah, ¿de veras? Entonces ¿por qué no lo llevas puesto? —La pregunta resultó cortante, pero contenía algún tipo de emoción que, aunque Candy no pudo identificar, no le gustó un pelo.

—Pensaba… que no lo necesitaría.

—¡De todas las tonterías que podría oír…! —explotó él—. ¡Podrías haber muerto!

—¡Es solo una herida de nada! —gritó ella.

—¿Qué demonios sabes tú de heridas? ¿Y si te hubiera alcanzado con todas mis fuerzas?

—¡No tenías que estar aquí! —Las palabras se le escaparon antes de poder contenerlas. Los ojos esmeralda se clavaron en los azules, y Terry negó con la cabeza, como si todavía no pudiera creerse lo que estaba viendo.

—¿Yo? ¿Que yo no tenía que estar aquí? —Le tembló la voz—. Que yo sepa este es mi club deportivo. ¡Un club masculino al que los hombres acuden a practicar esgrima! Y, hasta donde he podido comprobar, ¡tú eres una mujer! Las mujeres no practican esgrima.

—Tienes razón en todo —corroboró ella.

—¿Qué demonios estás haciendo aquí? ¿En qué cuernos estabas pensando?

Candy respiró por la nariz con aire remilgado, como si no estuviera vestida con ropa masculina ni se encontrara en una situación que, si no se equivocaba, iba a ser su ruina.

—Te agradecería que no usaras ese lenguaje en mi presencia.

—¿Me lo agradecerías? Bien, yo te agradecería que no frecuentaras mi club de esgrima. Y ya que estamos, ¡ni las tabernas ni mi dormitorio! ¡Pero parece que ninguno de los dos va a conseguir lo que quiere! —Hizo una pausa, todavía abrumado—. Por el amor de Dios, mujer, ¿estás buscando adrede tu ruina?

Las lágrimas inundaron los ojos de Candy ante aquellas palabras, convirtiéndolos en lagos color esmeralda.

—No… —susurró, con la voz entrecortada. Apartó la mirada, deseando con todas sus fuerzas encontrarse en cualquier otro lugar que no fuera allí, junto a él, a punto de llorar.

Al ver sus lágrimas, él maldijo por lo bajo. No quería martirizarla. Bueno, sí que quería que se arrepintiera de haber hecho semejante tontería, pero no quería hacerle llorar.

—Entonces ¿qué? —preguntó con voz más suave. Como ella no respondió, intentó adularla—: Candy…

Ella lo miró otra vez, negando con la cabeza.

—No lo entiendes —dijo de corrido, tras respirar hondo.

Él clavó en ella sus ojos azules y se sentó en el suelo junto a ella, mirándola cara a cara y haciendo que apoyara el brazo herido en su rodilla.

—Pues explícamelo. —Las palabras no dejaban otra opción.

—Esto está bien, ¿sabes? —declaró Candy, intentando restarle importancia a sus palabras con un tono ligero—. El caso es que… incluso en este momento, bajo la amenaza de la ruina social y de tu cólera, sintiendo algo de miedo y un poco de dolor por la herida… —Se interrumpió para añadir en un aparte—: Y con eso no quiero decir que no la hayas vendado bien. —Alabanza que él aceptó con un gesto de cabeza—. Pues, a pesar de todo eso… —entonces dijo el resto—, este ha sido uno de los mejores días de mi vida.

Candy notó la confusión en su mirada e intentó explicárselo.

—Hoy me he sentido viva.

—¿Viva?

—Sí. Me he pasado veintiocho años haciendo lo que todo el mundo esperaba que hiciera… siendo lo que todos esperaban que fuera. Y es horrible no gustarte a ti misma. —Se interrumpió un rato antes de continuar—. Tenías razón, soy una cobarde.

Él suavizó la mirada ante esa apasionada declaración.

—Fui un imbécil. No debería haberte dicho eso.

—No, no eres un… —Candy se interrumpió, incapaz de decirlo en voz alta.

—Te aseguro que lo soy. Sigue.

—No estoy casada, no tengo hijos ni soy un pilar de la sociedad. —Agitó el brazo ileso como si la vida que describía estuviera más allá de la habitación—. Soy invisible. Entonces ¿por qué seguir siendo una florero cobarde que no se atreve a probar todas las cosas que siempre ha soñado experimentar? ¿Por qué no acudir a las tabernas a beber whisky y practicar esgrima? Confieso que son cosas que siempre me han interesado mucho más que los bailes, las labores y los odiosos tés que han ocupado casi todo mi tiempo. —Buscó de nuevo su mirada—. ¿Le encuentras sentido a mis palabras?

Él asintió con la cabeza, muy serio.

—Sí. Estás tratando de encontrar a Candy.

Ella agrandó los ojos.

—¡Sí! En algún momento de mi vida, perdí a Candy. Quizá nunca fui ella. Pero hoy, aquí, la he encontrado.

Él esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—¿Candy es esgrimista?

Ella correspondió con otra.

—Candy es muchas cosas. También la encontré en la taberna.

—Ah —dijo él, a sabiendas—. Así que Candy es una mujer disoluta.

La joven se sonrojó.

—Creo que no.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras él observaba el rubor en sus mejillas y levantaba el brazo herido para depositar un suave beso en el dorso de la mano. Ella contuvo el aliento al sentir sus labios sobre la piel, tan calientes y suaves, y buscó sus ojos, que estaban clavados en ella. Terrence le sostuvo la mirada, y ella sintió una ardiente sacudida cuando le rodeó con la lengua uno de los nudillos.

Él notó su sorpresa y, sonriendo, se llevó la palma de la mano a la boca para apoyar los labios y la lengua justo en el centro, en la parte más sensible. Ella dejó de respirar y cerró los ojos para saborear la sensación, incapaz de observar el erótico movimiento de aquella boca contra su mano.

Terrence apartó los labios y, cuando Candy abrió los ojos otra vez, se lo encontró observándola con una pícara sonrisa. Entonces, él estiró la mano y le deslizó un dedo por la barbilla.

—No deberías perder las esperanzas tan pronto, emperatriz —le dijo con una voz ronca y líquida que hizo que a ella le bajara un ardiente estremecimiento por la espalda.

Candy contuvo el aliento mientras un nebuloso recuerdo de un tiempo muy lejano inundaba su mente. Terrence la trajo de vuelta al presente cuando le sostuvo la barbilla, acercando su cara a la de él.

—Se te olvida que yo también me he encontrado con esa mujer en varias ocasiones… En carruajes…

Detuvo los labios justo sobre los de ella, haciendo que temblara de anticipación.

—En teatros…

Ella intentó cerrar la distancia entre ellos, pero él se echó hacia atrás lo justo para volverla loca.

—Y en dormitorios. De hecho… —añadió, acariciándole la sensible piel de los labios con las palabras—, encuentro que me gusta mucho ese lado disoluto que tienes.

Entonces capturó sus labios y ella se perdió. Se vio absorbida por la suavidad de su boca, por la ternura de su caricia, totalmente diferente a los besos que habían compartido antes. Con aquel la consumió, le hizo olvidarse de sí misma, de lo que los rodeaba, de todo menos de la magnífica presión de aquellos labios sobre los suyos. Él le acarició la mandíbula con el pulgar mientras le devoraba la boca, provocando estremecimientos de placer en todo su cuerpo.

Candy se quedó sin respiración ante aquella sensación, y él aprovechó que tenía la boca abierta para apoderarse de ella en profundidad, besándola de una manera que la mareó. Entonces, ella estiró los brazos hacia él, su ancla en un mar de sensualidad, y le rodeó el cuello, metiéndole los dedos entre los espesos y suaves mechones. Él emitió un ronco sonido de satisfacción al notar que ella lo abrazaba y dibujó un camino de tiernos y húmedos besos desde su mejilla a su garganta, haciendo que ella se perdiera en una riada de explosiones de placer.

El cuello alto de la chaqueta de esgrima le impedía progresar más, pero él la desabrochó con habilidad mientras lamía la sensible curva del cuello, deslizándose hacia abajo para saborear la piel que iba quedando al descubierto. Cuando la desabotonó por completo, se apartó para abrirla. La mirada de Terry cayó entonces sobre los pechos vendados, que subían y bajaban bajo las tiras de tela que los aprisionaban.

Él negó con la cabeza al ver aquello antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

—Esto es una atrocidad —aseguró, pasando los dedos por el borde de la tela.

Notando el deseo que ardía en los ojos de Candy, los labios entreabiertos por la pasión y las mejillas enrojecidas Terry volvió a besarla con voraz ansia antes de poner las manos en las tiras, buscando el extremo. Cuando lo encontró, tiró de él y comenzó a desenvolver las vendas.

Candy observó con nerviosismo cómo Terry seguía con los ojos el movimiento de sus manos. Notó que se le aceleraba la respiración, que se le oscurecía la mirada, y se dio cuenta de que era cierto, estaba allí, en los brazos de Terrence. En brazos del único hombre al que había querido. El único con el que había soñado. Y ahora, mientras la desnudaba, supo con una certeza incuestionable que su alma también era de él. Que jamás dejaría de quererlo.

Aquellas palabras flotaron en la mente de Candy mientras contenía la respiración. Cayeron las últimas bandas y sus pechos quedaron libres de aquel apretado confinamiento. Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron todavía más y ella bajó la vista, notando una línea de un rojo intenso sobre la piel normalmente pálida. La joven se movió para cubrirse, avergonzada por su desnudez, pero él le atrapó las manos.

—No —dijo con la voz ronca y seductora—. No has tratado a estas bellezas como se merecen y ahora son mías, las reclamo como su salvador.

Ante esas palabras Candy notó que una ardiente llamarada estallaba en su interior. Él le soltó los dedos y se movió para acariciarla. Las manos, firmes y cálidas, ahuecaron y moldearon sus pechos magullados, haciéndole suspirar de alivio y placer. Él frotó la piel irritada antes de recorrer las marcas rojas con la lengua, estimulando la carne ya demasiado sensible y depositando una serie de besos suaves y tiernos sobre sus senos.

Le lamió la zona durante un buen rato, aunque evitó a propósito las cimas erguidas, dejando que se tensaran cada vez más, que se volvieran más sensibles con cada roce de sus dedos y su lengua. Candy comenzó a retorcerse bajo sus caricias, intentando que la tocara donde más lo necesitaba.

Terry notó su movimiento y alzó la cabeza, buscándole los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurre, emperatriz? —le preguntó. Las palabras fueron una caricia en sí mismas y calentaron la piel dolorida con la brisa que las acompañaba—. ¿Me quieres aquí? —Le pasó el dedo por un pezón erizado y ella emitió un gritito ante la explosión de sensaciones que siguió a aquel leve roce. Él se movió a la otra cima, repitiendo la caricia—. ¿O aquí?

—Sí —jadeó ella.

—Pues solo tenías que pedirlo —aseguró, sonriendo malévolamente.

Entonces aplicó los labios sobre un pico turgente y ella pensó que se moriría de placer. Aplacó la sensible piel con la lengua y Candy le sujetó la cabeza entre las manos mientras él succionaba suavemente, enviando una corriente de calor líquido al centro de su cuerpo. La sensación, extraña y maravillosa a la vez, la consumió. Terry fijó entonces su atención en el otro pecho, repitiendo la misma acción pero con más firmeza. Sujetó el pezón entre los dientes para apaciguarlo con los labios y la lengua, y ella gritó, anhelando algo que no sabía definir.

Él pareció notar su necesidad porque le deslizó una mano por el interior del muslo, trazando un suave rastro hacia su entrepierna, que ahuecó con la mano, enviando un dardo de placer por todo su cuerpo y provocando que ella deseara que desapareciera la tela que bloqueaba el acceso a aquel lugar donde tan desesperadamente necesitaba ser tocada. Candy se retorció, intentando que la acariciara con más firmeza, y Terry alzó la cabeza y buscó su mirada una vez más.

La besó profundamente, robándole el aliento antes de hablar.

—Dime lo que quieres, preciosa.

—Yo… —Se interrumpió. Demasiadas palabras resonaban en su mente. «Quiero que me toques. Quiero que me ames. Quiero que me enseñes todo lo que me he estado perdiendo.» Insegura, negó con la cabeza.

Terry sonrió, presionando la mano con firmeza, observando la oleada de placer que aquello provocaba en ella.

—Eres increíble —susurró contra su cuello—. Tan receptiva. Dime lo que quieres…

—Deseo… —Candy suspiró cuando él volvió a poner los labios en la endurecida cima del pecho—. Deseo… Te deseo —gimió ella y, en ese momento, aquellas palabras, tan simples en comparación con las emociones que la atravesaban, parecieron suficientes.

Él movió los dedos con habilidad y firmeza, y ella contuvo el aliento.

—¿Me deseas aquí, emperatriz?

Ella cerró los ojos avergonzada mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior.

—¿Me deseas aquí?

—Sí —asintió con la cabeza.

—Mi dulce cariño. —Las palabras resonaron en su oído como una sustancia inflamable mientras él le quitaba la chaqueta y apartaba el _croissard_ para alcanzar los botones del pantalón. Entonces deslizó una cálida mano en el interior de la prenda y le arrancó otro suspiro al rozar su sexo suavemente. Separó los resbaladizos pliegues e introdujo un dedo en su ardiente funda—. ¿Aquí?

Ella contuvo el aliento y le sujetó el antebrazo con una mano.

Terry emitió un gruñido mientras la observaba intentar comprender las sensaciones que la atravesaban.

—Creo que quieres mucho más —dijo con voz áspera.

Comenzó a mover los dedos en su interior al tiempo que cerraba los labios sobre un pezón, y Candy no pudo seguir pensando. Le acarició la ardiente carne, obligándola a separar más las piernas para poder acceder mejor a aquel resbaladizo calor, y le rodeó el punto más sensible con la yema de un dedo. Ella se retorció contra él, perdida en las agitadas emociones que la inundaban. Los firmes movimientos de aquellas manos experimentadas unidos a la perfecta succión de su boca la empujaban hacia un precipicio al que ella no quería saltar. Pero el placer crecía cada vez más mientras él seguía acariciándole suavemente aquel húmedo lugar donde parecían concentrarse todos sus deseos, y ella gimió ante cada caricia, que la remontaba cada vez más alto.

Candy se tensó cuando las oleadas de placer se hicieron demasiado intensas, y él lo notó. Le soltó el pecho y le capturó la boca, acariciándola con la lengua y los dientes, drogándola con aquel beso antes de apartarse y mirarla a los ojos, observando la confusión y la pasión que colisionaban en su interior. Introdujo un dedo profundamente y ella contuvo un jadeo al sentir aquella intensa presión en lo más profundo de su ser, que amenazaba con explotar.

—No te contengas, cariño —le susurró él al oído.

Lo miró al oír aquello y vio una madura comprensión en sus ojos mientras seguía empujando rítmicamente el dedo en su interior, rozándole el nudo de nervios con más firmeza, como si supiera dónde le dolía más, justo donde más necesitaba su tacto. Candy gritó ante la oleada de sensaciones, distinta a todo lo que había sentido antes.

—Te sostendré cuando llegues. —Las palabras, apasionadas y provocadoras, fueron el detonante.

Él no apartó la vista cuando ella se dejó llevar aferrándose a él.

Candy palpitó bajo sus caricias, se contorsionó contra él suplicando más en el mismo instante en que lo recibía. Terry movió los dedos en su interior, sabiendo cómo tocarla, dónde acariciar, cuándo detenerse. Y en el momento en que exprimió hasta la última pizca de placer, cuando ella dejó de convulsionarse, la sostuvo; apaciguándola con ternura y haciéndole regresar a salvo entre sus brazos a la tierra.

La abrazó mientras ella recobraba el sentido, rozándole la sien con los labios, acariciándole la espalda y las extremidades con suavidad. Cuando volvió a respirar con normalidad, Candy dejó caer las manos con las que le había estado acariciando el cuello y reposó el brazo herido sobre él. Terry gimió cuando los dedos cayeron sobre su regazo, y se la cogió con rapidez para quitarla de allí.

Candy solo supo que él la había apartado y se sintió insegura. Él comprendió al instante su incertidumbre.

—Es muy difícil observar un despliegue de pasión tan cautivador sin excitarse, preciosa —le explicó, besando con ternura los dedos que ahora sujetaba con más firmeza y sosteniéndole la mirada.

La incertidumbre se transformó en confusión, y él apretó los dedos de Candy contra el bulto que tensaba sus pantalones, permitiendo que notara su excitación. Ella comprendió de golpe y, aunque se sonrojó, no apartó la mano, sino que presionó suavemente la erección, saboreando el suave gemido con el que él respondió y la manera en que se apretó contra sus dedos.

—¿Puedo…? —Tragó saliva y comenzó de nuevo—. ¿Puedo hacer algo?

Él curvó la comisura de los labios en una sonrisa dolorida antes de estrecharla entre sus brazos y besarla otra vez, sin detenerse hasta que ella se aferró a él, jadeando de excitación.

—Aunque nada me gustaría más, emperatriz, tengo la impresión de que ya hemos llegado demasiado lejos, sobre todo si consideramos que podría entrar alguien en cualquier momento.

Las palabras la arrancaron de su ensueño como una jarra de agua helada. Miró hacia la puerta —sin llave— como si esperara que otro esgrimista cometiera el mismo error que ella y se tropezara con ellos.

—¡Oh! —Dio un brinco y se estremeció ante el dolor que le atravesó el brazo con el movimiento. Metió el brazo sano en la manga de la arruinada chaqueta y le dio la espalda a Terrence, acercándose a la esquina más alejada de la estancia para abrochar los botones que cerraban la prenda.

«¿En qué estabas pensando?»

Por supuesto, no había pensado en nada salvo en él.

—Pareces haberte olvidado de una parte muy importante de tu disfraz.

Candy se volvió con rapidez ante aquellas perezosas palabras y se lo encontró acercándose a ella, sosteniendo entre los dedos la larga tira de tela que le había vendado los pechos.

—Nadie se creerá que eres un hombre con esos primorosos pechos a la vista —susurró él, acercándose a ella—. Francamente, nadie debería creérselo con ese magnífico…

—Gracias —le interrumpió Candy con firmeza mientras tomaba la tela con decisión a pesar del rubor que le cubría las mejillas.

—Vas a necesitar mi ayuda, preciosa.

«No.» No pensaba permitir que la ayudara en una tarea tan íntima. Se arriesgaría a que la descubrieran; de todas maneras, el abrigo de Anthony la cubría casi por completo. Sin embargo, bajó la mirada a sus senos, midiendo la evidencia.

Eran demasiado visibles.

Terrence pareció leerle los pensamientos, y le arrebató la venda.

—Te descubrirían al instante, emperatriz. Será mejor que dejes que te ayude. —La mirada masculina adquirió un pícaro brillo—. Te prometo que me comportaré como un perfecto caballero.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa, y Candy no pudo contener la risa que burbujeó ante aquellas palabras tan ridículas. Tras pensárselo un momento, accedió. Se quitó la chaqueta y le dio la espalda con timidez, notó la tela contra los pechos. Esperó a que siguiera envolviéndola, pero él no se movió. Tras un largo minuto, Candy miró por encima del hombro y se lo encontró a solo unos centímetros, observándola. Ella le lanzó una mirada inquisitiva.

—Gira.

Le llevó un rato darse cuenta de lo que él pretendía. Que rodara sobre sí misma enrollándose en el vendaje en vez de quedarse quieta permitiendo que la envolviera él. Comenzó a moverse lentamente, percibiendo casi al momento la naturaleza seductora de la situación. Algo en aquel movimiento, al poder ver los ojos profundamente azules cada vez que se daba la vuelta, le hacía sentirse como una tentadora Salomé. Terry no la tocó mientras giraba, dejando que danzara sola; le permitió elegir la velocidad y la fuerza con que atarse. Y cuando alcanzó el final de la tela, cayó directamente en sus brazos.

Sosteniéndole la mirada, Terry introdujo el extremo entre las demás bandas antes de ahuecarle la mejilla con una mano y alzarla para darle otro beso. Un suave y tierno roce de labios que se convirtió en una caricia terriblemente lenta que la dejó con el corazón desbocado y la mente nublada. Con la otra mano, le acarició levemente uno de los pechos vendados, jugueteando con él hasta que ella no deseó otra cosa que arrancarse la venda.

Terry interrumpió el beso de pronto y se inclinó para rozar con los labios el borde de la tela, lamiendo la piel que sobresalía de ella.

—Pobres y preciosos míos… —murmuró, adorándola con las manos y la boca, haciéndole arder y provocando otra oleada de pasión en el centro de su ser.

Pensó que ya no podría mantenerse en pie si él continuaba, pero se detuvo y se inclinó para recogerle la chaqueta, que le pasó cuidadosamente por el brazo vendado y luego por el otro antes de abrocharle los botones con habilidad sin que ella pudiera hacer nada más que observarlo, incapaz de moverse.

Y en el momento en que terminó, él se apartó para aproximarse a sus accesorios de esgrima. Fue entonces cuando ella le vio detenerse junto a la esterilla para recoger la hoja de papel que se había caído al quitarle las vendas, y en la que no habían reparado hasta ese instante. La reconoció de inmediato y se puso tensa.

—Alto. No la abras —gritó, alterada.

Terry se detuvo en seco y la miró con los ojos azules llenos de curiosidad cuando se acercó a él. Le puso la mano sobre la suya, sujetando la nota y tratando de arrancársela de los dedos, pero no la soltó.

—¿Por qué no? —preguntó en tono ligero y juguetón.

—Es mía.

—Parece que la has perdido.

—No lo habría hecho si tú no me hubieras quitado la… —Candy se interrumpió, renuente a terminar la frase.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Sí, bueno, pero te aseguro que no pienso disculparme por ello.

Ella irguió los hombros, intentando adoptar una actitud regia.

—No obstante, es mía.

Con un hábil giro de muñeca, Terry se aseguró de poner el papel fuera de su alcance, sujetándolo todavía entre sus dedos. A Candy se le puso un nudo en la garganta cuando vio que él hacía ademán de desdoblarlo.

—Por favor, Terry, no lo hagas.

Terry se detuvo, no supo si fue porque ella había usado su nombre o por el tono suplicante con que pronunció las palabras, y la miró fijamente.

—¿Qué es esto, Candy? —le preguntó.

Ella negó con la cabeza, apartando la vista.

—No es nada… Un absurdo… —tartamudeó—, pero es personal.

—Dime lo que es y no la miraré.

Candy clavó los ojos en él.

—Si te lo digo ya no necesitarás mirarlo ¿verdad? —replicó Candy de mal humor.

Él guardó silencio, manoseando el papel entre los dedos. Ella suspiró, irritada.

—De acuerdo. Es una lista. —Alargó el brazo con la palma hacia arriba, esperando que él pusiera allí la nota.

—¿Qué clase de lista? —preguntó Terry con una mirada inquisitiva.

—Una lista personal —respondió ella, tratando de imprimir a su voz un tono de femenino desdén, esperando que así se sintiera poco caballeroso y renunciara a aquella batalla en particular.

—¿Una lista de compras? ¿Una lista de libros impropios que te gustaría leer? ¿Una lista de hombres…? —Ella se puso colorada ante esa última pregunta y él hizo una pausa al tiempo que agrandaba los ojos—. Santo Dios, Candy, ¿es una lista de hombres?

Candy golpeó el suelo con el pie, en un gesto repleto de irritación.

—¡Santo Cielo, no! Da igual lo que contenga la lista, Terrence. Lo único que cuenta es que me pertenece.

—Esa no es una buena respuesta, emperatriz —señaló él, y comenzó a abrir la nota.

—¡Espera un momento! —Candy volvió a poner la mano sobre la de él. No podía soportar la idea de que leyera sus deseos más secretos. Negándose a sostenerle la mirada, continuó sin pausa—. Si tanto lo quieres saber, es una lista de… actividades… que me gustaría experimentar.

—¿Perdón?

—Son actividades. Cosas que los hombres pueden hacer sin peligro pero que se nos prohíbe realizar a las mujeres para no dañar nuestra delicada reputación. He decidido que, en vista de que mi reputación no me ofrece mayor satisfacción, no tengo ninguna razón para quedarme durante el resto de mi vida haciendo punto con mis compañeras de soltería. Estoy cansada de ser considerada pasiva.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Puede que seas muchas cosas, emperatriz, pero jamás diría que eres «pasiva».

«¡Qué bonito lo que acababa de decirle!»

Ella tragó saliva y cogió la nota.

Él observó sus dedos, tan cerca de quedar entrelazados con los suyos, mientras consideraba las palabras. Se sentía muy intrigado.

—Entonces, es una lista de acciones que lady Candice Calpurnia quiere llevar a cabo para sentirse viva.

Candy reconoció las palabras de su anterior conversación. Quizá si él las hubiera dicho antes de aquel interludio en el suelo de la sala de entrenamiento, habría estado de acuerdo con ellas. Sin embargo, aquellos preciosos momentos entre los brazos de Terrence habían cambiado su percepción de las cosas. En lo que había durado ese abrazo, Candy se había sentido realmente viva. Por fin había experimentado lo que había soñado desde su primer encuentro casual con él una década —un siglo…— antes. Y ahora, pensar en beber whisky palidecía en comparación, ya fuera en una taberna o no. Pero, por supuesto, no podía decírselo.

—Esa lista es mía. Te agradecería que me la devolvieras. Sin abrir. Deberías darte cuenta de que esta conversación ya es lo suficientemente humillante.

Él no respondió ni soltó la nota, obligándola a mirarlo a los ojos. Debió de leer la verdad en los de ella, porque renunció al papel. Candy lo dobló de nuevo y lo metió en el bolsillo de la chaqueta lo antes posible. Terry observó sus movimientos.

—¿Puedo suponer que practicar esgrima ocupa un lugar en esa lista? —señaló.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—¿Y beber whisky?

Candy volvió a afirmar.

—¿Y qué más?

«Besar.»

—Jugar a las cartas.

—¡Santo Dios! ¿Algo más?

—Fumar puros.

Él soltó un bufido.

—Bueno, eso será difícil. Ni siquiera yo te dejaría fumar un puro. Y eso que mis principios no son dignos de ser tenidos en cuenta.

Aquellas palabras tan arrogantes le irritaron.

—Pues la verdad, milord, es que ya he tachado ese punto de la lista.

—¿Cómo? ¿Quién te dio un puro?

—Anthony.

—De todas las tonterías… —Se interrumpió, asombrado—. Lo mataré.

—Eso es lo que dijo él cuando se enteró de que había bebido whisky contigo.

Terrence se rió.

—Sí, puedo imaginarlo. Entonces ¿él conoce la existencia de esa ridícula lista?

—La verdad es que no. Mi doncella es la única que sabe que existe. —Ella hizo una pausa antes de agregar—: Y ahora, tú.

—Me pregunto qué dirá tu hermano cuando se entere de que te he herido en el club de esgrima.

Aquellas palabras, tan tranquilas, hicieron que lo mirara fijamente.

—¡No te atreverás! —exclamó, llena de incredulidad.

—Ah, es posible —dijo él, recuperando los guantes del suelo y ofreciéndoselos.

Ella los cogió y los apretó entre los dedos.

—¡No puedes!

—¿Por qué no?

—Piensa… —Se interrumpió, reconsiderando las palabras—. ¡Piensa lo que diría de ti!

Él sonrió mientras se cubría las manos con sus propios guantes.

—Diría que soy un canalla y un libertino. Creo que ya hemos superado esa fase. —Las palabras fueron dichas en un tono que solo acentuó la verdad que encerraban, y a Candy le ardieron las orejas al recordar que le había insultado con ellas en el teatro, unos días antes.

Él continuó presionándola.

—Eso por no mencionar el hecho de que tienes que salir del club sin ser descubierta por un puñado de hombres que se sentirían más que felices de contarle a tu hermano, y a todo el que se les ponga por delante, tu indiscreción. Podrías haberlo logrado a primera hora, emperatriz, pero ahora son casi las cinco. Los pasillos rebosarán actividad y hombres ansiosos por ejercitarse antes de regresar a sus casas para cenar y acudir a los bailes.

Candy no había tenido eso en cuenta. Se había centrado tanto en cómo entrar en el club, que no había pensado que salir supusiera un reto todavía mayor. Ahora que él había conseguido que se fijara en el entorno, la joven pudo oír risas y gritos masculinos y conversaciones que mantenían los demás miembros del club mientras pasaban, ajenos a lo que ocurría allí dentro, ante la puerta de aquella sala. Se sintió avergonzada al pensar que cualquiera de ellos habría podido entrar unos minutos antes y encontrarlos en medio de un acto realmente impropio.

—Por supuesto, no me importaría nada mantener el secreto… —Las palabras de Terrence la arrancaron de sus pensamientos—, y ayudarte a escapar de los problemas que han surgido. Por un precio, claro está.

Candy arqueó las cejas y lo miró con cautela.

—¿Qué precio?

Él le pasó la máscara.

—Protegeré tu reputación hoy si me permites seguir haciéndolo mientras llevas a cabo todo lo que tengas apuntado en esa lista.

Ella se quedó boquiabierta.

—Ah —dijo él sucintamente—, veo que has captado el significado de mis palabras. Sí. Como descubra que has llevado a cabo otro de los puntos de esa lista sin mi escolta, se lo contaré todo a tu hermano.

Ella no fue capaz de decir nada durante un buen rato, superada por las emociones.

—Eso es chantaje.

—Qué palabra más infame. Pero si quieres ponerle un nombre, sí, ese es adecuado. Es evidente que necesitas un acompañante y, por el bien de nuestras familias, yo te ofrezco mis servicios.

—No puedes.

—Me parece que sí que puedo —afirmó él, prosaico—. Ahora, o te pones la máscara y dejas que te ayude a salir de aquí, o te la pones y corres el riesgo tú sola. ¿Qué decides?

Ella le sostuvo la mirada durante largo rato. A pesar de que lo único que quería era dejarlo allí plantado, con aquella presumida expresión en la cara, y buscar la salida por su cuenta, sabía que lo que él proponía era la mejor estrategia a seguir.

Se puso la máscara y se mantuvo en silencio el tiempo que tardó en recogerse todo el pelo bajo la rejilla.

—Parece que no tengo mucha elección —reconoció finalmente, con la voz amortiguada por la careta.

Él esbozó una pecaminosa sonrisa que le hizo sentir un escalofrío de excitación.

—¡Magnífico!

continuara...

Hola chicas espero que les haya gustado el capitulo, saludos y gracias a las que han dejado reviews


	15. Chapter 15

Capítulo 14

—¡No! ¡No! ¡_Non_!

—¡Señorita Karen, las damas deben resultar exquisitas cuando bailan! Y usted me mira los pies continuamente.

Mientras el profesor de baile gritaba aquellas ofensas, Candy se acercó a los amplios ventanales, de suelo a techo, de Ralston House para ocultar una sonrisa. Puede que aquel hombrecillo francés fuera el profesor que más aborrecía Karen, pero era uno de los mejores bailarines de Inglaterra; los dos sostenían opiniones contrarias sobre la importancia que la danza tenía en la vida de una joven, y Candy tenía la sospecha de que la joven señorita Grandchester disfrutaba irritando a su maestro.

—Mis disculpas, _monsieur_ Latuffe —dijo Karen, aunque su tono indicaba que no lo lamentaba en absoluto—. Solo intentaba saber dónde estaban sus pies para no pisarle.

El maestro de danza agrandó los ojos.

—¡Señorita Karen! Eso es algo que no se debe mencionar siquiera. Si le llegara a ocurrir algo tan horrible, le aseguro que su pareja no lo notará. Las damas son ligeras como la brisa.

La carcajada de Karen poseía una nota de incredulidad y casi provocó en Latuffe un ataque de histeria. Candy se cubrió la boca para contener la risa que amenazaba con escapársele y por consiguiente, arruinar su imagen como observadora imparcial.

Había estado supervisando la lección desde un sofá en el extremo más alejado del salón de baile durante casi una hora, pero como Karen y _monsieur_ Latuffe habían ensayado los pasos de varios tipos de baile, entre ellos los de la contradanza y el minué, la paciencia de ambos estaba a punto de agotarse, y Candy se veía incapaz de ocultar la diversión ante sus discusiones. Adoptando lo que esperaba que fuera una expresión neutral, se volvió hacia el profesor y la alumna.

El francés se paseaba por el salón de baile agitando los brazos violentamente en el aire, en dirección al piano, donde el pianista que tocaba la melodía parecía un tanto inseguro. Poniéndose una mano sobre el corazón y otra sobre el borde del piano, Latuffe respiró hondo varias veces sin dejar de mascullar en su idioma natal. Candy no pudo evitar curvar los labios, segura de haberle oído maldecir a Gran Bretaña, a las mujeres italianas y a las contradanzas. Tuvo que reconocer que lo último le produjo bastante sorpresa; Karen debía de resultar una dura prueba si incluso insultaba a sus amados bailes.

Candy se acercó a Karen y observó sus ojos azules, que parecían brillar de exasperación.

—Solo quedan veinte minutos —le susurró con una amplia sonrisa—. Intenta no hacerle sufrir demasiado.

—Espero que te des cuenta de que hago esto solo por ti —respondió Karen entre dientes.

Candy le apretó el brazo.

—Algo que te agradeceré eternamente.

Karen se rió disimuladamente justo cuando el profesor se daba la vuelta bruscamente.

—No importa —dijo con firmeza—. Ahora nos dedicaremos al vals. Estoy totalmente seguro de que incluso una señorita como usted respetará el vals.

Karen entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Una señorita como yo? —susurró, mirando a Candy.

Cuando el francés arrastró entre sus brazos a una sorprendida Karen, con una fuerza que parecía desmentir su pequeño tamaño, fue el turno de Candy de reírse disimuladamente. El profesor hizo girar a la joven siguiendo el ritmo de aquella melodía conmovedora. Candy le sonrió al pianista, que parecía muy aliviado al observar cómo la pareja daba vueltas sin cesar al compás de la música. Mientras bailaban, Latuffe continuó con su letanía de qué se debía y qué no se debía hacer, por lo que Karen fue castigada en rápida sucesión por sujetarse con demasiada firmeza, por bailar con mucha rigidez y, finalmente, por mirarlo con desmedida ferocidad. Candy sospechaba que la mirada feroz desaparecería cuando la joven se viera lejos de la presencia del profesor.

No pudo hacer desaparecer la amplia sonrisa que permaneció en su cara, en especial cuando observó que Karen miraba fijamente a _monsieur_ Latuffe y le pisaba a propósito como diciéndole: «Espero que eso desmienta la teoría de que las damas son ligeras como la brisa

—¿Es cosa mía o mi hermana está consiguiendo que el profesor de danza se gane a conciencia cada chelín? —Las palabras, dichas muy cerca, sorprendieron a Candy, que se volvió hacia el sonido para descubrir a Albert a su lado contemplando a Karen con diversión.

Candy ignoró el involuntario vuelco que dio su corazón, negándose a definir como chasco o alivio la emoción que sintió al ver que era Albert que había aparecido.

—Creo que si le dieran la oportunidad —le confió a Albert con una brillante sonrisa—, su hermana disfrutaría dándole una paliza a _monsieur_ Latuffe.

Albert observó la escena en silencio durante un buen rato, en el cual Karen y su profesor mantuvieron una discusión sobre la manera en que las señoritas deberían sonreírles a los caballeros —incluidos sus hermanos— mientras bailaban el vals.

—Bueno, no estoy seguro de que se lo echase en cara si lo hiciera —dijo Albert, volviéndose hacia Candy.

Ella se rió.

—Entre nosotros, estoy más que tentada de permitírselo.

—¿Como justo castigo al profesor de baile?

—Por eso… y por el disfrute supremo que me proporcionaría el circo que se desataría.

Albert arqueó una ceja.

—¡Vaya, vaya, lady Candice Calpurnia! Lo confieso, no me había dado cuenta de que tuviera un sentido del humor tan mordaz.

—No. ¡No! ¡_Non_! —Aquella explosión de negatividad en el extremo más alejado de la estancia interrumpió el intercambio humorístico entre Albert y Candy, haciéndoles cruzar una mirada divertida cuando el profesor exclamó—: Es el caballero el que guía. Y yo soy el caballero ¡entiende! ¡Usted es solo una hoja llevada por la brisa!

La comparación suscitó un airado exabrupto en italiano. Aunque Candy no comprendió las palabras, el significado resultó inconfundible.

Albert esbozó una amplia sonrisa.

—Parece que a las mujeres no les gusta ser comparadas con las hojas.

—Por lo menos no a las italianas.

Aquellas palabras arrancaron una carcajada de Albert lo que, a su vez, provocó las miradas furiosas de los otros dos.

—¿Les demostramos cómo se hace? —la invitó Albert tras aclararse la voz, mirando a Candy y tendiéndole la mano.

La joven lo miró, atónita.

—¿Milord?

—Venga, lady Candice Calpurnia —susurró él, bromeando—, no me diga que le asusta que Latuffe critique su técnica.

Candy enderezó los hombros con fingida ofensa.

—Claro que no.

—¿Vamos, entonces?

Ella puso la mano sobre la de él.

—Excelente.

Y, tras hacerle un gesto al pianista para que empezara otro vals, Albert la envolvió en sus brazos y comenzaron a girar por el salón. En medio de las vueltas, mientras atravesaban la estancia inundada por el sol, Candy estiró el cuello para observar cómo progresaba la disputa entre Karen y Latuffe.

—Lady Candice Calpurnia —dijo Albert finalmente—, si no estuviera tan seguro de mí mismo, me ofendería su falta de interés.

Ante esas palabras, Candy volvió a mirar a Albert, solo para reírse al ver el brillo en sus ojos.

—Perdone, milord. Solo vigilaba la situación para intervenir en el caso de que la discusión derive en una reyerta a golpes.

—No se preocupe. Seré el primero en ayudar a Latuffe si mi hermana es presa de esas emociones contra las que lucha con tan evidente claridad. —Señaló a Karen con la cabeza y Candy siguió su mirada, dándose cuenta de que la joven parecía muy molesta.

—Sería una pena que Italia y Francia acabaran enfrentándose tan poco tiempo después de haber vencido a Napoleón —aseguró Candy con ironía.

Albert se rió.

—Me esforzaré por fomentar la paz universal.

—Excelente —convino Candy con fingida seriedad—. Pero ¿se da cuenta de que eso puede requerir que acabe dando la clase de baile usted mismo?

Albert fingió considerar la proposición.

—¿Cree que el pianista se quedaría?

Disfrutando del juego, Candy ladeó la cabeza mientras consideraba al tenso joven que tocaba el piano.

—No creo, milord. Pero ¿no es una suerte que su hermano sea un virtuoso de ese instrumento?

Las palabras salieron de su boca antes de que pudiera considerar lo que implicaban. A pesar de eso, Albert no perdió el paso y se limitó a mirarla con curiosidad.

—¿Y usted cómo sabe que mi hermano toca el piano, milady? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Candy sopesó los riesgos, buscando la mejor manera de poner fin a esa conversación.

—Lo sabe todo el mundo ¿no cree? —Forzó una mirada inocente.

Albert curvó los labios, divertido.

—No. No lo sabe. Sin embargo, su esfuerzo habría sido convincente si no se tratara de mi hermano gemelo. —Se interrumpió, observando la expresión de derrota de Candy—. ¿Cuándo le ha oído tocar?

Candy abrió la boca y luego la cerró.

—O debería preguntar, dónde le ha oído tocar.

«¿Se estaba burlando de ella?» Se sintió atrapada, pero no se rendiría sin luchar.

—En ningún sitio —aseguró, sosteniendo la mirada de Albert.

—Mentirosa —susurró él mientras se inclinaba hacia ella.

—Milord —protestó ella—, le aseguro que lord Grandchester no ha…

—No es necesario que lo defienda —dijo Albert, como quién no quiere la cosa—. Se le olvida que lo conozco muy bien.

—Pero, no hemos… —Candy se interrumpió al sentir que le ardían las mejillas.

Albert arqueó una ceja.

—¡Desde luego!

Candy clavó la mirada en la corbata de Albert y trató de distraerse observando el intricado nudo. Él la dejó ensimismarse durante unos momentos antes de emitir una risita.

—No se preocupe, milady, su secreto está a salvo conmigo, aunque confieso sentir una dolorosa punzada de celos. Después de todo, es bien sabido quién es el Grandchester más apuesto.

Ella no pudo contener una carcajada cuando él le hizo girar con rapidez levantándola en volandas para aligerar la tensión del momento. Candy levantó la vista con los ojos brillantes por aquella inocente diversión, demorando la mirada en la cicatriz de Albert durante un instante antes de darse cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y apartar la vista.

—Es horrible, ¿verdad?

Candy lo miró de nuevo para examinar su mejilla con atención.

—De ninguna manera. De hecho, puede que le sorprenda, pero he oído comentar a muchas mujeres que eso lo ha vuelto más atractivo.

Él torció el gesto ante esas palabras.

—Son unas románticas, sin embargo, yo no soy un pirata reformado.

—¿No? Es una lástima. Había oído decir que se ha pasado una década navegando por el Mediterráneo, abordando navíos y secuestrando doncellas inocentes.

—La verdad es mucho menos excitante.

Ella fingió una mirada de horror.

—No me diga eso. Casi prefiero mi versión.

Ambos se rieron y Candy se admiró al pensar que podía estar tan relajada con Albert cuando Terrence, que era idéntico a él, tenía tal poder sobre sus emociones.

Hacía justo una semana que no veía a Terrence, desde que él la había sacado del club de esgrima y llevado a Allendale House en su carruaje. En esos ocho días había estado varias veces en Ralston House para supervisar las lecciones de Karen y también con Annie para tomar el té y, en cada una de esas ocasiones, había esperado que surgiera una excusa para ver a Grandchester. Había esperado que él saliera a buscarla. Sin duda, en una casa tan llena de sirvientes y con una hermana tan extrovertida, debía de haberse enterado de cuándo estaba ella en el edificio.

En un par de ocasiones había considerado excusarse y salir en su busca; había ideado docenas de maneras para forzar un encuentro con él, desde entrar por accidente en su estudio hasta inventarse algo que discutir sobre las lecciones de su hermana. Por desgracia, la presentación en sociedad de Karen era un proceso lento —no estaría preparada para su primer baile hasta la semana siguiente—, y Candy no había reunido valor suficiente para entrar en el estudio.

Toda una ironía, considerando que la primera vez que pisó Ralston House había accedido descaradamente a su dormitorio. Pero aquello había sido diferente. Eso había formado parte de la lista, y ahora se trataba de algo muy distinto.

También había llegado a considerar utilizar la lista para ver a Terrence. Después de todo, le había prometido no intentar ninguna otra aventura sin gozar de su señorial compañía, y se moría por experimentar cualquiera de las cosas que tenía anotadas. Pero, francamente, se sentía patética al pensar en utilizar esa excusa para verlo. Le hacía sentirse como un perrito faldero que persiguiera con ansiedad a su amo. No. La verdad es que no quería tener que ir detrás de él. Quería que el encuentro en el club de esgrima —que lo había cambiado todo para ella— también hubiera cambiado algo para él.

Deseaba que fuera él quien se aproximara a ella. ¿Era demasiado pedir?

—Pero bueno, bueno… qué escena más entrañable…

La música se detuvo bruscamente cuando aquellas secas palabras resonaron en el salón de baile, y Candy contuvo el aliento cuando el objeto de sus ensoñaciones le dirigió una mirada aburrida.

«¡Santo Dios! Le he invocado.»

Candy meneó la cabeza ante aquel absurdo pensamiento e intentó zafarse de los brazos de Albert, aunque él no la soltó. Cuando levantó la mirada hacia él, Albert le guiñó un ojo.

—No le siga el juego —le susurró, inclinándose hacia ella—. No hacíamos nada malo, solo bailábamos.

Abrió los ojos como platos cuando Albert la soltó lentamente y se inclinó en una profunda reverencia para besarle la mano. Miró a Terrence con rapidez, que estaba apoyado desenfadadamente en la entrada del salón de baile y los observaba con una mirada indescifrable. Se sintió muy incómoda y comenzó a indignarse. Albert tenía razón, por supuesto. Solo estaban bailando. «¿Por qué se sentía entonces como si fuera una niña a la que hubieran pillado haciendo una travesura?»

—¡Lord Grandchester! —exclamó Latuffe, atravesando la estancia hacia el marqués—. ¡Es un honor que honre con su presencia las lecciones de la señorita Karen!

—¿De veras? —dijo Terry, arrastrando las sílabas perezosamente, sin apartar la mirada de Albert y Candy.

—¡Por supuesto! ¡Por supuesto! ¡_Oui_! —repitió el profesor de danza con ansiedad, siguiendo la mirada del marqués—. Lord Albert y lady Candice Calpurnia han sido de una gran ayuda para darles algo de frivolidad a estas desafiantes lecciones.

—¿Eso es lo que estaban haciendo? ¿Dando… frivolidad? —El tono de Terrence era realmente seco.

Candy contuvo el aliento y notó que Albert se tensaba a su lado.

—¡Oh, sí! —continuó el profesor—. Debo decirle que su hermana no es la alumna más maleable, y ellos…

—¿Es una _crítica_? —lo interrumpió Karen de una manera un tanto impertinente mientras atravesaba la pista, haciendo que Candy se sorprendiera por su impetuosidad, sobre todo cuando añadió—: Bueno, ¿le gustaría que lo llamaran maleable?

—¡Eso es lo que trato de decir! ¡_Précisément_! —exclamó Latuffe moviendo nerviosamente las manos en el aire—. ¿Qué clase de señorita les habla a sus maestros con tal falta de respeto?

Karen arqueó las cejas.

—¡Quizá si fuera un profesor menos _idiota_, se merecería mi respeto! —espetó ella, haciendo también aspavientos con las manos.

Todos se quedaron paralizados ante aquel arranque de genio de Karen. Antes de que ninguno pudiera decir nada, _monsieur_ Latuffe se giró hacia Grandchester.

—¡Por esto precisamente tengo como regla no aceptar a alumnos de la plebe! —dijo en voz cada vez más alta—. ¡Siempre acaba por asomar su mala crianza! —Sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo y se secó el sudor de la frente con un dramático gesto.

El silencio en la estancia se podría haber cortado. A Grandchester comenzó a palpitarle un músculo en la mejilla antes de que empezara a hablar, lo que hizo con voz acerada.

—Salga de mi casa.

El francés lo miró sorprendido.

—Sin duda alguna, no puede estar furioso conmigo, milord.

—Es refrescante saber que es consciente del lugar que ocupa ante mí, Latuffe —dijo Grandchester con serenidad—. No le permitiré hablar de mi hermana de una manera tan irrespetuosa. Queda relevado de sus funciones.

Latuffe comenzó a farfullar incoherencias antes de salir de la estancia presa de una gran agitación, seguido de cerca por el pianista.

Los cuatro observaron en silencio cómo Latuffe desaparecía. Entonces, Karen comenzó a dar palmas de regocijo.

—¿Habéis visto su cara? ¡Apuesto lo que sea a que nadie le ha dicho nunca nada igual! ¡Terrence has estado maravilloso!

—Karen… —comenzó a decir Candy, deteniendo sus palabras cuando Terry alzó una mano para interrumpirla.

—Karen. Sal de aquí.

La joven abrió los ojos como platos.

—No puedes querer que… no querrás decir que…

—¿No ha sido tu intención que despidiera al mejor profesor de baile de Londres?

—Es imposible que sea tal cosa —se burló Karen.

—Te aseguro que lo es.

—Pues si es cierto, no habla demasiado bien de Londres.

ALbert apretó los labios, lo mismo que Terrence, en una delgada línea, pero por distinto motivo.

—Vas a tener que aprender a guardarte tus pensamientos, Karen, o jamás estarás preparada para alternar en sociedad.

Los ojos de Karen se oscurecieron, indicando que poseía una voluntad tan fuerte como la de su hermano.

—¿Puedo sugerir entonces que me dejes regresar a Italia, hermano? Te aseguro que allí te daré muchos menos problemas.

—Aunque no me cabe duda alguna, prometiste quedarte ocho semanas. Me debes cinco.

—Cuatro semanas y cinco días —le corrigió ella con acritud.

—Ojalá fueran menos. Sal de aquí. No regreses hasta que hayas decidido comportarte como la dama que me aseguraron que eras.

Karen sostuvo la mirada de su hermano durante un buen rato, con los ojos llameantes, luego giró sobre sus talones y salió de la habitación.

Candy la observó partir antes de lanzarle a Terrence una mirada acusadora. Él la observó fijamente, como desafiándola a que pusiera en entredicho sus órdenes. Con un gesto apenas perceptible de cabeza para indicar su rechazo, siguió a su pupila a las entrañas de Ralston House.

Él la observó antes de mirar a Albert.

—Necesito una copa.

Candy siguió a Karen a su dormitorio y se la encontró arrancando bruscamente los vestidos del armario. Tras observar el creciente montón de sedas y rasos a los pies de la joven y a la doncella que la miraba con los ojos abiertos como platos desde la esquina, Candy se alisó las faldas y se sentó en el borde de la cama, esperando a que la joven italiana notara su presencia.

Tras unos minutos en los que solo se oyó el resollar de Karen y algunas frases ocasionales en italiano, la muchacha se dio la vuelta con los brazos en jarras para enfrentarse a ella. Los ojos de Karen presentaban una mirada feroz y frustrada, y tenía la cara roja por la ira y el esfuerzo físico.

—Me voy —anunció tras respirar hondo.

Candy frunció el ceño, sorprendida.

—¿Perdón?

—Me voy. ¡No pienso quedarme aquí ni un minuto más! —Se dio la vuelta y abrió un pesado baúl de madera mientras soltaba una letanía en italiano de la que Candy solo entendió las palabras «hermano», «toro» y «alcachofa».

—Karen —dijo Candy con cautela—, ¿no crees que estás demasiado irritada para tomar una decisión?

La joven sacó la cabeza del interior del baúl.

—¿Irritada? No. No tengo ningún sarpullido.

—No me refiero a ese tipo de irritación —explicó Candy, conteniendo una sonrisa ante el malentendido de la joven—. Si no a que estás siendo demasiado impulsiva. Muy exagerada.

Karen ladeó la cabeza, considerando la palabra antes de negar con la cabeza.

—¡De eso nada! Lo único que espero es que se dé cuenta de que fue él quien me odió antes. —Comenzó a meter los vestidos en el baúl mientras la doncella miraba a Candy con horror ante el abominable tratamiento que recibían las prendas.

Candy se habría reído si la situación no hubiese sido tan complicada.

—Él no te odia.

Karen levantó la cabeza de su labor con evidente incredulidad.

—¿No? ¿Acaso no has visto cómo me ha mirado? ¿No has oído cómo me ha ordenado que me fuera?

Candy no pudo contener más la sonrisa ante el tono de afrenta de la joven, algo que solo se intensificó cuando notó la diversión de su amiga.

—¿Te estás divirtiendo? —le preguntó en un tono acusador.

—No… bueno, sí… —Candy se interrumpió con rapidez cuando vio que Karen enrojecía—. Es que se nota que jamás has tenido que vértelas con un hermano mayor.

—¡No! Y parece que me ha tocado uno al que no le gusta nada el papel.

—Tonterías. Te adora. Los dos lo hacen.

—¡Ja! ¡Te equivocas! ¡No soy más que un engorro para ellos! —Se volvió hacia el armario y comenzó a coger bruscamente los zapatos; cuando habló su voz sonó ahogada—: Soy… una plebeya…, italiana…, católica… —Lanzó los zapatos según iba enumerando.

—Te aseguro que a Grandchester no le importa ninguna de esas cosas.

—¡Ja! —Karen se volvió hacia ella, respirando entrecortadamente—. ¡Quizá no le importen! Pero te garantizo que sí que le importa que sea hija de su madre… ¡Una mujer a la que despreciaba!

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No puedo creer que te culpe de que tu madre…

—Para ti es fácil decirlo, Candy. ¡No has tenido una madre como la nuestra! —Candy guardó silencio cuando Karen comenzó a lanzar los zapatos dentro del baúl—. Nuestra madre era una mujer horrible. Era fría y solo le importaba ella misma. Me parezco un poco a ella, solo que mi madre llevaba siempre consigo _uno_ _specchio_, un espejo, para poder contemplarse cuando quería. —Se interrumpió durante un momento, como si estuviera perdida en los recuerdos—. Odiaba que la tocara. Que le manchara o arrugara las faldas.

La voz de Karen sonó más tranquila cuando añadió:

—No tenía permiso para tocarla. «Los niños tienen las manos sucias», decía, «cuando seas mayor lo entenderás.» —Negó con la cabeza—. Pero no lo entiendo. ¿Qué clase de mujer no quiere que sus hijos la toquen? ¿No nos quería? ¿Por qué nos abandonó a todos?

Bajó la mirada al baúl, clavándola en aquella confusión de sedas, rasos, corsés y ropa interior.

—Soñaba con tener hermanos… a los que poder tocar. Que me dejaran ser desordenada. Alguien que jugara conmigo. Que me protegiera. _Una_ _famiglia_. —Esbozó una pequeña sonrisa—. Y resulta que ahora los tengo a ellos. Gracias a ella.

—Pues ha hecho algo muy bueno por ti. —Candy se movió y se arrodilló junto a Karen, rodeándole los hombros con un brazo.

—Y ahora lo he estropeado todo…

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—Las discusiones son cosas que pasan. Te aseguro que él no quiere que te vayas.

Karen miró a Candy con aquellos ojos tan azules como los de Terrence.

—Podría llegar a quererlos.

Candy sonrió.

—Bien. Así debe ser.

—Pero ¿y si este no es mi sitio? No significo nada para ellos. ¿Y si ni siquiera pertenezco a otro lugar?

Candy la abrazó mientras Karen consideraba esas preguntas… cuyas respuestas decidirían su futuro.

Y durante los momentos que permanecieron abrazadas, Candy se dio cuenta de que solo Terrence podía hacerle comprender a Karen que ese era su sitio.

Tenía que hablar con él.

continuara...

Hola chicas aqui un capitulo mas de esta adaptacion espero les siga gustando, les dejo saludos, y les deseo un inicio de semana grandioso


	16. Chapter 16

Hola como estan aqui les dejo el capitulo de hoy, recuerden que esta es una adaptacion y los personajes de candy pertenecen a Mizuki

Capítulo 15

—Annie no se merecía ese rapapolvo.

Terry le dio la espalda al enorme ventanal que asomaba a los jardines traseros de Ralston House y miró los ojos azules de su hermano gemelo.

—Ha llamado idiota a su profesor de baile.

—Si somos fieles a la realidad, no anda muy desencaminada. —Albert cruzó el estudio y le tendió a Terry una copa de whisky que él aceptó de inmediato. Los dos permanecieron en silencio ante la ventana, observando los rayos de sol a través de las hojas y las sombras que cubrían poco a poco los exuberantes jardines.

Al cabo de un rato, Terry se volvió hacia Albert.

—¿La estás defendiendo?

—No, pero has sido demasiado duro. Es más sensible de lo que parece.

Terry tomó un trago de whisky escocés.

—Teniendo en cuenta la mirada asesina que me ha lanzado, no creo que sea tan delicada como dices.

—¿Por qué no me cuentas qué es lo que te ha sacado de quicio?

—Porque no —dijo Terry.

Albert se apartó de la ventana y se sentó en un sillón ante la chimenea. Se puso cómodo, tomó un sorbo de whisky y esperó. La mirada que Terry le lanzó por encima del hombro habría conseguido que cualquier otro hombre huyera de la habitación. Sin embargo, Albert se recostó en el sillón y comentó:

—Es evidente que la razón de que hayas perdido el juicio de esa manera es habernos visto bailar juntos a lady Candice Calpurnia y a mí.

—¿No estás exagerando un poco?

—No lo creo, Terry. Has aterrorizado al pianista, has despedido al profesor de baile y has conseguido que nuestra hermana saliera huyendo a su habitación, sin mencionar esa insinuación de que no me estaba comportando como un caballero.

—¿Pretendes hacerme creer que no coqueteabas con ella de una manera impropia? —El tono de Terry tenía un toque de testarudez.

—¿Coqueteando? Sí. ¿De manera impropia? No.

Terry volvió a mirar hacia el jardín. Por supuesto que Albert no había coqueteado de una manera impropia.

Desde que alcanzaron la madurez, el impacto que había supuesto el abandono de su madre —que había arrastrado el apellido Grandchester por el fango— hizo que los gemelos siguieran caminos diferentes. Mientras Terry había disfrutado de la vida satisfaciendo todas las bajas expectativas que la sociedad había depositado en él en cuestión de promiscuidad, Albert se había evadido de todo aquello, pasando casi una década en el Continente, sumergido por completo en su afición por las antigüedades. Habría disfrutado, sin duda, de compañía femenina, pero Terry no recordaba haber oído nunca la más mínima murmuración que relacionara el nombre de su hermano con un asunto de esa índole. Como resultado, las mujeres perseguían a los gemelos, pero por razones diferentes. Terry era un reconocido calavera, y Albert el caballero perfecto.

—De hecho, hablábamos de ti —añadió Albert, arrancando una mirada de sorpresa de su hermano. El menor de los Grandchester no tardó en ir directo al grano—. Explícame una cosa, ¿cómo es que lady Candice sabe que tocas?

Hubo un minuto de silencio mientras Terry procesaba la pregunta.

—¿Que toco qué?

—El piano —dijo Albert, con voz paciente, como si le hablara a un niño.

—No lo sé.

Albert emitió un suspiro.

—Puedes intentar evadirte, pero es algo evidente, Terrence. La única manera posible de que sepa que tocas el… no, en sus propias palabras «que seas un virtuoso de ese instrumento», es que te haya oído. Por lo que yo sé, solo tocas en el dormitorio. Desde luego, siendo así, no es algo de lo que los marqueses vayan jactándose por ahí, ¿sabes?

Se detuvo, esperando que su hermano hablara. Como Terrence permaneció callado, Albert continuó:

—Así que la has convertido en tu amante.

—No. —La respuesta de Terry fue instantánea y violenta. Se giró hacia su hermano con los músculos tensos, apenas conteniendo la ira—. No es mi amante. Y al próximo hombre que insinúe algo semejante, lo veré a veinte pasos al amanecer. No me importa quién sea —amenazó.

Ahora fue Albert el que pareció asombrado, Parpadeó.

—Bueno, qué ilustrativo. Te confieso que estoy encantado de oírlo. A pesar de todo, esperaba que ella no renunciara a su honor con tanta facilidad. —Como Terry no respondió, limitándose a mirar a su hermano con una furia palpable, Albert agregó—: Supongo que entiendes que no es la clase de mujer con la que sueles enredarte.

—No estamos enredados.

—No, claro que no. —Albert agitó la mano en el aire y esbozó una mueca—. Que te abalances sobre mí dos veces en el mismo día a causa de una mujer es lo más normal del mundo.

—Trato de proteger su reputación. Está inexorablemente unida a la de Karen. No podemos arriesgarnos a que haya murmuraciones sobre ella —dijo Terry, intentando acallar a Albert.

—Jamás te habías preocupado antes por la reputación de nadie —repuso Albert con sarcasmo.

—Jamás había tenido una hermana.

Albert arqueó una ceja con incredulidad.

—No creo que esto sea por Karen. Me parece que el motivo es la propia lady Candice Calpurnia. Y tengo la sensación de que estás poniendo en peligro algo más que su reputación.

—Es innecesario que defiendas su honor ante mí, Albert. Ya has visto cómo me miro antes de salir en pos de Karen. No me sorprendería nada que esta fuera la última vez que viera a lady Candice Calpurnia White.

—¿Y quedarías satisfecho con ese giro de los acontecimientos?

—En efecto.

—Entonces, no te importará que la corteje ¿verdad?

Aquellas palabras fueron como una bofetada. Se puso tenso y entrecerró los ojos para fulminar a su hermano, que le sostenía la mirada, divertido.

—Ya veo que sí. Intrigante.

—Estás yendo demasiado lejos, Albert.

—Es probable, pero alguien tiene que ponerte los pies en la tierra.

—¿A qué te refieres?

—Lady Candice Calpurnia White no es mujer para ti, Terrence.

—¿Y qué clase de mujer es?

—De las que quieren amor.

—Amor. —Terry escupió la palabra—. Candy no cree en esos cuentos de hadas. No se llega a su edad sin darse cuenta de que el amor es una quimera sin sentido.

—¿Candy? —preguntó Albert.

—Tienes suerte si no te tumbo ahora mismo de un puñetazo —gruñó Terry.

—Mmm… —respondió Albert, evadiéndose. Sostuvo la mirada de su hermano durante un buen rato antes de ponerse en pie y acercarse a la puerta del estudio. Una vez allí, se volvió hacia Terry—. Solo quiero que me respondas a una cosa. Y esta vez quiero una respuesta sincera, por favor. ¿Andas tras ella?

«Sí.»

—No —se mofó Terry—. ¿Para qué diantres iría detrás de una criatura tan corriente e insulsa? —«Sabes que Candy no es corriente. Ni tampoco insulsa», pero Terry ignoró el pensamiento—. ¿Me has visto alguna vez perseguir a una mujer como ella? La necesito por el bien de Karen. Eso es todo. No es culpa mía que la chica me encuentre atractivo.

Albert asintió con la cabeza al tiempo que abría la puerta, que hasta ese momento había permanecido entornada. Ambos vieron a la vez a Candy, pálida y con los ojos muy abiertos. Si no hubiera podido controlar sus emociones, Terrence habría comenzado a maldecir violentamente.

Era evidente que ella lo había oído todo.

Cualquier pensamiento sobre Karen desapareció de su mente, Candy paseó la mirada de un hermano a otro con la boca abierta para hablar mientras consideraba qué decir.

Por supuesto, no quedaba nada por decir. Terrence había dicho más que suficiente.

Respiró hondo y pareció como si las palabras que acababa de oír resonaran a su alrededor. «¿Para qué diantres iría detrás de una criatura tan corriente e insulsa?» Bueno, al menos ya sabía la verdad. Seguramente habría una cierta satisfacción en ello.

Aunque, de momento, no la encontraba; el dolor que le habían provocado esas palabras había sido casi físico. Pero quizá algún día… en el futuro…

Entonces una intensa cólera comenzó a cubrirla como una oleada cruel pero bienvenida.

Y no quiso otra cosa que decir la última palabra ante aquel hombre arrogante y presumido que, sin duda, era cualquier cosa menos un caballero.

—Bueno —dijo, en un tono profundamente sarcástico, mientras atravesaba el umbral para enfrentarse a él—, parece que tiene una opinión muy elevada de sí mismo, milord.

El gemelo de Grandchester casi se atragantó al oír aquellas palabras y arqueó las cejas con sorpresa.

—Creo que iré a buscar a Karen. —Oyó que decía Albert. Ella mantuvo la mirada clavada en el marqués—. Es imposible que sea peor compañía que mi otro hermano.

Se inclinó en una profunda reverencia, a pesar de que Candy lo ignoró olímpicamente, y salió del estudio, cerrando la puerta con un suave «clic».

El sonido sacó a Candy del trance en que se encontraba.

—¿Cómo te atreves?

Terry se acercó a ella.

—No quería decir que…

Ella alzó una mano para interrumpir sus palabras.

—Le has arruinado la lección de baile a tu hermana, por no hablar del resto de la tarde.

Él se mantuvo en silencio, sorprendido por el cambio de tema.

—Más bien se la ha arruinado ella sola, ¿no crees? —dijo finalmente.

—No. Creo que has sido tú. A ella y al resto de nosotros. —Se irguió en toda su altura y enderezó los hombros—. Y te agradecería que recordaras que, dado que me necesitas por el bien de Karen, no debes interrumpir ni arruinar nuestras lecciones.

Él parpadeó ante aquellas gélidas palabras antes de decir con serenidad:

—Parecías pasar un buen rato.

Ella alzó la barbilla, desafiante.

—En efecto, así era. Es una pena que la tarde haya acabado tan mal. —Lo miró por encima de la nariz con insolencia durante un buen rato, antes de girar sobre los talones para salir de la habitación. Apenas había tocado la manilla cuando se giró hacia él—. Por cierto, le debes una disculpa a tu hermana.

—¿Por qué? —se burló él.

—Porque es joven y se siente sola. Porque tiene miedo de decepcionarte, Grandchester. Puedes decir lo que quieras sobre mí, pero intenta recordar que ella es mucho más sensible. Y te necesita.

—No soy un monstruo.

Ella sonrió, pero la sonrisa no se reflejó en su mirada.

—No. Claro que no.

A él le dio la impresión de que ella no creía lo que acababa de decir.

Candy se volvió hacia la puerta, dispuesta a salir cuando él habló de nuevo.

—¿Es él uno de los puntos de tu lista?

—¿Perdón? —preguntó ella con rigidez, dándose la vuelta con regio desdén.

—Albert, Candy. Mi hermano. —Le aclaró él, como si estuviera hablando con alguien corto de entendederas—. ¿Es él uno de los puntos de tu lista? Ya sabes: «Número tres: pescar a Albert.»

Candy agrandó los ojos.

—¿Piensas que he incluido a tu hermano en mi lista?

—Es exactamente lo que pienso. —En los ojos de Terry llameó una emoción apenas contenida que ella no fue capaz de identificar—. ¿Lo has hecho?

Ella no pudo contener la risa ante aquella pregunta tan ridícula.

—No, Grandchester. No lo he hecho. Te aseguro que si quisiera incluir una conquista a mi lista, no sería a tu hermano.

—¿A quién incluirías?

«En contra de mi buen juicio, a ti. A ti, imbécil.»

—Esta conversación ha finalizado. —Candy se volvió hacia la puerta. En menos que canta un gallo él se plantó a su lado y la agarró firmemente de la mano para hacerla girar hacia él. La ardiente calidez de su piel le hizo estremecerse, aunque intentó ignorarlo.

—Yo no he terminado.

—Lord Grandchester —dijo Candy, con los ojos brillantes de furia—, me parece que sufre un malentendido y piensa que me tengo que plegar a sus caprichos. Déjeme informarle de que no es así. Puede dirigir a sus sirvientes y a su familia como se le antoje, pero yo no estoy incluida en ninguna de esas categorías. Y, aunque puedo ser una criatura corriente, insulsa y pasiva, no acepto órdenes de usted. Me voy.

Él bajó la cabeza ante la ira de Candy.

—Jamás he dicho que seas pasiva. No hay nada pasivo en ti.

Ella dio un tirón para zafarse de su agarre. Levantó la vista y le lanzó una mirada tan llena de furia que, por un momento, Terry llegó a pensar que le golpearía.

Cuando la joven se volvió a girar sobre sus talones para abrir la puerta, él apretó la palma de su mano contra la fría caoba, impidiéndole salir.

—Puede que no seas ni mi criada ni nadie de mi familia, Candice, pero tenemos un trato.

Ella se quedó paralizada ante esas palabras sin poder hacer otra cosa que mirar fijamente la mano aplastada contra la puerta.

—He cumplido mi parte del trato. Ya he terminado.

—El comportamiento de Karen esta tarde indica otra cosa.

—Oh, por favor —se burló Candy—. Los dos sabemos que ya está preparada.

—No lo creo. Seré yo quien juzgue cuándo está preparada.

—Esa no es una de las condiciones que pusimos cuando hicimos el trato.

—No explícitamente. Pero la pongo ahora. Tú has recibido lo que pediste. ¿O se te ha olvidado? —Aquellas palabras hicieron que le bajara un escalofrío por la espalda. Terry estaba detrás de ella, y Candy notaba el aire que desplazaban sus palabras en la nuca desnuda, enviando una oleada de calor por todo su cuerpo.

—No se me ha olvidado —dijo sin pensar, y cerró los ojos.

Terry le puso la mano sobre el brazo y, sin apenas fuerza, le hizo girarse hacia él. Cuando la miró a los ojos, la cólera había desaparecido, reemplazada por algo mucho más complejo.

—Ni a mí. Y no será por no intentarlo.

Antes de que ella pudiera adivinar el significado de esas palabras, él le cubrió la boca con la suya y le hizo borrar cualquier pensamiento.

—He intentado olvidarme de esto… De que te besé en el carruaje… De lo que ocurrió en el club de esgrima…, pero parece que te has apoderado de… mi mente —enumeró él al tiempo que le iba dando unos besos largos y seductores que consumían sus sentidos.

La guió a través del estudio hasta un enorme sillón frente a la chimenea. Se arrodilló ante ella y le ahuecó la mejilla con una mano firme y caliente mientras la mantenía inmovilizada con una mirada abrasadora. Terry meneó la cabeza, como si realmente no pudiera comprender lo que le sucedía, y la besó otra vez, emitiendo un gruñido de placer. Le metió los dedos entre los cabellos al tiempo que le cogía el labio inferior con los dientes, mordisqueándolo y lamiéndolo hasta que ella pensó que se moriría por la intensidad de las sensaciones. Candy gimió, y él la recompensó profundizando el beso para darle todo lo que ella ansiaba.

Terry se apartó para deslizar una mano debajo de las faldas y acariciarle el interior de la pierna. Se acercó a ella y le recorrió la mejilla con los labios hasta llegar al lóbulo de la oreja, que chupó y acarició con los dientes y la lengua mientras le decía las palabras más escandalosas del mundo.

—Tienes la piel tan suave —susurró mientras le rozaba el interior del muslo, volviéndola loca con el deseo que crecía como una ardiente oleada en su vientre—. Me preguntaba cómo serías aquí… —Deslizó los dedos más arriba entre las piernas, cada vez más cerca del punto donde ella lo necesitaba—. Ahora sé que… me veré consumido, que no haré más que imaginar cómo se sentiría esta piel tan suave y preciosa contra la mía… —Le dio un tierno y anhelante beso en la garganta mientras seguía subiendo la mano, acercándola cada vez más al centro de su placer.

Ella le pasó las manos por el pecho y los hombros, ansiosa por tocarlo. Candy suspiró y se retorció contra él, necesitando sentir sus dedos en aquel lugar secreto y oculto que había empezado a conocer hacía tan poco tiempo. Terry sonrió contra su cuello, retirándose para ubicar los dedos debajo de sus piernas. Cuando él se alejó, ella abrió los ojos.

—No voy a ningún sitio, emperatriz —le aseguró con una pícara sonrisa—. Solo quiero verte mejor.

Él le había levantado las faldas antes de que ella comprendiera el significado de sus palabras e intentara incorporarse.

—No… —dijo Candy, avergonzada ante la idea de que él quisiera ver un lugar tan íntimo.

Terry se estiró sobre ella y le colocó la mano en la nuca, obligándola a acercarse para darle otro beso abrasador. Cuando Candy se apoyó de nuevo contra él, la soltó.

—Oh, sí, emperatriz.

Alzó las faldas sobre sus piernas y le separó suavemente los muslos otra vez, deslizando las manos con firme destreza a lo largo de la piel.

—Tan suave y perfecta —susurró, dándole tiernos y húmedos besos en el interior de la rodilla antes de trazar un ardiente e indecente camino por su pierna, seduciéndola sin remedio. Candy cerró los ojos para no ser testigo de la escena, para no verlo en una posición tan indecente… Estaba completamente bajo su control, era una víctima voluntaria de aquel apasionado asalto.

Cuando llegó a la unión de sus muslos, Terry se detuvo, recreándose en los brillantes rizos que protegían el sexo de Candy. Acarició ligeramente el suave vello y le hizo estremecerse de pies a cabeza. Ella abrió los ojos y lo miró con los párpados entrecerrados.

—He imaginado este momento por la noche, en la privacidad de mi dormitorio —confesó él con la voz ronca mientras pasaba los dedos alrededor de la entrada de su cuerpo—. Te he imaginado así, abierta para mí… Mía por completo.

La voz provocó una incendiaria oleada en las venas de Candy.

—He soñado con tocarte de esta manera… Iniciándote, acariciándote… —Mientras hablaba, llevó sus palabras a la práctica. Separó los delicados pétalos de su sexo y acarició aquella resbaladiza humedad. Candy contuvo el aliento ante las sensaciones y arqueó las caderas hacia él, implorando más en muda elocuencia. Él le rodeó el vértice de su sexo con la punta del dedo y observó cómo se estremecía.

Candy se contorsionó de nuevo, pero esta vez, él apartó las manos de aquel lugar que parecía el origen y el fin del mundo, y ella gimió con desesperación. Por un momento, la joven pensó que él se alejaría, pero, sin embargo, Terry se inclinó y posó los labios suavemente en el punto donde se unían el muslo y la cadera.

—¿Te tocas aquí, preciosa? —indagó él, alzando la cabeza mientras le pasaba el dedo por aquel punto húmedo y caliente.

Candy apretó los ojos ante la pregunta… No podía hablar… No podía contestar… No podía mirarlo a los ojos, oscurecidos por la pasión contenida. Pero él no la dejó escapar.

—Candy… —la persuadió con aquel apodo al tiempo que deslizaba un solo dedo en la entrada de su cuerpo—. Dime, ¿lo haces? —Su voz era apenas un susurro, un exuberante y licencioso sonido del que ella no podía huir. Al que no podía responder.

Candy asintió con la cabeza, mordisqueándose el labio inferior al tiempo que emitía un gemido. Las mejillas le ardieron con una mezcla de pasión y vergüenza cuando los dientes y los dedos de Terry reanudaron aquellas insoportables caricias.

—¿Aquí? —Fue más un suspiro que un sonido lo que le rozó la sensible piel de los muslos mientras él introducía un dedo profundamente en su interior sin dejar de frotar con el pulgar aquel tenso punto, envolviéndola en llamas—. ¿Te tocas aquí?

—¡Sí! —jadeó ella.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, y Terry movió los dos en su interior consiguiendo que se estremeciera de placer sin poder controlarse. Su cuerpo ya no era suyo. Era de él. Como ella siempre había sabido que sería.

—¿En qué piensas cuando te tocas aquí? —Le susurró contra la piel mientras le besaba el abdomen, avanzando poco a poco hacia el lugar donde sus manos la despojaban de cualquier pensamiento. Candy se mordió los labios; no podía hablarle de eso, no podía responderle.

Le besó la suave curva del vientre, contemplándola.

—Candy… —La aduló con su tono, haciendo que ella deseara decirle cualquier cosa que él quisiera… Absolutamente todo.

Mientras tanto, seguía explorándola profunda y minuciosamente con los dedos, acariciando y rozando aquel pequeño botón de una manera que le calentaba la sangre. Candy se ofreció a él con anhelo cuando retiró la mano. Separó las piernas todavía más y gimió ante la intensa sensación de vacío, solo para quedarse sin aliento cuando Terry sopló sobre el suave vello que le cubría el monte de Venus, haciendo desaparecer cualquier pensamiento coherente de su cabeza.

—Cariño… —Su tono era tan tranquilo que, si no hubiera sido por su jadeante respiración, ella habría pensado que no estaba afectado en absoluto.

Entonces él le separó los pliegues henchidos que protegían el centro de su cuerpo y, por un momento, luchó contra él, muerta de vergüenza por lo que le estaba haciendo, mortificada por el interés que leyó en su mirada cuando levantó la cabeza para mirarla con aquellos ojos azules y penetrantes que prometían algo que ella no comprendía, pero que ansiaba con desesperación.

—Candy… —Su aliento le golpeó, cálido e intenso.

—Yo… —dijo ella justo en el mismo momento en el que él sopló con fuerza, enviando una corriente de aire al lugar exacto donde el placer era cada vez más insoportable. Candy contuvo la respiración… la estaba matando.

—¿En quién piensas?

Candy no podía soportarlo más.

—En ti.

La palabra terminó en un gemido cuando la boca de Terry la recompensó por su honradez. La sensación que provocaron aquellos labios hizo que Candy perdiera el sentido. Se aferró a los cabellos masculinos mientras él la acariciaba con la lengua, lamiéndole la suave y húmeda carne de sus pliegues interiores, saboreándola con lentos movimientos circulares que amenazaban con despojarla de cualquier rastro de cordura. Ella suspiró de placer y se arqueó hacia él, suplicándole más a pesar de la vergüenza que inundaba su cuerpo.

Él encontró el hinchado y dolorido nudo de nervios con la lengua y lo rodeó firmemente, haciéndole sentir un ramalazo de placer y gemir su nombre. Ella se aferró a sus hombros sin saber muy bien si para atraerlo o empujarlo. En respuesta, él la cogió por las caderas con fuerza y la inmovilizó mientras cerraba los labios sobre aquel lugar secreto y succionaba. La llevó hasta el borde del placer con aquella experimentada y lujuriosa boca.

—No… —jadeó Candy, negando con la cabeza a pesar de las poderosas sensaciones que la recorrían—. Terry… para…

Él la ignoró, lamiendo con más fuerza, chupando con más intensidad, moviendo la mano para introducir un dedo más profundamente en su interior y obtener más de aquel dulce néctar femenino. Y entonces, como si supiera justo lo que su cuerpo necesitaba, Terry comenzó a mover los dedos y la lengua con rapidez en una sincronía perfecta y, tras hacer que desapareciera de su mente cualquier pensamiento racional, la ayudó a surcar una ola de placer insoportable. Justo cuando Candy pensó que no podría soportarlo más, explotó en mil pedazos y solo fue capaz de dejarse llevar por las sensaciones, palpitando contra él, gimiendo su nombre mientras el mundo se derrumbaba a su alrededor.

Terry suavizó los labios y detuvo los dedos para dejarla recobrar la consciencia lentamente, para que recordara dónde estaba. Entonces levantó la cabeza y la observó fijamente mientras ella abría los ojos, sosteniéndole la mirada con las pupilas llenas de pasión, satisfacción y otra cosa que Candy no pudo identificar. Entonces, se alzó sobre ella y aprisionó su boca con una oscura intensidad que la joven no reconoció; un beso que parecía más una marca que una caricia.

—Me deseas —afirmó con voz dura mientras se apartaba de ella.

Las palabras atravesaron la neblina de sensaciones que la había consumido y se puso rígida al instante. Con vivida claridad, Candy entendió el significado de sus palabras. No era la pasión lo que le había llevado a hacerle el amor en el estudio a plena luz del día, sino más bien la necesidad de demostrarse a sí mismo que era capaz de realizar tal proeza. Aquello no era nada más que una competición, y ella no quería ser un trofeo que ganar.

Terry no la deseaba… «Por supuesto que no. Ella no era más que una criatura corriente e insulsa.»

Aquel pensamiento le hizo estremecerse y dar un brinco en el sillón, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas y haciéndole caer, presa de la repentina y desesperada necesidad de apartarse de su boca, de sus manos, de su calor… Se puso en pie y se alisó las faldas; luego, sorteándolo, se apresuró hacia la puerta para poner entre ellos toda la distancia posible.

—Candy… —dijo él, levantándose y siguiéndola.

La joven se dio la vuelta al oír su nombre y se sorprendió al verlo tan cerca. Levantó la mano como si así pudiera evitar que se acercara. Como si así pudiera impedir que se adueñara de su corazón. «Como si no fuera ya demasiado tarde.»

Terry estaba despeinado, tenía el nudo de la corbata deshecho y el chaleco desabrochado. Parecía la viva imagen de la depravación. En ese momento no cabía duda alguna de que Terrence, marqués de Grandchester, era un libertino de primer orden. Lo más seguro es que hubiera tenido interludios semejantes a aquel con infinidad de mujeres, probablemente para demostrarse lo mismo. Candy negó con la cabeza, decepcionada consigo misma. Era demasiado evidente que no significaba nada para él. ¿Cómo era posible que no se hubiera dado cuenta antes?

«Porque no has querido. Eres como Selene, que estaba condenada a amar a un mortal eternamente dormido.» Cerró los ojos ante ese pensamiento mientras suplicaba que no le cayeran las lágrimas. Tenía que aguantar por lo menos hasta estar fuera de allí. Lejos de aquella casa.

Él arqueó una ceja con arrogancia, jadeando de una manera ostensible.

—¿Lo niegas?

El dolor era demasiado intenso y ella ya no pudo ocultarlo más.

—No lo niego —susurró con un hilo de voz—. Siempre has sido tú.

Lo observó reaccionar ante la confesión, darse cuenta de la realidad que encerraba.

—Pero desearía que fuera cualquier otro —afirmó, antes de darse la vuelta y huir con el orgullo hecho trizas.

La observó marchar, paralizado. Cuando oyó el portazo de la puerta principal, indicando que ella había salido, comenzó a maldecir sin contenerse, y los sonidos retumbaron con fiereza a su alrededor.

Mucho más tarde, Terry se sentó ante el piano, deseando que el instrumento realizara la misma tarea que había cumplido a lo largo de toda su vida… ayudarle a olvidar. Tocó con rigor… Con una fuerza que arrancó un desgarrador sonido del teclado. Las notas acudieron rápidas y furiosas, los dedos volaron sobre las teclas mientras cerraba los ojos y esperaba que la música arrancara a Candy de su mente. «Siempre has sido tú.»

La melodía lo envolvió, sombría y venenosa, escociéndole en los sentidos mientras se demoraba en las notas más bajas, derramando sus emociones en la manera en que tocaba. El sonido, doloroso y lírico, lo castigó, recordándole una y otra vez la expresión de Candy, herida y lastimada, poco antes de huir de su casa. Antes de huir de él.

«Pero desearía que fuera cualquier otro.»

Maldijo, y el sonido fue tragado por los arpegios del piano. Las frías palabras de Candy —por otro lado muy merecidas—, lo habían dejado consumido en el deseo por poseerla. Por marcarla como suya.

Sabía que la había presionado hasta los límites de su conciencia, de su cuerpo, de sus emociones. Supo en todo momento lo que estaba haciendo y que estaba yendo demasiado lejos. Pero no habría podido detenerse ni aunque hubiera querido. Había estado tan capturado por el momento como ella. Podría haber entrado el propio rey en el estudio, y ni siquiera lo habría mirado.

Aquella certeza lo conmocionó, y detuvo los dedos sobre el teclado. Negó con la cabeza, como si así la pudiera borrar de su memoria. ¿Qué tenía esa mujer? ¿Aquella mujer corriente y sin pretensiones a la que jamás había percibido antes? «No hay nada corriente y sin pretensiones en ella.»

Y se odiaba a sí mismo por describirla como tal.

No… Lady Candice Calpurnia White era ella misma de una manera única, absolutamente nueva y diferente de todas las mujeres que había conocido antes. Y era esa intoxicante mezcla de curiosidad inocente y voluntad femenina lo que le había llevado a comportarse de la manera en que lo había hecho.

La deseaba. Con todo su ser. De una manera en que no había deseado a ninguna mujer.

Pero, por supuesto, no la podía tener.

Albert tenía razón; Candy quería amor. Él mismo lo había sabido desde el principio. Ella no ocultaba que creía en el poder de ese sentimiento ni la fe inquebrantable que tenía en él. Detuvo la melodía, preguntándose qué se sentiría al creer con tanta convicción en la fuerza del amor para hacer el bien. Para alcanzar la felicidad.

Negó con la cabeza, inclinándose sobre las teclas. Él nunca había visto esa cara del amor. Solo el dolor que provocaba, la devastación en la que se sumía el alma cuando acababa. Un recuerdo inundó su mente, su padre jurándole amor eterno a su madre. Una mujer que abandonó sus deberes como esposa y madre sin volver la vista atrás. Dos veces.

Así era el amor eterno.

Maldijo sin contenerse. No podía creer en la misma clase de amor en que creía Candy, pero eso no le daba derecho a tratarla con semejante falta de escrúpulos. No negaba el placer que había sentido al tenerla entre sus brazos esa tarde, pero admitía que su comportamiento había sido inaceptable. Ella se merecía algo mejor.

Se disculparía. Incluso aunque no lamentaba en lo más mínimo lo que había hecho.

Continuó tocando, notas cada vez más lentas, más contemplativas, que reflejaban a la perfección su estado de ánimo.

Unos minutos después, sonó un golpe seco y dejó de tocar, girándose en el banco para mirar hacia la puerta. Por un fugaz momento, se preguntó si sería posible que Candy hubiera regresado, si sería ella la que aguardaría detrás de la puerta, esperando a que le diera permiso para entrar.

—Adelante.

La puerta se abrió y vio la silueta de una mujer a contraluz en el pasillo. Su hermana.

Al parecer, estaba rodeado de hembras que merecían sus disculpas.

—Karen, entra. —Se puso en pie y cogió una cerilla para prender un candelabro cercano y llevarlo hacia la lámpara—. No me había dado cuenta de que estuviera tan oscuro.

—Es bastante tarde —señaló Karen con voz queda, sentándose y esperando a que él encendiera varias velas más y se sentara enfrente. Cuando ella comenzó a hablar, él la interrumpió levantando la mano.

—Por favor, deja que me disculpe. —La joven agrandó los ojos cuando él añadió—: No debería haber perdido la calma.

Ella sonrió.

—Parece que además de otras cosas, tenemos en común un temperamento volátil, hermano.

Él curvó los labios.

—Eso parece, sí.

Karen suspiró y se relajó en la silla.

—He venido a _fare_ _la_ _pace_.

Terry estiró las piernas y se reclinó mientras esbozaba una sonrisa ante la expresión italiana de su hermana.

—A mí también me encantaría hacer las paces.

Ella le ofreció un enorme paquete envuelto en papel de regalo.

—En Italia tenemos una expresión, una costumbre. Ofrecer un regalo tras una discusión… como gesto de paz.

Él cogió el paquete.

—Es una costumbre que también tenemos los ingleses.

Karen sonrió ampliamente.

—Me alegra ver que algunas cosas son iguales en todas partes.

—Comienzo a pensar que has sufrido demasiados cambios últimamente.

Ella inclinó la cabeza.

—Si tú lo dices… —Miró el regalo—. ¿No quieres saber lo que es?

Terry bajó la vista al paquete, cuidadosamente envuelto para proteger el contenido, y se sintió lleno de curiosidad. ¿Cuánto tiempo hacía que no recibía un regalo? ¿Un regalo de alguien que no esperaba nada a cambio? Observó a su hermana. Tenía una expresión de expectante excitación en la cara; evidentemente, esperaba que él disfrutara de lo que hubiera dentro del paquete.

Y él se moría de intriga.

Se inclinó sobre el regalo y rompió la cuerda que lo sujetaba antes de desenvolverlo. Luego giró el libro entre las manos y la miró, parecía ensimismada.

—¿Cómo has sabido que tengo pasión por Mozart?

Ella sonrió.

—Yo también duermo aquí, no es difícil adivinar quién es tu compositor favorito.

Terry pasó los dedos con reverencia sobre la cubierta de piel.

—Comenzaré a leerlo esta noche. —Le sostuvo la mirada con una expresión seria—. Gracias, Karen.

Ella esbozó una tímida sonrisa.

—De nada. Me alegro de que te haya gustado.

—Pues me ha encantado.

Se maravilló de que la chica hubiera descubierto sus preferencias con tanta precisión. De que a alguien que solo unas semanas atrás era una extraña para él, se le hubiera ocurrido comprarle un regalo.

—No tengo nada para ti.

Ella se rió.

—Claro que no. ¿Por qué ibas a tenerlo? —Como pareció que él era incapaz de responder con acierto, ella añadió—: Somos familia. Esto es lo que hacen los hermanos ¿verdad?

Él se quedó un momento pensándolo.

—La verdad es que no sé demasiado bien lo que hace la familia. Hace mucho tiempo que solo tengo a Albert.

Karen consideró sus palabras.

—En efecto. Bueno, ¿acordamos ahora que esto es una familia? ¿Al menos, nuestra familia?

—Me parece una idea fantástica.

Karen aplaudió enseguida al tiempo que esbozaba una amplia sonrisa.

—¡Excelente! —Y añadió en tono casual—: ¿Sabías, milord, que siempre he querido tener un hermano que me malcriara?

Él se rió de aquella fingida inocencia.

—¿De veras? ¿Puedo sugerirte que trates ese tema con Albert?

Ella agrandó los ojos ante la broma antes de estallar en carcajadas.

—¡Creo que es un plan maravilloso! —Bajando la voz hasta convertirla en un susurro conspirador, dijo—: ¿Crees que será muy extravagante?

—No debes esperar otra cosa.

—¡Por supuesto!

Se acomodaron en un agradable silencio durante unos minutos mientras Karen observaba cómo Terry hojeaba su libro nuevo. Por fin, él levantó la mirada.

—¿Cuándo encontraste tiempo para comprarlo?

Karen movió la mano en el aire.

—Oh, hace varias semanas Candy, Annie y yo estábamos en Bond Street y vimos una librería. Ese libro fue muy bien recomendado y Candy pareció pensar que sería un regalo excelente para ti.

Terry se puso rígido al oír mencionar a Candy.

—¿De veras?

Karen asintió con la cabeza.

—Suele dar muy buenos consejos. —Cuando lo vio cambiar de posición en el sillón sin añadir nada, Karen entrecerró los ojos—. Parece que te sientes culpable, hermano.

Terry apartó la mirada, centrando su atención en el candelabro que había encendido antes.

—Me parece que me las he arreglado la mar de bien para que se fuera enfadada esta tarde. Creo que en estos momentos está muy furiosa conmigo.

—Ah —se burló ella, en un tono divertido y serio a la vez—. Quieres decir que _monsieur_ Latuffe no ha sido el único idiota esta tarde.

Terry curvó los labios antes de ponerse serio.

—No. Parece que no. —Se relajó en el sillón—. ¿Sabes? Creo que nunca me habían hablado así.

Ella sonrió.

—Eso es porque nunca has tenido una hermana, Terry.

Él consideró sus palabras.

—Creo que tienes razón.

—Fue Candy quien me hizo caer en la cuenta. Es diferente a otras mujeres —confesó Karen, extralimitándose un poco—. Está dispuesta a hacer lo que sea necesario para que una situación se resuelva como es debido.

Una imagen parpadeó en su mente: Candy en el umbral del estudio, dolida por las palabras que había oído sin querer y aun así dispuesta a defender a Karen ante él, a decirle que se había sobrepasado con ella. Como si su orgullo fuera, de alguna manera, menos importante que la felicidad de Karen.

Cuando volvió a prestarle atención a su hermana, observó que lo miraba con entendimiento.

—Veo que has notado lo mismo.

—Sí. Candy es notable.

—Quizá deberías disculparte con ella por tu… —Agitó la mano, buscando la palabra.

—¿Idiotez?

Ella sonrió.

—Tú lo has dicho.

Terry se removió en la silla, cruzando las piernas antes de que se quedaran callados de nuevo, cada uno ensimismado en sus pensamientos.

—¿Te gusta el arte? —Terry fue el primero en hablar.

Ella levantó la mirada con curiosidad.

—Sí.

—Me encantaría llevarte a la exposición de la Royal Art. —Alzó el libro—. Para agradecerte el regalo.

—No tienes que agradecérmelo, ¿recuerdas? Esto es lo que se hace en nuestra familia.

Él asintió con la cabeza.

—Entonces, me gustaría que nuestra familia visitara la exposición.

—Ah, muy bien. Si vas a convertirlo en una regla, supongo que no me queda más remedio que aceptar la invitación.

Él se rió.

—Qué magnánima eres.

—Eso creo.

Terry se inclinó hacia delante con una sonrisa.

—¿Sabes, Karen? Creo que deberías haber tenido un hermano hace mucho tiempo.

Karen ladeó la cabeza otra vez, en un gesto que él comenzaba a considerar cautivador.

—Creo que es posible que tengas razón.

continuara...


	17. Chapter 17

Capítulo 16

Candy se bajó del carruaje del duque de Cornwell delante de Somerset House y se giró con una sonrisa hacia su hermana, que descendió detrás de ella. Al instante, ambas jóvenes se vieron rodeadas por una multitud que se peleaba por participar en la visita privada a la exposición de arte que había organizado la Royal Academy, cuyas invitaciones eran las más buscadas de la temporada.

Observó cómo Annie se colgaba del brazo de Archie con una mirada cariñosa y permitía que el duque la guiara para subir los anchos escalones de mármol de Somerset House, donde habían instalado la exposición en esa ocasión. Candy contuvo un suspiro ante la evidente adoración que se profesaban su hermana y su prometido.

—¿Milady? —Al oír esas palabras, Candy se volvió hacia su pareja, el barón de Oxford—. ¿Vamos?

Candy forzó una brillante sonrisa y se apoyó en el brazo que él le ofrecía.

—Por supuesto, milord.

Siguieron a Annie y a Archie hacia la amplia entrada de la galería. La joven no estaba dispuesta a permitir que el extraño comportamiento de Neil arruinara aquella salida. Aquella exposición anual, conocida como la Royal Exhibition, había sido siempre una de las actividades favoritas de Candy, pues ofrecía la inigualable oportunidad de que los londinenses disfrutaran del trabajo de los artistas contemporáneos más cotizados del país. Candy adoraba el arte y tenía por costumbre no perderse ninguna exposición.

—He oído que hoy podremos admirar los últimos aguafuertes de Blake, milord —le dijo mientras subían las escaleras.

—No habrá venido a ver los cuadros, ¿verdad? —exclamó Neil con una mirada de incrédula extrañeza.

—Pues sí —respondió Candy, confundida—. Me gusta mucho el arte, ¿a usted no?

—Disfruto de un cuadro bonito tanto como el que más —aseguró Neil—, pero nadie asiste a una visita privada para ver las pinturas, lady Candice Calpurnia. Solo para presumir de haber conseguido una entrada.

Candy inclinó la cabeza para que el barón no la viera poner los ojos en blanco.

—Oh, sí. Eso también es una hazaña impresionante.

—¿Ha asistido antes a una visita privada? —preguntó Neil en tono presuntuoso.

Candy sopesó la respuesta, insegura de sí debía responder o no con la verdad, pero no tuvo que contestar.

Lo hizo Annie, que estaba esperando con Archie a que Candy y Neil se acercaran a ellos.

—Nuestro padre fue fideicomisario de la Royal Academy, barón. Este acontecimiento anual es uno de los favoritos de Candy.

—¿De veras? No había supuesto que usted fuera tan… intelectual. —La palabra sonó extraña en su boca.

—Oh, Candy es toda una entendida en arte. Debería oírle hablar de la pintura del Renacimiento. —Annie le brindó al barón una brillante sonrisa antes de continuar—. No le importa si me llevo a mi hermana, ¿verdad? Acabo de descubrir un Pearce al que deseábamos echarle un vistazo.

Dicho eso, Annie enlazó su brazo con el de Candy y la condujo al interior, guiándola entre la multitud como si fuera su escolta.

—Uf. ¡Qué hombre tan insufrible! ¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido aceptar su invitación?

—Reiteró la invitación, Annie. Por si no te habías fijado, no estoy en disposición de rechazar ninguna. —Hizo una pausa—. Además, no es tan malo como parece.

—Es imbécil. Y además bebe —afirmó Annie antes de sonreír ampliamente para devolverle el saludo al vizconde Longwell, que las saludó con un gesto de cabeza cuando las dejó pasar—. Por el amor de Dios, ¿eres capaz de vestirte de hombre para colarte en el club de esgrima de Anthony pero no de rechazar a Neil?

—¡Shhh! —Candy miró a su alrededor para asegurarse de que nadie había oído a su hermana—. ¿Es que te has vuelto loca? ¿Cómo se te ocurre decir eso aquí? Lo cierto es que acepté la invitación de Neil. Y ahora nos estamos portando como unas maleducadas.

—Bah, Archie lo entretendrá —aseguró Annie con aire distraído, poniéndose de puntillas y estirando el cuello para ver por encima de la gente—. No habrás visto a Karen, ¿verdad?

Candy se quedó paralizada.

—¿Karen Fiori Grandchester?

Annie la miró extrañada.

—Sí, Candice Calpurnia. Karen Fiori. ¿Conoces a alguna otra Karen?

—No sabía que vendría.

—Mmmm —dijo Annie, mirando a su alrededor—. Al parecer Terrence la invitó a venir. Le prometí que la esperaríamos para admirar el _Jerusalén_ de Blake.

Candy abrió la boca para hablar, pero no supo qué decir; solo esperaba haber terminado de recorrer la exposición antes de encontrarse con Terrence. No podía verlo. No podía estar en la misma habitación que él. No le importaba que medio Londres estuviera allí. Se sintió inundada por el pánico.

—Ah… aquí están las damas que buscábamos. —Candy y Annie se giraron con rapidez hacia Neil y Archie. El barón captó la mirada de Candy y le brindó una brillante sonrisa—. Aunque nos hayan abandonado, sabemos muy bien cómo rastrear a nuestras presas.

—En efecto, eso parece, milord. —La tarde cada vez tomaba peor cariz. Debería haberse quedado en casa. Estaba claro.

—Lady Candice Calpurnia, ¿quiere que la acompañe a ver algunos cuadros en la galería norte?

—Yo… —Por un fugaz momento, Candy consideró negarse, pero luego se dio cuenta de que compartir la tarde con Neil sería muchísimo mejor que pasársela intentando evitar a Terry—. Me encantaría, milord.

—Estupendo. —Le ofreció el brazo a Candy. Ella se apoyó en él y atravesaron la galería principal en dirección al ala norte. Mientras caminaban, él añadió—: Tendremos que buscar los artistas del Renacimiento, ¿no cree?

La joven se mordió la lengua, negándose a explicarle que aquella era una exposición de pintura contemporánea y no había artistas renacentistas. Se limitó a reírse para sus adentros y a dejar que el barón la guiara. Cuando llegaron a la galería norte, que estaba algo menos abarrotada, Neil volvió su brillante sonrisa hacia ella.

—¿Qué opina? —le preguntó haciendo un gesto con la mano.

Candy le devolvió la sonrisa.

—Este año podemos disfrutar de una exposición excelente —aseguró cortésmente—. Muchas gracias por invitarme, milord.

Él se inclinó hacia ella.

—Vamos, lady Candice Calpurnia. Sin duda alguna tiene una opinión distinta de esto —preguntó, señalando un enorme retrato—. ¿Qué opina?

Candy estudió la pintura, de un misericordioso parecido con el rey, antes de hablar.

—Creo que al rey Jorge le ha debido de gustar mucho.

Neil se rió.

—Qué diplomática es usted.

Candy también se rió y observó al barón. Sin duda se trataba de un dandi más bien insípido, pero parecía poseer un buen sentido del humor y era bastante atractivo. Le sorprendió darse cuenta de que estaba pasando un buen rato.

Neil se inclinó para hablarle al oído.

—Esperaba la oportunidad de que nos deshiciéramos de su hermana y de Cornwell.

Ella arqueó las cejas.

—¿Milord?

—Lo sé —convino él, entendiendo mal su reticencia—. Es increíble lo que está ocurriendo. —Le pasó un dedo disimuladamente por el antebrazo, y ensanchó la sonrisa para inclinarse una vez más—: Pero sí. ¿Le ocurre a usted, lady Candice Calpurnia?

—Barón… —intervino ella con rapidez, buscando cualquier distracción que les evitara a ambos la vergüenza—. ¿No íbamos a buscar las pinturas del Renacimiento? No las veo por aquí.

—Quizá estén en un lugar más tranquilo… Más íntimo —respondió él en voz baja. «¿Le olía el aliento a whisky?»

Candy calibró los riesgos.

—Me pregunto si estarán en la galería principal.

Él hizo una pausa, considerando su pregunta.

—Entiendo. Le preocupa que puedan vernos.

Ella se aferró a esas palabras.

—En efecto, eso es lo que me preocupa.

Él le mostró sus blancos dientes.

—Por supuesto. Regresemos a la galería principal y echemos allí un vistazo.

«¿Quién habría pensado que Neil sería tan comprensivo?»

Se sintió tan sorprendida por su rápida aceptación que no pudo contener una radiante sonrisa. Se abrieron paso entre la gente hacia la galería principal y se mezclaron con la multitud. Una vez entre el gentío, Candy no pudo impedir verse apretada contra Neil y, cuando eso ocurrió, notó que él le deslizaba una mano por la espalda con demasiada familiaridad. La joven se apartó y lo miró, con una mano en la garganta.

—Estoy muerta de sed, ¿podría ir a buscar un poco de limonada mientras localizo a mi hermana?

—Por supuesto —dijo Neil, y entrecerró los ojos como si estuviera preocupado.

—Oh, gracias, milord —respondió la joven con coquetería.

Lo observó perderse entre la multitud como si la gente se lo tragara, y respiró hondo varias veces. Aquella tarde no podía ir a peor.

—Observo que tienes a Neil comiendo en la palma de la mano. —Aquellas secas palabras, susurradas en su oído, le hicieron dar un respingo. Se puso rígida al reconocer la voz.

Intentando mantener la calma, se giró hacia su interlocutor.

—Lord Grandchester, ¡qué sorpresa! —exclamó, en un tono que contradecía sus palabras. De repente, se sintió extenuada. Harta de discutir con Terrence, cansada de tener que ser más astuta que Neil, hasta las narices de estar en medio de las personas más hermosas de Londres. Quería irse a casa.

—Lady Candice Calpurnia —dijo Terry en voz alta, haciendo una reverencia—, albergaba la esperanza de encontrarla aquí.

Las palabras, que implicaban que él había acudido allí buscándola a ella, la habrían llenado de gozo unos meses antes. Sin embargo, ahora no quería otra cosa que dar la vuelta y escapar de él. Enfrentarse a aquellos ojos azules solo servía para recordarle la vergüenza y el dolor que había sufrido durante su último encuentro. Se le puso el corazón en un puño al pensar en tener que conversar con él, segura de que ella no era más que un peón en un juego que no entendía.

No pudo mostrarse educada.

—No sé a qué viene esto. Sabías de sobra que me encontraría aquí. Estabas presente cuando Neil me invitó —siseó.

—Cierto. —Él ladeó la cabeza como si le estuviera otorgando un punto en un juego verbal—. No obstante, no estaba seguro de si vendrías esta tarde. Aunque confieso que me he sentido muy desanimado al ver que le sonreías a Neil como si fuera el único hombre de tu vida.

Candy se negó a darle el placer de conocer la verdad.

—El barón ha sido muy servicial.

—Servicial… —Terry deletreó la palabra—. Suena como si nos refiriéramos a un lacayo, ¿no crees?

Ella no ocultó su exasperación.

—¿Quieres algo, Grandchester?

—Intrigante pregunta —respondió él con aire enigmático—. Me gustaría hablar contigo.

De repente, Neil le pareció el menor de los dos males.

—Ahora no es el momento oportuno. ¿Quizá otro día? He venido acompañada. —Candy se dio la vuelta con decisión, dispuesta a hacer una salida rápida.

—Me parece que tu acompañante te ha abandonado —señaló Terrence con una mueca—. No puedo permitir que atravieses sola esta multitud, no sería caballeroso.

Candy se sintió frustrada. «¿Por qué no la dejaba en paz?»

—Sí, bueno —convino, entrecerrando los ojos—, no querrás parecer poco caballeroso. —El leve énfasis que imprimió a la palabra fue muy evidente—. No te preocupes. Tengo la seguridad de que el barón está a punto de regresar.

—¿En medio de tanta gente? No apostaría por ello —dijo él, en tono seco.

Aquel hombre era exasperante. Candy intentó escabullirse de él, pero no pudo, debido al gentío que los rodeaba. Golpeó el suelo con el pie, irritada, y se volvió hacia él.

—Lo has hecho a propósito —afirmó de mal humor.

—¿Crees que he traído a toda esta gente para que no pudieras marcharte?

—No lo dudo.

—Sobrevaloras el poder que tengo en la sociedad, Candy.

Ella se recreó en aquel íntimo apodo antes de susurrar:

—No me llames así.

La cogió del codo y la guió hacia la galería oeste. Ella protestó, aunque al final le acompañó, al darse cuenta de que si intentaba zafarse de él, corrían el riesgo de ser blanco de las murmuraciones.

Una vez en la galería lateral, él la soltó, pero la condujo hasta el extremo más alejado, eludiendo los corrillos de personas que observaban las pinturas que colgaban sobre la inmensa cortina que cubría las paredes.

—¿Adónde me llevas? —susurró Candy, mirando de reojo a su alrededor y observando que nadie parecía fijarse en ellos.

Él la empujó tras la cortina. Luego la siguió a aquel lugar tranquilo, donde se encontraron solos de nuevo. Candy se vio consumida a partes iguales por la emoción, la excitación y el miedo. Habían colocado una enorme pantalla de caoba a varios metros de los ventanales, orientados al oeste, para impedir que los rayos de sol incidieran sobre los cuadros. La pantalla se elevaba muy por encima de sus cabezas, creando una piscina de brillante luz solar donde los sonidos de la exposición llegaban muy amortiguados.

«Es el lugar perfecto para una cita de amantes.» Candy apartó aquel pensamiento de su cabeza e intentó revivir la cólera y el dolor que había sentido desde su último encuentro con Terrence. No podía permitir que hiciera lo que le diera la gana. No allí.

—¿Te has vuelto loco? —susurró, irritada.

—Nadie nos ha visto —le aseguró Terry.

—¿Cómo lo sabes?

—Porque lo sé. —Estiró la mano para acariciarle la cara.

—No me toques —protestó ella, sorprendida por el roce.

Una extraña emoción brilló en los ojos masculinos, pero desapareció antes de que ella pudiera identificarla.

—Jamás haría nada que perjudicara tu reputación, Candy —dijo con sinceridad.

—Perdóname, Grandchester, pero me parece que tenerte cerca ya es demasiado peligroso para mi reputación —espetó, desesperada por hacerle daño; ansiosa por hacerle sentir el mismo dolor que ella había sentido la última vez que lo vio.

—Me lo merezco. —Terry curvó los labios.

—Eso, y mucho más. —Ella le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza—. Te lo dije hace unos días en tu casa, Grandchester, no quiero seguir teniendo estos encuentros contigo. Has interpretado mal mi interés. Ahora, si me disculpas, el barón de Oxford me estará buscando.

—No puedes ir en serio con Neil.

Ella lo ignoró y pasó junto a él para bordear el extremo de la pantalla. Él la cogió de la mano, deteniéndola con su tacto. No la sujetó con la suficiente firmeza como para que no pudiera soltarse, pero el calor de la mano enguantada de Terry contra la suya hizo que lo mirara, que buscara sus ojos.

En ese momento, lo único que Terry quería era que Candy se quedara con él. Que lo perdonara. Había llegado acompañando a Karen dispuesto a buscar a Candy para disculparse por su grosero comportamiento, dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera necesario para reparar el evidente daño que le había causado. La había localizado casi al instante; estaba sonriéndole a Neil, con quien se había perdido durante un tiempo antes de regresar a la galería principal. Verla con él lo había enfurecido… Candy, preciosa y feliz; Neil, emperifollado y simple.

Nunca le había sonreído a él de una manera tan brillante. Y si lo hiciera, él, por supuesto, no respondería como el imbécil de Neil, alejándose de ella. No. Si alguna vez lo mirase así, la tomaría entre sus brazos y la besaría hasta dejarla sin sentido. Le importaría muy poco estar en una exposición de arte.

Maldición. Incluso en ese momento quería besarla hasta dejarla sin sentido y, desde luego, no estaba sonriéndole.

Encontraría la manera de hacerle olvidar el dolor que le había hecho sentir. Pero primero tenía que eliminar a Neil de la ecuación. Aquella absurda apuesta con ese ridículo barón era una… estupidez. Ahora comprendía que no había hecho otra cosa que espolear a Neil para que demostrara su habilidad para conquistar a Candy, y no quería que tuviera la mínima oportunidad con ella. En particular, si había dinero de por medio.

—No le cojas cariño a Neil —advirtió Terry.

—¿Por qué no? —se burló ella.

—Es un cazadotes con menos inteligencia que una cabra.

—Eso ya lo sé —convino ella, como si él se hubiera limitado a anunciar que el cielo es azul.

Él arqueó una ceja.

—Entonces ¿por qué estás aquí con él?

—Porque me invitó.

Aquella respuesta tan evidente le frustró. Se pasó la mano por el pelo antes de hablar.

—Eso no debería ser suficiente, Candy —señaló—. Por el amor de Dios.

Ella sonrió. Fue una sonrisa tensa y llena de amargura que casi le hizo perder el control.

—Tienes razón. No debería ser suficiente.

Terry sintió una extraña opresión en el pecho ante esas palabras y, justo en ese instante, tomo una decisión. Neil no la tendría. Él no lo permitiría.

Se sostuvieron la mirada durante un buen rato antes de que Candy tirara de su mano, y Terry supo que no podía dejarla marchar. Cerró los dedos en torno a los de ella con una fuerza inquebrantable. Ella lo miró con sorpresa.

—Deja que te lleve a algún sitio —pidió él.

—¿Perdón?

—¿Adónde te gustaría ir? Sin duda alguna me ofrecerás la misma oportunidad que a Neil.

—No es una competición —susurró en voz baja, y Terry tuvo la sospecha de que había un significado oculto en aquella frase que él no comprendía.

—Deja que te lleve a algún lado —repitió, ignorando la sensación—. Elige. Otra vez al teatro. Un picnic con Annie y Archie. Un maldito paseo en carruaje.

Ella se lo pensó durante un rato.

—No quiero que me lleves a ninguno de esos lugares.

—¿Por qué no?

—Estoy empezando una nueva vida. No quiero ir a un sitio corriente e insulso.

Aquellas palabras fueron como un golpe e, inmediatamente, reconoció que eran las mismas que él había dicho. Maldita sea. «¿Cómo podía arreglar las cosas?» Terry se pasó la mano por el pelo, despeinándose todavía más. De repente, aquella conversación se había convertido en la más importante de su vida.

—Dios, Candy, lo siento. Dame la oportunidad de demostrarte que no soy un canalla y un imbécil redomado.

—No creo que seas imbécil.

—Observo que no has refutado lo otro —indicó él, con una sonrisa irónica—. Venga, pídeme lo que quieras.

Ella emitió un suspiro frustrado, clavando los ojos en cualquier parte menos en él. Al final, observó fijamente sus dedos entrelazados antes de mirarlo a los ojos.

—¿Cualquier cosa?

Él entrecerró los ojos al comprender por dónde iban los tiros.

—Estás pensando en esa condenada lista, ¿verdad?

—Bueno, me dijiste que no se me ocurriera poner en práctica ninguno de esos puntos sin tu protección.

—En efecto, lo hice.

—Siempre puedo pedírselo a Neil —le provocó, arrancándole una sonrisa.

—Estás aprendiendo a ser tan ladina como yo, picaruela. De acuerdo. Completaremos otra de las tareas de tu lista. ¿Qué eliges?

Ella se lo pensó un rato mientras se mordisqueaba el labio inferior. Algo que solo sirvió para hacer que Terry centrara la atención en su boca y no en la conversación, y que durante un instante llegara a considerar besarla para que dejara de hacerlo. Entonces, él se perdió en el recuerdo de la dulzura de la boca de Candy, en la suavidad de sus labios, en el salvaje abandono con que se dejaba llevar por la pasión. Notó que se excitaba con esos pensamientos y le llevó unos segundos comprender las palabras que ella dijo.

—Jugar a las cartas.

Él arqueó las cejas y meneó la cabeza como si hubiera oído mal.

—Estoy seguro de que no has dicho… ¿jugar a las cartas?

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Sí. Jugar a las cartas. En un club de caballeros.

Terry se rió.

—¿No hablarás en serio?

—Sí, lo hago, milord.

—Me estás pidiendo que te cuele en Brook's, Candy. Creo que hemos llegado a un punto en el que necesitas reflexionar.

Ella esbozó una sonrisa.

—De acuerdo, Terrence. Me gustaría que me llevaras a jugar a las cartas. A tu club.

—Ninguna mujer ha traspasado las puertas de Brook's, Candy…

Ella le interrumpió.

—Me cuesta mucho creerlo.

—De acuerdo, ninguna mujer decente ha traspasado las puertas. Sería expulsado si nos descubrieran. —Negó con la cabeza antes de continuar—. ¿Qué te parece si jugamos al _vingt-et-un_ en Ralston House? Apostando dinero. Te aseguro que la experiencia será exactamente igual de satisfactoria.

—No creo que sea lo mismo, la verdad —especuló Candy—. Parte del encanto de esa prueba es la propia experiencia de entrar en un club.

—¿Parte del encanto? —Terry estaba absolutamente perplejo.

Ella hizo una pausa y cambió de táctica.

—¿Te has preguntado alguna vez qué hacen las mujeres en los tés y después de las cenas? ¿Sobre qué hablamos? ¿Cómo es nuestra vida sin vosotros?

—No.

—Claro que no. Porque nuestras vidas son transparentes. Podemos estar solas en una habitación, aisladas de los hombres, pero sois vosotros los propietarios de las casas en las que nos reunimos; ya habéis estado en los sitios en los que estamos. Siempre podéis entrar y enteraros de qué labores hacemos o sobre qué chismes hablamos, y sin embargo a nosotras nunca se nos permite saltarnos las reglas de la conveniencia, por miedo al qué dirán.

»Es diferente para ti —continuó ella, cada vez con más pasión—. Los hombres tenéis esas tabernas secretas, y los clubes… Y allí podéis hacer, sentir, experimentar cualquier cosa que deseéis. Lejos de los ojos indiscretos de las mujeres.

—Exactamente —confirmó él—. Por eso no puedo llevarte a Brook's.

—¿Por qué tenéis que ser los únicos que disfruten tal libertad? ¿Por qué crees que he hecho esa lista? Quiero experimentar esa libertad. Quiero ver esos lugares secretos… Esos santuarios donde los hombres pueden ser realmente hombres.

Él no respondió; no estaba seguro de cómo manejar aquella nueva y fuerte voluntad que ella mostraba.

—Candy… —dijo Terry en voz baja y firme, intentando hacerle razonar—. Si te pillaran, sería tu fin. Jugar a las cartas es una cosa, pero… ¿en Brook's?

—¿Le da miedo al gran marqués de Grandchester lo que le podría ocurrir si corre ese riesgo? ¿Al mismo hombre que comprometió a una princesa prusiana en Hyde Park?

Él parpadeó.

—Yo no hice tal cosa.

Candy no pudo evitar la sonrisa.

—Ah, por fin descubro que una de las leyendas que te envuelven no se corresponde con la realidad. —Terry estrechó los ojos cuando ella se irguió en toda su altura antes de continuar hablando con el orgullo de una reina—. Lo cierto es que no te necesito, ¿sabes? Puedo colarme en Brook's yo sola. Únicamente necesito una invitación de Anthony.

Terry la miró sin dar crédito.

—Jamás la escribirá.

—No tiene por qué hacerlo —le aseguró tan ufana—. Me colé en su club de esgrima y no necesité su intervención.

—¡Me necesitaste para salir de allí! —exclamó él en un tono más elevado del que era prudente, dada la clandestina posición que ocupaban.

—¿Estás diciéndome que no me ayudarás?

—Sí.

—Qué lástima. Me habría gustado contar con tu compañía.

Él negó con la cabeza, atónito.

—No puedes hacerlo.

—¿Por qué? ¿Porque soy una mujer?

—¡No! ¡Porque estás loca! ¡Te descubrirán!

—No me han descubierto aún.

—¡Yo lo he hecho! ¡Dos veces!

—Como te he dicho con anterioridad —se burló ella—, tú eres diferente.

—¿Cómo que soy diferente? —preguntó con evidente exasperación.

—Bueno, parece que te has convertido en mi compañero de aventuras. —Entonces, Candy sonrió. Fue una sonrisa luminosa, no muy diferente de aquella que le había visto ofrecerle antes a Neil.

Él perdió fuerza ante esas palabras, pues supo que proporcionarle ese placer a Candy era imprescindible, y una absurda oleada de orgullo lo atravesó. Orgullo de ser él quien le hacía sentir esa excitación, de ser a él a quién ella había elegido para ser su compañero de aventuras… Y, en ese preciso momento, con los miembros más importantes de la sociedad de Londres a solo unos metros, Terry se sintió impactado por la belleza de Candy; por los brillantes ojos como esmeraldas; por el reluciente pelo rubio, bajo la luz; por su boca, ancha y receptiva, capaz de poner de rodillas a un hombre.

Ella era, en realidad, extraordinaria.

Aquella intensa revelación lo dejó sin respiración.

—Santo Dios. Eres preciosa.

Ella abrió los ojos como platos por la sorpresa mientras procesaba el sentido de sus palabras, luego los entrecerró con suspicacia.

—No intentes camelarme con cumplidos.

—No es esa mi intención.

—Porque voy a hacerlo. Pienso jugar a las cartas y nada lo impedirá.

—Claro que no.

—Te aseguro que diciéndome que soy… bueno, que soy…

—Preciosa.

—Sí, eso, no me vas a disuadir.

—Ya te he dicho que no es esa mi intención.

—No me chupo el dedo, ¿sabes?

Él se acercó a ella.

—Lo sé. Te acompañaré.

—Incluso aunque no me acompañaras… —Se interrumpió—. ¿Perdón?

—He dicho que te acompañaré.

—Oh, bueno. De acuerdo…

—Sí, he pensado que es lo mejor que puedo hacer. —Terry le puso detrás de la oreja un mechón de pelo que se le había desprendido del recogido.

—Y no soy preciosa —farfulló ella.

Él curvó los labios.

—Bueno, pues en eso precisamente… —susurró Terry, mirándola como si quisiera aprenderse de memoria a esa nueva Candy que acababa de descubrir—, tengo que disentir.

Y entonces le cubrió los labios con los suyos y ella se vio arrastrada por su caricia y sus palabras, ambas igual de embriagadoras. Aquel beso fue distinto a los que habían compartido antes… Más suave e indagador, como si los dos descubrieran algo totalmente nuevo. Aquello era una sinfonía de lenguas acariciadoras y labios tiernos. Terry alzó la cabeza y esperó a que ella abriera los ojos; cuando lo hizo, volvió a verse obnubilado por su belleza. La observó regresar del sensual lugar a donde la había llevado.

—Dijiste que soy corriente e insulsa.

Él negó con la cabeza lentamente, maravillándose ante las insondables profundidades verdes de sus ojos.

—No hay nada corriente en ti. —Y la volvió a besar.

La boca de Candy era un festín. Le sorbió los labios, saboreándola con ternura. Ella le rodeó el cuello con los brazos y le metió los dedos entre los cabellos, acariciando los sedosos mechones castaños. La caricia le hizo sentir un escalofrío de placer. Le devoró la boca, mordisqueándole los labios antes de lamérselos con la lengua. Cuando se apartó y buscó de nuevo su mirada, los dos respiraban entrecortadamente, y él deseó que estuvieran en cualquier lugar que no fuera aquel, donde podían ser descubiertos por la más importante representación de la sociedad londinense.

Tenía que detenerse. Estaba a punto de hacer exactamente lo que había decidido no hacer. ¿No se había prometido a sí mismo que no la comprometería otra vez? Se lo debía. Sería lo mejor.

Una imagen apareció en su mente: Candy desnuda, ofreciéndose a él en medio de una piscina de luz solar; la apartó a un lado. Aquel no era el mejor momento de permitirse fantasías que despertaran su excitación. Ja, como si no estuviera ya excitado, como si su deseo no fuera vergonzosamente obvio bajo los pantalones. Estiró los brazos y se deshizo del abrazo de Candy, que lo tenía cogido por el cuello, besándole ambos nudillos antes de volver a mirarla a los ojos.

—Te debo una disculpa.

Ella arqueó una ceja.

—¿Perdón?

La besó en la frente, alisando las líneas que se habían formado allí, aprisionándola entre sus brazos antes de continuar.

—Una disculpa. Por todo. Por lo que pasó en Ralston House, por lo que ocurrió en el club de esgrima… Santo Dios, Candy, por esta misma tarde. Te he tratado de una manera abominable, no hago más que comprometerte. Y tengo que… disculparme.

Candy parpadeó, y alzó la cabeza hacia él, con los rayos de sol a su espalda envolviéndola como un halo, haciendo que su piel ruborizada adquiriera un perfecto matiz rosado.

—Me gustaría compensártelo todo —siguió diciendo él cuando ella no habló—. Creo que llevarte a Brook's podría ser el principio.

Una sombra atravesó la cara de Candy a toda velocidad —algo que parecía desilusión—, pero desapareció al instante.

—Te llevaré esta misma noche —continuó Terry.

—¿Esta noche?

—¿Tienes planes de pasar también la velada con Neil? —le preguntó con serenidad.

—No… Sin embargo, tenía pensado ir al baile de los Cavendish. Tendré que disculparme —dijo, evitando su mirada.

—Sería lo mejor. Si vamos a Brook's mientras el baile está en su apogeo, las cosas resultarán mucho más fáciles.

—¿Qué me pongo? —le preguntó en voz baja.

Un recuerdo brilló en la mente de Terry y vio a Candy vestida con ropa masculina, unos ceñidos pantalones, los pechos desnudos y entregada a él con la piel sonrojada de placer. Sintiendo una intensa presión en sus pantalones, se movió antes de hablar.

—Supongo que tendrás que usar ropa de hombre. ¿Tienes algo apropiado para ir a un club? ¿O te pondrás el uniforme de esgrima?

Ella se ruborizó ante su broma antes de negar con la cabeza.

—No. Dispongo de otras prendas.

Por supuesto que las tenía. Terry se contuvo para no preguntarle cuándo había tenido que usar esa ropa. Se le ocurrían un montón de ideas terribles.

No obstante, le había dado su palabra. Era mejor que la acompañara él y no otra persona. Mejor él que Neil. Pensar que el barón podía verla vestida con ropa masculina fue suficiente como para querer estampar el puño en la cara del dandi.

Ansioso por librarse de la imagen de Candy y Neil juntos, Terry se movió hacia el borde de la pantalla, desde donde lanzó una rápida ojeada a la galería para cerciorarse de que no los vería nadie cuando abandonaran su escondite. Cuando estuvo seguro de que pasarían inadvertidos, le ayudó a atravesar la pantalla y caminaron por la galería a paso lento, aparentando que conversaban casualmente mientras regresaban a la galería principal.

—¿Te recojo en Allendale House a las doce y media? —musitó él, sin mirarla, en voz tan baja que solo ella pudo oírle.

Ella asintió con la cabeza.

—Es la hora perfecta. Lo suficientemente tarde como para que todo el mundo esté en el baile y lo suficientemente temprano como para no cruzarnos con nadie de regreso a casa. —Lo miró con sorpresa—. Se te da bien esto.

Él ladeó la cabeza para aceptar el cumplido.

—No es la primera vez que planeo una excursión clandestina.

Ella lo miró de reojo.

—No, ya supongo que no —convino ella quedamente antes de detenerse ante un retrato enorme del spaniel del rey Carlos. Respiró hondo—. Recógeme frente a la entrada trasera.

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

—He hecho las paces con Karen. —No sabía por qué tenía que decírselo, pero era necesario.

La cara de Candy reflejó sorpresa, pero desapareció con tanta rapidez que él no estuvo seguro de haberla visto.

—Me alegra oírlo. Es una buena chica. Y creo que le importas mucho. —Aquellas palabras le hicieron sentirse incómodo, aunque no supo por qué. Candy pareció darse cuenta y repitió—: Me alegro.

Él asintió otra vez con la cabeza.

—¿Qué opinas de este cuadro? —le preguntó, señalando una pintura cercana.

Ella le lanzó una mirada de extrañeza.

—Creo que es un cuadro enorme de un perro.

Terry simuló estudiar el cuadro y asintió con la cabeza.

—Una certera observación. —Candy soltó una risita antes de que él continuara—. Las artes plásticas jamás se me han dado bien. Prefiero considerarme un experto en música, como ya sabes. —La última frase se la susurró al oído. Quería ponerla nerviosa, recordarle la noche en su dormitorio, cuando le dio su primer beso. La estrategia funcionó, y él apenas pudo contener el placer que le atravesó como un relámpago al oírla contener la respiración.

—Creo que será mejor que regrese con mi hermana —dijo Candy, con voz temblorosa.

—Te acompañaré.

—¡No! —exclamó ella, en voz un poco más alta de lo que quería. Se detuvo y luego añadió—: Creo que será mejor que vaya sola.

Durante un momento, él consideró forzarla a aceptar su compañía. Pero sabía de sobra cuándo dar por perdida una batalla.

—De acuerdo —claudicó, inclinándose sobre su mano antes de añadir en un susurro—: ¿Esta noche, entonces?

Callie buscó sus ojos y le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento eterno antes de asentir con la cabeza.

—Esta noche.

Y se alejó, tragada por la multitud.

continuara...

Hola aqui otro capitulo que espero les haya gustado, mil gracias por leer y dejen un review, saludos


	18. Chapter 18

Hola chicas aqui otro capitulo, gracias a todas por tomarse el tiempo para leer

Capítulo 17

A las nueve de la noche, Candy se paseaba de un lado para otro de su dormitorio y contaba las horas que faltaban para poder bajar sigilosamente por la escalera de servicio rumbo a la siguiente aventura. Desde que se había separado de Terry esa tarde, había estado varias veces al borde de un ataque de nervios. Entre la incesante charla de Neil sobre sí mismo y las carantoñas que se hacían Annie y Archie, el resto de la exposición le había resultado interminable; ni siquiera había disfrutado de ver el _Jerusalén_.

Por supuesto, estar en casa era incluso menos divertido que estar en la exposición de la Royal Academy. Candy se enclaustró en su dormitorio en cuanto llegó, con la excusa de que le dolía la cabeza, para que su madre no la presionara para que asistiera al baile de los Cavendish. Sin embargo, ahora se paseaba cada vez más agobiada por su cautividad.

Se volvió hacia el reloj de la esquina para comprobar de nuevo la hora. Las nueve y diez. Suspiró y se dejó caer sobre el banco de la ventana salediza del cuarto, desde donde se veían los jardines de Allendale House.

Ojalá Terry no le hubiera dicho con tanta rotundidad que los interludios que habían compartido —esos momentos durante los que ella se había sentido viva y anhelante— eran un error.

Candy había querido que se la tragara la tierra cuando él puso fin al beso y se disculpó. Aunque era lo que se esperaba de un caballero, sabía que no estaba en el carácter de Terry pedir perdón a menos que lamentara de verdad su comportamiento.

Candy podía imaginar lo mucho que él se arrepentía de haberse enredado con ella; después de todo, una cándida solterona no era exactamente la pareja ideal para un libertino de primera clase.

«Pero te ha dicho que eres preciosa.» Candy suspiró de nuevo y, sentándose sobre las piernas, revivió el momento mentalmente. Había sido tan maravilloso como se suponía que sería; el apuesto y maravilloso Terrence, el hombre con el que había soñado durante toda una década, por fin era consciente de su existencia. Y no solo había percibido que existía, no, además le había dicho que era preciosa.

Pero entonces, él se había apartado y se había disculpado. Por todo. Habría preferido que él no le hubiera prestado nunca atención, a que lamentara el tiempo que habían pasado juntos.

Candy se puso en pie y se acercó al espejo que había en la esquina. Observó objetivamente su imagen: pelo rubio y ojos verdes, escasa estatura, una boca demasiado exuberante y una figura que no se adaptaba a la moda, con pechos demasiado grandes y caderas demasiado anchas.

No era de extrañar que se hubiera disculpado.

Suspiró, deseando poder borrar de su memoria las fervorosas palabras que él había pronunciado, tan francas y caballerosas que le hacían vomitar.

O gritar.

Respiró hondo para contener las lágrimas ardientes que le inundaban los ojos. No pensaba llorar antes de la que esperaba que fuera la noche más excitante de su vida. Y no era excitante por Terrence… sino por sí misma.

«Y un poco por Terrence»

Estupendo. Un poco por Terrence, pero principalmente por ella.

Meditó durante un segundo tratando de discernir qué le atraía más, si jugar a las cartas o entrar en Brook's, pero aquello era un empate. Le resultó imposible decantarse por una de las dos cosas. Tendría que esperar a disfrutar la experiencia para decidir. Lo que sería dentro de… volvió a mirar el reloj. Las nueve y doce minutos. ¿Se habría estropeado aquel chisme?

No era posible que hubieran pasado solo dos minutos desde la última vez que había comprobado la hora. Observó la manecilla del reloj, esperando que alcanzara el minuto número trece. La espera resultaba interminable. Sí. Debía de estar estropeado.

Candy se giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió a la puerta, tenía que atravesar el pasillo y mirar la hora en otro reloj. Sin duda serían casi las once. Tendría que vestirse con rapidez para acudir a tiempo a la cita con Terry. Era necesario que avisara ya a Elroy.

Apenas había dado un paso hacia la puerta cuando esta se abrió de repente. Entró Annie y cerró con fuerza en cuanto estuvo en el interior. Su hermana menor se plantó en el medio de la habitación con los brazos en jarras y la respiración jadeante, como si hubiera corrido lo indecible para llegar hasta allí.

Tras lanzar una rápida ojeada a la cama sin deshacer, Annie clavó los ojos en Candy con una mirada triunfante.

—¡Lo sabía! —exclamó en el mismo tono que si acabara de inventar la rueda, o algo igual de importante para la existencia de la humanidad.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos.

—¿Qué es lo que sabías?

Annie señaló a su hermana, con los ojos brillantes, acusándola con la mirada.

—¡Sabía que no estabas enferma! —susurró excitada—. ¡Vas a llevar a cabo otro punto de la lista!

Candy se quedó paralizada durante un buen rato antes de girarse y llevarse una mano a la cabeza. Se encaminó a la cama.

—¿Por qué piensas eso? Acabo de levantarme para pedirle a la cocinera uno de sus remedios.

No se atrevió a mirar a Annie, que no tenía un pelo de tonta.

—¿Uno de los remedios de la cocinera? —repitió su hermana sin dar crédito—. Podrías encontrarte en tu lecho de muerte y aun así no tomarías una de sus pócimas. —Annie corrió hacia la cama y se sentó de un brinco, como si tuviera puesto un camisón y no un sensacional vestido de seda—. ¿Qué harás esta noche? ¿Carreras de caballos? ¿Una sesión de boxeo? ¿Tomarás rapé?

Candy se tumbó en la cama y se puso una almohada sobre la cara.

—¡Ya sé! ¡Irás a un burdel!

Candy apartó la almohada llena de horror.

—¡Annie! Se te ocurren unas cosas… Por supuesto que no voy a ir a un burdel.

Annie tenía las mejillas encendidas.

—Oh. Qué lástima.

Candy le lanzó a su hermana una irónica mirada.

—Sí, estoy segura de ello. No obstante, no visitaré un prostíbulo esta noche.

—¿Quizá en otra ocasión?

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—No me puedo creer que dentro de unos meses vayas a convertirte en la duquesa de Cornwell.

Annie sonrió ampliamente y encogió los hombros de una forma absolutamente impropia de una dama.

—¡Exacto! ¡Seré duquesa! ¿Quién se atreverá a criticarme entonces? Aparte de mamá, claro está.

Ambas hermanas sonrieron.

—¿No vas a llegar tarde al baile?

—No pienso acudir. Voy a ir contigo.

—Yo no voy a ningún sitio.

—Sabes que es pecado mentir, ¿verdad? —le recordó Annie con toda seriedad.

—De acuerdo. Voy a salir, pero tú no puedes venir. Si las dos decimos que estamos enfermas, mamá sospechará.

Annie aplaudió con ansiedad.

—¿Adónde vas?

—¿Qué hora es?

Annie entrecerró los ojos.

—Candy, no intentes cambiar de tema.

—¡No estoy cambiando de tema! Es que no quiero llegar tarde.

—Son las nueve y veinte.

Candy suspiró y se giró sobre la cama.

—¡La espera se me está haciendo interminable!

—¡Candy! —gritó Annie—. ¿Adónde vas a ir?

Candy sostuvo la mirada ansiosa de su hermana.

—Si las doce y media llegan en algún momento, me voy a jugar a las cartas.

—¡No! —exclamó Annie, conteniendo el aliento.

Candy sonrió ampliamente.

—¡Sí!

—¿Vas a ir a un garito?

—No… he pensado que allí me podrían descubrir con más facilidad. Voy a ir a Brook's.

—¿A Brook's? —Annie parecía perpleja—. ¿Al club de caballeros?

Candy asintió con la cabeza, con las mejillas ruborizadas.

—¿Crees que será más difícil que te descubran en Brook's que en un garito? —Annie negó con la cabeza sin poder ocultar su asombro—. Estás loca.

—¡No lo estoy!

—¿Cómo se te ha ocurrido eso? ¡Santo Dios, Candy! ¡No se permite la entrada a mujeres en Brook's! Si te descubren…

—No lo harán…

—¿Cómo estás tan segura?

Candy no respondió; no sabía qué decirle.

—Candy… —insistió Annie.

—Voy a ir con Terrence.

Annie parpadeó un par de veces. Candy esperó a que su hermana asimilara sus palabras.

—¿Con el marqués de Grandchester?

—El mismo.

—¿Vas a ir con Terrence? —Si el tono no le irritara tanto, Candy se habría reído ante la incredulidad de su hermana. Sin embargo, pasó el dedo por una arruga de la colcha y asintió con la cabeza—. ¡Lo sabía! —cacareó Annie, triunfalmente—. ¡Lo he sabido desde que os vi bailar el vals en mi fiesta de compromiso!

—¡Annie! ¡Baja la voz! ¡Te va a oír toda la casa! —susurró Candy frenética.

—Como te atrapen, quedarás arruinada por completo —anunció Annie.

Como si a Candy no le hubiera cruzado ya esa idea por la cabeza. Asintió en silencio.

—Bueno, de acuerdo. Tendremos que asegurarnos de que no te descubran. —Candy miró a su hermana al notar el uso del plural. Annie continuó—: Supongo que habrás planeado al dedillo cómo salir de casa, pero ¿has pensado en el regreso?

—Se me ha ocurrido hacerlo de la misma manera, entraré por la puerta trasera y subiré por la escalera de servicio.

Annie negó con la cabeza.

—No servirá. El portón trasero chirría de una manera imposible y mamá se dará cuenta.

—Tendré que engrasar los goznes —señaló Candy tras considerar las opciones.

Annie asintió con la cabeza.

—Y sáltate el tercer escalón desde arriba, rechina.

Candy miró a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

—¿Cómo sabes eso?

—Solo te diré que Archie y yo nos hemos visto en la necesidad de utilizar la escalera de servicio un par de veces.

—¡Annie! —exclamó Candy, mirando a su hermana con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Es un poco tarde para que me riñas. Además ¡ya estoy comprometida con Archie! —bromeó Annie—. ¡Santo Dios! ¡Una cita nocturna con Terrence! ¡Prométeme que me lo contarás todo!

—No es una cita —protestó Candy—. Solo me va a echar una mano. Somos amigos.

—Un amigo no pondría en peligro tu reputación, Candice Calpurnia —dijo Annie en voz baja—. ¿Tenéis…? —Agitó la mano mientras dejaba la pregunta en el aire.

—¿Si tenemos qué? —Candy se hizo la sueca.

Annie miró a su hermana con los ojos entrecerrados.

—Candy, sabes de sobra lo que te estoy preguntando.

—Te aseguro que no —afirmó, apartando la mirada.

—¡Sí! ¡Claro que lo sabes! —exclamó aplaudiendo—. ¡Y lo tenéis! —Volvió a aplaudir—. ¡Qué delicia!

—No es delicioso.

—Oh… qué pena. —Annie hizo una mueca—. Habría jurado que él sería…

—¡Annie! —la acalló Candy—. No es eso lo que quería decir.

—Entonces ¿es delicioso?

—Más bien sí —suspiró.

—Pues ya puedes ir empezando a contármelo todo —le presionó Annie con una amplia y pícara sonrisa.

—¿Te has vuelto loca? Esta conversación es absolutamente impropia.

Annie agitó una mano, como descartando las palabras de Candy.

—Imagino que sabes que si os pillan juntos tendréis que casaros. ¡Menudo escándalo!

Candy cerró los ojos con fuerza… Era demasiado fácil imaginar el escándalo.

—No nos pillarán.

—¡Annie! —Candy se vio salvada de continuar aquella bochornosa conversación gracias a la llamada de la condesa viuda de White desde el piso de abajo.

—Todavía me sorprende lo alto que puede gritar —confesó Annie, poniendo los ojos en blanco—. Deberías ver la ropa que se ha puesto, Candy. Terciopelo. Terciopelo de color amarillo canario. Con turbante a juego, por supuesto. Parece un plátano peludo.

Candy se estremeció ante aquella vívida imagen.

—Es parte de su encanto.

—Es un milagro que Archie me pidiera matrimonio.

Candy esbozó una sonrisa ante esas palabras.

—Diviértete.

Annie se inclinó para abrazar a su hermana.

—¡Tú sí que te divertirás! ¡Voy a pasarme la noche pensando en ti! ¡Mañana sin falta me lo contarás todo! ¡Prométemelo!

—Te lo prometo.

Annie se levantó, se alisó las faldas arrugadas y realizó una excitada pirueta en honor a Candy antes de marcharse. La siguió hasta la puerta, apretando la oreja contra la madera para oír cómo se marchaba su familia antes de correr a la ventana para ser testigo del estrépito de pezuñas y ruedas que indicaba oficialmente la salida hacia el baile. Cuando se dejó de oír el carruaje, se dio la vuelta y llamó a Elroy.

Tenía mucho que hacer antes de reunirse con Terry.

Diez minutos antes de la hora a la que había acordado encontrarse con su acompañante, Candy se deslizó por los oscuros jardines de Allendale House hacia el portón trasero. Accionó el picaporte y lo abrió, observando cómo rechinaban los goznes.

—Maldita sea —masculló irritada—. ¿Es que nadie se encarga de engrasarlos?

Sin embargo, advertida por su hermana, Candy ya había supuesto que necesitaría la lata de aceite que le había encargado previamente a Michael, y que él, bendito fuera, le proporcionó sin una sola pregunta. Levantó el recipiente y empapó cada gozne con el líquido oscuro, moviendo luego el portón para esparcir la sustancia y silenciar aquel irritante ruido. Cuando completó el trabajo de un lado, centró su atención en el otro.

Estaba tan concentrada en su labor, que no oyó acercarse a Terry.

—Vaya, tenemos aquí a un caballero con muchos talentos ocultos —dijo secamente, haciendo que Candy se sobresaltara. Observó cómo la joven se inclinaba y vertía cuidadosamente el aceite en el gozne inferior antes de abrir y cerrar el portón. Terry se quitó los guantes y se agachó junto a ella, tomando la aceitera mientras continuaba hablando—: De todas las excursiones clandestinas en las que he tomado parte, te diré que esta es la primera en la que tengo que engrasar unos goznes chirriantes.

Ella sonrió.

—No podía arriesgarme a ser descubierta por mi familia si regreso a casa más tarde que ellos.

—Una inteligente precaución —alabó él, asintiendo con la cabeza; un movimiento apenas perceptible en la oscuridad.

Terminada la tarea, dejó a un lado la lata de aceite y se sacó un pañuelo del bolsillo para limpiarse las manos. Luego se lo ofreció a Candy para que hiciera lo mismo. Se incorporó y le tendió la mano. Entonces observó el disfraz de la joven. No debió de resultarle fácil, pues ella iba vestida casi completamente de negro, la ropa más adecuada para acudir a Brook's. Las botas brillaban bajo la luz de la luna; los pantalones y la chaqueta negros hacían resaltar la camisa, el chaleco y la corbata, de un blanco inmaculado y perfectamente almidonados. Desde luego, Elroy se estaba convirtiendo en toda una experta en vestir a su ama con prendas masculinas. Para completar el conjunto, Candy se había recogido el pelo debajo de un sombrero de copa.

—¿Y bien, milord? —preguntó en voz baja, haciendo una floritura con el bastón—. ¿Qué te parece?

—Pues pienso que podría colar, suponiendo que en Brook's no haya más luz que aquí, en el jardín a altas horas de la noche. —Apretó los labios en una firme línea mientras la estudiaba y luego negó con la cabeza—. Habría que ser imbécil para no darse cuenta de que eres una mujer. Esto va a ser un desastre.

Terry le indicó que se dirigiera al carruaje cercano mientras se ponía los guantes. Ella le obedeció.

—No notaste que era una mujer en el club de esgrima.

Terry emitió un gruñido.

—Terrence, la gente ve lo que espera ver sin importar lo que haya en realidad.

Él abrió la puerta del carruaje y le ordenó que se introdujera en el oscuro interior. Mientras se acomodaba al fondo para dejarle sitio, habría jurado que le oyó murmurar «esa es una idea terrible». Se sentó a su lado y cerró la puerta antes de golpear el techo para que el vehículo se pusiera en marcha.

Se mantuvieron en silencio mientras el vehículo avanzaba por las calles. Candy trató de ignorar las dudas de Terry ante el hecho de tener que introducirla en su club. Había llegado tan lejos… No pensaba dar marcha atrás. Brook's no quedaba lejos y, cuando llegaron, Candy se sentó en el borde del asiento para mirar por la ventanilla. Mientras apretaba la nariz contra el cristal, Terry le tendió una enorme capa.

—Venga, ponte esto…

—Pero…

—No es negociable —la interrumpió en tono cortante—. Soy yo quien se juega su membresía si te atrapan.

—Por no hablar de mi reputación —añadió ella en voz baja.

Terry la miró con firmeza.

—Sí. Bueno, esta noche me preocupa más lo mío. Ponte la capa y levanta el cuello. Deberás mantener la cabeza gacha, no mires a nadie y quédate a mi lado. Y por el amor de Dios, que no se te ocurra hablar con esa ridícula voz que crees que parece de hombre.

—Pero…

—No, Candy. Te prometí que jugarías a las cartas en Brook's, pero no que fuera a tu manera.

—De acuerdo —suspiró.

Terry abrió la puerta, saltó del carruaje y se dirigió con grandes zancadas hacia la entrada del club sin mirar atrás. Ella lo observó durante un momento, sorprendida por la facilidad con la que él ignoraba sus modales caballerosos, dejando que ella se valiera por sí misma para bajarse del vehículo. Una vez que lo hubo hecho, cerró el coche con un fuerte golpe.

La puerta del carruaje resonó por el impacto, atrayendo la atención de Terry y de todos los que pasaban por allí cerca. Cuando notó que varias cabezas se volvían hacia ella, Candy vaciló. Sostuvo la brillante mirada azul de su compañero con algo de pánico y le observó alzar una ceja de tal manera que le leyó los pensamientos.

«¿Tienes suficiente?»

Ella inclinó la cabeza, escondiendo la cara en el cuello de la capa, y se acercó a él. Cuando estaba a dos pasos, Terry entró en el club, abriendo la puerta lo suficiente como para que a ella le diera tiempo a seguirlo al interior.

Lo primero que Candy pensó cuando cruzó el umbral fue que Brook's era impresionante. No había sabido qué esperar, pero desde luego no aquello. La ancha escalinata de mármol hablaba de la riqueza y el estatus de sus miembros, llena de grecas y adornos dorados.

Contuvo el aliento al ver el espacio, decorado como los más impresionantes hogares de Londres en oscuros colores masculinos y ricas maderas. Y había hombres por todas partes. Algunos conversaban en el vestíbulo y saludaron a Terry con rápidas inclinaciones de cabeza cuando él atravesó la puerta y guió a Candy por un largo pasillo hacia la parte posterior del edificio. Ella escudriñó con discreción las estancias a su paso. Eran grandes y estaban muy bien iluminadas, y en ellas había hombres jugando al billar, a las cartas o discutiendo animadamente. En otra sala, más pequeña e íntima, bebían oporto y fumaban.

Candy aminoraba la velocidad al pasar ante cada puerta, curioseando las actividades que se realizaban en el interior, ansiosa por absorber cuanto fuera posible de ese lugar misterioso y fascinante. A medida que Terrence la guiaba por el laberinto de pasillos, el número de puertas abiertas era cada vez menor y el corredor se volvió más oscuro e intransitado. Al pasar ante una de las estancias, Candy observó que la puerta estaba entreabierta y que el interior estaba iluminado por la luz dorada de unas velas. Oyó que de allí salía una risa claramente femenina y se quedó paralizada, incapaz de evitar echar una ojeada desde más cerca.

Se aproximó a la rendija de la puerta y agrandó los ojos al ver la escena que se desarrollaba ante ella. Allí dentro había tres hombres, todos con el rostro cubierto por una máscara y sentados en los correspondientes sillones de piel dispuestos en semicírculo. Los individuos, aunque relajados en sus asientos, estaban pendientes de la mujer que permanecía de pie en medio de ellos. Era alta y con mucho busto y el pelo le caía en una preciosa melena color ébano sobre la espalda. Poseía una belleza impresionante: pómulos elevados, piel sin mácula, ojos perfectamente delineados con kohl y labios rojos fruncidos en un mohín pícaro y experimentado. Candy supo que era una cortesana y se quedó observándola con la misma fascinación que parecía poseer a los hombres.

Llevaba un vestido de seda en brillante color zafiro que no estaba pensado para ser lucido en público, con un corpiño apretado que parecía un corsé. Los pechos casi se le derramaron por la parte superior cuando se inclinó sobre uno de los hombres. Candy contuvo el aliento cuando vio que el individuo estiraba la mano y le rozaba el seno con un dedo, obnubilado por las generosas formas de la mujer. Ella emitió una risita cuando la tocó, colocando atrevidamente la mano sobre la de él y obligándole a tocarla con más firmeza. Él la obedeció mientras otro de los hombres le levantaba el dobladillo del vestido, dejando al descubierto unas piernas largas y, finalmente, un trasero redondo. Candy se quedó pasmada cuando le vio acariciar las nalgas de la mujer.

Acabó emitiendo un gritito cuando Terry la cogió por el brazo y la alejó del lugar donde se había quedado paralizada.

—Por eso exactamente no se permite la entrada de mujeres en los clubes masculinos —le gruñó al oído.

—Pues me parece que en esa salita en particular la que lleva la voz cantante es una mujer —respondió ella con acritud.

Él no contestó, sino que le hizo traspasar la siguiente puerta abierta antes de cerrarla y pasar la llave. Cuando Candy oyó el ominoso «clic» del cerrojo, se giró hacia Terry, que la miraba lleno de furia, apoyado contra la puerta.

—¿No te lo dejé claro? ¿No te dije que me siguieras y no miraras a nadie?

—¡Eso he hecho!

—¿Acaso no estabas espiando lo que ocurría en una habitación llena de gente?

—Hombre… tanto como llena… —puntualizó Candy—. Oye, quizá puedas explicarme algo.

Él adoptó una expresión recelosa.

—Quizá…

—¿Cómo es que una sola mujer es suficiente… para tres hombres?

Terry miró al techo y ahogó un gruñido. Tras un momento la miró fijamente.

—No lo sé.

—Debe de ser una cortesana con muchos talentos —meditó ella, llena de incredulidad.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo.

—Candy… —dijo con voz ahogada.

Ella se inclinó hacia delante con inocencia.

—Bueno, ¿no es eso lo que era?

—Sí.

—¡Qué fascinante! —Esbozó una brillante sonrisa—. Jamás había visto a una cortesana ¿sabes?

—Lo había imaginado.

—¡Son justo como me las imaginaba! Bueno, en realidad, esta es mucho más hermosa.

Terry miró con rapidez a su alrededor, como si estuviera buscando la manera de escapar de allí.

—Candy, ¿hemos venido a jugar a las cartas o a hablar de cortesanas?

Ella ladeó la cabeza, considerando la pregunta.

—Lo cierto es que no lo sé… Las dos cosas merecen la pena, ¿no crees?

—No —repuso él, riendo sorprendido—. No lo creo.

Ella lo ignoró y observó el lugar donde se encontraban. Estaba decorado con cenefas de dibujos de dioses y diosas griegos en una multitud de escenas diferentes, había una mesa para jugar a las cartas y una serie de sillas de madera repujada. A un lado de la estancia, delante de la chimenea encendida, vio una zona de estar con un juego de sillones y un cómodo diván. En algunas paredes se apoyaban figuras de mármol y otras estaban cubiertas con estanterías llenas de libros. Era un lugar confortable y masculino.

Se volvió hacia Terrence.

—¿No le molestará a nadie que nos hayamos apropiado de esta salita?

Terry se quitó los guantes y el sombrero y los dejó sobre la mesita junto a la puerta.

—Lo dudo mucho. A estas horas de la noche, los hombres suelen estar ocupados en no importa qué… pasatiempo hayan organizado por la tarde.

—Pasatiempo —repitió ella con ironía, imitándolo y dejando los guantes y el sombrero junto a los de él antes de quitarse la capa y colgarla en un perchero cercano. Al volverse hacia él, Candy notó su mirada penetrante—. No seguirás furioso conmigo, ¿verdad? Hemos llegado hasta aquí sin problemas, nadie sabe que me he colado.

Pasó un buen rato en el que él la examinó de los pies a la cabeza.

—Me resulta imposible creer que ni un solo hombre del club —explicó, negando con la cabeza—, se haya dado cuenta de que tienes de hombre lo mismo que de jirafa.

Ella curvó los labios.

—Creo que si fuera una jirafa sí se habrían fijado. ¿Por qué lo dices? ¿No crees que sea un buen disfraz? —Se miró, repentinamente insegura—. Sé que tengo una figura… bueno, creo que la he ocultado lo mejor que he podido.

—Candy —susurró él finalmente, con la voz ronca y seductora—. Incluso un ciego se fijaría en tu figura vestida de esa manera. Ningún hombre que yo conozca tiene un precioso…

—Ya está bien, milord —le cortó ella remilgadamente, como si no estuviera en Brook's con uno de los granujas más conocidos de Londres, vestida con ropa masculina—. Se está haciendo tarde. Si no te importa, me gustaría ponerme a jugar a las cartas ya.

Él esbozó una sonrisa socarrona y le señaló una silla, indicándole que debía sentarse ante la mesa de juego. Candy tomó asiento donde le propuso, consciente de su cercanía. Cuando Terry se sentó frente a ella en la mesa, cogió una de las barajas que allí había.

—Creo que deberíamos comenzar jugando al _vingt-et-un_.

Durante un rato, él le explicó las reglas del juego, ayudándole a entender que el objetivo era conseguir sumar la cifra más cercana a veintiuno sin pasarse. Jugaron varias rondas, en las que Terry le dejó ganar antes de, en la tercera y cuarta mano, vencerla sin remedio. En la quinta ronda, Candy se entusiasmó al ver que había sumado veinte, pero él se arriesgó y consiguió el punto que necesitaba.

—¡Has hecho trampas! —gritó, frustrada por haber perdido otra vez.

Él la miró, agrandando los ojos con fingida afrenta.

—Perdona, si fueras un hombre, te retaría ante tal acusación.

—Le aseguro, milord, que aceptaría el reto y saldría victoriosa porque la verdad, la humildad y la rectitud estarían de mi parte.

Él se rió entre dientes y barajó los naipes.

—¿Estás citando la Biblia?

—En efecto —repuso ella recatadamente, en un fiel remedo de piedad.

—Mientras juegas a las cartas.

—¿Qué mejor ocasión para tratar de reformar a un tunante como tú? —contraatacó ella, con los ojos chispeantes. Compartieron una sonrisa antes de que él repartiese las cartas—. Sin embargo, sería una suerte que lo dijeras de verdad. Me encantaría asistir a un duelo.

Él se quedó paralizado durante un fugaz momento, antes de negar con la cabeza en señal de rendición.

—Por supuesto… ¿Hay algo en esa lista que no me vaya a dejar conmocionado?

Ella miró sus cartas antes de hablar.

—Oh, probablemente no.

—Bueno, considerando que parece que ayudarte a completar esa lista se ha convertido en mi misión particular, tengo que preguntar: ¿disfrutas de esta tarea en particular?

Ella frunció la nariz mientras consideraba la pregunta.

—El club es impresionante. Estoy segura de que jamás habría podido disfrutar de esta experiencia si no fuera por ti, Terrence.

—Terry —le corrigió.

—Terry —repitió ella—. Pero no entiendo muy bien por qué jugar a las cartas se considera tan emocionante. Es decir, sirve para pasar el rato, pero no entiendo cómo lleva a tantos hombres a la prisión de deudores.

Él se reclinó en la silla y la observó con detenimiento.

—No lo entiendes, preciosa, porque no te juegas nada.

—¿No me juego nada?

—En efecto —indicó él—. El atractivo del juego se ve realzado por la emoción de ganar y el miedo a perder.

Ella consideró sus palabras antes de asentir con la cabeza pensativamente.

—Entonces, ¿jugamos por dinero?

—Si es eso lo que quieres —convino él.

—A ti no te importa perder dinero —aseguró ella.

—No particularmente.

—Entonces no tendría ninguna emoción para ti.

—No importa lo que yo sienta. Esta es tu noche. Eres tú quien tiene que vivir la experiencia. Yo solo soy tu acompañante.

Ella no pudo contener una sonrisa amarga ante aquella descripción tan trivial.

—Oh, no, Terry —dijo ella, y él se tensó al ver que utilizaba su nombre de pila—. Debemos jugar a las cartas como Dios manda, tiene que importarte perder.

Los ojos azules brillaron con intensidad al otro lado de la mesa.

—Propón tus términos.

Candy notó una oleada de excitación.

—De acuerdo, cada ronda que yo gane… deberás responder una pregunta. Y decir la verdad.

Él arqueó las cejas.

—¿Qué clase de preguntas?

—¿Qué pasa? —bromeó ella—. ¿Temes perder contra mí?

Él se inclinó sobre la mesa.

—Muy bien, Candy, pero cada partida que gane yo, deberás concederme un favor… de mi elección.

Un escalofrío de emoción la atravesó ante esas palabras, seguido con rapidez por otro más agudo, pero de terror.

—¿Qué clase de favor?

—¿Qué pasa? —la imitó él—. ¿Tienes miedo?

«Sí.»

—Claro que no —repuso, sosteniéndole la mirada con firmeza.

—Excelente. —Comenzó a repartir las cartas—. Vamos a darle interés a esto, ¿de acuerdo?

De repente, jugar a las cartas se convirtió para Candy en algo asombrosamente adictivo. Contuvo el aliento cada vez que se ponía una carta boca arriba mientras pensaba la mejor manera de vencer a Terry. Y, en la primera ronda, lo hizo…, aunque no pudo evitar preguntarse si no sería posible que él le hubiera dejado ganar.

No es que le importase, quería que le respondiera a una pregunta. Se reclinó en la silla y observó durante un buen rato los largos y elegantes dedos masculinos que recogían las cartas de la mesa, barajándolas ociosamente una y otra vez mientras esperaba su pregunta. Luego lo miró a los ojos.

—Háblame de cortesanas.

Él emitió una risita mientras meneaba la cabeza.

—Me he mostrado de acuerdo en responder a una pregunta, pero eso no lo es.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—De acuerdo. ¿Las cortesanas vienen por aquí a menudo?

—Sí.

Como él no se extendió, ella le presionó.

—¿Y entretienen a grupos de hombres?

—Candy —la cortó él, yendo directo al grano—, ¿qué es lo que quieres saber en realidad?

Ella arrugó la nariz.

—Es que me cuesta comprender cómo iba ella a… Esto… Si ellos iban a… No entiendo cómo…

Él esbozó una sonrisita irónica y esperó a que terminara.

—Oh… Ya entiendes lo que quiero decir.

—Te aseguro que no.

—¡Había tres hombres y solo una mujer!

—¿En serio?

—¡Oh, eres insufrible! ¡Me has dicho que responderías a mis preguntas!

—Si hicieras una pregunta, cariño, te aseguro que contestaría.

—¿Podría ella realmente darles…? —hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra.

—¿Placer? —le ofreció él, cortésmente.

—Placer. ¿A los tres a la vez?

—Sí —respondió él, comenzando a repartir las cartas otra vez.

—¿Cómo?

Terry la miró y le brindó una amplia y ladina sonrisa.

—¿De verdad quieres que te responda a esa pregunta?

Ella agrandó los ojos.

—Humm… No.

Entonces él se rió. Fue una risa profunda y retumbante, diferente a cualquier cosa que ella hubiera oído antes, y se quedó sorprendida por cómo lo transformaba. Pareció más joven, tenía los ojos más brillantes, un aire más relajado. Candy no pudo evitar sonreír, incluso mientras le amonestaba.

—Disfrutas de mi incomodidad.

—Sí, emperatriz.

—No deberías llamarme así —dijo ella, sonrojándose.

—¿Por qué no? Te llamas como una emperatriz, ¿no lo sabías?

Ella cerró los ojos y fingió que se estremecía.

—Prefiero que no me recuerden ese horrible nombre.

—Pues debería gustarte —repuso él con franqueza—. Eres una de las pocas mujeres que conozco capaz de llevar tal nombre con honor.

—Ya me habías dicho antes algo parecido —recordó ella.

Él la miró con curiosidad.

—¿En serio?

Candy le sostuvo la mirada e, inmediatamente, lamentó sacar a colación aquel recuerdo de hacía más de una década; era algo insignificante para él, pero muy importante para ella.

—Sí, pero no recuerdo cuándo —dijo con una brillante sonrisa, intentando cambiar de tema—. ¿Seguimos?

Terry la miró con los ojos ligeramente entrecerrados antes de asentir con la cabeza. Candy se sintió tan azorada durante la ronda siguiente que él le ganó con facilidad, veinte frente a veintiocho.

—Deberías haberte quedado en diecinueve —se regodeó él.

—¿Por qué? De todas maneras no habría ganado —señaló ella, de mal humor.

—Porque, lady Candice Calpurnia… —Candy estuvo segura de que usaba el nombre para provocarla—, creo que no te gusta perder.

—A nadie le gusta perder, milord.

—Mmm, pero a ti te gusta todavía menos.

Ella suspiró.

—Venga, ¿qué quieres?

Terry la observó y esperó a que ella lo mirara a los ojos.

—Suéltate el pelo.

Candy arqueó las cejas.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque he ganado y tú aceptaste los términos que puse.

Candy consideró sus palabras brevemente antes de levantar los brazos y quitarse las horquillas que mantenían el cabello en su lugar. La melena rubia cayó suavemente alrededor de los hombros.

—Debo de parecer tonta vestida de hombre y con el pelo largo —dijo.

Terry no había apartado la mirada de ella desde que había liberado el cabello del apretado recogido.

—Te aseguro que «tonta» no es la palabra que yo usaría para describirte.

La frase, dicha con aquella voz seductora que ella adoraba, hizo que se le desbocara el corazón.

—¿Continuamos? —preguntó, aclarándose la garganta.

Él repartió de nuevo. Ganó ella.

—¿Tienes una amante? —le preguntó, intentando sonar fría e indiferente.

Terry se quedó paralizado mientras barajaba las cartas, y ella se arrepintió de haber hecho esa pregunta. En realidad no quería saber si él tenía una amante. ¿Verdad?

—No.

—Oh. —No sabía qué había esperado que contestara, pero no era aquello.

—¿No me crees?

—Sí, claro que sí. Quiero decir que no estarías aquí conmigo si pudieras estar en algún lugar con alguien como… —Se interrumpió, segura de que no comprendería sus palabras—. No creo que estuvieras aquí… conmigo…

Terry la miró con una expresión que no revelaba sus pensamientos.

—Te aseguro que no me gustaría más estar en otro lugar que aquí contigo.

—¿En serio? —exclamó ella.

—Sí. Tú eres distinta. Refrescante.

—Oh. Bueno. Gracias.

—Las amantes suelen ser más bien difíciles.

—No creo que te gusten las dificultades —señaló ella en voz baja.

—No, no me gustan —convino él. Dejó la baraja sobre el tapete—. ¿Por qué estás tan interesada en amantes y cortesanas?

«No me interesan las amantes, sino _tus_ amantes.»

Encogió los hombros.

—Resultan fascinantes a las mujeres que no son… tan libres.

—Yo no diría que ellas sean _libres_.

—¡Oh! ¡Claro que sí! Pueden comportarse como quieran, ir con quien deseen. No son como las mujeres de nuestro círculo. De nosotras se espera que nos sentemos en silencio mientras los hombres salen y entran a su antojo dejándose llevar por los excesos. Creo que ha llegado el momento de que las mujeres puedan hacer lo mismo que los hombres. Y esas mujeres lo hacen.

—Tienes una imagen demasiado romántica de lo que pueden y no pueden hacer las cortesanas. Tienen una obligación con los hombres que las protegen. Deben confiar en que ellos les proporcionen todo: dinero, comida, ropa.

—¿De verdad crees que son tan diferentes de mí? Yo debo confiar en que Anthony me proporcione todas esas cosas.

Él se sintió muy incómodo ante la comparación.

—Es distinto. Anthony es tu hermano.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Estás equivocado. Es exactamente lo mismo. Solo las mujeres como la que he visto antes consiguen elegir a los hombres que quieren que las protejan.

—No sabes nada de la mujer del pasillo, Candy —le dijo con voz seria—. No es libre, sino todo lo contrario. Te lo aseguro. Y te sugiero que dejes de verla de una manera tan romántica o acabarás metiéndote en problemas.

Ya fuera resultado de la aventura de esa noche o de lo mucho que le gustaba discutir con Terry, Candy ya no era capaz de medir nada de lo que decía.

—¿Por qué? —preguntó—. Lo confieso, es una idea que me intriga bastante. No descartaría sin más la idea de ser la amante de alguien.

Un aturdido silencio siguió a aquellas palabras, y ella no pudo ocultar la sonrisita de victoria que se dibujó en su cara al notar la sorpresa de Terry. Tenía fruncido el ceño cuando ella estiró el brazo para coger la baraja y comenzar a repartir. Él le cogió la mano, deteniéndola, y la miró con unos ojos que brillaban intensamente por una emoción que ella no supo describir salvo como «no demasiado buena».

—No sabes lo que dices. —Su tono no admitía réplica.

—Yo… —Candy presintió el peligro y se apresuró a decir—: Claro que no.

—¿Es una de las cosas de tu lista?

—¿Qué? ¡No! —La sorpresa fue demasiado real para que no le creyera.

—Eres demasiado valiosa para ser la amante de un dandi cualquiera, Candy. No es una tarea agradable. Ni romántica. Esas mujeres viven en jaulas doradas y tú deberías estar en un pedestal.

Candy se rió.

—Gracias, pero no. Preferiría no ser manejada con cuidado y disculpas. —Quitó la mano de debajo de la de él. El calor de su palma era demasiado ardiente. Demasiado parecido a lo que realmente quería… A lo que había querido durante toda su vida.

—¿Disculpas?

Ella cerró los ojos durante un instante, buscando valor.

—Sí. Disculpas. Como tú mismo has hecho esta mañana. Si fuera cualquier otra… tu cantante de ópera, por ejemplo, o la mujer del pasillo… ¿te habrías disculpado?

Él pareció confundido.

—No… Pero tú no eres ninguna de esas mujeres. Te mereces algo mejor.

—Mejor… —repitió ella, frustrada—. ¡Ahí quería llegar! Tú y el resto de la sociedad pensáis que para mí es mejor estar encima de un pedestal de remilgos y conveniencias. Lo que podría estar muy bien si no fuera porque, tras una década en ese pedestal, me he quedado para vestir santos. Quizá algunas jóvenes solteras como nuestras hermanas deban estar allí. Pero ¿por qué yo? —Su voz se desvaneció mientras bajaba la mirada a las cartas que sostenía entre las manos—. No voy a tener la oportunidad de experimentar la vida a fondo allá arriba. Lo único que hay allí es polvo y disculpas no deseadas. Una jaula igual a la de ella —señaló con el brazo el pasillo—, pero la mía no tiene un brillo dorado.

Terry la observó fijamente, sin moverse, mientras asimilaba las palabras. Ella lo miró al ver que no respondía y se encontró que tenía una expresión reservada. «¿En qué estaría pensando?»

—Reparte.

Candy lo hizo y jugaron la siguiente ronda en silencio, pero resultaba claro que él ya no disputaba una inofensiva partida de veintiuno. Supo por la expresión de su cara que quería ganar, y el corazón se le aceleró en el pecho. ¿Qué le pediría si lo hacía?

Cuando venció, Terry tiró las cartas al centro de la mesa. Se levantó en silencio, se acercó al aparador y sirvió dos copas de whisky. Se volvió y le ofreció una.

Candy la cogió y bebió un sorbo, sorprendida de no toser y atragantarse como había hecho en la taberna. De hecho, el licor solo sirvió para realzar la cálida sensación que se había extendido por todo su cuerpo mientras esperaba a que Terry expusiera la siguiente prenda.

Entonces, Terry se volvió y se acercó a uno de los sillones junto a la chimenea, acomodándose en él. Ella lo observó mientras él miraba el fuego, y se preguntó de nuevo en qué estaría pensando. ¿Estaría considerando regresar a casa? Desde luego, ella había hablado suficiente no solo para avergonzarse a sí misma, sino también a él. ¿Debería disculparse?

—Ven aquí. —Las palabras flotaron en la estancia, pero él no apartó la mirada de las llamas danzantes.

—¿Por qué?

—Porque es lo que deseo.

Una hora antes, Candy se habría reído de aquella imperiosa orden, pero por alguna inexplicable razón, en ese momento se sintió obligada a obedecerla. Se puso en pie y se acercó a él, deteniéndose a solo unos centímetros de su brazo derecho. Esperó, con el latido del pulso retumbándole en los oídos mientras el sonido de su respiración era lo único que se oía.

La espera era una agonía.

Entonces, él se volvió hacia ella con una dominante mirada en aquellos brillantes ojos azules.

—Siéntate —ordenó.

No era lo que había esperado. Candy se acercó al otro sillón, pero se detuvo cuando él añadió:

—Ahí no, Candy. Aquí.

La joven se volvió hacia él con los ojos llenos de sorpresa y confusión.

—¿Dónde?

—Aquí —señaló, estirando el brazo.

La palabra resonó en la habitación. «¿Quería que se sentara en su regazo?»

—No puedo. —Negó con la cabeza.

—Querías probar ese papel, preciosa —susurró, en un tono ardiente y zalamero—. Ven, siéntate encima de mí.

Candy supo sin que él se lo dijera que esa era su oportunidad de experimentarlo todo. «Con Grandchester.»

Se colocó ante él y buscó sus ojos. No dijo nada; no tuvo que hacerlo. En menos de un segundo, la había acomodado en su regazo y cubierto sus labios con los suyos.

«No hay vuelta atrás.»

Candy se abandonó a la aventura. Y a él.

continuara...


	19. Chapter 19

Hola hola como ya habran notado he actualizado cada tercer dia y asi puedo actualizar mis dos fics, mas seguido gracias a todas por leer

Este capitulo contiene escenas que no son aptas para todos, si no te gusta este tipo de lectura abstente de leer

Capítulo 18

El beso fue más melancólico, más lento, más intenso que nunca, y Candy tuvo la sensación de que Terry estaba dispuesto a proporcionarle la experiencia que había pedido. La idea la excitó. Iba a ser ese hombre —por el que ella llevaba años suspirando—, quien le mostrara aquellas tentadoras y lujuriosas emociones que tan ansiosa estaba por experimentar.

Terry le acarició con la lengua el labio inferior mientras le deslizaba las manos por todo el cuerpo, deteniéndolas finalmente sobre los botones del chaleco. La despojó de la prenda, que dejó resbalar por los brazos, y le sacó la camisa de los pantalones. Sus dedos cálidos y fuertes le acariciaron la suave piel desnuda, justo por encima de la cinturilla, aprovechando la oportunidad para saquearle la boca a conciencia. Indagó y exploró, enviando escalofríos de placer a todos los rincones de su cuerpo cuando llevó las manos más arriba, hacia los pechos. Se vio sobrepasada por aquellas experimentadas caricias y la excitación que le provocaba su boca, tan abrumada por tal cúmulo de sensaciones que no pudo hacer otra cosa que esperar a que la tocara donde y como deseara.

Terry se detuvo en seco cuando rozó las vendas de lino. Soltó una maldición y le dirigió una mirada brillante e intensa.

—No vuelvas a vendártelos —ordenó él con un jadeo, ahuecándole la cabeza con la mano libre y clavando en sus ojos una penetrante mirada azul—. ¡Nunca!

Lo ordenó en un tono ronco y posesivo, y ella negó con la cabeza, dispuesta a satisfacer sus deseos.

—No lo haré.

Él le sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato, hasta que leyó la verdad en sus ojos. Satisfecho, deslizó la camisa hacia arriba mientras reclamaba su boca en un beso largo y adictivo, al que solo renunció el tiempo necesario para sacarle la prenda por la cabeza. La tela revoloteó en el aire, olvidada, cuando la dejó caer para reanudar el beso y las caricias, que se hicieron más lentas mientras buscaba el extremo de la venda.

Y justo cuando tuvo la certeza de que él iba a desenvolver la tela, Terry extendió las manos y dejó de besarla, limitándose a rozarle la boca con la suya. El contraste entre las cálidas manos que sostenían su cuerpo y el fresco aire que acariciaba sus labios, añadido al efecto de los duros muslos de Terry bajo las piernas y el sonido de sus respiraciones jadeantes, fue suficiente para que ella se perdiera en las sensaciones. Tardó un rato en abrir los ojos.

Cuando lo hizo, sus miradas chocaron. Pudo leer en las pupilas de Terry una pasión apenas controlada y notó que el pecho masculino subía y bajaba con la respiración tan alterada como la suya.

—¿Quieres que te libere, preciosa?

Candy se derritió ante la pregunta. La conversación que acababan de mantener brilló en su mente y reconoció el significado que ocultaban aquellas palabras. Abrió la boca para contestar, pero él siguió el movimiento con la vista y, como si no fuera capaz de evitarlo, se inclinó y le mordisqueó el jugoso labio inferior antes de retirarse para repetir la pregunta de otra manera mientras deslizaba un dedo con suavidad por la carne que sobresalía de la envoltura de lino.

—¿Quieres que te libere de tu jaula?

Aquella sensual promesa la debilitó. Terry le estaba ofreciendo toda la aventura y excitación que siempre había ansiado; algo que no había escrito en su lista porque ni siquiera era capaz de reconocerlo ante sí misma en sus momentos más íntimos. Pero… ¿cómo podía negarse?

Asintió con la cabeza.

Fue todo lo que él necesitó.

Terry retiró lentamente las largas ataduras, rechazándola con firmeza cuando ella trató de ayudarle.

—No —la detuvo con voz posesiva e incitante—. Eres mi regalo y pienso desenvolverte yo solo.

Y lo hizo. Descubrió los pechos poco a poco hasta que quedaron expuestos ante su mirada; igual que la vez anterior, cubrió la piel irritada con la boca para calmarla. Le hizo el amor a la carne enrojecida, arruinada por las marcas de la apretada venda, con la lengua, los dientes y los dedos. Candy sintió que sus manos se movían como si tuvieran voluntad propia para aferrarse a los suaves cabellos oscuros de Terry y evitar que se alejara mientras ella dejaba caer la cabeza hacia atrás. El peso de su larga y espesa melena, combinado con las intoxicantes sensaciones que él le proporcionaba, pareció dejarla sin fuerzas.

Terry la rodeó con los brazos para sostenerla mientras se cobraba su precio y ella emitió un gemido cuando él comenzó a succionar suavemente la endurecida cima de un pecho, desencadenando ardientes escalofríos de excitación por todo su cuerpo. Jamás se había sentido tan maravillosa, tan femenina, tan viva. Y además con él. El pensamiento se desvaneció en cuanto Terry desvió sus atenciones al otro pecho y la alzó como si no pesara nada para sentarla a horcajadas sobre su regazo de manera que pudiera tener mejor acceso a su botín. Entonces, las vendas ya sueltas se le deslizaron hasta la cintura, liberando la lista de su escondite, que revoloteó hasta el regazo de Terry, rozándole el antebrazo en el camino. Él, distraído por el roce, miró el papel que había caído entre ellos y lo recogió para ofrecérselo. Candy lo tomó, pero solo fue consciente del calambrazo que recibió cuando sus dedos se rozaron. Lo miró a los ojos y soltó el papel, sin prestar atención a dónde aterrizaba.

Terry la estrechó contra su cuerpo, acercándola todavía más. Sus manos parecían estar en todas partes: le acariciaban el trasero, las piernas, los pechos; le levantaba el pelo para saborearle el cuello con aquella boca caliente y húmeda. Luego le lamió la garganta hasta llegar al suave lóbulo de la oreja y deslizó los labios por su clavícula de regreso a los pezones.

Se concentró en los pechos, que chupó y succionó una y otra vez mientras ella, a su vez, comenzaba a descubrirlo a él, indagando bajo el cuello de la chaqueta para acariciarle los anchos hombros y los cincelados músculos del torso.

Llevó las manos a los botones del chaleco y comenzó a tirar de ellos, insegura de cómo proceder. Él soltó el pezón que sujetaba con los labios y la miró a los ojos con picardía.

—Sírvete tú misma, Candy.

Siempre había sido igual. Desde el momento en que habían comenzado ese recorrido sensual, él la había alentado a ignorar los límites preconcebidos y a dejarse llevar por el atrevimiento y la intuición. Aquella noche no fue diferente. Sus palabras la animaron a seguir sus instintos. Movió los dedos torpemente sobre la hilera de botones y abrió el chaleco, dejando al descubierto una fina camisa de lino. Se detuvo, sin estar muy segura de cómo seguir, mordisqueándose el labio inferior mientras consideraba el siguiente paso.

Terry observó con los ojos entrecerrados la lucha de Candy contra sus propias dudas y fue incapaz de resistirse a cogerla por la nuca y acercarla más a él para atrapar el labio superior con los suyos y sorberlo hasta que los dos jadearon. Luego, se relajó contra el respaldo del sillón y le cubrió las manos, que tenía apoyadas sobre el pecho con las suyas mientras contemplaba cómo intentaba recobrar la compostura.

—¿Qué quieres hacer ahora conmigo?

Candy ladeó nerviosa la cabeza antes de hablar.

—Me gustaría que llevaras menos ropa encima.

Él arqueó una ceja, y sonrió al escucharle decir tan educadas palabras a pesar de la íntima posición en la que estaban en ese momento.

—Bueno, no puedo negarme a los deseos de una dama. —La respuesta, ronca y sugerente, le hizo estremecerse de placer.

Sacudió los hombros para deshacerse de la chaqueta y el chaleco, y tuvo que apretarse contra ella para conseguirlo. El movimiento provocó que ella acunara entre sus muslos aquella sensible parte masculina, haciéndole emitir un gemido.

Una vez que se hubo despojado de las prendas, se dejó caer de nuevo contra el respaldo mientras sujetaba las caderas de Candy con firmeza para seguir sintiéndola contra su erección. Volvió a mirarla a los ojos y la observó suspirar de placer ante la presión que notaba justo donde más lo necesitaba.

Sin apartar la mirada, Terry se arqueó, haciendo que ella se viera envuelta en otra oleada de pasión.

—¿Es esto lo que quieres, preciosa?

La pregunta terminó en un jadeo y Candy se dio cuenta de que Terry estaba tan afectado como ella. Como única respuesta, sonrió tentadoramente y se frotó contra él en un torturante movimiento circular. Al instante Terry apretó las manos en sus caderas para detenerla mientras la miraba con los ojos entrecerrados. Candy se sintió poderosa al ver su pasión.

—Sigues teniendo demasiada ropa —afirmó, meneando la cabeza con atrevimiento mientras le sostenía la mirada.

Él sonrió de nuevo y se incorporó, separando la espalda del respaldo para sacarse la camisa de la cinturilla de los pantalones. Se la pasó por la cabeza y la dejó caer, siguiendo el mismo camino que minutos antes había recorrido la de ella.

Consciente de que ella lo observaba, Terry tomó entre los dedos las puntas de sus pechos y comenzó a jugar con las cimas erizadas.

—Y ¿ahora qué, Candy?

Candy tragó saliva ante la imagen que se desplegaba frente a sus ojos —un magnífico, musculoso y duro torso—; era la primera vez que veía a un hombre sin camisa y se le secó la boca.

—¿Puedo… tocarte? —le preguntó, forzándose a mirarlo a los ojos.

—Por favor —respondió él, sin poder contener una sonrisa.

Candy bajó la mirada y le puso las manos sobre el tórax; separó los dedos y los deslizó suavemente, jugando con el vello que lo cubría. Le pasó el pulgar por encima de una tetilla y agrandó los ojos al ver que se arrugaba al tiempo que él contenía la respiración. Repitió el gesto, y Terry emitió un ronco gruñido. Ella oyó el sonido y levantó la mirada, preocupada.

—¿Te he hecho daño?

—No —jadeó. Para demostrárselo, la besó sin contención, acariciándole el interior de la boca con la lengua. Mientras, imitó su movimiento y rozó con el pulgar el turgente pico erizado que coronaba uno de sus pechos hasta que ella gimió de frustración.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —susurró Terry contra sus labios.

Ella negó con la cabeza, suspirando temblorosamente.

—No. —Candy volvió a acariciarle a él—. Pero duele, aunque es un dolor agradable. Es algo maravilloso.

Terry asintió con la cabeza.

—En efecto. Lo es.

Candy trazó suaves círculos con los pulgares sobre el ancho pecho. Luego se inclinó y le cubrió el torso con la boca. Sintió el latido de su corazón al deslizar los labios sobre la piel caliente, y se preguntó qué pasaría si imitaba eso que él le hacía a ella… Tomó la tetilla en la boca y la succionó.

Él contuvo el aliento y le sujetó la cabeza, metiendo los dedos entre su pelo, y ella repitió aquellos toquecitos húmedos y atrevidos de la lengua. Terry permitió que lo explorara con las manos y la boca hasta que ya no pudo resistirlo más y la obligó a levantar la cabeza para darle otro beso. Saboreó sus labios hasta que ella dejó de pensar con coherencia, hasta que se derritió entre sus brazos. Y, adivinando el momento exacto en el que ella traspasó la frontera del puro placer, Terry la alzó en brazos y la tumbó en el diván sin apartar los labios de ella.

Candy se estiró en el sofá cuando él la siguió y acomodó su ardiente cuerpo sobre ella.

—Quiero desnudarte por completo, Candy —le susurró con ardor al oído mientras tomaba el lóbulo de la oreja entre los dientes, haciendo que se estremeciera—. Déjame adorarte.

Ella no pudo resistirse, no podía negarse a lo que había anhelado durante tantos años. Le cogió la mano y la puso encima de los botones de los pantalones, dándole así todo el permiso que necesitaba y, en menos de un minuto, Terry le había quitado las botas y los pantalones. Se quedó desnuda, expuesta ante él.

Terry se incorporó y la admiró, acarició su cuerpo exuberante, le recorrió la piel sonrojada por la pasión y la vergüenza. Candy intentó cubrirse, pero él se lo impidió con juguetones movimientos, sin dejar de observarla. Ella pronto perdió la esperanza de poder ocultarle los pechos, aunque se negó a mostrarle los rizos que cubrían su lugar más privado.

Sin embargo, él le apartó la mano y la cubrió con la suya. La besó intensamente antes de retirarse lo justo para poder hablar.

—¿Te da vergüenza, preciosa? —Cuando ella asintió con la cabeza, él apretó la palma de la mano contra su sexo, Terry se dejó llevar por la inmensa satisfacción que lo atravesó al notar que ella suspiraba contra sus labios—. En tal caso, deja que te tape.

Compartieron una risita que se convirtió en un suspiro de placer cuando Terry deslizó íntimamente un dedo entre los henchidos pliegues antes de introducir la punta en la entrada de su cuerpo y acariciarla profundamente.

—Eres tan hermosa, cariño…

Ella cerró los ojos; la combinación de la erótica caricia con sus palabras provocaba sensaciones demasiado intensas. Él volvió a reclamar su boca.

—Jamás había visto una pasión semejante, tal sensibilidad… Haces que quiera perderme en ti y olvidarme de todo.

Una imagen pasó como un relámpago por la mente de Candy, que se estremeció indefensa. Abrió los ojos, sorprendida, y se tropezó con los chispeantes ojos azules.

—Algún día, Candy, te enseñaré todo el placer que puedes alcanzar… Pero esta noche… —continuó él, como si le hubiera adivinado los pensamientos.

Frotó el pulgar con suavidad entre aquellos pliegues hinchados en busca del apretado brote de placer que escondían. Ella se arqueó mientras él continuaba hablando.

—Esta noche quiero que disfrutes con mis caricias.

Trazó unos círculos diminutos con el dedo haciendo que Candy gimiera y le humedeciera la palma de la mano. Entonces, le cubrió los labios con los suyos.

—Estás tan mojada… —susurró.

Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, profundizando, dilatando la apretada entrada que se ceñía a su alrededor.

—Eres tan estrecha…

Terry siguió hablando sobre sus labios separados y jugosos mientras ella se arqueaba hacia él.

—Tan hermosa…

Terry la empujaba más cerca del borde con la boca y las manos; parecía que estuvieran en todas partes. Aquellas caricias calientes y tentadoras arrancaban una dulce melodía de su cuerpo y su mente; igual que hacía con su piano. Candy se concentró en las sensaciones que provocaban las manos masculinas, los profundos movimientos de sus dedos, que la sumían en un incontrolable frenesí; en el roce maravilloso de su pulgar, que frotaba aquel lugar donde parecía haberse concentrado todo el placer. Se meció contra él, suplicando más, gimiendo su nombre.

Y, de repente, él estaba entre sus piernas, separándolas todavía más con los hombros, acercando la boca al lugar donde le necesitaba con tanta desesperación y sobre el que sintió la suave presión de su lengua. El deseo alcanzó una intensidad que ya no pudo soportar y el anhelo la dejó sin respiración, sin pensamientos; se había convertido en pura sensación. Llevó las manos a la cabeza de Terry y se aferró a sus cabellos mientras él jugaba sobre la carne hinchada y dolorida con los dedos y los labios. Pensó que se moriría si él se detenía pero, en cambio, la creciente oleada de placer se hizo más alta e intensa cuando él comenzó a tocarla con más fuerza y rapidez. Entonces, Terry rozó atrevidamente el vórtice de su sexo con la punta de la lengua y lo lamió sin prisa hasta que ella se derritió. Elevó las caderas del diván al sentir que la oleada estallaba sobre ella y la envolvía. Gritó y se sujetó a él, su roca en el centro de un mundo tambaleante.

Terry siguió acariciándola cada vez más despacio mientras la traía de vuelta a la realidad, apaciguando su carne antes de levantar la cabeza y contemplarla. Jadeaba cuando la miró a los ojos, que ardían de pasión y confianza. Candy estiró una temblorosa mano hacia él.

—Ven aquí —le pidió.

Terry se estremeció y se tumbó junto a ella de nuevo. Candy deslizó las manos por su cuerpo, de arriba abajo, centrando las caricias en esa parte de los pantalones donde la tela se tensaba sobre la dura cordillera de su erección. Deslizó un dedo por la longitud y esbozó una sonrisa al oírle contener la respiración. Entonces, con todo el poder femenino que ahora sabía que poseía, repitió la caricia con más firmeza, hasta que él le asió la mano para detenerla.

La miró a los ojos antes de hablar con voz ronca y entrecortada.

—No tengo tanta fuerza de voluntad, Candy. Si me sigues tocando así, no podré contenerme.

Candy se liberó de su agarre y le ahuecó la cara con la palma, obligándole a acercarse para besarlo. Esa vez fue ella quien controló la caricia. Fue su lengua la que acarició el interior de la cálida boca de Terry, sus labios los que atraparon el labio inferior del hombre. Cuando terminó el beso, le deslizó la mano por el torso hasta el cierre de los pantalones. Le soltó los botones sin dejar de mirarlo a los ojos. Entonces introdujo los dedos en el interior de la prenda y buscó la rígida longitud, que apretó firme y decididamente.

—¿Qué pasa si te toco así? —le preguntó con los ojos nublados y un leve temblor en la voz, única indicación de su nerviosismo.

Candy contuvo el aliento mientras Terrence asimilaba sus palabras. Se mantuvo en silencio durante un buen rato, y la joven se preguntó si habría ido demasiado lejos.

Entonces él se movió. Le apresó la boca con un intenso gemido. Le detuvo la mano colocando la suya encima y la miró a los ojos. Había algo en el deseo inocente de Candy —en la pasión que ardía en su mirada mientras le proporcionaba placer—, que lo dejaba sin voluntad. Mirando fijamente aquellas pupilas de aterciopelado color esmeralda, se dio cuenta de que nunca había conocido a una mujer como ella. Era un cúmulo de contradicciones: apasionada ingenuidad, osada mojigatería y tímida curiosidad. Aquella intoxicante combinación era suficiente para fascinar incluso al más endurecido de los cínicos… y él estaba realmente fascinado.

La deseaba. Con todas sus fuerzas. Rechazó ese pensamiento. Candy se merecía algo mejor. Por una vez en su vida, se comportaría como un caballero. Cerró los ojos para no ver cómo se ofrecía a él, desnuda, dándole la bienvenida con más libertad y pasión que cualquier mujer que él hubiera conocido nunca.

Merecía una medalla por lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

Le apartó la mano de la erección y le dio un beso tierno y húmedo en la palma.

—Creo que debería llevarte a casa. —Era incapaz de mantener sus manos alejadas de Candy y estaba demasiado ansioso por sentir la suave piel que tanto le tentaba.

La joven parpadeó; fue la única indicación de que le había escuchado. Terry notó el destello de duda en sus ojos y quiso apretarla contra su cuerpo, darle exactamente lo que quería y olvidarse de lo que debía hacer.

—Pero no quiero irme a casa. Has dicho que me liberarías de mi jaula. ¿Vas faltar a tu palabra? —Se apretó contra él, consiguiendo que se le acelerara el corazón. La pregunta, juguetona y seductora, era un tentador canto de sirena.

La besó otra vez, incapaz de rechazar la dulzura que ella le ofrecía y, cuando se alejó, Candy suspiró contra su boca.

—Por favor, Terry… Enséñame cómo puede ser. Déjame probarlo aunque sea una sola vez.

Sus palabras, tan honestas y sencillas, lo atravesaron como una lanza y se dio cuenta de que había estado condenado desde el principio. No podía resistirse a ella.

Se deshizo de los pantalones y se acomodó entre sus piernas, permitiendo que su suavidad lo acunara. La besó a lo largo del cuello, le acarició los pechos y apretó las cimas hasta que estuvieron duras y erguidas para su boca. Entonces colocó de nuevo los labios sobre los picos rosados y le hizo gritar de placer. Candy se aferró a sus hombros y le acarició la piel caliente, recordándole el placer que siempre había encontrado entre sus brazos ansiosos. Pronto ese placer sería mucho más intenso.

Terry presionó la erección contra el sedoso vello de Candy, y notó el calor y la humedad que le esperaban. Le costó todo su control no hundirse profundamente en su interior, no penetrarla hasta el fondo. Pero se contuvo y se frotó suavemente contra ella; Candy suspiró ante aquella dulce fricción. Se arqueó contra él, exigiéndole algo que le era desconocido. Él se alzó sobre ella mientras sostenía su mirada apasionada con una amplia, pícara y provocativa sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres, preciosa?

Ella elevó de nuevo sus caderas, intentando aumentar el contacto y, una vez más, él se retiró.

—Ya sabes lo que quiero —le respondió con los ojos entrecerrados.

Terry le aprisionó el labio inferior entre los dientes y lo succionó suavemente antes de mover la ingle firmemente contra la de ella, dejándole probar lo que estaba buscando.

—¿Esto, Candy?

Ella contuvo el aliento y asintió con la cabeza cuando él repitió el movimiento, presionando su miembro contra los húmedos y suaves pliegues, empapándolo en el dulce néctar que había provocado. Ahora fue él quien gimió. Se apretó otra vez contra ella y rozó la punta contra ese lugar donde parecía concentrarse todo su deseo.

—Oh, Dios mío, Candy… eres tan dulce.

Ella se quedó sin respiración ante la sensación.

—Deseo… —comenzó a decir, pero se interrumpió, insegura.

—Dímelo, cariño. —Terry le lamió la suave piel del cuello, donde le acababa de rozar con la áspera barbilla, mientras le apretaba suavemente un turgente pezón. A la vez, se movió contra ella de tal manera que estuvo a punto de volverlos locos a los dos.

—N-no sé lo que quiero. —Candy le deslizó las manos por la espalda al tiempo que se curvaba contra él otra vez. Terry jadeó—. Me siento… —Él levantó la cabeza para observar cómo buscaba la palabra—. Vacía.

Recompensó aquel ansioso deseo besándola de forma apasionada, empujando la lengua en el interior de su boca. Se movió para introducir la mano entre sus cuerpos y, con la punta de un dedo, trazó un círculo en la entrada de su cuerpo.

—¿Aquí, cariño? —susurró contra su oído de una manera que fue más una caricia que un sonido—. ¿Es aquí donde te sientes vacía? —Introdujo el dedo profundamente mientras ella suspiraba su nombre—. ¿Es aquí donde me quieres?

Ella se mordisqueó los labios y asintió con la cabeza.

—Dímelo, Candy. Dímelo. —Un segundo dedo se unió al primero, llenándola, estirándola, preparándola.

—Te quiero…

—¿Dónde? —Empujó los dos dedos al unísono, mostrándole la respuesta.

—Terry. —La palabra fue tanto una súplica como una protesta.

Él sonrió contra su cuello.

—¿Dónde, preciosa?

La estaba matando.

—Dentro de mí.

Los dedos desaparecieron y ella movió las caderas en protesta. Él depositó una suave línea de besos sobre la clavícula de Candy mientras se acomodaba entre sus muslos abiertos, reemplazando los dedos por su dura longitud. Le encerró la cara entre las manos y la miró a los ojos; no pensaba permitir que se escondiera de él en aquel íntimo y supremo momento.

Ella contuvo el aliento cuando él empujó en su interior, dilatándola. Terry se quedó inmóvil mientras su hinchado miembro estiraba el empapado calor aterciopelado de la joven; fue lo más difícil que había hecho nunca. Leyó en sus ojos esmeraldas todo lo que sentía.

—¿Te duele?

Ella cerró los ojos y negó con la cabeza.

—No… —susurró—. Sí. Se siente… Quiero… —Abrió los ojos y le sostuvo la mirada—. Quiero más. Lo quiero todo. Te deseo. Por favor…

Un cúmulo de crudas emociones quedó expuesto con esas palabras y aquello fue suficiente para hacerle perder el control, pero se negó a arruinar el momento; el primer contacto de Candy con la pasión. Detuvo sus movimientos y se demoró, succionándole los pezones antes de deslizar la mano hasta la entrada de su sexo. Trazó unos círculos con los dedos y observó el placer que ardía en los ojos de Candy por la caricia.

—Preciosa… —susurró—, voy a hacerte daño. No lo puedo impedir.

—Lo sé —jadeó—. No me importa.

Entonces la besó. Le acarició los labios con la lengua de una manera lenta e indagadora, como si dispusieran de todo el tiempo del mundo.

—A mí sí me importa… —musitó, acariciándola con el pulgar cada vez más rápido y haciendo que moviera las caderas contra él con una cadencia que les hizo inflamarse a los dos—, pero te compensaré.

Presionó contra ella, apretando los dientes ante el sublime placer que experimentó con el movimiento, y se introdujo lentamente, centímetro a centímetro, penetrándola más profundamente con cada suave empuje, deteniéndose después para darle tiempo a acostumbrarse a su tamaño.

Y entonces, cuando ella ya se contorsionaba de placer, se retiró ligeramente y se zambulló por completo haciendo que el duro miembro traspasara de golpe su virginidad. Candy se quedó sin respiración al notar el dolor. Él permaneció inmóvil sobre ella, con los brazos, los hombros y el cuello rígidos por la tensión.

—Lo siento —susurró, mientras depositaba una lluvia de tiernos y suaves besos en sus mejillas y su cuello.

Ella le sostuvo la mirada con una sonrisa.

—No… no es… no es tan malo. —Ladeó la cabeza como si estuviera considerando las sensaciones—. ¿Eso es todo?

Terry se apartó un poco y se rió ante la inocente pregunta.

—No, ni siquiera hemos empezado.

—Oh… —Candy se movió contra él y se quedó boquiabierta—. Oh… es muy… —Se movió otra vez, y él le inmovilizó las caderas con mano firme, incapaz de confiar en sí mismo si ella continuaba realizando aquellos placenteros empujes.

—En efecto —convino él, succionando lentamente la cima de un pecho—. Es muy… realmente.

Se retiró casi por completo de su pasaje y embistió otra vez. Un movimiento suave y largo que hizo desaparecer el dolor y lo reemplazó por un poco de placer.

—Oh, sí…

—¿Sí? —bromeó Terry, repitiendo el movimiento.

Esa vez, ella acompañó la invitación empujando con sus caderas y suspirando.

—¡Sí! —jadeó ella.

—Justo lo que yo siento —dijo él, y comenzó a moverse rítmicamente con profundos y suaves envites, exactamente de la manera que los llevaría a los dos al paroxismo del placer. Tras un rato de embestidas medidas y controladas, Candy comenzó a responder a su ritmo, saliendo a su encuentro para incrementar la presión de sus penetraciones.

Terry cambió de posición para responder a las demandas de Candy y moverse cada vez con más rapidez e intensidad. Apretó los dientes ante el placer que sentía al enterrarse en el cuerpo de la joven, que notaba apretado y caliente en torno a su miembro. Ella comenzó a gemir, un lamento de placer que lo llevó al límite, por la autenticidad y honestidad que destilaba. Jamás en su vida había deseado tanto encontrar la liberación, y nunca había ansiado con tanta desesperación esperar, proporcionarle a su pareja el placer que se merecía.

—Terry —gimió ella—, necesito…

—Lo sé —le susurró al oído—, sé lo que necesitas. Tómalo.

—No puedo…

—Sí, puedes.

Entonces Terry puso de nuevo el pulgar sobre el nudo de nervios y presionó. Lo acarició sin dejar de bombear con rapidez, y la combinación de sensaciones fue demasiado intensa. La tensión que había acumulado, amenazando con hacerle perder el control, creció todavía más, privándola de cualquier pensamiento, de cualquier clase de cordura. Candy gritó su nombre y se arqueó contra él, asustada de lo que estaba a punto de suceder… pero sin querer perdérselo.

Capturó la salvaje mirada de Candy.

—Mírame, Candy. Quiero verte alcanzar el éxtasis. Quiero observar cómo te pierdes conmigo.

—No puedo… No sé… cómo. —Candy comenzó a mover la cabeza de un lado a otro, jadeando.

—Claro que sí, lo descubriremos juntos.

Y lo hicieron. La tensión que la atenazaba se liberó y comenzó a contraerse en torno a su miembro, apresándolo en un agarre perfecto, exprimiéndolo con un dulce e insoportable ritmo. Candy gritó su nombre y le clavó las uñas en los hombros, aferrándose a él mientras Terry la observaba alcanzar el orgasmo.

Entonces y solo entonces, una vez que ella hubo alcanzado el éxtasis, la hizo suya, y la siguió a la cima con una fuerza que no había experimentado nunca. Cayó desmadejado encima de Candy; su pecho subía y bajaba al unísono con el de ella mientras trataba de recobrarse.

Permaneció allí durante un buen rato, hasta que su respiración se normalizó y tuvo fuerzas para alzarse sobre los brazos y mirarla. Observó su piel ruborizada y húmeda por el placer, la sonrisa saciada y los ojos entrecerrados, y se sintió realizado.

Jamás había experimentado nada así. Nunca había vivido algo parecido. No había estado con una mujer tan entregada y apasionada, dispuesta a dar y aceptar el placer con tal sinceridad. No había conocido a nadie como ella… Deslizó la mirada por el cuerpo de Candy, desnudo y hermoso bajo la danzarina luz dorada del fuego. Ella lo había conquistado en todos los aspectos imaginables y en lo único que podía pensar era en tomarla otra vez. De inmediato. Pero, por supuesto, debía estar dolorida.

Aquel pensamiento fue como un jarro de agua fría.

«Santo Dios, era virgen.»

¿En qué había estado pensando? Una virgen se merecía algo mejor, por el amor de Dios. No es que se hubiera encontrado antes en esa situación, pero estaba seguro de que se merecía poesía y flores o, como mínimo, una cama. No un diván en un club de caballeros.

«Santo Dios, era virgen y él la había tratado como si fuera una vulgar…»

Negó con la cabeza ante ese pensamiento, sin querer terminar la frase ni siquiera en su mente. Se vio consumido por los remordimientos mientras consideraba lo que había hecho. Candy había confiado en él, y él se había aprovechado de ella. En Brook's, ¡por Cristo bendito! ¡Santo Dios! ¿Qué había hecho?

Palideció.

Ella lo notó.

—¿Ocurre algo?

Aquello lo devolvió de golpe al presente, y le resultó difícil sostener la mirada de Candy, así que la besó en el hombro y se incorporó. Ignoró la sensación de pérdida que lo atravesó cuando se alejó de aquel cuerpo cálido y entregado.

Terry comenzó a vestirse, notando que, tras observarlo durante unos momentos, Candy se movía y comenzaba a imitarlo. Intentó no mirarla, pero fue incapaz de no hacerlo cuando se alejó de él y comenzó a ponerse los pantalones. Le hormiguearon las manos por tocarla, por apretarla contra su cuerpo y sentir otra vez la suavidad de sus curvas femeninas. Sacudió la cabeza para salir de su ensueño y se anudó la corbata mientras ella se ponía la camisa, prescindiendo de las vendas.

Candy comenzó a buscar el chaleco y sus miradas se encontraron brevemente. Terry no pudo evitar notar la tristeza en sus ojos. Ella ya lamentaba lo que habían hecho.

Se inclinó y recogió las vendas que ella había ignorado, y las deslizó entre sus dedos.

—¿No necesitas esto?

—No —dijo ella con suavidad—. Tu capa es enorme, puedo ocultarme debajo… —Hizo una pausa antes de añadir—: Además, te he prometido que no volvería a vendármelos.

Aquellas palabras invocaron el erotismo que había surgido entre ellos esa noche y resonaron en la estancia, recordándole su imperdonable comportamiento.

—Sí, es cierto —confirmó él, cuando ella ya le daba la espalda.

Terry hizo un manojo con las vendas y se las metió en el bolsillo del chaleco antes de inclinarse para recoger la chaqueta del suelo. Cuando lo hizo, vio el papel que había debajo; la lista que los había conducido a aquella descabellada aventura.

Se incorporó y abrió la boca para decírselo, pero la cerró cuando observó que ella no lo miraba y permanecía alejada de él, con la espalda rígida y los hombros firmes, como si estuviera preparándose para la batalla mientras se recogía el pelo con las horquillas, intentado devolverlo a su estado inicial.

Por alguna razón desconocida, Terry no quiso mencionar la lista, así que guardó el arrugado papel en el bolsillo y esperó a que ella se volviera de nuevo hacia él.

Algunos minutos después, cuando lo hizo, se sintió herido por la emoción que brillaba en sus ojos, anegados de lágrimas no derramadas. Al ver su tristeza, Terry se sintió un auténtico imbécil. Tragó saliva, dispuesto a decir lo que se esperaba. Notaba que ella estaba aguardando a que él hablara, que dijera las palabras que lo redimirían… las palabras que detendrían las lágrimas que amenazaban con derramarse.

Quería decir lo apropiado. No podía reparar el daño que había provocado con su irreflexivo y despiadado comportamiento pero, sin duda, podía actuar como un caballero de ahora en adelante. Bueno, dijo lo que imaginaba que dirían los caballeros en una situación semejante. Lo que estaba seguro que querían oír las mujeres en ocasiones como esa. Lo único que tenía la certeza que detendría las lágrimas.

—Por favor, perdona mi comportamiento. Por supuesto, nos casaremos.

Esperó pacientemente durante un buen rato en el cual las palabras flotaron entre ellos. Candy abrió los ojos como platos, absolutamente sorprendida, luego los entrecerró y lo miró como si no entendiera nada de nada. Terry esperó que se diera cuenta de que había actuado como un caballero, de la única manera posible. Esperó que estuviera contenta —incluso agradecida— por su oferta de matrimonio. Esperó que dijera algo… lo que fuera. Esperó mientras ella se envolvía en la capa, se ponía los guantes y se cubría la cabeza con el sombrero.

Y, cuando terminó, Candy, que se había girado hacia él antes de volverse hacia la puerta, actuó como si Terry no hubiera dicho nada.

—Gracias por una velada tan instructiva, milord. Creo que será mejor que me lleves a casa.

Bien. Al menos no había llorado.

continuara...


	20. Chapter 20

Hola chicas, esta adaptacion ha tenido buena aceptacion con ustedes, les agradezco a cada una de ustedes el tiempo que se toman para leerla. gracias por cada review

Capítulo 19

—¡De todos los hombres arrogantes… horribles… y pomposos! —Candy fue sacando los libros de los estantes de la biblioteca de Allendale House uno a uno y lanzándolos sobre el montón que crecía a sus pies mientras mascullaba en voz alta—. ¿Por supuesto, nos casaremos? ¡Ja! ¡No pienso hacerlo! No me casaría con él… ni aunque fuera… ¡el último hombre de Londres!

Sopló para apartarse un mechón de pelo de los ojos y se limpió las manos manchadas de polvo en el vestido de lana gris que se había puesto sin prever el daño que iba a causarle durante la hora siguiente. Parecía que había pasado un tornado por la biblioteca. Había libros por todas partes… En las mesas, en las sillas y en varios montones en el suelo.

Tras un silencioso trayecto en el carruaje de Grandchester, a altas horas de la noche, Candy entró sigilosamente en su casa y se metió en cama, donde se debatió entre el deseo de permanecer bajo las sábanas y no volver a salir nunca más y el deseo todavía más intenso de dirigirse a Ralston House, despertar a su dueño y decirle por dónde podía meterse su generosa y caballerosa oferta.

Durante varias horas, había practicado la familiar costumbre de revivir los acontecimientos una y otra vez en su cabeza, sin saber si llorar o dejarse llevar por la cólera al pensar en la sorprendente manera en que él había arruinado lo que hasta ese momento había sido una noche perfecta. Terry le había enseñado lo asombrosa que podía llegar a ser la pasión, le había mostrado el éxtasis absoluto, para destruirlo todo un momento después. Y eran esos instantes los que acudían a su mente, los que acontecieron justo después de su descubrimiento, cuando él le hizo recordar que ella no estaba destinada a pasiones de ningún tipo.

No, en lugar de decirle cualquiera de las innumerables cosas maravillosas que podría haber dicho y que hubieran sido perfectamente apropiadas en la situación en la que se encontraban —desde «Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido, ¿cómo podré vivir ahora que he alcanzado el Cielo en tus brazos?», pasando por «Candy, te quiero más de lo que nunca habría imaginado» o incluso «¿Volvemos a hacerlo?»—. Terry lo había echado todo a perder disculpándose.

Todavía peor, había mencionado el matrimonio.

Y eso era lo último que tenía que haber hecho. Desde luego, ella se habría sentido encantada si lo hubiera dicho entre «Eres la mujer más maravillosa que he conocido» y «¿Cómo podré vivir ahora que he alcanzado el Cielo en tus brazos?». Habría sido absolutamente perturbador que la hubiera mirado a los ojos con total devoción y le hubiera dicho «Hazme el hombre más feliz del mundo, Candy. Cásate conmigo».

Por supuesto, si él lo hubiera dicho —y permitía magnánimamente cualquier variación sobre el tema—, ella se habría desmayado. Se habría reído, volado a sus brazos y le habría permitido besarla hasta hacerle perder el sentido durante el regreso a casa. Y todavía estaría en la cama, soñando con una larga y feliz vida como marquesa de Grandchester.

En lugar de eso, eran las nueve y media de la mañana siguiente a la que debería haber sido la noche más maravillosa de su vida —incluyendo las que todavía le quedaban por vivir— y estaba ordenando la biblioteca.

Poniendo los brazos en jarras, ladeó la cabeza ante lo que tenía delante.

—Pues este es tan buen momento como cualquier otro.

«Bien, por lo menos no había llorado.»

Estornudó. Lo primero era quitar el polvo.

Se acercó a la puerta y la abrió bruscamente para indicarle a un lacayo que le trajera un paño apropiado para ello, y descubrió a Annie y a Elroy, con las cabezas inclinadas, manteniendo una conversación entre susurros con una doncella en medio del vestíbulo.

Las tres cabezas se alzaron de repente cuando oyeron el sonido de la puerta de la biblioteca. La doncella se quedó boquiabierta al verla.

—Necesito un paño para el polvo —le pidió a la criada, con voz monótona. La chica se quedó perpleja, como si estuviera viendo visiones y no fuera capaz de comprender sus palabras. Candy volvió a intentarlo—. Para quitar el polvo de los libros. En la biblioteca. —La muchacha parecía haberse quedado paralizada. Candy suspiró—. Me gustaría limpiar hoy el polvo de la biblioteca, ¿crees que será posible?

La pregunta fue el detonante para que la criada se pusiera en movimiento y se escabullera por el pasillo para llevar a cabo el recado de su ama. Candy clavó en Elroy y Annie una adusta mirada.

«Bien, al menos tenían el sentido común de no hacer ningún comentario.»

—Oh, Dios mío —susurró Annie—, es mucho peor de lo que pensábamos.

Amonestó a su hermana con los ojos, en muda advertencia, antes de girar sobre sus talones y regresar a la biblioteca para comenzar la larga tarea autoimpuesta de colocar en orden alfabético los libros que ahora estaban fuera de las estanterías.

Sentada en el suelo, donde había comenzado su labor, reparó en que Elroy y Annie la habían seguido hasta el interior de la estancia. Elroy se apoyaba firmemente en la puerta cerrada, y su hermana se había sentado en el brazo de un sillón.

Las dos la observaban con reserva y permanecieron quietas durante varios minutos mientras ella ordenaba los montones más próximos. Annie rompió finalmente el silencio y preguntó:

—¿Por qué letra vas?

—Por la A —indicó Candy, mirando a su hermana desde donde estaba, rodeada de montones de libros.

Annie se inclinó para estudiar la pila de libros que había a sus pies. Cogió el volumen que estaba más arriba y esbozó una sonrisa de satisfacción.

—Alighieri. _Infierno_ —leyó.

—Ah, ese es Dante —respondió Candy, girándose entre los libros—. Debería estar en el estante de la letra D.

—¿De veras? —Annie arrugó la nariz con un libro en la mano—. Me parece que no, el apellido comienza con A.

—El apellido de Miguel Ángel comienza con B y siempre lo colocamos en la letra M.

—Hmmm —musitó Annie, fingiendo interés en la conversación—. Debe de ser cosa de los italianos. —Se mantuvo en silencio cuando la criada llamó a la puerta y entró con un paño en la mano. Cuando la chica salió de nuevo, Annie continuó hablando en tono inocente—. Me pregunto si a Karen habría que colocarla en la K o en la F.

Candy tensó la espalda brevemente ante la mención de la hermana de Terrence antes de ponerse a limpiar el polvo.

—No tengo ni idea. Probablemente en la K.

Elroy intervino en ese momento.

—Es una pena que oficialmente no lleve el apellido Grandchester como oficial. Siempre me ha gustado la G.

Annie asintió con la cabeza.

—Estoy de acuerdo.

Candy levantó la cabeza y las miró.

—¿Adónde tratáis de llegar?

—¿Qué sucedió anoche?

Ella volvió la vista hacia el estante que estaba colocando.

—Nada.

—¿No?

—No.

—Entonces, ¿por qué estás reorganizando la biblioteca? —preguntó Annie.

Candy encogió los hombros.

—¿Por qué no? No tengo otra cosa que hacer.

—Claro, no tienes nada mejor que hacer que ordenar la biblioteca…

Candy se preguntó si sería muy difícil estrangular a su hermana.

—Algo que solo haces cuando necesitas desahogarte —agregó Elroy.

Sí, también quería estrangular a su doncella.

Annie se levantó del brazo del sillón y se apoyó en el estante en el que Candy estaba trabajando.

—Me prometiste que me lo contarías todo, ¿recuerdas?

Candy volvió a encoger los hombros.

—No hay nada que contar.

En ese instante sonó un golpe en la puerta. Las tres mujeres se volvieron hacia el mayordomo, que trató de ignorar con valentía el desorden que reinaba en la estancia, por lo general impecablemente organizada.

El hombre entró y cerró la puerta firmemente a su espalda, como si tratara de que no los vieran desde el vestíbulo.

—Milady, lord Grandchester está aquí. Ha solicitado verla.

Annie y Elroy intercambiaron una mirada de estupefacción antes de que Annie clavara los ojos en Candy con una expresión relamida.

—Es por culpa de él, ¿no?

Candy puso los ojos en blanco y se volvió al mayordomo.

—Gracias, Davis. Puedes decirle al marqués que no estoy. Que regrese más tarde, a ver si entonces tiene más suerte y estoy en casa para recibirle.

—Por supuesto, milady. —El mayordomo efectuó una reverencia y salió de la estancia.

Candy cerró los ojos y respiró hondo, temblorosa, tratando de tranquilizarse. Cuando los volvió a abrir, Annie y Elroy estaban frente a ella y la observaban atentamente.

—¿Así que no hay nada que contar? Mmmm… —intervino Elroy.

—No. —Candy esperó que su voz permaneciera estable.

—Jamás has sabido mentir —señaló Annie, como si estuviera hablando de algo sin importancia—. Espero que Davis se las arregle para hacerlo algo mejor que tú.

Mientras las palabras flotaban en el aire entre ellos, la puerta se abrió otra vez y el viejo mayordomo apareció de nuevo bajo el umbral.

—Milady. —Se inclinó en una reverencia.

—¿Se ha marchado? —preguntó Candy.

—Er… No, milady. Dice que esperará a que regrese.

Annie se quedó boquiabierta ante la información.

—¿De veras?

Davis miró a la hermana menor y asintió con la cabeza.

—De veras, milady.

Annie se giró hacia Candy con una brillante sonrisa.

—Bueno, esto empieza a parecer una aventura en toda regla.

—Oh, deshazte de él —ordenó Candy a Davis—. Déjale claro que no recibo visitas. Es demasiado temprano.

—Ya le he hecho notar ese punto, Milady. Desafortunadamente, el marqués parece ser un poco… persistente.

Candy dio una patada de frustración en el suelo.

—Sí. Tiene ese defecto. Tendrás que insistir.

—Milady… —intentó evadirse el mayordomo.

La joven perdió la paciencia.

—Davis. Estás considerado uno de los mejores mayordomos de Londres.

Davis se irguió, orgulloso. Bueno, al nivel que podía hacer eso un mayordomo y seguir manteniendo una actitud apropiada.

—De Inglaterra, milady.

—Sí. Bien. ¿Y crees que podrías… demostrarlo esta mañana en particular?

Elroy soltó una risita al ver la cara que puso Davis.

Annie se dirigió al mayordomo e intentó tranquilizarlo.

—No es su intención insultarte, Davis.

—No, claro que no —respondió con la nariz levantada y expresión inalterable. Entonces se inclinó en la reverencia más regia que Candy le hubiera visto nunca y se fue.

La joven suspiró mientras regresaba a las estanterías, sumergiéndose en su tarea.

—Seré castigada por mi comportamiento, ¿verdad?

—Desde luego. Te servirán carne pasada durante por lo menos un mes —aseguró Elroy, que apenas podía controlar la diversión.

Annie estuvo observando una pila de libros antes de preguntar casualmente:

—¿Creéis que será capaz de disuadir a lord Grandchester?

—Yo no apostaría por ello.

A Candy se le subió el corazón a la garganta ante aquellas secas palabras que llegaron desde de la puerta. Giró la cabeza hacia el sonido, pero una estantería le bloqueaba la vista. Podía ver a su doncella con los ojos abiertos como platos, paralizada al final del pasillo entre las librerías, mirando fijamente hacia la salida.

En el silencio que hubo después, Candy miró a Annie. Su hermana menor ignoró la mirada de súplica que le lanzó y esbozó la sonrisa que le había valido el calificativo de Ángel White.

—Candy, parece que tienes visita —dijo, toda dulzura.

Candy entrecerró los ojos. Definitivamente no había nada en el mundo peor que una hermana.

Observó que Annie se incorporaba y alisaba las faldas, con la mirada clavada en la puerta… y en Terrence.

—Hace un día precioso —comentó ella.

—En efecto, lo hace, lady Annie —dijo la voz incorpórea de Terry, que provocó que Candy diera una irritada patada en el suelo. «¿Por qué tenía que parecer siempre tan tranquilo?»

—Creo que voy a dar un paseo por los jardines —indicó Annie, en tono conspirador.

—Me parece una idea estupenda.

—Sí, eso pensaba yo. Si me disculpa… ¿Elroy? —Candy observó cómo su hermana efectuaba una rápida reverencia y salía de la estancia, con Elroy, la traidora, pegada a los talones. Ella, sin embargo, se quedó justo donde estaba, esperando, simplemente esperando, a que Terry se fuera. Un caballero no la arrinconaría entre dos estanterías ¿verdad? Y, desde luego, la noche anterior había dejado bien claro que era todo un caballero.

El silencio cayó sobre ellos mientras Candy seguía ordenando los libros e ignorando la presencia de Terry. «Adams, Aisopos, Aiskhúlos.»

Percibió el sonido de sus pasos cada vez más cerca. Finalmente miró por el rabillo del ojo y lo vio al final de la librería, observándola. «Ambrosio, Aristóteles, Arnold.»

Sí, intentaría aparentar que no estaba allí. ¿Cómo podía permanecer tanto tiempo en silencio? Era suficiente para acabar con la paciencia de un santo. «Agustín.»

Al final, no lo pudo soportar más. Sin apartar los ojos de la estantería donde ordenaba los libros en una hilera perfectamente derecha, se dirigió a él de malos modos.

—No recibo visitas.

—Interesante —pronunció él, lenta y firmemente—. Parece que a mí sí me recibes.

—No. Tú te has presentado en la biblioteca sin esperar invitación.

—Ah, ¿así qué esta estancia es la biblioteca? —preguntó retóricamente, esbozando una mueca—. No estaba seguro al ver todas las librerías vacías.

Candy le lanzó una mirada exasperada.

—Estoy ordenándola.

—Sí, ya lo veo.

—Por eso no recibo. —Enfatizó la palabra con la esperanza de que él se diera cuenta de su rudeza y se marchara.

—Juraría que hemos superado esta etapa, ¿no crees?

Al parecer a él no le importaba resultar grosero. Estupendo, a ella tampoco le importaría.

—¿Qué deseas, milord? —indagó ella con serenidad.

Se volvió para mirarlo. Un error. Estaba exactamente igual de apuesto que siempre: pelo suave y piel dorada, con la corbata impecable y las cejas arqueadas justo en el ángulo adecuado para dar la impresión de que su interlocutor había nacido y crecido en un establo. De inmediato, se sintió muy consciente de que era gris y monótona; sin duda ahora todavía más, con el vestido sucio y la horrible necesidad de disfrutar de una siesta y un baño.

Era un hombre indignante. En serio…

—Me gustaría continuar la conversación que comenzamos anoche.

Ella no respondió, se agachó para recoger varios libros del suelo.

Terry la observó sin moverse, aunque sin embargo parecía estar considerando las siguientes palabras con mucho cuidado. Ella esperó, mientras colocaba lentamente los libros en el estante, deseando que no dijera nada; esperando que se diera por vencido y se fuera.

Terry se acercó y ella se vio arrinconada en aquel espacio débilmente iluminado.

—Candy, no tengo palabras para disculparme. —Parecía muy sincero.

Ella entrecerró los ojos al tiempo que deslizaba los dedos por el lomo de un libro. Vio las letras de la cubierta, una brillante pátina dorada, pero no pudo leerlas. Respiró profundamente para intentar contener las emociones que la embargaban. Negó con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de mirarlo ni confiar en sí misma si lo hacía.

—Por favor, no te disculpes —susurró—. No es necesario.

—Claro que es necesario. Mi comportamiento fue intolerable. —Terry levantó una mano en el aire—. Sin embargo, lo más importante es que rectifique la situación de inmediato.

El significado era claro. Candy volvió a negar con la cabeza.

—No —murmuró en voz muy baja.

—¿Perdón? —Terry no pudo ocultar la sorpresa.

Candy se aclaró la garganta para que su voz resultara más fuerte en esta ocasión.

—No. No hay ninguna situación y, por lo tanto, no es necesario rectificar nada.

Terry emitió una incrédula risita.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

Ella enderezó los hombros y lo empujó para pasar a la zona central de la biblioteca. Se limpió las manos en el vestido y se puso a ordenar el montón de libros que había en una mesa cercana. No leía los títulos, no sabía quiénes eran los autores.

—Hablo muy en serio, milord. Puede que creas que has cometido algún tipo de desliz, pero te aseguro que no has hecho nada de eso.

Él se pasó la mano por el pelo con un gesto de irritación en la cara.

—Candy, te he comprometido. Por completo. Y me gustaría poner remedio ahora a ello. Nos casaremos.

Ella tragó saliva, sabiendo que si lo miraba no sería responsable de sus actos.

—No, milord, no lo haremos. —Era posible que fueran las palabras que más le había costado decir en su vida—. No acepto tu oferta —añadió formalmente.

Él pareció desconcertado.

—¿Por qué no?

—¿Milord?

—¿Por qué no quieres casarte conmigo?

—Bueno, para empezar, ni siquiera me lo has preguntado. Me lo has ordenado.

Terry miró al techo, como suplicando paciencia.

—Muy bien. ¿Quieres casarte conmigo?

La pregunta le hizo sentir una amarga emoción. Se viera obligado o no, que el marqués de Grandchester se le declarara formaba parte de la lista de momentos incomparables de su vida. «De hecho, ocupa uno de los primeros puestos.»

—No. Pero muchas gracias por preguntar.

—De todas las tonterías… —Terry se contuvo—. ¿Qué quieres entonces? ¿Que me ponga de rodillas?

—¡No! —Candy no creía que fuera capaz de ver cómo se arrodillaba para pedirle que se casara con él. Sería la ironía más cruel del universo.

—Entonces ¿dónde demonios está el problema?

«El problema está en que no me amas.»

—En que, simplemente, no encuentro ninguna razón para que nos casemos.

—Ninguna razón… —repitió él como si no se creyera lo que decía—. Te aseguro que podría recordarte un par de razones buenísimas.

Candy se atrevió por fin a mirarlo a los ojos, y se quedó desconcertada por la convicción que brillaba en aquellas profundidades azules.

—Sin duda alguna no habrás intentado casarte con todas las mujeres a las que has comprometido en tu vida. ¿Por qué empezar conmigo?

Él agrandó los ojos ante aquel arranque. Pero la sorpresa pronto se vio reemplazada por la irritación.

—Vamos a aclarar esto de una vez por todas. Es evidente que me consideras mucho más disoluto de lo que he sido. En contra de lo que pareces creer, me he declarado a todas las mujeres a las que he desvirgado. ¡A todas!

Candy se sonrojó ante su franqueza y apartó la mirada, mordisqueándose el labio inferior. Terry parecía preocupado por la situación y ella lo lamentaba. Pero lo cierto era que no podía estar más molesto que ella. Había pasado una noche gloriosa en brazos del único hombre al que había amado siempre y, de repente, él se le estaba declarando a ella impulsado por un extraño sentido del honor y el deber, con el mismo romanticismo que un bistec.

¿Y se suponía que debía caer rendida de gratitud a los pies del generosísimo marqués de Grandchester? No, gracias. Se conformaría con revivir a lo largo de su vida una y otra vez aquella maravillosa noche y sería feliz con ello. «O eso esperaba.»

—Tu honorable propósito ha sido anotado, milord…

—Por el amor de Dios, Candy, deja de llamarme «milord». —Su voz rezumaba irritación cuando la interrumpió—. ¿Te das cuenta de que puedes estar embarazada?

Al oír esas palabras, Candy se llevó las manos a la cintura. Contuvo el intenso anhelo que la atravesó al pensar en tener un hijo con Terry. Ni siquiera se le había ocurrido tal posibilidad, ¿sería posible?

—Dudo muchísimo que se dé el caso.

—No obstante, existe la posibilidad. No pienso permitir que mi hijo sea bastardo.

Candy agrandó los ojos.

—Tampoco lo permitiría yo. Pero esta conversación es un tanto prematura, ¿no crees? Después de todo, el riesgo es mínimo.

—Un riesgo es un riesgo, punto. Quiero que te cases conmigo. Te ofreceré todo lo que quieras.

«Jamás me amarás. No podrás. Soy demasiado corriente e insulsa. Demasiado aburrida. No lo que tú mereces.» Las palabras resonaron en su cerebro, pero guardó silencio mientras meneaba la cabeza.

Terry suspiró, frustrado.

—Si no te avienes a razones, no me quedará más remedio que hablar con Anthony.

Candy contuvo la respiración.

—No te atreverías.

—Es evidente que no me conoces bien. Voy a casarme contigo y no me importa que sea tu hermano el que te obligue a ello.

—Anthony jamás me obligaría a casarme contigo —protestó Candy.

—Me parece que pronto vamos a descubrir si lo haría o no. —Permanecieron el uno frente al otro durante un buen rato, con los ojos brillantes de frustración, antes de que él añadiera en voz baja—: ¿Sería tan malo estar casada conmigo?

Una cruda emoción inundó el pecho de Candy y no pudo responder. Claro que casarse con él no sería tan malo. De hecho, sería maravilloso. Llevaba años loca por él, observándolo llena de anhelo desde los rincones de todos los salones de baile, leyendo con avidez las secciones de chismes en busca de noticias que lo mencionaran. Mientras la sociedad especulaba a lo largo de toda una década sobre la futura marquesa, Candy siempre había soñado que Terrence se le declarara a ella.

Pero durante todos esos años se había imaginado que sería un matrimonio por amor. Había fantaseado con ese día en que él la viera desde el otro extremo en un salón de baile, o en el interior de una tienda en Bond Street, o en un banquete y se enamorara locamente de ella. Y se había imaginado que vivirían felices desde entonces.

Los matrimonios que se llevaban a cabo por lástima y para reparar errores cometidos no eran los que solían resultar felices para siempre.

Debido a su edad y temporadas, Candy sabía que la única oportunidad de casarse y tener familia era aceptar un matrimonio sin amor, pero acceder a tener eso con Terrence era, simplemente, demasiado cruel.

Lo había anhelado durante demasiado tiempo como para aceptar otra cosa que amor.

—Por supuesto, no sería malo —aseguró llena de coraje—. Estoy segura de que serás un buen marido, pero yo no estoy disponible.

—Perdona, pero no te creo —se burló él—. Todas las mujeres solteras de Londres buscan marido. —Hizo una pausa como si estuviera considerando la situación—. ¿Es por mí?

—No. —«De hecho, tú eres perfecto.» Iba a seguir presionándola hasta que le diera una razón. Encogió los hombros—. Se trata simplemente de que creo que no nos llevaríamos bien.

Terry la taladró con la mirada.

—¿Crees que no nos llevaríamos bien?

—No. —Lo miró a los ojos—. Creo que no.

—¿Por qué demonios lo crees?

—Bueno, no soy precisamente el tipo de mujer que te gusta.

Terry levantó la mano para que no siguiera hablando y miró al cielo reclamando paciencia.

—¿Qué tal si me dices cuál es el tipo de mujer que me gusta?

Candy emitió un suspiro de frustración. ¿Por qué seguía presionándola?

—¿De verdad me vas a hacer decirlo?

—De verdad, Candy. Porque te aseguro que no entiendo nada.

En ese momento, Candy lo odió. Lo odió casi tanto como lo amaba. Agitó la mano con irritación.

—Hermosa. Sofisticada. Experimentada. ¡Yo no soy así! Soy justo lo opuesto a ti y a las mujeres que siempre te han rodeado. A pesar de leer libros e ir a bailes, odio la sociedad y tengo tan poca experiencia en relaciones románticas que tuve que ir a tu casa a altas horas de la noche para recibir mi primer beso. Lo último que quiero es casarme con alguien que lamentará haber contraído matrimonio conmigo desde el mismo momento en que pronunciemos los votos —expuso Candy con airada rapidez, furiosa de que la hubiera presionado para dejar al descubierto todas sus inseguridades. Algo que le reprochó al instante—: Muchas gracias por haberme obligado a decirlo.

Él la miró y parpadeó en silencio, mudo ante sus palabras.

—No lo lamentaría —repuso con sencillez.

Aquellas palabras fueron la gota que colmó el vaso. Ya había tenido suficiente. No quería más de su bondad y su compasión. No quería que él prestara más atención a su corazón y a su cuerpo. No quería castigarse con más momentos a solas con él. No quería vivir más situaciones que le hicieran soñar que, después de todo, podría tener alguna posibilidad con Terry.

—¿De veras? ¿Igual que no lamentaste lo que pasó en tu estudio? ¿Ni lo que sucedió la noche pasada? —Negó con la cabeza tristemente—. Te has apresurado a disculparte después de cada uno de esos momentos, Terrence, se ve muy claro que casarte conmigo es lo último que harías libremente.

—Eso no es cierto.

Ella lo miró con los ojos llenos de emoción.

—Claro que es cierto. Y, francamente, no pienso hacer que te pases el resto de tu vida lamentando estar atado a alguien tan… tan corriente e insulso… como yo. —Ignoró la mueca de desagrado que hizo ante esa descripción. Las mismas palabras que él había dicho aquella tarde en su estudio—. No lo podría soportar. Así que, muchas gracias, pero no me casaré contigo. —«Te amo demasiado y llevo haciéndolo durante demasiado tiempo.»

—Candy, yo nunca he dicho…

Ella alzó las manos para que se callara.

—Basta, por favor.

Él clavó los ojos en ella durante un buen rato, y Candy notó la frustración que lo embargaba.

—Esto no quedará así —afirmó, con voz firme e inquebrantable.

Ella sostuvo la mirada de aquellos penetrantes ojos azules.

—Sí —aseguró.

Él se giró sobre los talones y salió de la habitación.

Ella le observó marcharse y esperó hasta oír el estruendo que produjo la puerta principal al cerrarse de golpe para dejarse llevar por las lágrimas.

continuara...


	21. Chapter 21

Hola chicas aqui el capitulo de hoy que lo disfruten

Capítulo 20

Terry se dirigió directamente a Brook's, lo que fue un error. Como si no hubiera sido suficiente con que Candy lo hubiera rechazado, haciéndole sentirse de paso como un auténtico imbécil, el bienestar que encontraba en su club también se había arruinado por completo.

En solo doce horas, aquel lugar que había sido diseñado específicamente para que los hombres encontraran paz y comodidad lejos del mundanal ruido, se había convertido en un recordatorio en caoba y mármol de Candice Calpurnia White. De pie en el gran vestíbulo, donde solo se oían murmullos masculinos, lo único en lo que podía pensar era en ella. En Candy vestida con ropa de hombre y caminando sigilosamente por los oscuros pasillos del club; en Candy curioseando a través de las puertas abiertas para empaparse del ambiente de su primera —y esperaba que única— visita a un club de caballeros; en Candy sonriéndole por encima de las cartas; en Candy desnuda, con su suave y preciosa piel resplandeciente por el calor de la pasión.

Lanzó una mirada al largo y sombrío corredor que Candy y él habían recorrido la noche anterior y se vio tentado por el cruel deseo de regresar a aquella salita donde habían pasado la velada. Durante un fugaz momento, consideró pedir que le sirvieran café allí para torturarse a placer con los recuerdos de la noche anterior y revivir las numerosas maneras en que había metido la pata. Sin embargo, decidió no hacerlo para conservar la cordura.

Lo cierto es que todavía no podía creerse que ella lo hubiera rechazado. Después de todo, un marqués joven, rico y atractivo no le preguntaba todos los días a una joven si quería casarse con él. Supuso que aún sería menos frecuente que dicho marqués fuera rechazado. ¿Cuánto tiempo se había pasado él evitando a matronas y debutantes desesperadas, que competían entre sí para obtener la posición de marquesa de Grandchester? Y ahora, cuando por fin estaba dispuesto a que alguien ocupara dicho puesto, la mujer a la que se lo ofrecía no lo quería.

Pero si Candy pensaba realmente que podía rechazarlo y olvidarse de él, estaba muy equivocada.

Frustrado, se quitó la capa y se la lanzó al lacayo más cercano, no sin antes percibir el olor de la joven en la tela; una combinación de almendras, lavanda y… la propia Candy. Aquel pensamiento le hizo fruncir el ceño y observó, con no poco placer, la manera en que el lacayo se apuró a alejarse para no ser el receptor de su pésimo humor.

Aquella emoción fugaz fue reemplazada con rapidez por una nueva llamarada de indignación. «¿Qué demonios le pasaba a Candy?»

No se podía creer el motivo que le había dado. Sin duda, ella no podía pensar de verdad que eran incompatibles. Puede que fuera virgen, pero, incluso en su inocencia, Candy tenía que saber que su noche de pasión —y todos los prolegómenos anteriores— no eran precisamente lo habitual. Desde luego, su matrimonio funcionaría maravillosamente en el dormitorio. Y, por si la pasión que ardía entre ellos no fuera suficiente, su inteligencia, humor y madurez eran más que estimulantes para él. Además, era preciosa. Suave en todos los lugares en los que debía. Se permitió recrearse en sus pensamientos… un hombre podía perderse durante años en aquellas lujuriosas curvas.

Sí, lady Candice Calpurnia White sería una excelente marquesa.

Solo faltaba que ella se diera cuenta.

Se pasó la mano por el pelo. Cuando se casaran, Candy tendría un título, riqueza, tierras y a uno de los solteros más codiciados de toda Inglaterra. ¿Qué más quería aquella mujer?

«Un matrimonio por amor.»

El pensamiento irrumpió con fuerza en su mente. Hacía tiempo, Candy le había confesado que creía en los matrimonios por amor; entonces él se había burlado de ella y le había demostrado que la atracción física era igual de poderosa que ese amor en el que tenía tanta fe. Pero era imposible que lo hubiera rechazado porque esperara amor. Negó con la cabeza, frustrado ante la idea de que Candy estuviera dispuesta a arriesgar su reputación y su futuro rechazándole a causa de una absurda fantasía infantil a la que no quería renunciar.

La sola idea ya era descabellada. No pensaba perder el tiempo pensando en ello.

Se dirigió a una sala bastante grande a un lado del vestíbulo, un lugar donde siempre se podía encontrar algún tipo de distracción. Entró en busca de un debate político que lo mantuviera ocupado, pero estaba vacía, a excepción de los participantes de una partida de cartas. Sentados frente a la mesa estaban Neil y dos hombres más. Su aspecto era lo suficientemente desaliñado como para suponer que los tres llevaban toda la noche allí.

Se sintió asqueado ante los irresponsables hábitos de Neil y, como no le interesaba que se fijaran en él, se dispuso a salir de la habitación tan rápida y silenciosamente como había entrado. Sin embargo lo descubrieron antes de que lo consiguiera.

—Grandchester, viejo amigo. Ven a echar unas manos con nosotros —anunció Neil a voz en grito con demasiada jovialidad. Neil se detuvo, buscando la mejor manera de rechazar la invitación, pero el barón continuó hablando—. Ahora es el mejor momento para enfrentarse a mí, ya que dentro de poco tus bolsillos estarán considerablemente más ligeros. —Las palabras, seguidas por un significativo coro de carcajadas y exclamaciones, hicieron que Terry mirara al barón.

Se acercó a la mesa con una expresión tan dura como el acero. Al ver las mejillas coloradas y los ojos enrojecidos de Neil, supo que estaba borracho. Se mantuvo imperturbable mientras señalaba el montón de dinero que acumulaban los compañeros del barón.

—Parece que mis bolsillos no corren peligro de ser aligerados hoy, Neil.

El barón miró a Terry con el ceño fruncido, como si hubiera olvidado de qué estaban hablando.

—Sí, bueno, pero pronto dispondré de un montón de dinero que perder… —Hizo una pausa, tragando un eructo—. Te aseguro que estaré comprometido antes del fin de semana.

—¿Con quién? —preguntó Terry, ignorando la abrumadora premonición que atravesó su mente e intentando imprimir a sus palabras un tono casual.

Neil le señaló con un dedo largo y tembloroso y soltó una carcajada.

—¡Con Candice Calpurnia White, por supuesto! Y mi compromiso te costará mil libras.

Terry se vio envuelto en una oleada de calor, que fue seguida con rapidez por el incontenible deseo de estampar el puño en la presumida cara de Neil.

—Así que crees que ya la has conquistado, ¿verdad? —indagó, manteniendo la calma a pura fuerza de voluntad.

Neil le mostró aquella sonrisa amplia y llena de dientes, que le hacía parecer imbécil perdido.

—Oh, claro que sí. Ayer en la exposición de la Royal Academy fue como arcilla en mis manos. —Les guiñó el ojo a sus amigos.

Terry se puso rígido ante tal presunción; una mentira flagrante, además. Cerró los puños con fuerza y contuvo la energía que clamaba por ser liberada, preferentemente desfigurando alguna parte del cuerpo de Neil.

El barón no notó la tensión que Terrence reprimía con todas sus fuerzas y siguió presionando.

—Mañana mismo la visitaré y le plantearé mi propuesta como un negocio. Es posible que además comprometa a la muchacha durante el fin de semana, para asegurarme de que a White no le queda más remedio que darme la bienvenida a la familia. Aunque lo más probable es que me dé las gracias y me ofrezca una buena dote por hacerme cargo de su hermana solterona.

La idea de que Neil pusiera un solo dedo encima de Candy fue la gota que colmó el vaso. Al instante arrancó al barón de su silla como si no pesara más que un niño. La acción provocó que los compañeros se levantaran y se apartaran por si había una pelea.

Tery olió el miedo que emanaba de Neil, y su debilidad y cobardía alimentaron la repugnancia que sentía por él.

—Lady Candice Calpurnia White es mil veces mejor que tú. No mereces respirar el mismo aire que ella —gruñó. Soltó al barón y sintió una aguda satisfacción cuando el hombre cayó desmadejado sobre la silla. Con una mirada tan regia como la de cualquier soberano, Terry añadió—: Te aposté mil libras a que no la conseguirías y sigo pensando lo mismo. De hecho, estoy tan seguro de ello que… duplico la apuesta aquí y ahora.

Observó el temblor de las manos de Neil cuando el barón estiró las mangas de su chaqueta.

—Será un placer, Grandchester. Semejante comportamiento tan grosero —dijo—, merece que aligere tus arcas un poco más.

Terry giró sobre los talones y salió de la estancia sin añadir nada, intentando convencerse a sí mismo de que su comportamiento solo era debido a que se había visto obligado a salir en defensa de una dama con quien tenía una enorme deuda pendiente.

Fue más fácil dejarse llevar por esa idea que aceptar las poderosas emociones que lo atravesaban al pensar que Candy pudiera acabar convertida en baronesa.

Esa misma tarde, Candy abría la puerta de la tienda de _madame_ Hebert, en Bond Street, ansiosa por poner fin de una santa vez a lo que estaba resultando un pésimo día para ella. Después de que Terrence asaltara su casa, Candy había llorado durante un buen rato antes de recibir recado de que la modista había terminado el vestido que le había encargado, así como varias prendas del nuevo vestuario de Karen.

Tomó el mensaje como una señal de que no podía pasarse el día sintiendo lástima por sí misma y se preparó para pasar la tarde en la tienda, algo que le parecía solo un poco mejor que asistir a un entierro. No obstante, necesitaba urgentemente una distracción y estaba segura de que la modista francesa se la proporcionaría.

Convenció a Annie para que la acompañara. Su hermana menor abandonó antes que ella Allendale House para recoger a Karen de camino, puesto que la joven tendría que pasarse también la tarde probándose sus vestidos nuevos. En condiciones normales, Candy habría ido con ella, pero, sencillamente, no podía soportar la idea de volver a ver a Terrence ese día —y no quería arriesgarse a que sucediera tal cosa a pesar de lo improbable que era—, así que allí estaba, ante el umbral de la tienda, esperando a que alguien la recibiera.

El lugar rebosaba actividad. _Madame_ Hebert no estaba a la vista, pero sus ayudantes se apuraban de un lado para otro de la cortina que separaba los probadores, con los brazos cargados de rollos de tela, botones, encajes y adornos. Había tres mujeres más en la parte delantera de la tienda, estudiando los vestidos expuestos y admirando los resultados de las hábiles manos de las costureras.

—¡Oh! ¡Lady Camdice Calpurnia! —Aquellas palabras suaves y ansiosas fueron pronunciadas con el cerrado acento francés de Valerie, mano derecha de _madame_ Hebert, que salió de la trastienda y realizó una rápida reverencia ante Candy—. _Madame_ Hebert desea ofrecerle sus disculpas por hacerle esperar. Está terminando con otra dama, pero le aseguro que enseguida estará con usted… —agitó la mano en el aire con cierta inseguridad mientras buscaba la palabra correcta—… _tout_ _de_ _suite_… de inmediato, ¿sí?

—Sí, por supuesto. No me importa esperar.

—¡Valerie! —La voz de _madame_ Hebert surgió tras la cortina solo unos segundos después de que la francesa asomara la cabeza en la tienda—. Haz pasar a lady Candice Calpurnia. Me pondré con ella inmediatamente. —La modista le dirigió a Candy una sonrisa alentadora. Cuando Valerie se acercó con ella a la trastienda, _madame_ Hebert se dirigió en voz baja a su ayudante—. Termina tú con la señorita Marlowe.

Candy se quedó paralizada ante la entrada a los probadores. ¿Había oído bien? ¿Era posible que la antigua amante de Grandchester se encontrara a solo unos metros? Por supuesto que sí. Era el remate perfecto para un día desastroso. Enderezó los hombros y se dispuso a entrar. Susana Marlowe no la conocía; por consiguiente, ella aparentaría que tampoco reconocía a la cantante.

Traspasó las cortinas y descubrió que era una tarea más fácil de pensar que de llevar a cabo. Susana estaba situada encima de una plataforma elevada en el medio del probador, de cara a la entrada, y era más impresionante que ninguna otra mujer que hubiera visto antes. Candy reparó en la figura de reloj de arena de la prima donna, de caderas y pechos perfectamente proporcionados. Susana giró sobre sí misma para estudiar su imagen con ojo crítico en el enorme espejo y tomar nota de todos los detalles del sensacional vestido color escarlata que se estaba probando. El diseño resaltaba la alta y exuberante silueta de Susana; el corpiño se cerraba en la espalda con una hilera de minúsculos y elegantes botones, cada uno de los cuales tenía un diminuto y perfecto ojal.

Candy tragó saliva, sintiéndose pálida, corriente e insulsa y deseando haber elegido cualquier otro día para recoger su vestido. Al darse cuenta de que se había quedado mirando boquiabierta a la otra mujer, se giró y siguió a _madame_ Hebert. Pasó por detrás de Susana, sin poder evitar echar un vistazo al reflejo de la cantante en el espejo, y envidió la belleza de la mujer. Terrence y ella debían de haber resultado una pareja sensacional. Susana era espectacular; poseía ese tipo de belleza que las mujeres como ella solo podían anhelar, especialmente porque aquella piel de porcelana, el brillante pelo rubio y la boca voluptuosa no eran más que una parte del conjunto. Pero lo que más llamaba la atención en la cantante no eran sus cualidades físicas, sino la palpable confianza en sí misma que irradiaba. Parecía la dueña y señora, ya no de la estancia… sino de la tienda.

Era magnífica.

Y Candy la envidió con todas sus fuerzas. Desde la templanza que rezumaba por cada poro de su piel a aquellos fascinantes ojos celestes que le devolvían la mirada desde el espejo.

Sorprendida por haber sido pillada _in_ _fraganti_, se sonrojó y apartó la vista de inmediato, apresurándose a seguir a _madame_ Hebert. La francesa la guió hasta un lateral de la estancia, separado por un alto biombo. Candy se detuvo en seco cuando vio que la mujer se detenía en un rincón y dejaba al descubierto el que posiblemente fuera el vestido más bonito que hubiera visto nunca.

_Madame_ Hebert la miró a los ojos con una sonrisita de satisfacción.

—¿Le gusta?

—Oh, sí. —A Candy le hormiguearon los dedos por tocar la tela, por acariciar la cascada de la seda más preciosa del mundo.

—Excelente. Creo que ha llegado el momento de ver cómo le queda. ¿No cree?

La modista rodeó a Candy y señaló la ropa interior que habían dispuesto junto al vestido.

—Comenzaremos por la lencería —indicó.

Ella negó con la cabeza al instante.

—Oh, no podría… Tengo muchísimas prendas, no necesito nada nuevo.

Hebert intentó convencerla mientras le aflojaba el vestido.

—Le aseguro que sí que las necesita. —Le ayudó a Candy a quitarse el corsé y la camisola—. Las mujeres muestran más confianza en sí mismas si les gusta lo que llevan bajo la ropa. Es evidente la diferencia entre una mujer que usa lencería de seda y raso y otra que no… —la modista hizo una pausa mientras dejaba caer al suelo la camisola de Candy—… la usa.

Candy se puso en silencio la ropa interior nueva. Era preciosa, poseía multitud de pequeños detalles, como cintas de raso o flores bordadas a mano en distintos colores, que añadían una feminidad que jamás había considerado que necesitara. Según fueron poniéndole capas de tela, Candy se sintió algo tonta al disfrutar de la sensación que producían los rasos y las sedas contra su piel, pero _madame_ Hebert tenía razón. Había algo decadente en llevar una lencería tan frívola, en especial cuando Elroy sería la única persona que la vería.

—Y siempre se nos olvida que una nunca sabe cuando alguien podría desenvolver el regalo, ¿_oui_? —le susurró la modista al oído como si le hubiera leído los pensamientos.

Candy se sonrojó al escucharla, y la francesa emitió una risita llena de picardía.

Entonces le pusieron el vestido, que se ajustó a su cuerpo como un guante. Cuando _madame_ Hebert giró a su alrededor lentamente, tomando nota de cada detalle de la prenda, pareció tan contenta como un niño con zapatos nuevos. Satisfecha, clavó los ojos en la mirada sorprendida de Candy.

—Venga, salga del probador. Tenemos que estudiar todos los detalles —le dijo.

Siguió a la modista a la sala común y reparó en que Susana todavía seguía encima de la plataforma de pruebas mientras Valerie cosía un ribete rojo al vestido. Ignorando la inmediata sensación de inseguridad que la abordó, Candy caminó hasta una segunda plataforma. _Madame_ Hebert la hizo girar con suavidad hacia el enorme espejo cercano. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer del reflejo era ella, agrandó los ojos con sorpresa y negó con la cabeza. Jamás se había visto así. La mujer corriente e insulsa se había transformado en otra muy, pero que muy singular.

Los pechos quedaban perfectamente resaltados por el corte bajo del vestido y parecían exuberantes y plenos sin resultar vulgares; la seda, que caía en cascada sobre la estrecha cintura, las caderas y el vientre, hacía que se viera bien proporcionada, y el color, el tono más precioso y brillante de azul que ella hubiera visto jamás, daba a su piel un matiz rosado, como fresas con nata.

Esbozó una amplia sonrisa. _Madame_ Hebert tenía razón. Aquel era el vestido adecuado para bailar el vals. Candy no pudo evitar volverse, excitada, hacia la modista.

—Oh, es precioso, _madame_.

La mujer le correspondió con otra sonrisa.

—En efecto, lo es. —Ladeó la cabeza, estudiando atenta y críticamente el reflejo de Candy—. Hay que subir un poco el dobladillo de la falda. Disculpe, iré a buscar a una chica para que lo marque con alfileres.

La francesa desapareció por una puerta cercana. Candy miró por encima del hombro para verse la espalda en el espejo. Observó la caída de la tela, el corte impecable; era totalmente distinto a cualquier diseño que estuviera de moda en los salones de baile de Londres, pero perfectamente adecuado para su rotunda figura.

—Hebert es un genio, ¿verdad?

Candy clavó la mirada en el espejo y se tropezó con un par de ojos celester reflejados allí.

—En efecto, lo es —respondió en voz baja, con una sonrisa educada.

Susana observó en la imagen cómo Valerie se acercaba a Candy y prendía con alfileres una parte del dobladillo.

—A Terrence siempre le ha gustado su trabajo —explicó como por casualidad.

Candy apartó la mirada, insegura. Jamás había hablado antes con una amante. Y menos aún con la antigua amante del hombre del que estaba enamorada.

Susana adoptó una expresión aburrida.

—No tiene que mostrarse reservada conmigo, lady Candice Calpurnia. No somos jovencitas recién salidas de la escuela, somos mujeres, ¿no es cierto? Sé que él está ahora con usted. Son gajes del oficio, querida.

Candy negó con la cabeza, segura de que tenía la boca abierta y expresión de tonta.

—No está conmigo.

La cantante arqueó una ceja perfectamente dibujada.

—¿Está diciéndome de verdad que Terrence no la ha seducido?

Candy se sonrojó y apartó otra vez la mirada; Susana se rió.

El sonido no contenía la maldad que Candy hubiera esperado, sino diversión.

—No esperaba que él lo hiciera, ¿verdad? Pero le apuesto lo que quiera a que disfrutó de cada minuto. Terrence pertenece a esa rara clase de hombres que antepone el placer de sus parejas al suyo. —A Candy le ardieron las mejillas cuando la actriz siguió hablando con tanta franqueza—. He tenido muchos amantes… y solo otro fue tan generoso como Terry. Tiene suerte de que él haya sido el primero.

Candy pensó que se moriría de vergüenza allí mismo en el acto.

—¿Me acepta un consejo?

Candy alzó la cabeza de golpe y observó en el reflejo a la belleza de pelo rubio como el trigo. Susana no la miraba a ella, sino que había vuelto la vista hacia la ventana por la que entraba a raudales el sol de la tarde. Tras un largo momento de silencio, la curiosidad pudo con ella.

—Por favor…

—Cuando tenía dieciocho años —comenzó Susana en tono soñador—, conocí a mi primer hombre. Dimitri fue generoso y amable, un buen amante que poseía todo lo que yo había soñado… Todo lo que yo no sabía que deseaba. Resultó inevitable que me enamorara de él. Fue un amor que superó cualquier cosa que conociera; cualquier cosa que hubiera escuchado, algo realmente mítico. Ha sido el único hombre al que he amado. —Hizo una pausa mientras un velo de tristeza atravesaba su rostro con tal rapidez que Candy no estuvo segura de haberlo visto—. Pero no me correspondió. Él no era capaz de sentir esa clase de… emoción. Así que me rompió el corazón.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas de una manera inesperada, afectada por la triste historia de la otra mujer.

—¿Qué ocurrió después? —preguntó, incapaz de contener la curiosidad.

Susana encogió los hombros con elegancia.

—Me fui de Grecia y alcancé el éxito gracias a mi voz.

Valerie se puso en pie tras rematar su tarea, y Susana pareció salir de su ensimismamiento. Parpadeó e inspeccionó el trabajo de la joven en el espejo.

—Terrence es su Dimitri. Proteja su corazón.

Hubo un silencio preñado de sentimiento mientras las dos mujeres se perdían en sus reflexiones.

—Si pudiera volver atrás, ¿volvería a enamorarse de él? —preguntó Candy de manera impulsiva, lamentando las palabras en cuanto salieron de su boca.

Susana se lo pensó durante un buen rato con una expresión de tristeza. Cuando sus ojos chocaron con los de Candy, en el espejo, brillaban de emoción.

—No —susurró—. Le amé demasiado para no ser correspondida.

Candy se enjugó con disimulo una lágrima perdida cuando volvió _madame_ Hebert, ajena a la conversación que había tenido lugar durante su ausencia.

—El vestido de lady Candicce Calpurnia es muy hermoso —dijo Susana, volviendo la cabeza hacia la modista—, me gustaría encargar uno con la misma tela.

—Lo siento, señorita Marlowe. La tela no está disponible —se disculpó secamente _madame_ Hebert.

Susana le lanzó a Candy una mirada directa, observándola de pies a cabeza.

—Bien. Parece, lady Candice Calpurnia, que está convirtiendo en una costumbre quedarse con lo que yo quiero. —Esbozó una sonrisa—. Espero que tenga mejor suerte que yo. Ese vestido, sin duda, le ayudará.

Candy inclinó la cabeza, aceptando las palabras de Susana.

—Gracias, señorita Marlowe. Y, deje que le diga que posee un brillante talento.

Susana se bajó de la plataforma e hizo una profunda y elegante reverencia, admitiendo por fin la posición social de Candy.

—Y usted tiene un buen corazón, milady. —Dicho eso, Valerie y ella se dirigieron a uno de los probadores laterales, donde Candy imaginó que habría otras prendas que Susana debería aprobar. Cuando se dio cuenta de que la mujer se marchaba, resultó una sorpresa y le entristeció pensar que pudiera ser debido al camino que había tomado su conversación.

Volvió a centrar la atención en la modista y esbozó una sonrisa acuosa ante su expresión de curiosidad. Sabía lo que _madame_ Hebert estaba pensando. ¿Qué tenían en común una cantante de ópera y la hermana de un conde?

Sin embargo, la modista llevaba demasiado tiempo al frente de su negocio como para arriesgarse a provocar la ira de sus clientas haciendo preguntas demasiado personales, así que centró la atención en el dobladillo de Candy.

_Madame_ Hebert rectificó la longitud en la falda y, tras darle instrucciones concretas a una de las ayudantes, salió del probador. La joven reacomodó los alfileres en silencio mientras ella revivía la conversación con Susana en su mente. Las palabras de la cantante habían sido tan impactantes como un mazazo. Siempre había sabido la verdad. Por supuesto, Terrence jamás la amaría de la manera en que ella deseaba, pero escuchar la historia personal de Susana —sentir la verdad que transmitía—, había hecho más intensa la tristeza que ella sufría ese día.

Observó su imagen en el espejo, con los ojos nublados por las lágrimas. Aunque todos los días fuera tan bella como la mujer del reflejo, eso no haría que Terry la amara. Y, quizá si él fuera otro hombre —alguien a quien ella amara menos o a quien no amara en absoluto—, habría aceptado casarse. Pero había soñado con él durante demasiado tiempo. La había arruinado para efectuar un matrimonio de conveniencia. Con él lo quería todo: su mente, su cuerpo, su nombre y, sobre todo, su corazón.

Quizá rechazarlo había sido un error. Quizá debería haber aprovechado la oportunidad de ser su marquesa; de ser la madre de sus hijos. Notó una opresión en el corazón al pensar en bebés de cabello oscuro y ojos azules sobre su regazo. Pero estaba segura de que Susana tenía razón. El peor sufrimiento no sería estar sin él, sino estarlo sin que él fuera suyo por completo.

Lanzó un suspiro; tenía que dejar de pensar en ese tema y disfrutar del descubrimiento de esa nueva y preciosa versión de sí misma. Se oyó una risa familiar en la antesala de la tienda y se obligó a sonreír cuando Karen y Annie atravesaron la cortina, deteniéndose de golpe ante la imagen de Candy.

—Oh, Candy —susurró Annie con reverencia—. Estás guapísima.

—No. —Candy rechazó aquel cumplido tan extraño para ella.

Karen corroboró las palabras de Annie asintiendo con la cabeza.

—Es verdad. ¡Estás guapísima!

—Gracias. —Candy notó que se ruborizaba.

Annie la rodeó lentamente.

—Es un vestido precioso, Candy… Pero hay algo más… —Hizo una pausa, levantando la vista a los grandes ojos esmeraldas de su hermana—. Te sientes hermosa, ¿verdad?

Candy esbozó una sonrisa al oírla.

—Lo cierto es que sí.

Karen se rió.

—_¡Brava!_ Ya iba siendo hora de que te sintieras hermosa, Candy. —Cuando Annie asintió con la cabeza, Juliana continuó—: Te he considerado preciosa desde que te conocí, por supuesto. Pero ahora, con ese vestido… Tienes que ponértelo para el baile. _¡Dovete!_ ¡Tienes que hacerlo! —Faltaban tres noches para el baile de los Salisbury, evento en el que Karen debutaría oficialmente en sociedad. Dio palmas, llena de excitación—. ¡Será como si tuviéramos la presentación a la vez! ¡Las dos con vestidos nuevos! Aunque el mío no será tan precioso como este.

Annie se mostró de acuerdo, y Candy miró de una chica a otra, abrumada.

—Oh, no creo que el vestido esté listo para el baile. Aún hay que coserle el ribete y tengo la certeza de que _madame_ Hebert tiene clientes mucho más importantes que yo.

—Si lo necesita para el baile, milady, lo tendrá para el baile —aseguró la modista, que había regresado a la estancia para comprobar el progreso de sus ayudantes—. Me encargaré de que le cosan el ribete y se lo entregaré a primera hora de la mañana con una condición. —Se inclinó hacia Candy y añadió en voz baja—: Debe prometerme que bailará todos los valses.

Candy sonrió mientras negaba con la cabeza.

—Me temo que eso no depende de mí, _madame_.

—Tonterías —se burló la modista—. Con este vestido irá dejando corazones rotos a su paso. Los hombres la perseguirán.

Candy se rió ante la improbable escena que dibujaban aquellas palabras, solo para descubrir que era la única que encontraba divertida la idea. La risa se desvaneció.

—¡Claro que lo harán! —exclamó Annie.

Karen esbozó una sonrisa y ladeó la cabeza, observando a Candy.

—Estoy de acuerdo. ¡No quiero perderme la cara que pondrá Terry cuando te vea! ¡Estás deslumbrante!

Annie miró a su amiga y habló como si sentara cátedra.

—Oh, creo que no me equivoco al afirmar que la caída de Grandchester será inevitable.

Candy farfulló por lo bajo ante aquella conversación tan atrevida e impropia, con las mejillas rojas como tomates. ¿Eran tan evidentes sus sentimientos por Terry? «¿Le habría dicho algo Karen a su hermano?»

Las dos chicas ignoraron su incomodidad y continuaron riéndose disimuladamente entre ellas mientras Candy era conducida por _madame_ Hebert al vestidor tras el biombo.

Una vez allí, la joven miró a la modista, observando la astuta sonrisa de la mujer antes de que le susurrara:

—El marqués de Grandchester anda detrás de usted, ¿verdad?

Candy negó con la cabeza ante aquella atrevida pregunta.

—No. Claro que no —respondió de inmediato.

_Madame_ Hebert comenzó a desabotonarle el vestido mientras contenía una risita, pero luego se mantuvo en silencio durante tanto tiempo que Candy pensó que la conversación había acabado.

Fue después de que saliera del charco de etérea seda azul cuando la modista habló, sin hacer caso a lo que ella había dicho.

—Bueno, si Grandchester es su objetivo, incluiré la lencería en el paquete, milady. Disfrutará de ella tanto como usted.

Candy notó que se sonrojaba furiosamente cuando oyó la pícara risita que emitió _madame_ Hebert.

continuara...


	22. Chapter 22

Hola chicas ya son los ultimos capitulos de esta historia, asi que ya viene lo bueno, gracias por los reviews

Capítulo 21

Candy y Annie observaban la llegada de los invitados al baile de los condes de Salisbury desde un lado del salón. La amplia estancia estaba bañada con la luz dorada de miles de velas que oscilaban en enormes lámparas de araña. El espacio se veía reflejado en una pared de espejo, dando la impresión de ser el doble de grande y de que todo Londres estaba presente. Algo que, por supuesto, era cierto. El salón de baile estaba a rebosar; repleto de mujeres con vestidos de seda y raso de todos los colores imaginables, reunidas en pequeños corros, y hombres con trajes negros de etiqueta hablando de política y de las sesiones del Parlamento.

Candy se puso de puntillas y miró a su alrededor, convencida de que no habían visto entrar a Karen. Empezaba a hacerse tarde, y lo último que necesitaba la joven era ser recordada por haber llegado tarde a su primer baile. «Sin duda alguna, Terrence tiene que saberlo», pensó para sus adentros, mientras seguía buscando con la vista a la muchacha.

No tenía la más leve duda de que aquel baile era el lugar ideal para presentar a Karen en sociedad. Ese acontecimiento anual, uno de los más populares de la temporada, era ofrecido por los muy estimados y amables condes de Salisbury, a los que ella siempre había considerado una de las parejas más agradables de Londres. Cuando falleció su padre habían sido el mayor apoyo de la familia, sobre todo para su desolada madre y para un jovencísimo y mal preparado Anthony, que tenía una terrible necesidad de la tutela que el conde le había ofrecido. Los condes de Salisbury eran sus amigos y le darían la bienvenida a Karen y a Terrence sin dudar. Candy estaba segura de ello.

«Suponiendo, por supuesto, que aparezcan en algún momento.»

Candy suspiró. Estaba tan nerviosa como el día de su propia presentación en sociedad.

—Llegarán —dijo Annie con tranquilidad—. Puede que no conozca a Grandchester tan bien como tú, pero sí lo suficiente como para tener la certeza de que no se perderán esta velada. —Clavó en Candy una mirada traviesa—. Y cuando te vea con este vestido, se alegrará de haber venido.

Candy puso los ojos en blanco.

—Estás yendo demasiado lejos, Annie, incluso para ser tú —le reprendió secamente.

Annie se rió y encogió los hombros.

—Quizá… pero no por ello es menos cierto. Hebert se ha superado. Es un vestido sensacional.

Candy miró la drapeada seda azul que cubría el corpiño y la falda ahuecada que se contoneaba cuando caminaba. La tela, que solo había visto bajo la luz diurna, cobraba un brillo diferente bajo la iluminación de las velas. Centelleaba y emitía iridiscencias como si estuviera viva, como el más azul de los océanos. Esbozó una sonrisa al recordar su imagen en el espejo antes de salir de casa. Aquel vestido la había transformado; ya no era la solterona que asistía a los bailes con una vieja cofia de encaje.

—Ahí están.

Candy fue arrancada bruscamente de su ensueño por el susurro de Annie. Miró con rapidez hacia la entrada al salón de baile, una ancha escalinata lo suficientemente larga como para que los asistentes pudieran mirar y recrearse en la gente que accedía por ella. Había muchas personas junto a las barandillas y en la plataforma superior, pero era imposible no percibir a las tres personas que acababan de llegar.

Karen se quitó la nívea capa y permaneció quieta y perfectamente erguida, con su vestido entallado de corte imperio de suave color rosado. Era el modelo perfecto; hermoso sin resultar llamativo, caro sin ser ostentoso. Detrás de ella, moviéndose casi al unísono, estaban Terrence y Albert, que se despojaron de los abrigos para flanquear a su hermana.

Dos copias exactas de determinación, parecían soldados dispuestos para la lucha. Candy curvó la boca, divertida. Era posible que la sociedad londinense estuviera más próxima a entrar en batalla de lo que creía.

Clavó la mirada en Terrence con el corazón desbocado en el pecho, notando la rigidez de su mandíbula y la fría determinación en sus ojos, tan azules que los veía brillar desde donde estaba, casi en el otro lado de la estancia. Y entonces él la miró. En ese momento se sintió atravesada por una cálida sensación. Suspiró inconscientemente, un suspiro largo y hondo, y Annie le dio un suave codazo.

—Candy, intenta que no se te note mucho lo chiflada que estás por ese hombre, ¿de acuerdo?

Candy volvió la cabeza hacia su hermana.

—¡No estoy chiflada por él! —siseó.

—Ya, ¡y yo soy la reina de Saba! —respondió Annie irónica, ignorando la mirada irritada de su hermana antes de añadir—. Así que ponte manos a la obra.

Candy siguió la mirada de Annie y observó cómo Karen era presentada a los condes. Se fijó en que la joven hacía una reverencia perfecta y que sonreía como debía, con una serenidad apabullante. Inclinó el cuello con la gracia de un cisne, envidiada seguramente por cada mujer presente.

Annie emitió un ronroneo de satisfacción al oído de su hermana.

—¡Le ha salido mejor que nunca!

Candy ignoró a la muchacha y estudió el resto de la estancia, advirtiendo las miradas que se clavaban en Karen desde todas las direcciones.

Aquello no iba a resultar fácil.

—He oído decir que es ilegítima… Ya sabes, por la madre. —Aquel susurro llegó desde la izquierda, y Candy volvió hacia allí la cabeza. Vio al duque de Leighton y a su madre, la duquesa viuda, con los ojos fijos en la debutante. Contuvo el aliento al notar una expresión de desdén en la bien parecida cara del duque mientras su madre seguía hablando—: No entiendo por qué Salisbury permite la entrada de alguien así. Claro que no es que la reputación de Grandchester sea mucho mejor. Estoy segura de que él también ha engendrado a unos cuantos bastardos donde no debía.

Aquellas palabras, tan absolutamente impropias y, al mismo tiempo, tan esperadas, fueron como un jarro de agua fría. Candy clavó una mirada airada en la duquesa… una mirada que quería decir que se iba a enterar.

El duque de Leighton la vio.

—Escuchar a escondidas es un hábito horrible, lady Candice Calpurnia —señaló el hombre con voz gélida.

Un año antes, Candy no hubiera tenido valor para responder.

—Creo que hay hábitos mucho peores, excelencia —respondió, lanzándole una mirada de desprecio a la duquesa viuda.

Dicho eso, atravesó el salón de baile, dispuesta a salvar a Karen de esas víboras.

Annie la siguió, pisándole los talones.

—¡Bien hecho, hermanita! —Annie aplaudió su intrepidez—. ¡Tenías que haberles visto las caras! ¡No tenían precio!

—Se lo merecían, por esnobs —aseguró Candy con aire distraído, centrada en llegar cuanto antes al lado de Karen y acogerla bajo el ala protectora del nombre de White durante el resto de la velada. No contendría las murmuraciones, pero ayudaría bastante.

Mientras se abrían camino entre la multitud, las dos jóvenes se encontraron con Archie, y Annie puso la mano con rapidez en el brazo de su prometido.

—Ven a conocer a Karen, Archie —dijo en un susurro que solo pudo oír él. Por supuesto, Archie ya había sido presentado a la chica, pero el duque comprendió al instante lo que Annie quería decir realmente: «Ven y protégela con tu título.» Las acompañó sin pensárselo dos veces.

Candy atravesó el último grupo de personas y se reunió con Karen en una zona despejada, a varios metros de diversos corrillos que parecían tan cautivados con sus conversaciones que no soportarían verse interrumpidos para saludar a Karen. Candy sabía de sobra lo que ocurría. Igual que lo sabían todos los demás. Terrence y Albert permanecían junto a su hermana, dispuestos a vérselas con la mitad de Londres si hiciera falta. Candy observó a Terry brevemente y notó la cólera que lo embargaba ante aquella sociedad que rechazaba con tanta facilidad a los que no encajaban. ¿Cuántas veces se había sentido ella exactamente igual que él en ese momento?

Sin embargo, no era el momento de mostrar simpatía por él. Su hermana le necesitaba.

—¡Karen! —exclamó en voz clara y alta, perfectamente audible para los que estaban cerca, sin perder detalle—. ¡Qué contenta estoy de verte aquí! ¡Annie y yo estábamos esperándote!

—¡Lo mismo digo! —aseguró Annie, cogiendo a la joven de las manos—. ¡La tarde ha estado aburridísima sin ti! —Le lanzó a su prometido una mirada de ansiedad—. ¿No estás de acuerdo, Archie?

El duque de Cornwell hizo una reverencia sobre la mano de Karen.

—En efecto. Señorita Fiori, me encantaría que me concediera el siguiente baile —dijo, en tono cálido y más alto de lo habitual—. Es decir, suponiendo que no lo tenga ya comprometido.

Karen negó con la cabeza, cada vez más abrumada.

—No, excelencia.

Annie le lanzó una mirada encandilada a su futuro marido.

—Creo que es una idea maravillosa. —Entonces se inclinó hacia Karen y le susurró conspiratoriamente—: Vigila que no te pise.

Los cuatro se rieron de la broma de Annie, y Karen se dirigió con Archie al centro de la pista. Annie y Candy observaron cómo ocupaban su lugar a fin de que Karen recibiera la aceptación en público al bailar con uno de los hombres más poderosos de Inglaterra. Luego, las dos hermanas se miraron, incapaces de contener unas amplias sonrisas de orgullo.

—Creo que yo también debería bailar —dijo una voz tras ellas. Se volvieron y encontraron a Albert sonriéndoles—. Lady Annie, dígame que no le ha prometido este baile a otro hombre.

Annie examinó su carnet de baile y se rió.

—Sí, lo había hecho, milord —le confió en un susurro—, pero parece que mi pareja ha elegido bailar con su hermana.

Albert negó con la cabeza y frunció el ceño con fingida preocupación.

—Intentaré resarcirle, milady.

—Muy caballeroso de su parte —afirmó Annie, con una amplia sonrisa, y dejó que la condujera a la pista.

Candy los observó partir, divertida. Casi llegó a olvidarse de que la habían dejado a solas con Terrence. Casi.

Sin saber qué decir por culpa de su última conversación, Candy se dio la vuelta y se obligó a mirar aquellos ojos ilegibles. Nerviosa, pensó que lo mejor sería abordar un tema seguro.

—Lord Grandchester, parece que Karen ha empezado con buen pie.

—En efecto. Gracias a ti y a tu familia.

—Archie está demostrando que será un excelente miembro de nuestra heterogénea familia. —Candy curvó los labios serenamente mientras observaba a las parejas bailar.

Terry alzó la comisura de la boca.

—Estoy en deuda con él. —La miró, clavando en ella sus penetrantes ojos azules—. Y contigo.

Luego la observó de arriba abajo con los párpados entreabiertos y las pupilas dilatadas, y Candy detectó en él un leve cambio de actitud. Fue cuando supo que él había percibido su vestido. «Pídeme que baile contigo.» Sabía que era una idea terrible, que no debía bailar con él después de haber rechazado su propuesta de matrimonio y decidido que debía permanecer alejada de él. Sabía que lo último que debería permitir era que Terry la dejara devastada esa noche. «Pídeme que baile contigo mi primer vals con este vestido.» Silenció aquella vocecita, y resolvió en ese mismo momento que debía detener aquellas fantasías tan estúpidas. Bailar con Terrence era, definitivamente, una pésima idea.

—Lady Candice Calpurnia, ¿quiere bailar conmigo?

Al principio, Candy se quedó realmente confundida por las palabras, aquellas que había deseado que Terry dijera, pero que en lugar de haberlas pronunciado él, provenían de una dirección distinta… Concretamente, le habían llegado por encima de su hombro derecho. Parpadeó, despistada, sin notar apenas la expresión atronadora de Terry antes de entender lo que sucedía y volverse para mirar al barón de Oxford.

«¡No!» Contuvo el deseo de golpear el suelo con el pie.

No podía negarse; hacerlo no solo sería el colmo de la descortesía, sino que además Candy no se encontraba en posición de rechazar ninguna oferta para bailar. Los pensamientos atravesaban su mente a toda velocidad. Miró brevemente a Terry, preguntándose por qué él no reclamaba el baile para sí mismo. Desde luego, ella no negaría que había sido el primero en pedírselo.

Pero él no dijo nada y se limitó a mirarla de una manera fría e ilegible.

—Me encantará bailar con usted, milord —respondió, volviéndose hacia él—. Gracias.

Él barón le tendió la mano y ella puso la suya encima.

Cuando sus manos se tocaron, Neil le dirigió una amplia sonrisa que no se reflejó en sus ojos.

—Excelente.

Terry observó cómo el dandi guiaba a Candy hacia la pista mientras unas oleadas de furia lo atravesaban al ver que eran los brazos de otro hombre los que la rodeaban… que era otro el que la tocaba. Solo años de contención impidieron que entrara como un vendaval en la pista y la arrancara de las garras de aquel cazadotes.

«Debería ser yo quien estuviera bailando con ella, por el amor de Dios», se recriminó a sí mismo mientras rodeaba la pista siguiendo con la vista las evoluciones de Neil y Candy al compás de la música, convertidos en un remolino azul. Por si no hubiera sido suficiente que ella rechazara su oferta de matrimonio, ahora tenía que verla en brazos de Neil vestida como un ángel.

¿De dónde diablos había sacado Candy ese vestido? Era un homenaje a su belleza, ensalzaba su exuberante figura, resaltaba sus preciosos pechos, la sutil curva de sus caderas, su cuerpo voluptuoso. Era un vestido diseñado para realzar y provocar, para volver locos a los hombres. Era un vestido que solo tenía un propósito… tentar a cualquiera a quitárselo.

En ese momento, Neil y Candy giraron hasta que ella quedó frente a él. Terry le sostuvo la mirada durante un momento y se estremeció ante la tristeza que vio en sus ojos. Había algo diferente en ella esa noche, algo mucho más trágico que otras veces. Terry supo instintivamente que él era la razón de su desolación, que lo había estropeado todo con aquella miserable propuesta de matrimonio haciéndole creer, de cierta forma, que no quería casarse con ella.

Contuvo una maldición cuando Neil y Candy fueron tragados de golpe por el resto de los bailarines. Pudo ver fugaces y vibrantes atisbos de color azul cuando la marea de parejas fluyó siguiendo su propio ritmo, y su estado de ánimo se fue volviendo más sombrío al verlos bailar cada vez más lejos.

Comenzó a recorrer el borde de la pista, renuente a perderlos de vista por completo. Pasó ante varios grupos, personas a las que fue saludando con la cabeza sin demasiado entusiasmo, tratando de moverse con la suficiente lentitud para no dar pie a despertar su curiosidad, pero con la rapidez necesaria para seguir el ritmo de los bailarines.

—Lord Grandchester, es un placer verle asistir a este baile —ronroneó la condesa de Marsden cuando pasó ante ella.

Terry se detuvo, incapaz de mostrarse grosero a pesar de la mirada depredadora de la mujer. No le habría sorprendido que ella le mostrara la punta de la lengua entre los labios pintados.

—Lady Marsden —saludó en un tono aburrido que sabía que irritaría a la condesa—. Encantado de haberla complacido. Me gustaría presentarle mis respetos a su marido —continuó con mordacidad—. ¿Está por aquí?

La condesa entrecerró los ojos, y él supo que había logrado su objetivo.

—No, no ha venido.

—Ah —dijo él, alejándose ya—. Una lástima. Transmítale mis más afectuosos saludos.

Volvió la mirada hacia la pista y se encontró a Karen riéndose mientras Archie la hacía girar sin cesar, mostrando a todo Londres que, hermanastra o no, extranjera o no, Karen Fiori era tan buena pareja de baile como cualquier dama del salón. Notó una emoción en el pecho al observar a su hermana sonriéndole a un duque —esa nueva hermana que había encontrado el camino a su corazón con tanta facilidad—, como si fuera la cosa más natural del mundo para ella bailar con uno de los más reverenciados miembros de la aristocracia. La sociedad se apresuraría a encontrarle defectos, aunque sería mejor que no lo hicieran. Con el apoyo que le proporcionarían Albert y él, y las familias White y Cornwell, Karen no podría estar mejor protegida. Formar una alianza con Candy había sido una de las mejores decisiones que podría haber tomado para asegurar la aceptación de Karen en la sociedad.

Candy.

Era extraordinaria. Incluso a pesar de haber rechazado su petición de matrimonio, había cumplido su promesa convirtiendo a Karen en una debutante de la que estaría orgulloso cualquier hermano. Bien sabía Dios que él no lo habría conseguido ni siquiera haciendo gala de sus mejores intenciones. Karen estaba allí esa noche gracias a Candy. Era una parte fundamental del éxito de su hermana. Y, de alguna manera se había convertido también en una parte muy importante de su vida.

Aquel pensamiento lo atravesó; de repente, supo que tenía que volver a hablar a solas con ella. Ya no se trataba de que tuvieran que casarse por respeto a la moralidad y porque se sintiera responsable, ¡es que quería casarse con esa mujer! Era irónico, cuanto más lo rechazaba ella, más quería casarse él, pensó exasperado. Y ahora, además, tendría que convencerla de que era también lo que ella quería.

Examinó la multitud lleno de frustración, buscándola entre aquellos cuerpos en movimiento, ansioso por vislumbrar el raso azul; porque acabara aquel baile eterno para poder llevársela a algún sitio donde hablar a solas.

La música finalizó en un crescendo envolvente, y las parejas giraron con rapidez antes de detenerse. Terry observó cómo comenzaba a abandonar la pista mientras la orquesta hacía un descanso. Vio que Karen y Archie se reunían con Annie y Albert y reanudaban su anterior conversación, pero no había señales de Neil y Candy.

«¿Dónde demonios se habían metido?»

Después de que hubiera terminado el vals, Neil guió a Candy a una pequeña antecámara privada al fondo de un pasillo largo y oscuro, bastante alejada del salón de baile. Las puertas del vestíbulo estaban abiertas para aumentar el flujo de aire en el sofocante salón, y el barón la llevó a una zona más privada, insistiendo en que quería gozar de un momento a solas con ella.

Candy esbozó una vacilante sonrisa mientras miraba hacia la puerta de la antecámara, que Neil había dejado apenas entreabierta.

—Gracias por escoltarme, milord —dijo, educadamente—. A veces nos olvidamos de lo agobiantes que pueden resultar estos bailes.

Neil se acercó a ella.

—Por favor, no tiene importancia.

Candy retrocedió cuando él cerró la distancia entre ellos.

—Milord, me estoy muriendo de sed. ¿Qué le parece si regresamos a la fiesta y pedimos un refresco?

—¿Y si, en cambio, satisfacemos nuestra sed… en otras materias? —Hizo una pausa antes de agregar—: Cariño.

Candy arqueó las cejas.

—Milord —protestó ella cuando él se acercó todavía más, consiguiendo que ella se aplastara contra la pared al lado de la puerta. Candy comenzó a sentirse intranquila—. ¡Barón! —exclamó, insegura de sus intenciones.

Él se inclinó hacia ella, cada vez más cerca.

—Neil —la corrigió él—, creo que ha llegado el momento de que prescindamos de esas formalidades. ¿No crees?

—Barón de Oxford —dijo ella con firmeza—, quiero regresar. Ya. Esto está resultando muy inapropiado.

—No pensarás eso cuando oigas lo que tengo que decirte —respondió él—. Para que veas… —se interrumpió, haciendo una grandilocuente pausa—, te ofrezco la oportunidad de ser mi baronesa.

Candy arqueó las cejas rápidamente al oírle.

Neil notó la sorpresa de la joven y lo volvió a intentar, en esta ocasión como si fuera una niña.

—Te ofrezco la oportunidad de casarte. Conmigo.

«Ay, Dios bendito, ¿es que no quedaba ningún hombre en Londres con una pizca de romanticismo cuando se trataba de hacer proposiciones de matrimonio?»

Candy contuvo la risa y se aproximó a la puerta.

—Milord, me siento muy honrada de que haya pensado en mí, pero… —Hizo una pausa, buscando las palabras apropiadas para rechazarlo con delicadeza.

En ese momento, Neil la rodeó con los brazos y le cubrió los labios con los suyos, mojados y blandos, pero nada agradables. Intentó meterle la lengua en la boca, y ella se echó hacia atrás impulsivamente, poniéndole las manos en los hombros con rapidez para rechazar aquellos indeseados avances amorosos. El barón confundió el movimiento con una caricia y continuó sobrepasándose, cerniéndose sobre ella y obligándola a apretar la espalda contra la pared hasta que ella notó que se le clavaba la jamba de la puerta en las nalgas.

—No seas tímida —susurró él, apartándose un poco para hablar—. No nos descubrirán. Y si lo hacen, nos casaremos.

Candy intentó zafarse del barón mientras negaba con la cabeza ante aquella arrogancia sin precedentes. La idea de que ella se derretiría de gratitud por aquella burda propuesta le habría molestado si no fuera tan absurda.

—Me temo que está muy equivocado —le dijo, empujándolo con todas sus fuerzas. Él detuvo sus avances mientras ella se escurría entre su cuerpo y la pared—. No pienso casarme con usted. Me gustaría que se fuera.

Neil parpadeó un par de veces, como si le resultara imposible comprender su decisión.

—No puedes hablar en serio.

A Candy no se le escapaba la ironía de la situación. Después de pasarse veintiocho años esperando a que alguien —cualquiera— mostrara interés en ella, se le declaraban dos hombres y los rechazaba a ambos. «¿Se habría vuelto loca?»

—Le aseguro que hablo muy en serio. Me parece que ha confundido mi amistad con otra cosa.

—¡Amistad! —repitió Neil con evidente desprecio, haciendo que Candy se estremeciera de temor ante el cambio en su tono de voz—. ¿Crees que ando buscando amistad? De eso nada, busco una esposa. —Escupió la palabra como si ella fuera retrasada mental.

Candy retrocedió, sin pensar, para alejarse de él. Aquel nuevo Neil la estaba dejando muy sorprendida. El dandi sonriente, presumido e insípido se había convertido en un hombre enfadado y desagradable.

—Entonces me parece que ha pensado equivocadamente que estoy buscando marido.

Neil curvó los labios en una grosera mueca.

—Vamos… No puedes esperar que me crea que no has soñado con esto. ¿No sueñan con un momento así todas las solteronas del mundo?

Candy se irguió en toda su altura y alzó la cabeza con orgullo.

—En efecto, barón, soñamos con una propuesta de matrimonio. Pero no soñamos con que sea usted quien la haga.

Candy notó la enorme furia que embargaba a Neil en la tensión de su cuerpo y el intenso matiz rojo que adquiría su rostro. En cualquier otra situación se habría sentido orgullosa de haber conseguido tal cosa, pero en ese momento, llegó a pensar que iba a golpearla. No lo hizo, sino que retrocedió y la liberó de tan sofocante cercanía. Observó que poco a poco la furia desaparecía, haciéndose patente lo que él sentía realmente por ella: un completo y pronunciado desdén.

—Cometes un terrible error —le advirtió.

—Sinceramente, lo dudo mucho. —Las palabras de Candy fueron bruscas y a la defensiva—. Esta conversación ha terminado.

Él la miró fijamente, con los ojos ardiendo de cólera contenida. Ella se giró con determinación y se acercó a la ventana para mirar el jardín en penumbra.

—Mi oferta será la mejor que recibirás nunca. ¿De verdad piensas que alguien querrá a una cerdita como tú? —Notó que quería hacerle daño, y lo consiguió.

Candy no lo miró cuando salió de la estancia, y esperó a que sus pasos se desvanecieran en dirección al salón de baile antes de aproximarse a una silla.

Entonces emitió un largo suspiro y notó el peso de las horribles palabras de Neil. Resonaban repetidamente en el interior de su mente. Por supuesto, tenía razón. Había recibido dos propuestas en toda su vida, y ninguna de ellas le había satisfecho. Neil iba detrás del dinero de su dote, y Terrence intentaba mantener intacta su reputación; algo que, aunque lo honraba, no era la más romántica de las ideas. ¿Por qué ninguno podía quererla simplemente a ella?

Se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas ante ese pensamiento. «Menudo desastre.» Inclinó la cabeza y se apoyó en la silla, apretando las manos con tanta fuerza contra el respaldo acolchado que sus músculos protestaron. Respiró hondo varias veces mientras se preguntaba cuánto tiempo podía permanecer allí antes de que la echaran de menos.

—No deberías estar aquí sola.

Candy se puso rígida al oír aquellas firmes palabras, pero no se giró; no quería que Terry le viera la cara surcada de lágrimas.

—¿Cómo has sabido que estaba aquí?

—He notado que Neil venía de esta dirección. ¿Ha ocurrido algo? ¿Estás bien?

—Por favor, vete —susurró ella en la oscuridad, sin responderle.

Hubo una pausa, seguida por el susurro de los movimientos de Terry cuando se acercó a ella y se detuvo a su lado.

—¿Candy? —musitó con tanta ternura que le rompió el corazón—. ¿Te encuentras bien? Oh, Dios mío. ¿Te ha tocado Neil? Lo mataré.

Ella volvió a respirar hondo.

—No… no. No me ha hecho nada. Estoy bien. Es que me gustaría que te fueras antes de que mi… reputación se vea arruinada.

Él se rió.

—Creo que ya hemos superado esa fase ¿no crees? —Ella no respondió, y él se acercó más a su espalda—. De hecho, es una de las razones por las que estaba buscándote.

Candy dejó de apretar el respaldo con las manos.

—Terrence, por favor, vete.

—No puedo. —Se acercó todavía más y le puso las manos sobre los hombros mientras hablaba en un tono suplicante y seductor a la vez—. Candy, tienes que darme la oportunidad de convencerte de la sinceridad de mi propuesta. Por favor, cásate conmigo.

Aquello ya era demasiado; no lo podía soportar. Las lágrimas acudieron otra vez, veloces e incontrolables… y absolutamente humillantes. Permaneció inmóvil mientras intentaba no hacer ningún sonido que revelara su pena.

—Cásate conmigo. —terry repitió aquellas palabras preciosas y tentadoras en un susurro junto a su oído.

—No puedo —respondió ella, inclinando todavía más la cabeza.

Hubo una pausa.

—¿Por qué?

—No… no quiero casarme contigo. —Era la mentira más grande del mundo.

—No te creo. —La cólera comenzaba a inundar su voz.

—Es cierto.

—Mírame y repítelo.

Hubo un largo silencio mientras las palabras flotaban entre ellos. Candy consideró sus opciones. No tenía alternativa. Se dio la vuelta y lo miró, agradeciendo a Dios poder seguir manteniendo la cara en sombras.

—No quiero casarme contigo —repitió con voz temblorosa.

Él negó lentamente con la cabeza.

—No te creo. Me deseas. ¿Crees que no me he dado cuenta de lo compatibles que somos, tanto intelectual como físicamente? —Como ella no respondió, él continuó—: ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre? —Tenía la boca casi sobre la de ella, y Candy era absolutamente consciente de él. Su respiración le acariciaba los labios y no hacía falta nada para cerrar la escasa distancia que los separaba y que la besara como ella anhelaba—. Sabes que te lo daré todo.

Ella cerró los ojos al escuchar la pecaminosa promesa que encerraban esas palabras.

—Todo no —repuso con tristeza.

—Todo lo que te pueda dar —juró él, que se inclinó hasta rozarle la cara para retirarse ante su evidente sobresalto.

—¿Y qué pasará cuando eso no sea suficiente? —La pregunta cayó entre ellos como una losa.

Él dejó caer violentamente una mano sobre la silla, a su espalda, y ella se estremeció ante el sonido que hizo la palma contra la madera.

—¿Qué más quieres de mí, Candy? Soy rico, apuesto…

Ella le interrumpió con una risita de dolorosa frustración.

—¿Crees que me importa algo de eso? —preguntó, enfadada, triste y dolida al mismo tiempo—. ¿Que me importaría que fueras pobre o feo? Me daría igual con tal de que…

Él entrecerró los ojos y la miró fijamente cuando ella se interrumpió.

—¿Con tal de qué?

«Con tal de que me amases.»

Candy no respondió, no confiaba en lo que diría si hablaba.

Terry respiró hondo y lo volvió a intentar, cada vez más frustrado y enfadado por la confusión que sentía.

—¿Qué quieres de mí? ¡Pídeme lo que quieras! Te lo daré. ¡Soy marqués, por el amor de Dios!

Eso era todo. Ya tenía suficiente.

—No me importaría ni aunque fueras el maldito rey. ¡No me casaré contigo!

—¿Por qué demonios no?

—¡Por muchas razones!

—¡Dame solo una razón decente! —Él estaba tan cerca, tan enfadado, que ella dijo lo primero que se le pasó por la cabeza.

—¡Porque te amo!

Los dos se quedaron sorprendidos por la respuesta, pero él se recuperó primero.

—¿Qué?

Ella negó con la cabeza cuando notó que se le volvían a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

—Por favor, no me hagas repetirlo —pidió con una pizca de humor, su única defensa en aquel horrible y embarazoso momento.

—Yo… —Terry se interrumpió sin saber qué decir.

—No tienes que decir nada. De hecho, preferiría que no dijéramos nada más ninguno de los dos. Pero eso es lo que pasa. No puedo casarme contigo porque no podría pasarme el resto de mi vida sabiendo que solo te casas conmigo por una especie de anticuado y equivocado sentido del honor y el deber.

Terry la observó durante un buen rato y vio las lágrimas que le caían por las mejillas.

—Yo… —repitió. Por primera vez en su vida se había quedado sin palabras.

Ella no pudo soportar mirarlo.

—¿Recuerdas la noche en que irrumpí en tu dormitorio? —susurró—. ¿Cuándo negociamos los términos de nuestro trato?

«La noche en que cambió todo.»

—Claro que sí.

—¿Recuerdas que me prometiste un favor? ¿Algo que yo elegiría en el futuro?

Una gélida sensación de temor se instaló en el estómago de Terrence. De repente, supo lo que ella le iba a pedir.

—Candy, no lo hagas.

—Te pido que honres esa promesa. Ahora mismo. Por favor, vete.

El dolor en su voz era desconsolador, y Terry solo quería abrazarla, consolarla, pero tuvo que limitarse a pasarse las manos por el pelo mientras maldecía violentamente.

—Candy… —Se interrumpió sin saber qué decir, pero determinado a decir algo, lo que fuera, que la convenciera de que debía casarse con él.

Ella levantó una mano y Terry la miró, sorprendido por un momento ante la calma que mostraba.

—Por favor, terry. Si te importo algo… —repitió—, por favor, vete. Vete y déjame sola.

Y lo hizo, porque era lo único que ella le había pedido que él podía concederle.

Candy permaneció mucho rato en aquella tranquila estancia, rodeada por la oscuridad. Lloró muy poco, porque su tristeza era tan honda que le había calado hasta los huesos. Tenía la certeza de que aquella conversación con Terrence había sido la última.

En ese momento, Candy tuvo la absoluta convicción de que siempre estaría sola. Estar con Terrence la había arruinado para cualquier otro. Porque, si no lo podía tener a él, no querría a otro hombre.

Quizá se había equivocado. Quizá su amor hubiera sido suficiente para los dos. Pero ¿podría vivir toda la vida con la certeza de que él no la quería? ¿Que se había declarado solo porque era lo que debía hacer? ¿Que se había conformado con ella en vez de buscar a otra mujer infinitamente más mundana? ¿Más hermosa? ¿Más…?

«No. No lo podría soportar. Rechazarlo era su única opción.»

Se enjugó una lágrima perdida que rodó por su mejilla y sorbió por la nariz, sabiendo que debía regresar al baile, pero incapaz de hacerlo.

—¿Candy?

El susurro llegó desde la puerta. Cuando Candy levantó la cabeza, vio a Karen, que la observaba con atención, como si intentara confirmar que la mujer que permanecía en la oscuridad era, realmente, su amiga.

Secándose otra lágrima de la mejilla, Candy se irguió.

—¡Karen, no deberías estar aquí sola!

Al oírla, Karen entró y cerró la puerta. Luego se acercó a Candy y se sentó sobre un diván cercano.

—Estoy harta de que me digas qué puedo y qué no puedo hacer. Tú estás aquí, ¿verdad? ¡Pues entonces no estoy sola!

Candy sonrió ante el alegato de la joven.

—Eso es cierto.

—Parece que necesitas compañía, _amica_. ¿No te valgo yo?

Candy parpadeó, centrando la atención en la cara de Karen y notando que sus ojos azules mostraban una mirada… ¿dolida? Dejó a un lado su propia tristeza.

—¿Qué te ha pasado?

Karen agitó la mano con un gesto que Candy sabía que era de fingido desdén.

—He salido del salón de baile y me he perdido.

Candy suavizó la mirada.

—Karen, no puedes dejar que te afecten.

La joven hizo una mueca.

—No me molestan. De hecho, solo hacen que quiera demostrar lo que soy capaz de hacer.

Candy le sonrió a la muchacha.

—¡Sí! Esa es la actitud correcta. Eres orgullosa, fuerte y asombrosa. No podrán resistirse a ti. ¡Te lo garantizo!

La expresión de Karen se ensombreció durante un fugaz momento… Tan fugaz que Candy casi no lo percibió.

—Me parece que alguno sí que se resistirá.

Candy negó con la cabeza mientras posaba la mano, cálida y consoladora, en la rodilla de su amiga.

—Te aseguro que no lo hará durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Puedo confesarte algo? —Karen se inclinó hasta que sus frentes casi se rozaron.

—Por supuesto.

—He decidido quedarme aquí. En Inglaterra.

—¿De verdad? —Candy agrandó los ojos al captar el significado de la confesión—. ¡Es maravilloso! —Aplaudió con deleite—. ¿Cuándo has tomado esa decisión?

—Hace solo un momento.

Candy se recostó en la silla.

—¿Te has decidido por algo que ha pasado en el baile?

La chica asintió con firmeza.

—En efecto. No permitiré que unos aristócratas tan «nobs»… —hizo una pausa—, me ahuyenten. Si regresase a Italia, solo estaría dándoles la razón.

Candy se rió.

—¡Excelente! ¡Disfrutaré observando cómo caen rendidos a tus pies! —Apretó las manos de Karen con las suyas—. Y tus hermanos, Karen… Se van a sentir encantados.

Annie emitió una brillante sonrisa.

—Sí, supongo que sí. —Sin embargo, su expresión se volvió seria cuando miró a Candy directamente a los ojos—. Aunque no tengo la certeza de que Terry se merezca ahora esta buena noticia.

Candy bajó la vista al regazo.

Entonces fue Karen la que le estrechó las manos.

—Candy, ¿qué ha sucedido?

—Nada. —«Tu hermano me ha roto el corazón. Eso es todo.»

Karen esperó a que Candy levantara de nuevo la vista y, cuando lo hizo, con los ojos llenos de lágrimas, la joven buscó en ella las respuestas. Un rato después, Karen pareció encontrar lo que andaba buscando.

—Debes mostrarte orgullosa y fuerte ante él —le dijo, apretándole las manos—. ¡Eres maravillosa!

Las palabras, un eco de aquellas que Candy había dicho solo unos minutos antes, provocaron que las lágrimas le resbalaran de nuevo por las mejillas y dejaran unas pálidas y silenciosas huellas.

Al instante, la joven se movió para sentarse junto a Candy y la envolvió en un abrazo fuerte y poderoso.

Y, mientras Karen la abrazaba, Candy susurró aquello que ya no podía negar.

—Pero ¿y si no lo soy?

continuara...


	23. Chapter 23

Hola todas como estan, ya casi teermina la historia snif, snif, pero ya viene lo mejor, saludos a todas y gracias a todas por los reviews

Este capitulo contiene escenas de contenido sexual si no te gusta este tipo de lectura abstente de leer

Capítulo 22

Terry abandonó el baile de inmediato. Dejó el carruaje en Salisbury House para que lo usaran sus hermanos y se fue caminando hacia Ralston House, que se encontraba a apenas quinientos metros.

Durante toda su vida había sorteado precisamente ese momento; evitando mantener relaciones con mujeres con las que tuviera demasiado en común; eludiendo a las madres casamenteras, por miedo a que le pudieran gustar de verdad las jóvenes que trataban de endosarle. Crecer en el seno de una familia destrozada por culpa de una mujer le había marcado, una familia arruinada por el amor no correspondido de su padre, quien había muerto de aflicción tras intentar combatir durante mucho tiempo aquella obsesión que, finalmente, acabó con él.

Y ahora se las tenía que ver con Candy. La hermosa, generosa, encantadora e inteligente Candy, que parecía ser todo lo contrario a su madre pero, aun así, igual de peligrosa que la anterior marquesa. Cuando lo miró con aquellos sensacionales ojos verdes y le profesó su amor, él había perdido la habilidad de pensar.

Y cuando le rogó que se fuera, supo con exactitud qué había sentido su padre cuando su madre lo abandonó: una sensación de desamparo total y absoluta, como si le robaran una parte de sí mismo en sus propias narices y no pudiera hacer nada para evitarlo.

Y era algo aterrador. Si el amor era eso, no quería saber nada de él.

Estaba lloviendo, la etérea niebla londinense que parecía envolverlo todo dejaba caer un húmedo y brillante resplandor sobre la ciudad en tinieblas y hacía inútil el uso de un paraguas. Terry no veía la lluvia, sus pensamientos giraban en torno a la imagen de Candy, con las lágrimas rodando por sus mejillas, devastada… por su culpa.

Si fuese honesto consigo mismo, admitiría que aquella situación estaba destinada a ser un absoluto desastre desde el instante en que ella apareció en el umbral de su dormitorio —con su pelo rubio, sus ojos grandes e inteligentes y sus labios tentadores— pidiéndole que la besara. Si hubiera prestado algo más de atención, se habría dado cuenta en ese momento de que ella acabaría por arruinar lo que hasta entonces había sido una vida perfectamente satisfactoria.

Hacía unos minutos ella le había dado la oportunidad de escapar, de regresar a esa vida. De poder pasar los días en su club de caballeros, en su club deportivo, en las tabernas… y olvidarse de que había conocido a una solterona aventurera que parecía sentir una impropia inclinación por traspasar los límites marcados por la sociedad.

Debería haber dado saltos de alegría ante la posibilidad de librarse de aquella mujer tan molesta.

Pero ahora tenía recuerdos de Candy en cada uno de esos lugares, y la vida que había llevado antes de la noche en que ella irrumpiera en su dormitorio ya no le parecía satisfactoria. Le parecía desprovista de risas y conversaciones interesantes, carente de visitas inadecuadas a tabernas en compañía de hembras aventureras. Vacía de amplias sonrisas, curvas exuberantes y listas malditas. Falta de Candy.

Y la perspectiva de disfrutar de una vida sin ella era, sin duda, deprimente.

Estuvo caminando durante varias horas. Mientras vagaba sin rumbo por la ciudad, pasó ante Ralston House en numerosas ocasiones, pero no tenía interés alguno en regresar a casa. Se le empapó el abrigo pero no lo notó, ensimismado en sus pensamientos, y, cuando finalmente levantó la mirada del suelo, se encontraba ante Allendale House. La mansión estaba a oscuras, salvo una luz que titilaba en una ventana que daba a los jardines laterales, y estuvo un buen rato considerando esa casualidad.

Finalmente tomó una decisión.

Golpeó la puerta y le abrió el mismo mayordomo de edad avanzada al que había aterrorizado días atrás.

—He venido a ver al conde. —Fue lo único que dijo cuando el hombre agrandó los ojos al reconocerlo.

El mayordomo no pareció dar importancia a la hora que era ni se excusó diciendo que, quizá, el conde de White no estuviera en casa. Se limitó a decirle que esperara y que anunciaría su visita.

Regresó en menos de un minuto y tomó el empapado abrigo y el sombrero antes de indicarle dónde estaba el estudio del conde. Terry entró en una estancia grande y bien iluminada y cerró la puerta al ver a Anthony apoyado en el borde de un enorme escritorio de roble, con unas gafas sobre la punta de la nariz, leyendo unos documentos. El conde levantó la vista al oír el «clic» del picaporte.

—Grandchester —le saludó.

—Gracias por recibirme —replicó él, saludándolo con un gesto de cabeza.

Anthony sonrió y dejó los documentos sobre la mesa.

—Francamente, estaba dedicándome a unos asuntos más bien aburridos. Eres una bienvenida distracción.

—No estoy seguro de que sigas pensando eso después de que escuches lo que he venido a decirte.

El conde arqueó una ceja.

—Bueno, lo averiguaremos cuando me cuentes el motivo de tu visita.

—He comprometido a tu hermana.

Al principio no hubo ninguna indicación de que Anthony hubiera oído la confesión. No se movió ni apartó la mirada de la visita. Luego se irguió en toda su altura y se quitó lentamente las gafas, que dejó sobre los documentos que había descartado antes de acercarse a Terry.

—¿Puedo asumir que hablamos de Candy? —dijo Anthony, deteniéndose ante él.

—Sí —respondió, sin apartar la vista.

—¿No estarás exagerando la situación?

—No. La he comprometido. Por completo.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza pensativamente. Luego le dio un puñetazo.

Terry no vio venir el golpe y se tambaleó hacia atrás cuando le alcanzó en la mejilla. Cuando recuperó el equilibrio, Anthony estaba sacudiendo la mano con extrema serenidad.

—Tenía que hacerlo —se disculpó, algo avergonzado.

Terry asintió con tranquilidad mientras se frotaba la zona donde le había golpeado.

—No esperaba otra cosa.

Anthony se acercó a una mesa baja y sirvió dos copas de whisky.

—Espero que ahora me lo expliques todo —comentó, ofreciéndole una.

Terry cogió la copa.

—Lo cierto es que es muy sencillo —aclaró—. He comprometido a tu hermana y me gustaría casarme con ella.

Anthony se sentó en un enorme sillón de cuero y lo observó durante un buen rato.

—Si es tan sencillo, ¿por qué has venido a mi casa, empapado, en mitad de la noche?

Terry se sentó en un sillón frente al conde.

—Bueno, supongo que solo es sencillo para mí —comenzó.

—Ah. —Entendió las implicaciones—. Candy te ha rechazado.

—Tu hermana es desesperante.

—Sí, tiene tendencia a ello.

—No quiere casarse conmigo. He venido a pedirte ayuda.

—Por supuesto que se casará contigo —dijo Anthony. Terry se vio atravesado por una oleada de alivio, mucho más poderosa de lo que estaba dispuesto a admitir—. Pero no pienso forzarla, tendrás que convencerla.

El alivio no duró mucho.

—Lo he intentado. No atiende a razones.

Anthony se rió ante la sorpresa y la frustración que percibió en la voz de Terry.

—Hablas como alguien que no ha tenido nunca hermanas. Jamás atienden a razones.

Terry esbozó una pequeña sonrisa.

—Sí, ya me estoy dando cuenta.

—¿Te ha dicho por qué no quiere casarse contigo?

Terry bebió un sorbo de whisky mientras consideraba la respuesta.

—Me ha dicho que es porque me ama.

Anthony agrandó los ojos.

—Esa suele ser una razón para casarse, no para no hacerlo —señaló.

—Eso es justo lo que pienso yo. —Se inclinó hacia delante en el sillón—. ¿Cómo puedo convencerla?

Anthony se reclinó contra el respaldo y, al ver el ceño fruncido del marqués, se apiadó de él.

—Candy es una romántica empedernida. Lo es desde niña. Es el resultado natural de que nuestros padres estuvieran absoluta y completamente enamorados, de haber leído todas las novelas románticas que han caído en sus manos durante los últimos veinte años y de mi propia resistencia a contraer un matrimonio sin amor. Me sorprendería que se casara contigo sin una promesa de amor. Lo que me lleva a preguntarte: ¿la amas?

—Yo… —Terry se interrumpió; su mente corría a toda velocidad. «¿La amaba?»

Anthony curvó la comisura de la boca con diversión al observar los pensamientos que atravesaban la cara de Terry.

—Tendrás que responder más rápido cuando te pregunte ella, hombre.

—Seré un buen marido.

—No lo dudo.

—Tengo el dinero, las tierras y el título para conseguirlo.

—Si conozco bien a Candy, todo eso le dará igual.

—No le importa. Esa es otra de las razones por la que ella es más de lo que merezco. Pero a ti sí debería importarte, por eso te lo digo.

Anthony clavó sus ojos celestes en Terrence, y ambos hombres se comprendieron a la perfección.

—Te lo agradezco.

—Entonces, ¿tengo tu bendición?

—¿Para casarte con ella? Sí. Pero no es mi bendición la que tienes que obtener.

—No pienso forzarla. Sin embargo, para convencerla necesito pasar un tiempo a solas con ella. Y me gustaría que fuera cuanto antes.

Anthony tomó un sorbo de whisky y miró a Terry atentamente. Notó la frustración en sus ojos, la tensión en su cuerpo, y se apiadó del hombre al que su hermana había sumido en la miseria.

—Si Candy está la mitad de perturbada de lo que pareces estar tú en este momento, la encontrarás en la biblioteca.

Terry arqueó las cejas sorprendido.

—¿Por qué me lo dices?

Anthony curvó los labios con ironía.

—Baste decir que no me gusta pensar que mi hermana esté ni siquiera la mitad de perturbada que tú. Ve a la biblioteca. No os molestaré. Pero, por Dios, que no os pille mi madre o se desatará el infierno.

Terry sonrió sin humor ante la broma de Anthony.

—Intentaré no llamar la atención pero, para ser honestos, que tu madre nos descubra podría ser la mejor manera de conseguir lo que ando buscando. —Se puso en pie y enderezó los hombros, como si estuviera a punto de entrar en batalla. Bajó la mirada hacia Anthony y añadió—: Gracias. Te prometo que dedicaré mi vida a hacerla feliz.

Anthony alzó la copa hacia el marqués, aceptando sus palabras.

—Espero que, además, mañana te dediques a obtener una licencia especial.

Terry asintió con la cabeza, prometiendo solemnemente que se casaría con Candy tan pronto como fuera posible. Abandonó la estancia y atravesó el oscuro pasillo hasta la puerta de la biblioteca. Puso la mano sobre la manilla y respiró hondo, intentando que su corazón recuperara su ritmo habitual. Jamás había estado tan nervioso, tan preocupado por el resultado de una conversación; tan dispuesto a hacer lo que fuera para conseguir lo que quería. Pero allí estaba, seguro de que los siguientes minutos serían los más importantes de su vida.

Abrió la puerta y buscó a Candy bajo la tenue luz. Estaba acurrucada en uno de los grandes sillones de cuero que había frente a la chimenea, de espaldas a la puerta, con el codo apoyado en el brazo del butacón, sujetándose la barbilla mientras miraba las llamas, ensimismada. Terry observó las faldas de raso azul que se derramaban sobre el borde del sillón hasta casi rozar el suelo; todavía tenía puesto aquel precioso vestido que había llevado en el baile. La oyó suspirar mientras cerraba quedamente la puerta, y se acercó a ella, recreándose en la línea del cuello y la suave piel que bajaba por la clavícula hasta el borde ribeteado del vestido. Permaneció un momento detrás de ella y se permitió admirar su cuerpo relajado.

—Anthony, hoy no soy buena compañía —le oyó decir.

Terry no contestó, pasó junto al sillón de Candy y se sentó en el diván que ella había apartado a un lado para estar más cómoda. La joven giró la cabeza cuando él tomó asiento; entonces contuvo el aliento, se enderezó y puso los pies en el suelo.

—¿Qué…? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Terry se inclinó hacia delante y apoyó los codos en las rodillas.

—He intentado mantenerme alejado —repuso—. Pero tengo varias cosas que decirte.

Candy negó con la cabeza, con los ojos abiertos como platos.

—¡Cómo te encuentren aquí…! ¡Anthony está en su estudio! ¿Cómo has llegado hasta aquí?

—Ha sido tu hermano quien me ha dejado entrar. Sabe que estoy aquí. Y, mucho me temo, Candy, que está a mi favor.

—¿Has hablado con él? —Candy parecía consternada.

—Sí. No me has dejado otra opción. Ahora, por favor, guarda silencio y escúchame, tengo mucho que contarte.

Candy meneó la cabeza; no confiaba en mantener firme su decisión si él comenzaba a decirle palabras bonitas.

—Terrence, por favor… no.

—No. Están en juego las vidas de los dos, Candy. No permitiré que tomes una decisión sin poseer toda la información. —La joven se sentó con los pies bajo las piernas y se acurrucó en el sillón. La imagen que presentaba, una pequeña y triste pelota, oprimió el corazón de Terry—. Dices que me amas. Entonces, ¿no crees que deberías escuchar lo que tengo que decir al respecto?

Candy cerró los ojos, apretó los párpados y gimió avergonzada.

—¡Oh, Dios mío! Por favor, no me lo recuerdes. No me puedo creer que te haya dicho eso.

Terry alargó el brazo y le recorrió la mejilla con un dedo.

—No pienso dejar que te retractes, lo sabes —le aseguró con voz ronca y profunda.

Ella abrió los ojos y le ofreció una mirada tan sincera y transparente que casi le robó el aliento.

—No me retractaré.

—Bien —dijo él—. Ahora, escúchame. —No sabía por dónde comenzar, así que empezó a hablar según se le ocurrieron las ideas—. Mi madre era muy hermosa, tenía el pelo castaño, brillantes ojos azules y rasgos delicados, Karen se parece mucho a ella. Apenas era poco mayor que ella cuando nos abandonó… Huyó al Continente para librarse de nosotros y de la vida que llevaba aquí. Mis recuerdos sobre ella son bastante ambiguos, pero hay una cosa de la que me acuerdo con absoluta claridad. Mi padre estaba loco por ella.

»Recuerdo haberme escapado de la cama cuando era pequeño para escuchar a escondidas sus conversaciones en mitad de la noche. Una vez en particular, oí un sonido extraño proveniente del estudio de mi padre y bajé las escaleras lleno de curiosidad. Debía de ser muy tarde, porque el vestíbulo estaba oscuro, y la puerta del estudio, entreabierta.

Terry hizo una pausa y Candy se sentó en el borde del asiento. Una sensación de temor la atravesó al oír esa historia, ese recuerdo tan importante. Esperó a que continuara. No le importaría esperar toda la noche.

—Me asomé y vi la elegante línea de la espalda de mi madre, derecha e insensible… Así se comportaba siempre con Albert y conmigo. Estaba de pie en medio de la habitación, rígida como una escoba, con un vestido de un pálido tono lavanda perfectamente planchado… —Hizo una pausa antes de seguir hablando, con un poco de sorpresa—. Es asombroso cómo se recuerdan algunos detalles después de tanto tiempo…

Luego continuó narrando la historia.

—Estaba ante mi padre, que se había arrodillado a sus pies… ¡Arrodillado! Él le rodeaba las caderas con los brazos y lloraba. —Las palabras fluían ahora con más facilidad, y Candy observó que se le habían nublado los ojos mientras se dejaba llevar por los recuerdos—. Los sonidos que había oído desde mi cuarto eran los sollozos de mi padre. Estaba implorándole, rogándole que se quedara. Le acariciaba la mejilla mientras le profesaba amor eterno, diciéndole que la quería más que a su vida, más que a sus hijos, más que a nada en el mundo… Le rogó que se quedara una y otra vez mientras le decía cuánto la amaba, como si aquellas palabras pudieran hacer que desaparecieran sus miradas desapasionadas y las frías respuestas que siempre había tenido con él y con nosotros.

»Al día siguiente se marchó. Y también él, de alguna manera. —Se interrumpió, con la mente en aquel momento, veinticinco años antes—. Aquella noche me juré dos cosas. La primera, que no volvería a escuchar a escondidas. Y la segunda, que jamás sería víctima del amor. Ese día comencé a tocar el piano… Resultó ser la única cosa que podía bloquear el sonido de los sollozos de mi padre.

Cuando volvió a mirar a Candy, notó las lágrimas que le caían en silencio por las mejillas, y su mirada se aclaró al instante. Alargó la mano y le encerró la cara entre las palmas para enjugárselas con los pulgares.

—Oh, Candy, no llores. —Se inclinó y la besó suavemente. Ella recibió con agrado sus labios calientes. Entonces apoyó la frente en la de ella y sonrió—. No llores por mí, Candy. No valgo la pena.

—No lloro por ti —le dijo ella, acariciándole la mejilla—. Lloro por ese niño que jamás tuvo la oportunidad de creer en el amor. Y por tu padre que, evidentemente, tampoco lo conoció. Porque lo que él sentía era una obsesión, no amor. El amor no es unilateral ni egoísta. El amor es pleno y generoso y completa la vida de todas las formas posibles. El amor no destruye, Terry, crea.

Él consideró las palabras de Candy y la emoción que transmitían. Ella creía plenamente en aquel sentimiento que él había evitado durante toda su vida. Y le dijo la verdad.

—No puedo prometerte amor, Candy. La parte de mí que podría ser… que podría sentir… lleva bloqueada demasiado tiempo. Pero sí puedo prometerte esto: me esforzaré cada día de mi vida por ser el marido más amable, bueno y generoso del mundo. Te daré todo lo que quieras. Y conseguiré que jamás dudes de lo mucho que me importas.

Se deslizó por el asiento del diván y cayó de rodillas en el suelo. Candy no pudo evitar ver el paralelismo entre ese momento y la historia que le había contado de sus padres.

—Por favor, Candy… Por favor, hazme el grandísimo honor de ser mi mujer —le suplicó en un susurro vehemente y conmovedor, y Candy se rindió.

¿Cómo iba a rechazarlo después de todo lo que le había confesado? ¿Cómo podía luchar contra sí misma?

—Sí —respondió con un hilo de voz que Terry apenas oyó.

Él hizo una mueca.

—Repítelo.

—Sí. —Esta vez habló con más firmeza, con más seguridad—. Sí, me casaré contigo.

Entonces, Candy notó las manos de Terry en el pelo, quitándole las horquillas, y sus labios sobre los de ella, robándole la respiración. Y también quiso tocarlo… A él, a ese hombre extraordinario al que amaba desde hacía tanto tiempo y que era, finalmente, suyo.

Suspiró sobre los labios masculinos —reparando en que sabían a whisky y a algo más exótico, más masculino—, mientras la atravesaba una sensación de júbilo completo y absoluto. Se trataba de Grandchester, su futuro marido, y le hacía sentirse cálida, maravillosa y viva. Entonces él la besó en el cuello y, mientras susurraba su nombre como una letanía, hizo que lo abrazara. Terry posó los labios en la piel nacarada sobre el borde del vestido y le deslizó las manos abiertas por el torso, ahuecándole los pechos con las palmas en un gesto de posesión absoluta.

—Éste vestido —aseguró él, con voz entrecortada y ronca—, es un auténtico pecado.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír cuando él se reclinó para observar la plenitud de sus pechos apretada contra el borde de raso.

—¿De veras piensas eso?

—Sí. Está pensado para volver locos a los hombres… Para revelar todas tus deliciosas curvas… —deslizó perezosamente el dedo por encima del tejido hasta frotar el pezón—, sin mostrar absolutamente nada. Es una experiencia atormentadora —añadió, con picardía, tirando del vestido y exponiendo un pecho al aire frío y a su boca caliente. Lo succionó brevemente, hasta que Candy se contorsionó contra él. Luego la soltó—. Cuando estemos casados, te compraré uno de cada color.

Ella soltó una risita tonta ante aquellas palabras, pero la risa se desvaneció para convertirse en un suspiro, y luego en un gemido, cuando la boca de Terry ejerció su magia en aquella carne sensible y tierna. Él saboreó el sonido hasta que recordó dónde estaban.

—Se me acaba de ocurrir, preciosa —dijo terry, retirándose—, que este es el último lugar en el que deberíamos comportarnos de esta manera; tu familia se encuentra al otro lado de la puerta. —Le sostuvo la mirada y el ardor de los ojos de Candy lo atrapó al momento y, con un pequeño gemido, volvió a tomar posesión de su cálida boca, dejándose llevar por el beso, que le privó de la razón y la capacidad de pensar durante un buen rato. Cuando se apartó de nuevo, ambos estaban jadeantes. Colocó el vestido en su posición original y le dio un suave mordisco en la delicada piel del pecho.

—No puedo quedarme, Candy. Eres demasiado tentadora y yo no soy ni lo suficientemente fuerte ni lo bastante bueno para resistirme —le susurró al oído al tiempo que enterraba la nariz en su pelo; un pelo que ya no consideraba simplemente rubio, sino de una lujuriosa combinación de tonos dorado, rojizo y que se estaba convirtiendo con rapidez en su color favorito—. Volveré mañana. Quizá te apetezca ir a cabalgar por el Serpentine.

Candy no quería que se fuera. No quería que la noche finalizara. No quería arriesgarse a que aquello no fuera más que un sueño largo tiempo acariciado, maravilloso y demasiado real.

—No te vayas —susurró, al tiempo que le ponía la mano atrevidamente en la nuca y lo atraía hacia sus labios para darle un firme beso—. Quédate.

Él sonrió y apoyó la frente en la de ella.

—Eres una mala influencia para mí. Estoy tratando de comportarme bien por una vez en mi vida, de ser un caballero.

—Pero ¿qué ocurre si quiero que sigas siendo un granuja? —bromeó ella, mientras le deslizaba los dedos por el cuello y el pecho, entreteniéndose en los botones del chaleco—. Un libertino incluso. —Desabrochó uno y él le sujetó la mano errante, llevándosela a los labios para darle un rápido beso.

—Candy… —le advirtió con voz ronca cuando ella llevó los dedos libres al segundo botón del chaleco.

—¿Qué ocurre si quiero al canalla, Terrence? —preguntó con suavidad y dulzura.

—¿Qué quieres decir?

Ella le besó la firme línea de la mandíbula.

—Llévame a la cama, Terrence —le susurró al oído con una vocecita tímida y temblorosa—. Déjame probar el sabor del escándalo.

Él contuvo la respiración al oírla y se dio cuenta de que irse sería lo más honorable que hubiera hecho nunca.

—Creo que ya hemos saboreado el escándalo suficientes veces en las últimas semanas, Candy —aseguró en tono áspero.

—Sin embargo, una vez que estemos casados, regresará la insulsa y corriente Candy. Esta podría ser mi última oportunidad.

Una sombra de inseguridad cruzó la expresión de Candy, y Terry, al percibirlo, le encerró la cara entre las manos.

—Te aseguro, preciosa, que no hay nada corriente e insulso en ti. —La besó otra vez y la acarició hasta que ella se separó, jadeante.

Candy le lanzó entonces su más provocativa, invitadora, ardiente e irresistible mirada y lo volvió a intentar.

—Ven arriba, Terry.

Hubo un largo silencio y Candy pensó que quizá le había presionado demasiado. Terry se puso en pie y la obligó a levantarse también.

—¿Te das cuenta de que si nos descubren tendremos que casarnos de inmediato?

—Sí. —Se estremeció de emoción.

—De que no tendremos la enorme y fastuosa boda que tu madre, sin duda, ha soñado durante toda tu vida.

Candy negó con la cabeza.

—De todas maneras, jamás he deseado una boda así. Mi madre se tendrá que conformar con la de Annie. —Le deslizó las manos hasta los anchos hombros.

—Tu madre jamás me perdonaría que arruinara tu reputación. —La rodeó con los brazos y la apretó contra su cuerpo.

—Oh, claro que te perdonaría. Los marqueses rara vez son objeto de la furia absoluta de una madre. Y ¿se ha olvidado usted, milord, de que ya estoy arruinada?

Terry esbozó una pecaminosa y pícara sonrisa.

—Un detalle a tener en cuenta.

—En la escalera de servicio hay una puerta que conduce directamente a mi habitación —lo tentó Candy—. Los goznes no chirrían, los aceité el día que fuimos a tu club.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—Sería una pena no utilizar tal previsión. Milady, usted primero.

Subieron las escaleras lentamente —evitando, por supuesto, el tercer escalón desde arriba—, y entraron en el dormitorio de Candy. En el momento en que se cerró la puerta pareció que se espesaba el aire. Candy se puso nerviosa. La provocativa sirena que había sido en la biblioteca había desaparecido y ahora solo quedaba una joven insegura.

Allí estaba, en la habitación en la que había dormido toda su vida, con Terrence, que invadía el espacio con una fuerza y masculinidad que parecían incompatibles en aquella exquisita y femenina estancia. Candy bajó la mirada a sus manos entrelazadas y se preguntó si alguna vez se acostumbraría a disfrutar de tanta intimidad con él. Seguramente no.

Entonces Terry la tocó —le alzó la barbilla para apoderarse de su boca de una manera absoluta, al tiempo que la apretaba contra sí— y cualquier pensamiento desapareció de su mente.

Él deslizó las manos por la larga hilera de botones del vestido y los desabrochó con rapidez. Candy notó que la tela se aflojaba y que el aire fresco de la noche le acariciaba su piel ruborizada. Fue entonces cuando supo que Terry se quedaría, que esa noche sería la más importante de su vida… La noche en que había aceptado casarse con él, la que le había profesado su amor; la primera del resto de su vida, juntos. No pudo dejar de pensar que la presencia de Terry allí era lo correcto, tan correcto como notar sus manos y su boca cuando él le quitó el vestido para revelar…

—Oh, Dios mío Candy…

Aquellas palabras la arrancaron de sus pensamientos. Terry tenía la mirada clavada en ella, en su cuerpo cubierto por la hermosa lencería de seda. La delicada tela dibujaba cada una de sus curvas, sugiriendo tentadoramente todo aquello que ocultaba. Él le recordó a un lobo —hambriento y ansioso por caer sobre su presa—, y ella contuvo la respiración cuando sus miradas coincidieron, llenas de deseo.

Candy se sonrojó.

—_Madame_ Hebert me dijo que te gustaría.

Los ojos de Terry se oscurecieron hasta adquirir un azul intenso.

—_Madame_ Hebert estaba en lo cierto. —Jugueteó con una cinta de raso de la camisola—. ¿Cómo te hace sentirte?

Candy cerró los ojos cuando una oleada de vergüenza la atravesó. Él pasó junto a ella para ponerse a su espalda, donde acarició las cintas del corsé mientras continuaba susurrándole al oído.

—¿Qué sientes al estar envuelta en seda?

Ella contestó lo primero que le pasó por la mente.

—Me siento femenina.

Terry extendió las manos por sus caderas.

—¿Qué más?

Candy respiraba cada vez con más rapidez, y la anticipación hacía que su voz se hubiera convertido en un excitado susurro.

—Me siento… hermosa.

Él recompensó sus palabras con un suave beso en el cuello.

—Bien. Porque eres exquisita. ¿Y…?

La palabra permaneció suspendida entre ellos mientras le desataba el corsé, que se deslizó al suelo sin que ninguno de los dos se fijara en dónde caía. Candy abrió los ojos y se dio cuenta de que él le había hecho girarse hacia el espejo. No pudo evitar observar las manos de Terry cubriéndole el torso y apretándola contra él con firmeza. Luego las vio subir para ahuecarle los pechos, sopesándolos. La intoxicante combinación de la ardiente piel de Terry marcándola a través de la seda y de sus manos bronceadas contra el pálido azul de la camisola, le hizo contener la respiración. Candy estaba absorta en la imagen del espejo, sintiéndose a la vez tímida y sensual, mientras se preguntaba si debería darse la vuelta.

Entonces se dio cuenta de que él también la observaba, de que leía las emociones en su cara a través del reflejo.

—¿Te hace sentirte lasciva? —le susurró entonces al oído con una voz ronca y provocativa.

—Sí —confesó ella—. Me hace sentirme… —hizo una pausa, buscando la palabra—, me hace sentirme viva.

Él emitió un profundo ronroneo de aprobación.

—A mí también me hace sentirme vivo. —Entonces la alzó en brazos y la llevó a la cama; se desnudaron mutuamente y la seda quedó olvidada cuando terry la reemplazó por su boca, sus manos y su cálida piel.

La besó en la clavícula y Candy sonrió cuando él se demoró en la difuminada cicatriz en su brazo, donde la fina hoja del florete la había herido en la lección de esgrima.

—Siento haberte hecho daño, preciosa —susurró él, lamiendo la línea rosada.

Candy dejó caer la cabeza en la almohada cuando él la acarició de arriba abajo, dejándola laxa y sin fuerzas. Entonces abrió los ojos y permitió que Terry conociera toda la fuerza de su deseo.

—No te disculpes por nada de lo que ocurrió esa tarde. No cambiaría ni un solo momento. —Le ahuecó la mandíbula con la mano y le hizo bajar la cabeza para darle un beso abrasador.

Tras unos minutos, él comenzó a trazar un camino de besos a lo largo de su cuerpo, y ella lo sujetó por los hombros para detenerlo.

—Espera… —susurró ella.

Terry alzó la cabeza, y sus ojos azules capturaron los de ella, cálidos y embrujadores, mientras le daba un tierno beso en el suave y redondeado vientre.

—¿Qué ocurre, preciosa?

—Esta vez quiero tocarte.

Él sonrió, y sus dientes brillaron en la tenue luz.

—Si no recuerdo mal, la última vez también me tocaste, y no lo pude soportar demasiado tiempo.

—¿Estarías dispuesto a intentarlo de nuevo?

Él arqueó una ceja, considerando la pregunta. Tras un largo silencio, Terry sonrió ampliamente y se tumbó sobre la espalda, al lado de ella, con las manos en la nuca, desnudo e imperturbable.

—Soy todo tuyo, Candy.

«Soy tuyo.» Las palabras resonaron en su mente, haciéndole estremecerse. Era suyo. Esa era la primera de una larga sucesión de noches en las que podría tocarlo, sentir su maravillosa calidez. Era suyo. Sonrió solo de pensarlo.

—Pareces un gato ante un platito de nata.

—Es que me siento como un gato ante un plato de nata —dijo ella. Admiró el poderoso cuerpo, los músculos tensos, el vello oscuro que le cubría el pecho y se estrechaba hasta formar una fina línea que parecía señalar… ¡Oh, Santo Dios! Era la primera vez que lo veía desnudo en su totalidad. Allí era largo y duro, y tan grande que le maravilló que de verdad pudieran encajar.

—Tócame, cariño —le pidió, como si hubiera leído sus pensamientos.

No pudo negarse a aquella invitadora y lujuriosa orden; colocó las manos sobre él y las deslizó por su pecho hasta acceder a aquella parte de él que tan nerviosa la ponía. Se estremeció cuando ella lo tocó suavemente, un ligero roce fue suficiente para que perdiera la razón.

—¿Te he hecho daño? —preguntó ella, y retiró la mano al instante.

—No —aseguró él con voz temblorosa, conteniendo como pudo las riendas de la pasión—. Vuelve a hacerlo.

Ella lo hizo. Cerró los dedos en torno a aquella dura y sedosa longitud y lo agasajó con una inocencia que amenazó con hacerle alcanzar el éxtasis al momento. Entonces, Terry emitió un gemido y puso su mano sobre la de ella para guiarla con dedos firmes y expertos, para enseñarle cómo tocarlo, cómo acariciarlo, cómo complacerle.

—¿Puedo besarte ahí? —preguntó ella en ese momento.

Él pensó que se volvería loco. Soltó una risita y apretó los dientes.

—No.

—Pero tú… lo hiciste conmigo.

—Sí, Candy y algún día podrás corresponderme de la misma manera. Pero esta noche no puedo permitírtelo… Te deseo demasiado.

—Oh —dijo ella—, entiendo.

Sin embargo, la manera en que le miró decía que no lo comprendía en absoluto.

Terry apartó la mano y rodó sobre ella para cubrirla con su cuerpo, colocándose entre sus muslos sedosos. La rígida longitud masculina quedó contra el centro de Candy, donde ella estaba mojada y ansiosa, donde más lo deseaba.

—Te deseo demasiado para permitir que hagas eso. Notar tus caricias ya me ha vuelto loco de deseo. —Las palabras acabaron en un susurro cuando él comenzó a depositar una miríada de besos sobre sus pechos. Luego le succionó el pezón, duro y anhelante, y después se dedicó al otro, haciéndole gemir suavemente—. Prefiero pasarme el resto de la noche en el interior de tu cuerpo, hasta que ninguno de los dos pueda pensar en otra cosa.

Se apretó contra ella otra vez. Rozó su dura masculinidad contra el dolorido y ansioso sexo de Candy, haciendo que la joven se viera recorrida por una oleada de placer.

—¿No estás de acuerdo?

—Oh, sí —suspiró ella cuando él repitió el movimiento.

Terry le mordió el hombro y luego curvó los labios.

—Eso pensaba yo.

Con un único y delicioso envite se introdujo en ella. Candy se dio cuenta entonces de que no sentía dolor ni incomodidad, como había ocurrido la primera vez, sino una enriquecedora y satisfactoria plenitud, que estaba llena por completo.

Terry no se detuvo hasta que llegó al fondo.

—¿Te encuentras bien, preciosa?

—Sí, me encuentro maravillosamente —dijo ella en un tono reverente que indicó que sentía una mezcla de placer y temor. Cambió de posición debajo de él, y Terry gimió, frotándose contra ella varias veces antes de alzarse hasta que solo permaneció en el interior de Candy la punta de su miembro. La joven pensó que si se retiraba del todo en ese momento, se volvería loca.

—Terry —suspiró—. Por favor.

La recompensó llenándola de nuevo, llevándola más cerca del límite, haciendo que se elevara a su encuentro, y continuó moviéndose hasta que el ángulo de sus movimientos fue perfecto y ella gritó.

—Despacio, Candy… —le musitó al oído con picardía al tiempo que se quedaba inmóvil—, o harás que nos perdamos lo mejor. —Ella agrandó los ojos y él sonrió—. Puede ser todavía mejor, ¿no prefieres descubrirlo?

Dispuesto a demostrar sus palabras, llevó la mano al punto donde estaban unidos, deslizando los dedos con pericia en el nido de rizos buscando el apretado brote de placer, que acarició hasta que ella se mordió el labio inferior para no gritar. Entonces él comenzó a moverse de nuevo, creando una dulce fricción entre ellos, animándola a abandonarse mientras susurraba ardientes palabras que hacían imposible que permaneciera quieta. Candy no podía detenerse y él capturó sus labios en un beso estremecedor para impedir que gritara cuando comenzó a convulsionarse debajo de él, latiendo a su alrededor y haciéndole alcanzar el cielo.

Y cuando ella apartó los labios de los de él para susurrar «te amo» una y otra vez, como si fuera una letanía, él se perdió también, conteniendo a duras penas los gritos de placer mientras se derramaba en su interior.

Después de un largo rato, Terry se retiró, y Candy emitió un leve suspiro de protesta al notar el vacío. Él se dejó caer sobre la cama y la rodeó de inmediato con los brazos. Cuando ella apoyó la mejilla en su pecho, susurró su amor una vez más, con la voz tan baja que él apenas escuchó las palabras. Terry permaneció allí mucho tiempo. La observó dormir, notando la sencilla pero poderosa belleza que poseía y admirando la intensidad del momento… De aquella noche. Respiró hondo y se vio envuelto en una jadeante emoción —extraña e inquietante para él— y se preguntó velozmente qué consecuencias tendría aquello.

continuara...


	24. Chapter 24

Hola chicas este es penultimo capitulo, espero les haya gustado esta adaptacion y las invito a leer las nuevas, saludas a todas y gracias por haber leido

Capítulo 23

A Candy la despertó el crujiente sonido del papel. Abrió los ojos ante el ruido, desorientada por la grisácea luminosidad que anunciaba que estaba a punto de amanecer, y los cerró otra vez. El fuego de la chimenea se había apagado hacía horas y se acurrucó más cerca de la fuente de calor que tenía al lado, estirándose contra piel caliente y suave… antes de ser consciente de a quién pertenecía aquella piel en cuestión.

Separó los párpados de golpe y se tropezó con la mirada atrevida y divertida de Terry.

—Buenos días, Candy. —Candy sintió más que oyó las palabras que retumbaron en su pecho, somnolientas. Y se sonrojó. Después de todo, no todos los días se despertaba una con un hombre en su cama. No estaba segura de cómo debía responder, pero imaginó que ignorarlo no era lo más adecuado. Se apartó en un intento desesperado por restaurar la compostura.

—Buenos días, ¿qué hora es?

—Aún no son las cinco —respondió él, rodeándola con un brazo y tirando de ella para devolverla a la posición original, apretada contra su cuerpo caliente, duro y… muy desnudo—. Demasiado temprano para que me vaya.

—¡Nos descubrirán! —susurró ella.

—Me iré antes de que eso ocurra, preciosa —prometió—, pero antes tengo que devolverte algo.

Le vio alzar la mano libre y reconoció con completo horror el papel que sostenía entre los dedos. Su lista.

Se abalanzó sobre él, pero Terry la mantuvo alejada de la lista con facilidad y le obligó a retorcerse sobre su pecho, intentando alcanzar la hoja. Candy se dio cuenta con rapidez de que era una batalla perdida y se detuvo para lanzarle una mirada acusadora.

—¡Me la has robado!

—No es necesario que me mires como si eso fuera cierto, preciosa —aseguró con fingida afrenta—. La perdiste, yo me limité a recuperarla para ti.

—Bien —convino ella con dulzura—, es una suerte que hayas acudido en mi rescate, ¿verdad? —Trató de recuperar de nuevo el papel—. Me gustaría que me la devolvieras.

—Estaré encantado de complacerte, claro está —afirmó él, agitando el escrito en el aire desenfadadamente—, pero ¿no crees que, dada la relación que nos une ahora, debería estar enterado del contenido de tu famosa lista? Después de todo, no me gustaría que tus excéntricas actividades me pillaran desprevenido una vez que estemos casados.

Candy abrió los ojos como platos.

—¡No! ¡No puedes hacerlo! ¡Me prometiste que no la mirarías! —Se retorció otra vez contra él para intentar rescatar la lista de sus garras.

—Sí, bueno, es lo que tiene de malo unir tu destino al de un granuja indomable como yo —bromeó él, gimiendo al notar que los exuberantes pechos de la joven se frotaban contra su torso. La detuvo con una mano—. Cuidado, candy, o acabaré por demostrarme a mí mismo, otra vez, lo canalla que soy.

Candy se sintió poderosamente femenina al comprender el poder que su desnudez tenía sobre él. Reptó sobre él, rozándose con absoluta deliberación contra una de las tetillas, y se deleitó al notar que Terry contenía el aliento.

—Picaruela —gruñó él, apoderándose de sus labios para robarle un profundo beso. Una vez que terminaron, dijo—: No, no conseguirás distraerme. Quiero echarle un vistazo a la lista.

Candy reconoció su derrota y hundió la cara en su torso, con las mejillas en llamas, mientras él la leía. ¿Qué pensaría de ella? ¿Qué diría? Esperó, con el vello de su pecho cosquilleándole en la nariz, a que él asimilara lo que había escrito.

Terry se mantuvo en silencio durante mucho tiempo.

—¿Qué es lo que hiciste primero? —preguntó, por fin.

Y ella quiso morirse de vergüenza. Negó con la cabeza.

—Candy. ¿Qué hiciste en primer lugar?

Ella respondió, pero las palabras quedaron ahogadas contra su pecho.

—No te he oído, cariño.

Ella giró la cabeza y apretó la oreja justo sobre el fuerte y constante latido de su corazón.

—Besar.

Notó que el pecho de Terry subía y bajaba cuando respiró profundamente.

—La noche que apareciste en Ralston House.

Ella asintió con la cabeza con la cara en llamas.

—Sí —susurró.

—¿Por qué yo?

Terry le había preguntado eso mismo en su dormitorio aquella primera noche, y ella le había respondido con una verdad a medias. Pero esta mañana, con el amanecer a punto de despuntar, Candy no quería mentir. No quería reservarse nada de sí misma ante él. Incluso aunque lo arriesgara todo.

—Porque quería que fueras tú. Siempre quise que fueras tú quien me diera mi primer beso.

—El otro día en Ralston House —dijo él en voz baja mientras le acariciaba la suave piel de los hombros—, dijiste lo mismo, que siempre había sido yo. ¿Qué quisiste decir?

Ella se puso rígida, y él esperó mientras consideraba su pregunta.

—Te he amado toda mi vida —respondió sin mirarlo a los ojos—. Durante más tiempo del que puedo recordar.

—¿Cómo?

Candy se mantuvo en silencio el tiempo suficiente como para que él pensara que no iba a contestar.

—Nos tropezamos una vez. Yo era joven e impresionable y tú, tan encantador e inalcanzable que… que no pude evitarlo. —Apartó de nuevo la vista, sin mirar a ningún punto en concreto—. Eres difícil de ignorar.

—¿Por qué yo no lo recuerdo? —preguntó él con suavidad.

—Bueno, no soy exactamente una belleza inolvidable. —La insinuación de una sonrisa se dibujó en los labios de Candy, pero no apartó la mirada del pecho de Terry, donde sus dedos jugueteaban con el vello oscuro—. Lo cierto es que la gente no suele darse cuenta de mi presencia.

Terry le capturó la mano para inmovilizarla y forzarla a mirarlo a los ojos.

—No sé cómo no me fijé en ti antes, Candy, pero te aseguro que me considero imbécil por no haberlo hecho. —Ella contuvo la respiración al oír aquellas palabras tan honestas y sinceras.

Terry volvió a mirar la nota.

—Te quedan algunas cosas por tachar.

Ella siguió la dirección de su mirada y leyó las líneas.

—Jugar a las cartas… —aclaró ella—, lo tacharé en cuanto tenga otra vez la lista. Algo que debería ocurrir en algún momento —añadió de manera significativa.

Él le sostuvo la mirada con sus ojos sombríos y serios a pesar de su broma.

—No me refiero a eso, Candy. Creo que va siendo hora de que te des cuenta de lo hermosa que eres.

La joven apartó la vista, pero él le capturó la barbilla entre los dedos y le obligó a mirarlo de nuevo mientras hablaba.

—Eres, posiblemente, la mujer más hermosa que conozco.

—No —susurró ella—, no lo soy. Pero eres muy amable al decirlo.

Él negó con la cabeza decididamente.

—Escúchame bien. No sabría por dónde empezar a enumerar todo lo que te hace hermosa… Un hombre podría perderse en tus ojos; en tus preciosos labios, que están hechos para besar; en tu sedoso pelo; en tus suaves y deliciosas curvas; en tu piel cremosa y perfecta, que se sonroja y adquiere el mismo color que los melocotones maduros. Y eso por no hablar de tu calidez, tu inteligencia, tu humor, y de la manera en que me quedo totalmente subyugado cuando entras en la habitación en la que estoy.

A Candy se le llenaron los ojos de lágrimas al oír aquellas palabras… Las palabras que quería creer con toda su alma.

—Jamás dudes de tu belleza, Candy, pues es lo que me ha arruinado para cualquier otra. Y, de verdad, me habría gustado haberte encontrado hace muchos años.

«Y a mí», pensó ella. ¿Qué habría ocurrido si él se hubiera fijado en ella años antes? ¿Si la hubiera cortejado entonces? ¿Habría tenido una vida llena de amor y pasión? ¿Habría evitado aquella profunda soledad que había sufrido su corazón durante tanto tiempo?

¿Y qué habría ocurrido con él? ¿Habría aprendido a amar?

Sus emociones se debieron de reflejar en la cara y, aunque él no pudo saber exactamente lo que estaba pensando, pareció entender sus sentimientos. Terry se adueñó de sus labios en un beso apasionado y ella le correspondió; se dejó llevar por las profundas emociones que provocaba la caricia y que la dejaban sin aliento.

Cuando el beso terminó, él le brindó una amplia y pícara sonrisa.

—Supongo que será cuestión de compensar el tiempo perdido. —Y Candy no pudo evitar reírse ante su tono—. ¿Te gustaría tachar hoy otro artículo de la lista?

—Me encantaría. ¿Qué me propones? —dijo, comenzando a revisar la lista que él todavía sostenía entre los dedos, pero Terry dejó caer el papel y, alzando a la joven, se la colocó sobre el regazo. Ella contuvo la respiración al sentir su miembro firme y caliente contra la suave piel del interior de sus muslos.

—Creo que ha llegado el momento de que montes a horcajadas. —Cuando ella entendió lo que quería decir, notó que se le formaba una especie de calor líquido justo en la entrada de su cuerpo, donde podía sentir la dura longitud masculina presionada contra ella de la más íntima de las maneras.

—No puedes querer decir que… —Candy se interrumpió cuando Terry la alzó de nuevo y la colocó en la posición correcta. Acto seguido le ahuecó los pechos y le restregó los pulgares sobre los pezones, que se endurecieron con rapidez.

—Oh, claro que quiero, Candy. —Sus palabras fueron suaves y tentadoras. Entonces le hizo bajar para que los pechos quedaran al alcance de su boca. Le besó un pezón y luego el otro mientras deslizaba la mano para acariciarle las nalgas redondeadas, reacomodándola y separándole más las piernas. Terry le soltó el turgente pezón con un último lametazo y la observó con los ojos entrecerrados mientras le hacía incorporarse sobre su regazo. Movió de nuevo las manos, que deslizó desde las nalgas hasta el lugar donde ella más ansiaba, dejando un rastro de fuego a su paso. Por fin comenzó a acariciar los pliegues resbaladizos y mojados de su sexo, y a frotar el pulgar sobre el duro y dolorido nudo de placer que ahora parecía pertenecerle.

Candy susurró su nombre en la pálida luz de la mañana.

—Eso es, Candy. Quiero verte alcanzar el placer. Quiero ver cómo llegas al cénit encima de mí… Eres tan apasionada… tan hermosa…

Al oírle decir aquellas frases tan pecaminosas, pícaras, tentadoras y perfectas, a Candy le costó toda su voluntad negar con la cabeza y ponerle las manos en el pecho para soportar el peso.

—No… —protestó—. No quiero… No si no llegas conmigo.

Las palabras estremecieron el corazón de Terry, que solo pudo pensar en sumergirse en ella.

—Por favor, Terry —le imploró—. Por favor, haz el amor conmigo.

No tuvo ninguna oportunidad.

En unos segundos, la había alzado para situarse ante aquella entrada cálida y generosa, y le hizo resbalar para que se clavara en su miembro, penetrándola hasta el fondo. Candy agrandó los ojos ante el placer que le proporcionó aquella nueva postura y, en ese momento que Terry adoró, la ansiosa incertidumbre que mostró fue completamente irresistible.

Le puso las manos en las caderas para que irguiera la espalda y, entonces, lentamente, le mostró los movimientos, invitándola a explorar.

—Así, preciosa —susurró él mientras observaba cómo el voluptuoso cuerpo de Candy caía sobre él en un dulce tormento—. Móntame. —Y ella lo hizo, encontrando enseguida un ritmo maravilloso; uno que él pensó que acabaría por matarlo si no quisiera con tanta desesperación ver el éxtasis de su cara cuando alcanzara la liberación.

No tuvo que esperar mucho tiempo. Candy encontró el ángulo perfecto, y sus leves gemidos de placer fueron señalando los pasos que daba hasta el objetivo final. Entonces la sujetó por las caderas con firmeza y acompañó sus movimientos, ayudándola a encontrar el éxtasis.

—Tómame, Candy —pidió con voz ronca mientras la observaba bordear la cúspide de una ola de placer. Candy cerró los ojos y arqueó la espalda, abandonándose a aquel ritmo cadencioso que mantenía sobre él—. Toma lo que quieras.

Abrió los ojos y él leyó el deseo en su mirada.

—Déjate llevar conmigo —le exigió ella, sin comprender el poder erótico de su voz. Él no podía hacer otra cosa que darle lo que le había pedido. Se impulsó debajo de ella cuando a Candy le fallaron las fuerzas y cayó sobre él. Contuvo su gemido con un beso y le hizo rodar sobre la espalda para continuar embistiendo en su interior hasta que el placer la inundó de nuevo. Solo entonces él se abandonó a una poderosa liberación que hizo que jamás quisiera abandonar los brazos o la cama de Candy.

Unos minutos después, mientras yacían con los miembros enredados, aturdidos todavía por las secuelas de su pasión, Candy comenzó a reírse entre dientes contra el costado de Terry. Él alzó la cabeza y la miró. La joven tenía una amplia y absurda sonrisa.

—¿Qué es lo que te parece tan divertido, preciosa? —inquirió con voz ronca y arrastrada.

—Solo pensaba… —Candy se interrumpió con un nuevo acceso de risa y comenzó de nuevo—. Solo pensaba que si esto es montar a horcajadas, la población femenina se está perdiendo una de las mejores experiencias de la vida. —La última palabra apenas se oyó cuando se dejó llevar de nuevo por la risa.

Terry la envolvió con fuerza entre sus brazos y suspiró, incapaz de contener una sonrisa mientras miraba al techo.

—¿Sabes, Candy? Los hombres no aprecian que una mujer se ría en este momento en particular. Es mortal para la autoestima.

Ella levantó la cabeza y lo miró con diversión.

—Oh, lo siento, milord —bromeó ella—. Odiaría perjudicar algo tan frágil como el ego del marqués de Grandchester.

Con un gruñido juguetón, la inmovilizó sobre el colchón.

—Picaruela. Pagarás por esto. —Y comenzó a besarla en el cuello al tiempo que le mordisqueaba la tierna piel de la clavícula hasta que ella suspiró de placer.

—Si es así como debo pagar, milord, le garantizo que durante los próximos meses me burlaré mucho de usted.

—Espero que durante mucho más tiempo que los próximos meses —dijo él, distraído por los preciosos y pálidos pechos—. Años. Décadas, incluso.

—Décadas —repitió ella, aterrada. «Dios mío, va a ser mi marido de verdad.»

—Mmm-mmm —murmuró él contra su piel antes de apartarse—. La única razón por la que me voy, a pesar de lo difícil que me resulta abandonar esto, dejar el calor y la lujuria que encuentro en tu cama, es que me consuelo a mí mismo diciéndome que muy pronto no tendré que volver a hacerlo.

Ella le observó vestirse, fascinada por su magnífico cuerpo, antes de que él se inclinara sobre ella para darle un suave e intenso beso de despedida.

—¿Asistirás al baile en Chilton House esta noche?

—Eso había pensado.

—Excelente. Te veré allí. Resérvame un vals. —La besó otra vez, deleitándose en su sabor—. Resérvamelos todos.

Candy sonrió.

—Sin duda, supondrá toda una conmoción.

—Sin duda, sí. Pero creo que nuestras reputaciones podrán soportarlo. —Le guiñó el ojo—. Entonces tendré en mi poder una licencia especial. ¿Te apetece casarte esta noche en Chilton House y acabar con todo de una vez por todas?

Ella notó un súbito calor en el pecho.

—Creo que eso haría que se desmayaran muchos miembros de la sociedad.

—Lo que sería un bono añadido —se burló él, antes de darle un beso largo e intenso. Luego se marchó, dejándola aturdida, exhausta y feliz.

Se quedó dormida casi al instante. Y cuando soñó, lo hizo con él y con el futuro que tendrían juntos.

—¡Oh, Candy! ¡Un marqués!

Candy puso los ojos en blanco ante la exclamación de su madre y miró a sus hermanos en busca de apoyo. No tardó en darse cuenta de que no serían de ayuda. Annie sonreía burlonamente, sin duda feliz por su hermana y por haber sido relegada, por lo menos durante ese día, a ser la protagonista del segundo mejor matrimonio. Y Anthony parecía estar evaluando si saltar del vehículo en movimiento para evitar los chillidos de su madre.

—¡No puedo creerme que hayas pescado a un marqués, Candy! ¡Y a Grandchester nada menos! Y tú, Anthony —la condesa viuda clavó los ojos en su hijo mayor—, ¿cómo has sido capaz de ocultarme durante tanto tiempo los planes de Grandchester?

—Sí, bueno, Candy y Terrence deseaban mantener su relación en secreto, mamá. —La condesa prorrumpió en otra miríada de exclamaciones que hizo que Anthony arqueara una ceja y añadiera—: De todos nosotros.

Candy no pudo evitar darle una patada.

—¡Ay! —exclamó Anthony, inclinándose para frotarse la espinilla.

—Oh, lo siento, Anthony —dijo Candy con dulzura—. Debe de ser efecto de los nervios.

Anthony entrecerró los ojos, pero la que habló fue su madre.

—¡Por supuesto que son los nervios! ¡Oh, no se me va de la cabeza! ¡Nuestra Candy! ¡Comprometida! ¡Con Grandchester!

—Mamá, por favor, ¿podrías intentar no dar un espectáculo con la noticia esta noche? —le imploró Candy—. No me gustaría que Terrence se avergonzara.

Anthony y Annie soltaron una carcajada al unísono al pensar que la condesa viuda pudiera hacer alarde de tal contención.

—Un poco tarde para eso, ¿no crees, Candy? —bromeó Anthony justo cuando el carruaje se detenía. Saltó y tendió una mano para ayudar a bajar a su madre y sus hermanas.

Una vez que hubo salido del vehículo, la condesa se volvió y puso una mano tranquilizadora sobre la pierna de Candy, que aún permanecía en el coche.

—Tonterías, Candy. Terrence tiene suficiente mundo como para saber cómo funcionan estas cosas. Perdonará a una madre entusiasta.

Candy gimió mientras su madre se alejaba del carruaje.

—Debería haberle pedido a Terrence que nos fugáramos.

Annie sonrió ampliamente.

—Ahora ya sabes cómo me siento. —Le guiñó un ojo y siguió a la condesa viuda.

Cuando Candy salió por fin del carruaje, su madre ya había comenzado a subir las escaleras de Chilton House, ansiosa por compartir la noticia con todo aquel que quisiera escucharla. Candy comenzó a considerar que aquella iba a ser la noche más horrible de su vida.

—No me ayudáis nada —reprochó, mirando las caras risueñas de sus hermanos.

Y ellos sonrieron, incapaces de contener la diversión.

—¿No deberías intentar encontrar a Terrence, Candy? Me refiero a que lo busques antes de que mamá haya esparcido su «magia» por doquier —señaló Annie servicialmente.

—¿Es así como lo llamas? ¿Magia? —Candy se giró para observar cómo su madre, que parecía un faro de color verde con un enorme tocado de encaje y plumas de avestruz, parloteaba llena de excitación con lady Lovewell mientras le daba toquecitos en el brazo con el abanico. ¡A lady Lovewell, la mayor cotilla de Londres!—. ¡Ay, Dios! —suspiró.

—Yo también le he rogado a Dios —dijo Anthony con sarcasmo—, pero no parece funcionar cuando se trata de ella. Creo que ha hecho un trato con Él.

—Y con alguien más —añadió Candy, ajustándose el chal para seguir a su madre mientras sus hermanos estallaban en carcajadas a su espalda.

Una vez dentro, Candy comenzó a buscar a Terrence desesperada entre la multitud que abarrotaba el salón de baile. Se detuvo en la entrada de la estancia antes de comenzar a caminar, intentando parecer indiferente mientras se paseaba por el recinto en busca de su prometido. Sin embargo, su altura —o mejor dicho su falta de altura— hizo que la tarea le resultara particularmente difícil. Al final, se rindió con un suspiro y, sin pensar lo que hacía, se encaminó hacia los asientos de las solteronas.

—¿Adónde vas, Candy? —le susurró una voz profunda y familiar al oído cuando acababa de doblar la esquina del salón de baile en dirección a la zona donde estaban sentadas la señorita Heloise y su tía Beatrice.

Notó un escalofrío de emoción en la espalda y se volvió hacia Terrence, incapaz de ocultar la satisfacción porque la hubiera encontrado cuando se disponía a ocultarse. Por supuesto, cuando se volvió para enfrentarlo —alto, ancho, guapo e impecablemente vestido y almidonado—, se sintió tímida al instante.

Después de todo, qué le decía una en esas circunstancias a su prometido, a quien había visto por última vez en su dormitorio antes de que él se fuera a hurtadillas poco antes del amanecer.

Él arqueó una ceja con arrogancia, como si le estuviera leyendo los pensamientos. Sonaban las notas iniciales de un vals. Terry tomó sus manos enguantadas en las de él.

—Me gustaría mucho bailar el primer vals con mi prometida —indicó Terry, sin dar importancia a la frase.

—Oh —susurró ella. Y permitió que la guiara hasta la pista de baile y la cogiera entre sus brazos.

Tras un largo silencio, fue él quien habló de nuevo.

—Dime, ¿adónde ibas?

Candy negó con la cabeza, sin ser capaz de retirar la mirada de su corbata.

—A ninguna parte.

Él se apartó un poco e inclinó la cabeza para mirarla.

—Candy… —musitó en un tono que, estaba segura, ninguna mujer podría resistir—. ¿Adónde ibas?

—A sentarme con las solteronas —farfulló, lamentando al instante haber dicho aquello. Como si la gente no la considerara así a ella.

Él parpadeó, miró a las ancianas, sentadas a unos metros de ellos, y de nuevo a Candy. Curvó los labios.

—¿Por qué?

—N-no lo sé. —Le ardieron las mejillas.

—Ya no eres una solterona, preciosa —le susurró al oído.

—No me llames así. —Candy lanzó una mirada alrededor para ver si alguien los observaba y pudiera haberle escuchado. Parecía que todo el mundo los miraba. Su madre había sido muy rápida.

Terry le hizo dar un giro rápido y reclamó su atención.

—Pero es verdad —repuso él con aire inocente—. Pronto serás la marquesa de Grandchester. No quiero decir que no puedas sentarte con la señorita Heloise y tu tía —bromeó—, solo que deberás darle a esa zona otro nombre.

Candy no pudo evitar sonreír.

—Preferiría bailar el vals contigo que sentarme con ellas. —Lo dijo sin pensar y se preguntó al instante si no habría sido demasiado impulsiva… si no le estaría presionando demasiado. Después de todo, a Terrence no parecía haberle gustado demasiado alternar en sociedad hasta ese momento y, sin duda, no había ninguna razón para que comenzara a asistir ahora a esos acontecimientos. Se arriesgó a mirarlo a los ojos, que la observaban sabios y divertidos.

—Eso es lo que me gustaría a mí también, milady.

Ella repitió aquellas preciosas palabras mentalmente mientras él le hacía girar por toda la pista, y se deleitó al saber que volvería a bailar con él —a menudo—, una vez que estuvieran casados. Candy miró a su alrededor y notó que Karen los observaba con una brillante sonrisa.

—¿Le has contado lo nuestro a tus hermanos? —preguntó, mirándolo a los ojos.

—Pensaba que sería mejor que se enteraran por mí que por tu madre.

Candy dio un respingo al oírle.

—Lo siento, Terry. He intentado que no dijera nada.

Él se rió entre dientes.

—No deberías haberlo hecho. Deja que se divierta, preciosa.

—No seguirás pensando eso durante mucho tiempo —le advirtió Candy.

—En fin, creo que deberíamos disfrutar de lo magnánimo que me siento mientras dure, ¿no?

La hizo girar en un remolino antes de detenerse cuando la música se desvaneció. Luego se acercaron a Karen, que se lanzó a los brazos de Candy con un chillido. Ella se rió ante el impulso de la joven, pero no pudo evitar verse envuelta en la excitación de la velada y la noticia de que se iba a casar con Terrence.

Sin embargo no tuvo tiempo de charlar; comenzó una contradanza y Albert, que se había unido a ellos, se inclinó profundamente para pedirle ese baile. Aceptó la oferta de su futuro cuñado y pronto estuvieron en el centro de la pista.

Cuando hubo terminado la contradanza, la solicitaron para un baile de figuras, otra contradanza, un minué y, al final, había sido reclamada para todos los bailes durante la primera hora. Jamás se lo había pasado tan bien en una velada.

Mientras se paseaba alrededor de la pista con lord Weston, un encantador joven heredero de un ducado, pensó en aquel extraño giro de los acontecimientos. «De los asientos para las solteronas a la más popular del baile, y todo por una proposición de matrimonio.»

Se detuvo. ¡Una proposición de matrimonio de Grandchester!

«Grandchester.»

Y entonces, como si lo hubiera invocado, él estaba allí, a su lado. La tomó del codo y la guió por el lateral del salón.

—¿Te lo estás pasando bien? —preguntó como quien no quiere la cosa.

—Lo sabes de sobra —dijo ella entre dientes—. ¡Lo has hecho a propósito!

Él la sorprendió haciéndola girar con rapidez para atravesar una de las puertas, abiertas para aliviar el sofocante aire del salón, que accedía a un pequeño balcón.

—No sé de qué hablas.

Ella se volvió para mirarlo, a contraluz del reflejo dorado que iluminaba el salón de baile.

—¡Les has pedido que bailen conmigo! ¡Por mi lista! ¡Qué vergüenza! —Respiró hondo y se giró hacia el jardín oscuro mientras repetía—: ¡Qué humillación más grande!

—Candy —dijo Terry, confundido—. Te prometo que no tengo ni idea de qué estás hablando.

Ella miró el cielo plagado de estrellas.

—Todos los bailes de una fiesta —susurró—. Terry, jamás en mi vida había bailado tanto como esta noche. ¿No pensarás hacerme creer que no tienes nada que ver? Leíste la lista.

—No tengo que hacerte creer nada —discutió él—, porque no he tenido nada que ver.

Ella se volvió hacia él.

—En serio, eres un encanto al intentar ayudarme a completar todos los puntos de la lista. Supongo que debería darte las gracias.

—Puedes hacer lo que quieras, preciosa, pero te juro que no he tenido nada que ver con esto. —Se acercó a ella—. ¿Quieres que te lo demuestre?

Candy notó el calor que Terry emitía y recibió con agrado la sensación contra el fresco aire primaveral.

—Por favor.

—No disfruto viendo cómo bailas con otros hombres. De hecho, no me importaría no volver a asistir a un baile, así no tendría que ver una larga cola de imbéciles esperando la oportunidad de tocarte de manera inadecuada.

Ella contuvo la respiración indignada.

—¡Nadie se ha comportado inadecuadamente!

—Vas a tener que acostumbrarte a que sea yo quien juzgue esas cosas. —Se acercó más, dejando entre ellos solo unos centímetros. Levantó la mano para apartar un rizo suelto—. Lo han hecho. En especial Weston.

Entonces, ella se rió.

—Lord Weston está loco por su esposa. —Lady Weston era considerada por todo el mundo una de las más bellas mujeres de Londres.

—Palidece a tu lado —aseguró con seriedad, y las palabras la envolvieron, cálidas y maravillosas.

Candy se sonrojó.

—¿De verdad que no lo has hecho?

Él negó con la cabeza, sonriendo.

—No, no lo he hecho, Candy. Pero no me sorprende que quisieran bailar contigo. Después de todo, estás muy hermosa esta noche.

Terry le hizo alzar la barbilla, y ella no supo qué decir.

—¿Oh?

—Es cierto —dijo él, encerrando sus mejillas entre las manos e inclinándole la cara en el ángulo perfecto para un beso. Terry le lamió la comisura y le mordisqueó el voluptuoso labio inferior antes de cubrir su boca en un beso pleno y apasionado que hizo que a Candy se le aflojaran las rodillas. Luego le acarició el paladar con la lengua, saboreando su dulzura. Ella suspiró, ansiosa por repetir la caricia, desesperada por encontrarse en otro lugar, un lugar donde pudieran satisfacerse el uno al otro. Se apretó contra él, anhelando más de su calor y, mientras en su vientre explotaba una ardiente sensación de placer, Terry emitió un gruñido.

—Debería haber sabido que la traerías aquí fuera, Terrence. ¿Qué? ¿Asegurándote la victoria?

Candy se retiró al instante al oír aquellas palabras, pronunciadas desde el umbral de la puerta de acceso al salón. Incluso sin ver a la persona que las había pronunciado, la amargura de su tono hizo que le bajara un escalofrío por la espalda.

Terry se puso rígido y se volvió hacia el recién llegado, escudándola con su cuerpo.

—Neil… —saludó en tono de advertencia.

—He oído las noticias de tu próxima boda, Grandchester —continuó Neil, mientras Candy se movía hacia un lado, detrás de Terry, para mirar al barón—. Confieso que me sorprendió mucho descubrir tu nuevo interés por lady Candice Calpurnia.

—Neil, si fuera tú, me pensaría muy bien mis próximas palabras —sugirió Terry, con los dientes apretados.

—¿Por qué voy a hacer eso? —Candy notó que el barón tenía la voz pastosa y no pudo evitar preguntarse si estaría borracho—. De hecho, no tengo nada que perder. Ya lo he perdido todo, ¿verdad?

En ese momento, Annie y Anthony salieron al balcón e interrumpieron la conversación.

—Candy —dijo Annie con la voz jadeante—, tienes que venir conmigo.

Candy agrandó los ojos.

—¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha ocurrido?

Annie buscó los ojos de Terry con una mirada mordaz e imperiosa.

—Por suerte y gracias a Dios, todavía nada. —Se volvió hacia su hermana y repitió—: Tienes que venir conmigo ahora.

Candy negó con la cabeza, retrocediendo hasta que sintió la cercanía de Terry. Observó que Neil mostraba sus dientes en una sonrisa burlona, que Annie la miraba fijamente y que Anthony había adoptado una expresión estoica. Entonces miró a Terry.

—¿Terry? —le preguntó, mostrando su confusión e incertidumbre con aquella única palabra.

—Candy, ve con Annie —intervino Anthony.

Candy se volvió hacia su hermano.

—No. No me iré hasta que alguien me explique qué es lo que está ocurriendo. —Clavó los ojos en Annie—. ¿Annie?

Annie suspiró.

—Corre el rumor de que Neil y Terrence hicieron una apuesta sobre ti.

La idea era tan absurda que Candy se rió.

—¿Qué clase de apuesta?

—Dicen que Terrence le apostó a Neil que no era capaz de conquistar tu mano. —Anthony no apartó los ojos de Terry, mirándolo con un odio apenas contenido—. Y que cuando descubrió que Neil estaba a punto de conseguirlo, te lo propuso él mismo.

—Comentan que te comprometió, Candy, y que por eso Grandchester… —Annie se interrumpió.

Candy se rió otra vez.

—Qué dramático. ¿Te imaginas? —Volvió su cara sonriente hacia Terry, esperando que compartiera su diversión. Al ver su expresión dura e inexpresiva, la verdad irrumpió en su mente—. Oh… —Miró a Neil, que la observaba con petulancia—. Oh…

—Pobrecita. Pensaba que él la quería de verdad —se compadeció con una sonrisa afectada.

—Cállate, Neil. —Las palabras de Terrence fueron frías como el hielo.

Candy se volvió hacia él.

—¿Has apostado… sobre mí?

—Claro que lo hizo —apuntó Neil en tono jactancioso, como si estuviera disfrutando del momento que cambiaría su vida para siempre—. Me apostó que usted no se casaría conmigo. Y cuando pareció que podía ganarle, duplicó la apuesta y la cortejó para asegurarse el triunfo. Sospecho que a él tampoco le importa emparentar con su familia y garantizar de paso una buena acogida en la sociedad para su hermana.

Candy no apartó los ojos de Terry.

—¿Es cierto eso? ¿Apostaste sobre mí?

Hubo un pequeño silencio mientras Terry buscaba la respuesta correcta. Y, en ese momento, Candy lo supo.

Terry dio un paso hacia ella, y la joven retrocedió. Annie puso la mano en la espalda de su hermana en un gesto de apoyo cuando él habló.

—No ocurrió así.

—¿Cuánto?

—Candy… —susurró Annie, intentando evitar una escena; pero Candy alzó una mano para hacerla callar.

—¿Cuánto, milord?

—Dos mil libras —repuso él antes de apartar la mirada.

Candy sintió que se quedaba sin aire.

—¿Cuándo? —susurró.

—Candy…

—¿Cuándo? —repitió en voz más alta.

—La tarde del baile de compromiso de tu hermana.

Candy notó que se encendía la cara.

—El día que bailaste conmigo.

Él abrió los ojos como platos al comprender la línea cronológica que ella estaba siguiendo.

—Candy, no…

—No. —Meneó la cabeza—. ¿Cuándo la duplicaste?

Como él no respondió, la joven se dirigió a Neil.

—¿Cuándo la duplicó?

Neil vaciló.

—El martes.

«La mañana en que se había declarado.» Entonces todavía pensaba en ella como en una apuesta que debía ganar.

—Debería haberlo imaginado —susurró ella. Fue un sonido tan triste, tan crudo, que Terry pensó que se le rompería el corazón—. Debería haber sabido que tú no podías… Que no podías realmente… —Se quedó callada. Respiró hondo antes de mirarlo, con los grandes ojos verdes brillantes por las lágrimas contenidas—. De todas maneras te habría ayudado con Karen. Habría hecho cualquier cosa que me hubieras pedido.

La inquebrantable devoción en sus palabras la sobrepasó y se le escapó una lágrima, que se enjugó con irritación. Apenas podía oír los sonidos del baile por encima del latido que resonó en sus oídos cuando una oleada de familiar inseguridad la inundó sin que pudiera impedirlo.

Había sido muy estúpida.

¿Cuántas veces se había dicho que Terrence no era para ella? ¿Que ella era demasiado corriente, demasiado insulsa, demasiado rellenita, demasiado inexperta y demasiado poco interesante para captar su interés? ¿Cuántas veces le habían advertido? Su familia, sus amigos, incluso la propia amante de Terrence, por el amor de Dios. Y aun así se había permitido creer que aquella fantasía podía hacerse realidad. Que un día el mundo se había vuelto del revés y Terrence se había sentido atraído por ella. Y resultaba que para él… solo era una apuesta. Que había manipulado sus sentimientos y su amor como si ella solo fuera un juguete que usar y luego abandonar en un rincón.

Y se sintió insignificante.

Había sido demasiado fácil pensar que representaba algo para él. Había sido muy tentador abandonar la confortable invisibilidad de ser una florero en la que nadie reparaba.

Y eso era lo que más le dolía.

Se irguió en toda su altura y enderezó los hombros antes de hablar con una emoción en la que no reconoció su voz.

—Efectivamente, ha ganado la apuesta, milord. Pero no solo no voy a casarme con lord Oxford, sino que tampoco voy a casarme con usted. Le libero de nuestro compromiso. Es libre para reanudar su vida de desenfrenado libertinaje.

Él abrió la boca para hablar, para detenerla, para explicarle todo… Que había sido su orgullo —y una cólera ridícula e irracional— lo que le hizo retar al estúpido de Neil, pero ella continuó antes de que él pudiera articular palabra.

—Solo le pido que se mantenga tan lejos de mí como sea posible.

Entonces ella se escapó, colándose entre Anthony y Neil, para entrar en el salón de baile con Annie pisándole los talones.

Terry se movió para seguirla, dividido entre la incertidumbre y el orgullo al ser testigo de la nueva y poderosa confianza de Candy, pero sin atreverse a ir contra sus deseos. Quiso ir tras ella y confesarle toda la verdad… Que no le importaba nada el bienestar de Karen en la sociedad ni la reputación de su familia, ni ninguna otra cosa parecida.

—Déjala en paz. —Las palabras, duras e insensibles, provenían del conde de White, que se había situado entre Terrence y la entrada al salón tan pronto su hermana escapó.

—Jamás he querido hacerle daño. La apuesta no significa nada. No necesito el dinero, White, lo sabes.

—Claro que lo sé. Por eso no entiendo qué es lo que te poseyó para participar en ese ridículo juego. —White permaneció inamovible, desafiándolo a pasar sobre él—. No obstante, le has hecho daño y, si vuelves a acercarte a ella, te daré una paliza. Tendremos que acallar los rumores sobre el compromiso roto.

—El compromiso no se ha roto. —La voz de Terry fue acerada.

—Deberías aprovechar la oportunidad, Terrence. Lady Candice Calpurnia no merece la pena —aseguró Neil con alegría.

Terry se giró para enfrentarse a aquel olvidado petimetre que había destruido lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.

—¿Cómo has dicho? —se limitó a preguntar.

—He dicho que ella no merece la pena —repitió Neil sin apreciar la dureza en la expresión de Terry ni la tensión que se notaba en su cuerpo—. Sin duda hay muchas solteras ansiosas por casarse. No tienes por qué conformarte con una tan simple y poco interesante como esa. Aunque parecía que ella estaba más que dispuesta a levantarse las faldas para ti; supongo que algo es algo.

Anthony se quedó petrificado y una furia ardiente y veloz atravesó a Terry al oír aquellas palabras tan humillantes y desagradables dirigidas a la mujer que iba a ser su esposa. Porque no tenía ninguna duda de que se iba a casar con Candy.

Estuviera borracho o no, Neil pagaría su imprudencia.

Estiró los brazos y agarró a Neil por las solapas de la chaqueta para aplastarlo contra el muro de piedra que delimitaba el balcón. La fuerza del golpe hizo que el barón se quedara sin aliento y cayera al suelo, respirando con dificultad y sujetándose el pecho.

Terry miró con toda su elegante altivez a la vil criatura que yacía a sus pies.

—Acabas de poner en duda el honor de mi futura marquesa —dijo—. Escoge a tus padrinos. Te veré al amanecer.

Dejó a Neil tosiendo en el suelo y se giró sobre sus talones para enfrentarse a Anthony.

—Cuando haya terminado con él, iré a por tu hermana. Y si tienes intención de impedir que me la lleve, te aconsejo que tengas un ejército respaldándote.

continuara...


	25. Chapter 25

Este es el ultimo capitulo, espero les haya gustado, ya solo falta el epilogo, gracias a todas por los reviews

Capítulo 24

Candy se secó las lágrimas bruscamente, acurrucada en el asiento de la ventana de su dormitorio, mientras rememoraba los acontecimientos de la noche.

¿Cómo saldría adelante sin él? Y, al mismo tiempo, ¿cómo podría soportar la certeza de que cada minuto de su tiempo juntos había significado tan poco para él? ¿Que solo había estado con ella para ganar una apuesta y presentar a su hermana en sociedad?

No era posible. Cada parte de su ser rechazaba la idea de que él la hubiera utilizado tan insensiblemente.

Pero él no lo había negado.

¿Y por qué, a pesar de todo, ella no lo creía? El marqués de Grandchester —aquel granuja empedernido— no se pensaría dos veces utilizarla para su provecho personal. ¿No era eso lo que había hecho al principio? Había comprado con besos su ayuda con Karen. ¿Por qué debería haber cambiado?

Pero Candy lo había creído a pies juntillas, se convenció de que décadas de desdén como única emoción se habían convertido en un recuerdo de su pasado. De que ella podría amarlo lo suficiente como para demostrarle que el mundo no era como él pensaba. De que lo convertiría en el hombre con el que llevaba tanto tiempo soñando.

Eso era, quizá, lo más duro de todo. Aquel Grandchester, el hombre que había llenado sus sueños durante diez años, no era real. Nunca había sido el fuerte y silencioso Ulises ni el distante Darcy; nunca el poderoso y apasionado Archie. Solo se trataba del arrogante, real e imperfecto Grandchester.

Y además, jamás había fingido ser diferente. Nunca la había agasajado con falsas declaraciones de amor ni le había hecho creer que era distinto a como era. E incluso lo había confesado; la necesitaba por el bien de Karen.

El bien de Karen y, al parecer, dos mil libras. ¡Y eso que no necesitaba el dinero!

Aquello empeoraba todavía más las cosas.

Inclinó la cabeza cuando otra oleada de lágrimas la cubrió como un sudario de tristeza.

«Oh, Candy, ¿cómo has sido tan idiota?»

Incluso aunque había llegado a conocer al Grandchester real —que no era precisamente un príncipe azul— Candy no se había dado cuenta de la verdad. Y, en lugar de proteger su propio corazón, se había enamorado de él. Pero no del Grandchester imaginario, sino de ése nuevo y lleno de defectos.

Sin embargo, mientras se empeñaba en cambiarlo, aquella noche había quedado claro que la más poderosa metamorfosis no se había producido en él.

Si no en ella.

A causa de él.

Clavó los ojos en la arrugada y manchada lista que llevaba en la mano; la lista que ella había escrito y que, de alguna manera, se había convertido en la lista de los dos. Sintió una fuerte opresión en el corazón al darse cuenta de que Terrence era una parte integral de esa Candy nueva: atrevida y aventurera; de que era él quien la había guiado en cada uno de los puntos allí detallados. Había cambiado para siempre gracias a él.

¿Cómo sobreviviría a ese pesar? ¿Cómo se olvidaría de que estaba tan enamorada de él?

No lo sabía.

Sabía, sin embargo, que no podría continuar ni un minuto más en aquel dormitorio. Saltó del asiento y cruzó la habitación llena de determinación. Abrió la puerta y atravesó la casa, en silencio, hasta llegar al estudio de Anthony. Iba a hacer todo lo que estuviera en su mano para emborracharse. Los hombres parecían echar mano a ese recurso cuando atravesaban un mal momento, ¿qué impedía que ella hiciera lo mismo?

Entró en la estancia y se detuvo, sorprendida, al encontrar a su hermano sentado detrás del enorme escritorio, con la mirada perdida en la distancia. Él se giró hacia ella al oírla y Candy vio la sombra que cubrió sus rasgos.

—Candy. Son las cuatro de la madrugada. —Hubo algo en la manera en que dijo su nombre que provocó que se le volvieran a llenar los ojos de lágrimas.

—Siento la interrupción —se excusó la joven antes de darse la vuelta para marcharse.

—No. —Él agitó la mano en su dirección, haciéndole señas para que entrara—. Quédate.

Candy lo hizo. Cerró la puerta suavemente y se acercó al escritorio para sentarse en un confortable sillón frente a él. Subió los pies desnudos al asiento y los acomodó bajo las piernas.

—¿Sabes? —Candy tenía la voz temblorosa por las lágrimas no vertidas—. Cuando era niña solía sentarme en este mismo sillón, en camisón, mientras papá se dedicaba a estudiar miles de documentos sobre ese escritorio. Durante mucho tiempo me pregunté por qué tenía que trabajar tanto. A fin de cuentas, todo, la casa, las tierras y el título, eran ya suyos.

Anthony asintió con la cabeza.

—A mí me pasaba lo mismo. Imagina mi sorpresa cuando descubrí que realmente había mucho trabajo que hacer y que papá no disimulaba.

Ella le brindó una acuosa sonrisa.

—Es asombroso. Aquí estoy, en camisón, en el mismo sillón, mirándote. Las cosas han cambiado muy poco.

Anthony la miró a los ojos.

—¿Candy?

Las lágrimas comenzaron a rodar entonces, veloces y silenciosas, por sus mejillas. Candy negó con la cabeza y bajó la mirada a su regazo, preocupada por la tela del camisón.

—Pensaba que podría hacerle cambiar.

Anthony suspiró.

—Me he dado cuenta de que no puedo. Solo pensaba… que podría conseguir que me amara.

Él permaneció en silencio mucho tiempo, analizando aquellas palabras.

—Candy… el amor crece. No todo el mundo tiene un flechazo, como nuestros padres. Ni como Annie y Archie. Terrence lleva solo mucho tiempo.

Las lágrimas continuaron fluyendo.

—Lo amo —susurró.

—¿Y no es posible que él también te ame?

—Apostó dos mil libras sobre mi futuro, Anthony.

Anthony contuvo una sonrisa.

—No voy a negar que ha sido un poco imbécil por hacer tal cosa, pero… ¿no se te ha ocurrido que esa apuesta es solo una cuestión de orgullo?

—¿Orgullo?

Él asintió.

—Orgullo masculino.

Candy meneó la cabeza.

—Tu sexo es incomprensible para mí. —Encogió los hombros—. De todas maneras eso no quiere decir que me ame. Ni siquiera estoy segura de importarle algo.

—Eso es ridículo. —Anthony esperó a que ella lo mirara—. Nada me gustaría más que Terrence y tú no os volvierais a ver nunca, Candy, sobre todo después del escándalo que habéis originado esta noche. Y eso por no hablar de los incontables escándalos que habéis protagonizado a mi alrededor sin que yo me enterara, y de los que no quiero enterarme nunca. —Hizo una pausa—. Sin embargo, pareces olvidar que anoche estuve con él. Habló conmigo antes de acudir a la biblioteca. Le importas y mucho. Estoy seguro de ello, si no jamás le habría dado mi bendición.

—Estás equivocado —susurró Candy—. Estaba convencida de que mi amor sería suficiente para los dos. Pero no lo es.

El silencio cayó de nuevo entre ellos y Anthony observó las lágrimas que manchaban las mejillas de su hermana.

—Candy —dijo finalmente—, Terrence ha retado a Neil esta noche.

Candy levantó la cabeza de golpe. Tuvo la certeza de que no había oído bien.

—¿Perdón?

—Que ha desafiado a Neil a un duelo.

Candy meneó la cabeza como si estuviera tratando de deshacerse de una neblina.

—No. No puede ser cierto. ¿Estás seguro de que ha sido él y no Albert? Ya sabes que son gemelos. Podrías haberte confundido.

—Sí, Candy. Soy consciente de que son gemelos. Y también tengo la certeza de que los que se batirán en duelo son Terrence y Neil, más que nada porque lo presencié todo. Y sé que el duelo es por ti…

—¿Por mí? —chilló Candy—. Terrence jamás se batiría en duelo por mí. No soy tan importante como para que arriesgue la vida por mí. Quiero decir, Anthony, que no es como si me amara —se burló ella, sosteniéndole la mirada. Anthony guardó silencio mientras ella consideraba las palabras—. Oh, Dios mío…

—Puede que no te ame, Candy, pero apostaría cualquier cosa a que siente algo muy profundo por ti o no le habría dicho a Neil que eligiera a sus padrinos.

«Terrence se lo iba a jugar todo por ella.»

Si eso no era cambiar, ¿qué lo era?

Candy agrandó los ojos.

—Oh, Dios mío. —Se inclinó hacia su hermano, estirando el brazo por encima del escritorio para agarrarlo—. Anthony, tienes que llevarme allí.

—Candy… —Anthony negó con firmeza—. No puedo llevarte allí; lo sabes.

Se levantó con rapidez del sillón.

—¡Anthony! —gritó—. ¡Podría morir! —Y salió del estudio llorando. Subió la ancha escalinata principal, de regreso a su dormitorio, con Anthony pisándole los talones. Al llegar ante la puerta, la abrió de golpe y corrió al armario para coger un vestido—. ¡Podría morirse! —gimió.

Anthony cerró la puerta a su espalda y trató de tranquilizar a su hermana utilizando un tono suave y persuasivo.

—No se morirá, Candy. Ahora en los duelos rara vez muere alguien.

Se giró hacia él con los brazos en jarras.

—¿Acaso estoy mal informada, Anthony? Veinte pasos, media vuelta y fuego… Con una pistola… Una pistola cargada.

—Bueno, sí —concedió Anthony, apresurándose a añadir—: Pero no suele morir nadie. Me refiero a que se puede ir a prisión si se mata a alguien en un duelo, por amor de Dios.

—Ah, ¿se trata de una especie de acuerdo entre caballeros?

—Exactamente.

—En realidad, ¿se trata más que nada de una exhibición de honor?

—Exacto —confirmó, quería que ella lo entendiera.

Candy entrecerró los ojos.

—Y ¿qué ocurre si uno de los caballeros en cuestión es un mal tirador?

Anthony abrió y cerró la boca.

Candy negó con la cabeza y se desplazó detrás del biombo.

—Me vas a llevar allí.

El camisón apareció casi al momento por la parte superior de la pantalla, haciendo que Anthony alzara las manos ante la indignidad del momento, luego le dio la espalda.

—No pienso llevarte, Candy. Esperarás aquí como cualquier otra mujer.

—¡Te aseguro que no lo haré! ¡Ya no soy dócil ni sumisa!

—Te aseguro que estás muy equivocada si realmente piensas que alguna vez has sido dócil y sumisa.

Cuando Anthony se giró hacia Candy, se la encontró ya vestida y poniéndose unas botas de montar. Ella lo miró con los ojos brillantes.

—Bueno, tienes dos opciones, Anthony: puedes escoltarme como un buen hermano, o echarte a un lado y permitir que abandone la casa y recorra Londres yo sola a altas horas de la noche.

—Jamás lo encontrarás.

—Tonterías. Se te olvida que ya conozco un par de tabernas en la ciudad. Te aseguro que la noticia de un duelo en el que están implicados dos de los aristócratas más conocidos de Londres será la comidilla en todos los círculos.

Él agrandó los ojos.

—¡Te encerraré!

—¡Entonces me escaparé por la ventana! —le aseguró ella.

—¡Maldita sea, Candy!

—¡Anthony! ¡Lo amo! Lo amo desde hace diez años. Y lo conseguí veinticuatro horas antes de que todo se complicara de una manera completa y absoluta. O de que él lo complicara, todavía no lo tengo claro. Pero ¿de verdad crees que no lucharé por salvarlo?

Las palabras flotaron entre ellos mientras ambos hermanos se miraban.

—Por favor, Anthony —dijo ella con suavidad de una manera lastimera—. Lo amo.

El conde de White emitió un largo suspiro.

—Dios, guárdame de las hermanas. Diré que preparen el carruaje.

—¿Estás seguro de que quieres hacerlo? —Albert se apoyó contra un árbol solitario y se encogió para protegerse de la fría niebla matutina mientras observaba cómo Terry revisaba la pistola—. Podrías acabar muerto.

—No moriré —aseguró Terry distraídamente, contemplado el ancho prado que Neil había elegido como campo de duelo.

—Eso mismo han dicho hombres mucho mejores que tú, Terry. No quiero tener que enterrarte.

—Bueno, saldrías ganando —ironizó Terry morbosamente mientras cargaba la pistola—. Serías marqués.

—Llevo a tu alrededor el tiempo suficiente como para saber que no quiero ser marqués, gracias.

—No te preocupes, me esforzaré por conservar el título.

—Excelente.

El silencio cayó sobre los gemelos mientras esperaban la llegada de Neil y su padrino. El duelo estaba programado al amanecer, y el prado estaba bañado por una pálida luz grisácea que robaba el color al exuberante paisaje primaveral y lo volvía inhóspito.

—No puedo dejar que diga eso de ella y se vaya de rositas, Albert —aseguró Terry al cabo de unos minutos.

—Entiendo.

—Ella no se lo merece.

—Ella te merece a ti. Vivo.

Terry miró a su hermano y le sostuvo la mirada con firmeza.

—Tienes que prometerme algo.

Albert supo al instante lo que Terry iba a decir.

—No.

—Sí. Tienes que hacerlo. Eres mi hermano y mi padrino. No te queda más remedio que escucharme y acatar mi última voluntad.

—Si esa es tu última voluntad, te seguiré al infierno para asegurarme de que pagas por ello.

—No obstante —Terry miró al cielo, cerrándose el abrigo para protegerse del frío—, prométeme que te encargarás de ella.

—Te encargarás de ella tú mismo, hermano.

Se enfrentaron dos pares de brillantes ojos azules.

—Juro ante ti y ante Dios que lo haré. Pero quiero que me prometas que si algo me ocurriera, y esta mañana puede ocurrir cualquier cosa, te encargarás de ella. Quiero que me prometas que le dirás… —Terry hizo una pausa.

—¿Que le diré qué?

Terry respiró hondo, lo que tenía que decir le provocaba una opresión en el pecho.

—Prométeme que le dirás que fui un idiota. Que el dinero no me importaba. Que anoche, al enfrentarme a la aterradora posibilidad de perderla de verdad…, me di cuenta de que ella es lo más importante que me ha ocurrido nunca y que… mi arrogancia y mi renuencia a aceptar durante tanto tiempo lo que me dictaba mi corazón… —Su voz se desvaneció—. ¿Qué demonios me pasa?

—Pues parece que te has enamorado.

Terry consideró aquella declaración. El viejo Grandchester se habría mofado de esas palabras —prosaicas, extrañas y aterradoras—, pero, sin embargo, ahora notó que una cálida oleada se extendía por su cuerpo al considerar la idea de que podía amar a Candy. Y de que ella le correspondía. Quizá sí estuviera enamorado después de todo.

—Completamente enamorado —continuó azuzándole Albert, incapaz de contener una sonrisa presumida—. ¿Quieres que te diga lo que yo haría si descubriera que he sido un auténtico asno y que he perdido a la única mujer a la que realmente amo?

Terry miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados.

—No creo que pueda evitarlo.

—De hecho, no —convino Albert—. Pues te aseguro que no estaría en este lugar dejado de la mano de Dios congelándome el trasero mientras espero a que ese imbécil de Neil me dispare. No me prestaría a este juego ridículo y anticuado; me dedicaría a buscar a esa mujer y le confesaría que me he comportado como un zopenco. Intentaría convencerla de que me diera otra oportunidad a pesar de haber sido un estúpido. Y una vez que lo consiguiera, la llevaría de inmediato ante el vicario más cercano y me casaría con ella. Y luego, intentaría dejarla embarazada.

Una imagen de Candy, embarazada y redondeada por su hijo parpadeó en la mente de Terry. Cerró los ojos para saborearla a placer.

—Pensaba que si me permitía amarla acabaría como papá. Pensaba que amarla me convertiría en un ser débil, como él.

—Tú no te pareces nada a papá, Terry.

—De eso soy consciente ahora. Ella ha conseguido que me diera cuenta. —Hizo una pausa, perdido en un recuerdo de Candy, de su pelo rubio y su ancha y sonriente boca—. Santo Dios, me ha convertido en un hombre mejor de lo que era.

La declaración, repleta de sorpresa y admiración, fue acompañada por un grito en el otro lado del prado cuando Neil, lord Raleigh —su padrino— y un médico aparecieron ante su vista.

Albert maldijo por lo bajo.

—Lo confieso, esperaba que anoche Neil estuviera tan borracho como para no recordar el duelo.

Tomó la pistola de Terrence y se acercó para saludar a Raleigh y acordar las reglas del duelo. Como era usual, Neil se acercó a Terry, con miedo en la mirada, y le tendió la mano.

—Por si vale de algo, Grandchester, me disculpo por mis desafortunadas palabras sobre lady Candice Calpurnia. Te interesará saber que, aunque no tengo las dos mil libras ahora, encontraré la manera de pagar la deuda.

Terry se puso rígido al oír mencionar aquella estúpida apuesta que tanto dolor e infelicidad había causado. Ignoró la mano extendida de Neil, pero sostuvo la mirada compungida del barón.

—Quédate con el dinero. La tengo a ella. Es todo lo que quiero.

La verdad que encerraba aquella declaración le resultó completamente apabullante, y se sintió exhausto ante la idea de tener que batirse en duelo ahora que había descubierto que lo único que quería era estar con Candy. ¿Por qué estaba mojándose y helándose en ese lugar cuando podría haberse colado en Allendale House, subir las escaleras hasta la cama de Candy y disculparse hasta lograr que ella lo perdonara y le prometiera que se casaría con él inmediatamente?

Albert y Raleigh se acercaron con rapidez, ansiosos por terminar con todo aquello. Mientras Raleigh le informaba a Neil de las reglas, Albert llevó a Terrence aparte.

—Veinte pasos, media vuelta y dispara. Me ha asegurado que Neil tiene pensado disparar desviado —le dijo quedamente.

Terrence asintió con la cabeza, acordando sin palabras que disparar desviado salvaría el honor y la vida de ambas partes.

—Haré lo mismo —aseguró él mientras se quitaba el abrigo y cogía la pistola que Albert le ofrecía.

—Bien. —Albert dobló el abrigo sobre su brazo—. Acabemos de una vez ¿de acuerdo? Estoy helado.

—Uno… Dos… —Neil y él estaban espalda contra espalda cuando Raleigh comenzó a contar los pasos. Mientras caminaba lentamente al compás de los números—, cinco, seis —pensó en Candy. En sus ojos brillantes y en sus sonrisas acogedoras—. Doce… Trece… —Candy, que probablemente en ese momento estaría profundamente dormida en su cama—. Dieciséis… diecisiete…

No podía esperar a terminar aquel asunto con Neil para poder ir a su encuentro. Se disculparía y le explicaría todo; luego le rogaría que se casara con él y…

—¡Alto! ¡No!

El grito surgió al otro lado del campo, y Terry se volvió hacia el sonido, sabiendo, antes de verla, que Candy estaba allí, corriendo hacia él. Y en lo único en que pudo pensar fue en que Neil iba a disparar desviado y que lo haría en la dirección por la que ella venía.

Terry no se detuvo. Corrió.

—¡Veinte!

El sonido de un único disparo resonó en el lugar.

Y Terry cayó de rodillas mientras observaba cómo los grandes ojos esmeraldas de Candy se agrandaban por el horror.

Entonces la vio abrir la boca y oyó su grito, que rasgó el silencio de la mañana, seguido por la maldición de Albert y la voz de Anthony llamando al médico.

—¡He disparado desviado! —oyó que decía Neil en tono chillón y nasal.

Y cuando la bala se había incrustado en su carne, un solo pensamiento resonó en su mente: «No le he dicho que la amo.»

Observó que Candy se hundía de rodillas frente a él y que comenzaba a tirar de su chaqueta, pasándole las manos por el pecho en busca de la herida.

«Está viva.»

Una oleada de alivio, cálida y desorientadora, lo atravesó. Y lo único que pudo hacer fue observarla, repitiéndose una y otra vez que estaba sana y salva, hasta que lo asimiló por completo. La intensidad de las emociones que había sentido en el instante anterior a recibir el tiro —el miedo a perderla, a que ella resultara herida—, le hizo contener la respiración.

Gimió de dolor cuando ella le movió el brazo. Candy se quedó paralizada y lo miró con lágrimas en los ojos.

—¿Dónde te han herido? —preguntó.

Terry tragó el nudo de emoción que se le formó en la garganta al ver la imagen que ella ofrecía: preocupada, dolorida y enamorada de él. Y lo único que quiso hacer fue tomarla entre sus brazos.

Pero antes se iba a enterar de lo que era bueno.

—¿Qué demonios haces aquí? —explotó, sin importarle que ella agrandara los ojos por la sorpresa.

—Terrence, tranquilízate —susurró Albert mientras usaba un cuchillo para cortar la manga de la chaqueta de Terry.

—¡Ni hablar! —Se volvió hacia Candy—. No puedes vagar por Londres cada vez que se te ocurra, Candy.

—He venido a salvarte y… —empezó Candy, pero se interrumpió.

Terry soltó una risotada.

—Bueno, pues parece que lo único que has conseguido es que me alcance una bala.

Apenas oyó que Neil volvía a repetir otra vez en tono defensivo: «¡He disparado desviado!»

—Terry… basta —le advirtió Albert al tiempo que le desgarraba la manga de la chaqueta y la camisa. Terry dio un respingo, y Albert pareció disfrutar de su dolor.

—¡Y tú! —Terry se volvió hacia Anthony—. ¿En qué demonios estabas pensando? ¿¡Cómo se te ocurre traerla aquí!?

—Terrence, sabes tan bien como yo que es imposible detenerla.

—White, necesitas aprender a controlar a las mujeres de tu familia —dijo Terry, volviéndose hacia Candy—. ¡Cuándo seas mi mujer, juro ante Dios que te encerraré!

—¡Terrence! —Albert se estaba enfadando.

A Terry no le importó. Se volvió hacia su hermano mientras el cirujano se arrodillaba a su lado e inspeccionaba la herida.

—¡Podría estar muerta!

—¿Y qué me dices de ti? —En esta ocasión fue Candy la que habló, soltando toda la ira contenida, y los hombres comenzaron a mirarse unos a otros, asombrados de que ella hubiera intervenido—. ¿Qué me dices de ti y de ese estúpido plan tuyo para restaurar mi honor jugando con armas de fuego? ¿En qué estabas pensando para batirte en duelo con Neil en medio de la nada? —pronunció con desdén el nombre del barón—. ¿Acaso sois niños? De todas las cosas ridículas, innecesarias e inconscientes que se le podrían ocurrir a un hombre… Vamos a ver, ¿a quién se le ocurre retar a nadie a un duelo hoy en día?

—¡He disparado desviado! —insistió Neil.

—Oh, Neil, no importa —aseguró Candy antes de volverse hacia Terry y continuar—: ¿Dices que estabas preocupado por mí? ¿Cómo crees que me sentía al pensar que podría llegar a aquí y encontrarte muerto? ¿Cómo crees que me he sentido al oír ese disparo? ¿Y cuando he visto al hombre al que amo en el suelo? De todas las cosas egoístas que has hecho en tu vida, Terrence, y estamos de acuerdo en que has hecho unas cuantas, esta es la que se lleva la palma; la más arrogante y aborrecible de todas. —Comenzó a sollozar, incapaz de seguir conteniendo las lágrimas—. ¿Qué voy a hacer si te mueres?

La furia se borró de la cara de Terrence al verla llorar. No podía soportar la idea de que se preocupara por él. Se zafó del médico y le ahuecó la cara con las palmas de las manos e, ignorando el dolor en su brazo, la atrajo hacia él.

—No voy a morirme, Candy —le aseguró con firmeza—. Es solo una herida de nada.

Ante esas palabras, justo las mismas que ella había dicho aquel día cuando la hirió en el club de esgrima, Candy esbozó una sonrisa acuosa.

—¿Qué sabrás tú de heridas? —le preguntó.

Él sonrió.

—Esa es mi Candy. —La besó suavemente, olvidándose de que tenían audiencia, antes de añadir—: Me parece que tendremos cicatrices a juego. —Ella volvió a llorar de nuevo mientras miraba la herida de Terry—. No voy a morirme, preciosa —repitió—. No en mucho tiempo.

Candy arqueó la ceja; un gesto que había aprendido de él.

—No estoy segura de eso, Terry. Me parece que no eres buen tirador.

Terry miró a su hermano con los ojos entrecerrados cuando Albert se rió entre dientes por la ironía de Candy, antes de volverse hacia ella.

—Deberías saber, Candice, que soy un tirador excelente cuando no estoy preocupado de que tú estés en la trayectoria de la bala.

—¿Por qué estabas preocupado por mí? ¡Eras tú quien se estaba batiendo en duelo!

El cirujano escarbó en la herida, provocándole un intenso dolor en el brazo.

—Milord —avisó el cirujano cuando Terrence contuvo la respiración—, voy a extraer la bala. No será agradable.

Terry asintió con la cabeza. El médico sacó una colección de instrumentos del maletín, cada uno más horrible que el anterior, para realizar la operación.

Candy lanzó una mirada llena de nerviosismo a las herramientas.

—¿Está seguro de que debe hacerlo aquí, doctor? —preguntó—. ¿No deberíamos trasladarnos a un lugar menos… primitivo?

—Este es un lugar tan bueno como cualquier otro, milady —respondió educadamente el médico—. No es la primera bala que extraigo en este prado en particular, y estoy seguro de que no será la última.

—Ya veo —dijo ella, en un tono que indicaba que, de hecho, no entendía.

Terry sujetó la mano de Candy con la que tenía libre.

—Candy… la apuesta… —dijo, con una urgencia que ella no le había oído nunca.

La joven negó con la cabeza.

—No me importa nada esa estúpida apuesta, Terry.

—No obstante —se interrumpió con un respingo cuando el doctor hurgó en la herida—. He sido un idiota.

Candy observó los movimientos del doctor antes de volverse hacia él.

—Lo has sido, la verdad —convino—. Pero yo también me comporté de una manera estúpida… cuando creí lo peor de ti. Cuando Anthony me ha contado que estabas aquí, me ha preocupado muchísimo que pudieras recibir un disparo. Y al venir solo he conseguido que te alcanzara la bala.

—Prefiero haber sido yo quien ha recibido el disparo y no tú. Eso me habría destrozado. Candy, resulta que al parecer estoy irremediablemente enamorado de ti.

Ella parpadeó un par de veces y abrió los ojos como platos, como si no hubiera comprendido sus palabras.

—¿Perdón? —susurró.

—Te amo. Amo tu extravagante nombre, tu hermosa cara y tu mente despierta; tu ridícula lista y tu inclinación por la aventura, algo que, imagino, sí será la causa real de mi muerte. Y tenía intención de decírtelo mucho antes de que me alcanzaran en el brazo.

Los hombres que los rodeaban se giraron al unísono, violentos y ansiosos por escapar de aquel momento tan privado que había surgido entre ellos dos a pesar de su presencia y de la herida en el brazo de Terrence.

A Candy no le importó que tuvieran testigos. Solo quería saber si lo había oído bien.

—Yo… Tú… ¿Estás seguro? —farfulló, negándose a apartar la mirada de él.

Él curvó los labios.

—Segurísimo. Te amo. Y me voy a pasar el resto de mi vida demostrándotelo.

—¿De veras? —Candy sonreía como una niña a la que le hubieran dicho que podía repetir el postre.

—De veras. Sin embargo, hay una cosa que…

—Dime lo que sea. —A ella no le importaba lo que él quisiera con tal de que fuera cierto que estaba enamorado de ella.

—¡Albert! —llamó a su gemelo—. ¿Te importaría traerme mi pistola? —añadió cuando se acercó su hermano—. Candy la necesita.

Candy estalló en carcajadas, comprendiendo su intención al instante, y el ruido reclamó la atención de los demás hombres.

—¡Terrence, no!

—Oh, claro que sí, mi diablillo —dijo él con la voz teñida de humor y amor—. Quiero acabar con esa condenada lista de una vez por todas. Es un peligro para tu reputación y, evidentemente, para mi persona. Y, como esta mañana ya has tachado uno de los puntos que quedaban: asistir a un duelo, confío en que podamos matar dos pájaros de un tiro y darte la oportunidad de disparar un arma ¿no crees?

Candy le sostuvo la mirada durante un buen rato, leyendo sus pensamientos.

—Bueno, lo haré —convino con una ancha sonrisa—. Pero solo para complacerte.

La carcajada de Terrence flotó en el aire, pero se interrumpió ante el dolor que sintió en el brazo.

—Qué magnánima eres.

—Por supuesto. ¿Te das cuenta de lo que ocurrirá cuando acabemos con todos los puntos?

Terry entrecerró los ojos.

—¿Qué ocurrirá?

—Tendré que empezar una lista nueva.

Él gimió.

—No, Candy. Se han acabado las listas. Es un milagro que haya sobrevivido a esta.

—Mi nueva lista solo tiene un punto.

—Hummm, me parece que se trata de una lista muy peligrosa

—Oh, lo es —convino ella con una sonrisa de felicidad—. Es muy peligrosa, en particular para tu reputación.

—¿De qué trata ese punto? —indagó, lleno de curiosidad.

—Reformar a un granuja.

Él se mantuvo en silencio. Captó el significado de sus palabras antes de atraerla hacia sí y besarla profundamente. Cuando se separó, apoyó la frente en la de ella.

—Hecho —susurró.

FIN


	26. Chapter 26

Esta adaptacion llega a su fin, espero les guste este epilogo, gracias a todas las que se tomaron el tiempo de leer esta historia y mil gracias a aquellas que me dejaron un review.

Epílogo

Candy trató de pasar desapercibida mientras bajaba la ancha escalinata de mármol que daba acceso a los oscuros jardines, escapando del sofocante calor del salón de baile de Worthington House. Sintió un escalofrío de excitación cuando se acercó al laberinto en sombras, y el dulce e intoxicante aroma a lavanda, que florecía un poco más allá, inundó sus sensibles sentidos mientras recorría los recovecos entre los setos.

Tras el duelo, se había extendido con rapidez el rumor de que lady Candice Calpurnia White y el marqués de Grandchester habían sido vistos escandalosamente abrazados; en público, nada menos. Por si eso fuera poco, los más chismosos apuntaban que el abrazo se había efectuado en el que, momentos antes, había sido el escenario de un duelo.

Candy llegó al amplio claro, en el centro del cual se encontraba una enorme fuente de mármol que brillaba bajo la luz de la luna. Se detuvo en medio de la explanada, tan familiar todavía después de tantos años. Su corazón comenzó a palpitar desbocado cuando se acercó al surtidor y estiró la mano para deslizar los dedos en el agua fría que burbujeaba bajo los cuerpos de las angelicales figuras.

Unos firmes brazos la apresaron desde atrás, estrechándola contra un pecho ancho y musculoso. No pudo evitar curvar los labios en una sonrisa cuando Terrence comenzó a susurrarle pícaramente al oído.

—No sabía qué esperar cuando ese lacayo me ha entregado la invitación a una escandalosa cita clandestina. —Le puso los labios en la nuca y le lamió la piel, haciendo que un escalofrío recorriera la columna de Candy; una sensación bienvenida en la calurosa noche—. Eres todo un peligro para mi reputación, lady Grandchester.

Ella suspiró de placer por la caricia antes de responder.

—Se te olvida, milord, que todo lo que sé lo he aprendido de ti. —Candy se giró en sus brazos y le metió los dedos entre los espesos cabellos mientras buscaba su sonriente mirada—. Me has convertido en una auténtica libertina.

Sí, la reputación de ambos se había visto afectada.

Pero a ninguno de los dos le importaba lo más mínimo.

Se habían casado hacía casi dos semanas. Los esfuerzos de Neil por detener los rumores sobre la apuesta, el duelo y su cortejo a Candy, unidos al hecho de que Terrence estaba evidente, completa y locamente enamorado de su prometida, hicieron que resultara difícil que alguien pensara que aquel matrimonio apresurado se debiera a otra cosa que no fuera el amor. Y la sociedad pareció dispuesta a perdonar las infracciones cometidas por el marqués y su nueva marquesa.

—Qué afortunado soy de haberme casado con una libertina, ¿no crees? —comentó él, antes de capturar sus labios en un beso que la dejó sin sentido y le aflojó las rodillas—. Puedes tentarme a reunirme contigo en la oscuridad cada vez que quieras, cariño. De hecho… —hizo una pausa mientras le besaba la columna del cuello, dejando un ardiente rastro a su paso—, deberías permitir que te lleve ya a casa para poder hacer conmigo lo que quieras. ¿Crees que podríamos largarnos ya?

Ella se rió, gozando de cada instante de aquella escandalosa conversación.

—Dado que este es el primer baile al que asistimos después de casarnos, creo que no podremos perdernos en la oscuridad sin arruinar todas las posibilidades de ser invitados a más bailes en el futuro.

Terry le pasó la lengua por la clavícula mientras deslizaba la mano hasta ahuecarle un pecho.

—¿Sería eso tan malo? —susurró—. Piensa en todas las cosas que podríamos hacer en casa durante ese tiempo. Te aseguro, cariño, que no necesitarás más excitación.

Ella emitió una risita tonta al oírle, que se convirtió en un suspiro cuando él le acarició el turgente pezón por encima del vestido.

—Sí, pero creo que sería una pena que Karen perdiera la oportunidad de alternar en sociedad. Está comenzando a encajar, ¿no crees?

Terry la miró pensativamente.

—En efecto. Jamás he llegado a darte las gracias por conseguir que se quedara con nosotros.

—No puedo imaginar que ninguna mujer, incluso aunque sea tu hermana, quiera abandonarte una vez que te ha conocido, Terrence. —Sonrió mirando aquellos vibrantes ojos azules—. A pesar de que me temo que vas a tener que conformarte conmigo.

—Excelente —murmuró contra sus labios—. Porque jamás permitiré que me dejes.

Se besaron con pasión, disfrutando el uno del otro durante largos minutos, hasta que Candy se apartó, haciendo un gran esfuerzo para mirarlo fijamente a los ojos.

—Creo que te he amado durante toda mi vida.

Los ojos azules de Terry brillaron bajo la luz plateada de la luna.

—Y yo te amaré durante el resto de la mía, emperatriz.

Candy dejó caer la cabeza hacia atrás, sonriendo mientras miraba el cielo nocturno, y él contuvo la respiración ante la imagen que tenía ante sí, tan exquisita, tan hermosa…

—¿Sabías que la primera vez que me llamaste emperatriz fue aquí? ¿En este jardín?

Él arqueó una ceja y ladeó la cabeza, intentando hacer memoria.

—¿De veras?

Ella escapó de sus brazos y se volvió de nuevo hacia la fuente.

—Fue hace diez años. Yo había salido para esconderme en el laberinto, desesperada por escapar del fracaso que estaba resultando mi primera temporada. Tú estabas aquí. —Candy pasó los dedos por el agua lentamente mientras pensaba en aquella noche, hacía tanto—. Las palabras que me dijiste consiguieron que solo pudiera pensar en ti durante toda una década.

La besó otra vez, centrándose en su voluptuoso labio inferior hasta que ella suspiró.

—Pienso conseguir que pienses solo en mí durante mucho más tiempo —aseguró. Entonces le capturó la mano y le besó las puntas de los dedos—. Aunque sé que debería lamentar los años que has pasado esperándome, confieso que estoy encantado de que esperases hasta que abriera los ojos y, por fin, te viera, cariño. —La volvió a apretar entre sus brazos—. Pero me siento muy frustrado por no haberlo hecho antes… Podríamos llevar ya una década de felicidad y haber tenido un montón de críos que probaran nuestro amor.

—Y dos cicatrices menos.

Él se rió.

—En efecto, diablillo.

Candy le acarició la mejilla con ternura, deleitándose en la calidez de su piel.

—Aunque no te falta razón, si hubiera sido así no habría existido mi lista. Y no nos habríamos beneficiado de los puntos que escribí en ella. Considera esta noche, por ejemplo.

Él arqueó una ceja arrogantemente.

—¿Te refieres al desafío de esta noche? —Sus ojos se oscurecieron de pasión y la acercó más, disfrutando de la sensación de apretarla entre sus brazos. La alzó contra su cuerpo y la llevó a un banco cercano, donde la depositó antes de arrodillarse a sus pies para deslizar las cálidas manos por debajo del dobladillo del vestido y acariciarle los tobillos. El roce contenía la promesa de mucho más, y la risa que Candy emitió se convirtió en un suspiro cuando él le deslizó las manos por el interior de la pierna.

—En efecto —dijo ella, con una sonrisa misteriosa en los labios mientras le rodeaba el cuello con los brazos—. «Cita en un jardín.»

—Nada más lejos de mi intención, que negarte una aventura —respondió él con un ronco susurro, cubriéndole los labios con los suyos.

**Fin**


End file.
